Makapo Manaoio
by Bugsbunnyaloha
Summary: Steve faces a life altering event putting him in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he soon learns that the wrong place isn't always a bad place to be, and timing is everything, particularly when it includes Jordan Meyers, the daughter of a millionaire. They're thrown together unexpectedly but come out on the other side with a bond that neither money, nor her Father can break.
1. Chapter 1

Steve stepped inside the interrogation room in the Hilo Police Department on the Big Island. He motioned to the other officer with his head for him to leave. He stared at the man sitting in the chair, handcuffed. He couldn't help but grin over the busted lip and beginnings of a black eye.

"How's the eye feel?" he asked, standing before him with his arms crossed.

"Fuck you!" he blasted him.

"Gary, Gary," Steve replied passively, bending over and bracing his hands on his knees so he was eye level with his perk, "you're caught. I caught you. There's no reason to be so hostile anymore." He stood up and put his hand on his chest, "I won. This cat and mouse game is over."

He shifted in his chair, "You're a dick McGarrett."

Steve laughed, "Why, because I did my job and arrested the little prick that's been jumping from island to island and robbing innocent people. You call me the dick?" he leaned over again. "You're going to prison Gary, for a long time."

"For theft and mugging?" he snickered. "I'll be out in two years."

Steve shook his head. "Not this time. That little old lady on Oahu last week, the one that fought to keep the ring that her dead husband gave her," he glared at him, "she died from her injuries. You're up for murder, that's why they sent for me."

His expression turned pale. "She was old! She was going to die soon anyway!" he said unsympathetically.

Steve slapped him hard up against the side of the head, tipping the chair. "You little fuck!" he grabbed his throat and squeezed. "She had three kids, nine grandchildren and two great-grandchildren! She worked effortlessly in her community to help people who couldn't help themselves." He slapped him again; "I have no mercy for you! You're going to rot in a cell and I'm going to make it my mission to see that parole is not an option."

He coughed when Steve let go of his neck. "She…" he went to make an excuse and stopped, seeing the anger on Steve's face, deciding to just hold his tongue. It wasn't his fault that she tried to fight him. She should have known she wasn't going to win. '_The stupid old hag_!' he thought bitterly. Now he was facing murder charges. He was screwed. He'd never last in prison for that long. He'd rather die than face that.

"I'm taking you back to Oahu and you're going to be tried for first degree murder." He held his index finger up. "First degree Gary. That means life with no parole." He went to leave the room and turned back around just before he left. "Oh yeah, you know what else sweet ole' Mrs. Lisbon did? She visited inmates at Halawa, counseled them, prayed with them." He smiled devilishly, "That's right, Gary. The same prison you'll be at. I'm sure those same inmates will be happy to meet you."

* * *

Jordan Meyers faced the window of the small plane listening to the trade winds howl and the rain smack against the window. She couldn't remember the last time it rained so hard, but then again she was on the big island and knew of the sudden changes in weather. She also couldn't remember the last time she traveled alone, if ever, but the appointment she had back on Oahu about the upcoming charity event couldn't wait for her father to finish his business.

She slipped her headphones in her ears and turned on her iPod, scanning through the list, settling on the new Robin Thicke song that she had just recently downloaded. She closed her eyes and settled in for the forty-five minute flight from Hilo airport to Honolulu. She could feel the vibration of the bags being loaded in the back of the plane and the floor as other passengers boarded. It was a small plane that only held twelve and her father had bought the seat next to her as well so she wouldn't have anyone sitting beside her. It was always uncomfortable for her if they struck up a conversation. She had Robin Thicke and her iPod for company and that was all she needed.

Steve had one hand on the cuffs behind Gary's back and the other gripped the collar of his shirt as he guided him up the three steps into the plane.

"Can't you at least take the cuffs off man while we're on the plane?" Gary complained.

"Shut up!" Steve replied hospitably.

"Jesus man," he whined, stumbling on the last step. "I'm going!"

"Sit down right there." He guided him into the window seat in the first row, taking the one next to him. He reached over and strapped him in his seatbelt. "I need to talk to the pilot," Steve said to him, "if you move an inch, I'll say you were trying to escape and I'll give you another black eye and maybe even a broken nose. Got it?"

Gary rolled his eyes and turned toward the window, looking out at the fading sunlight through the storm that seemed to be breaking up.

Steve bent over and peered into the cockpit, showing his badge. "How ya doing? Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett with Five-0. I need to inform you that I have a man in custody and escorting him back to Honolulu on this flight. Are you ok with that?"

The pilot shifted in his seat. "Yes. They already informed me." He looked around Steve, "He's not going to give you any trouble is he. This is a small plane."

"No, and if he does I'll give him an elbow to the jaw and knock him out."

The pilot laughed. "Ok Commander have a seat, we're ready to take off."

Steve went back to his seat but before sitting down he scanned the other passengers aboard. He and his prisoner were sitting in the first of three rows on the right side. There were two men in the last row on their side, who looked like tourists, looking at pictures from a camera one held and commenting on each photo, and a woman sitting alone on the opposite side in the second row. She had her head back and eyes closed. He saw the white headphone cord mixed in with the long, straight jet-black hair. He held his gaze just a second longer than normal, admiring the pretty view.

He shifted his gun on his holster so it was on the opposite side of Gary and sat down next to him, putting on his seatbelt as the engines began to gain momentum.

"Can I go sit over there next to that hottie?" Gary grinned. "Maybe she'll give me a mercy fuck."

Steve looked over at him. "If I hear another word out of your mouth for the remainder of the flight, I'll gag you."

Gary huffed, "With what?"

Steve held his fist up.

"You got no sense of humor dude. Look at her. I bet she could suck a golf ball through a hose."

Steve took his elbow and crushed into his neck, not hard enough to do any damage but just hard enough that it hurt like hell and it took Gary several seconds to get his breath back.

"Keep it up. I know all sorts of places to wound a man and leave no marks."

* * *

The plane took off and headed northeast, away from the big island and out over the ocean bypassing Maui's airspace for private jets flying into Kapalua. The sun went down early behind a patch of clouds that hovered out over the horizon, making way for a spectacular sunset. Gary sat quietly in his seat; staring out the window while Steve went over the police reports he uploaded to his I Pad, trying to get a jump on the report he had to fill out before going home once back in Honolulu.

He felt a jolt and glanced up toward the front of the plane, assuming it was turbulence. He could only see a minimal of the cockpit where he was sitting and nothing looked out of the ordinary. He looked back down at his I Pad when the plane suddenly took a sharp turn to the right and felt like it hit an air pocket as if it were falling out of the sky.

Gary sat erect, his body tense, "What the fuck is that?" He braced his head on the window as the plane leveled out.

"Relax," Steve said, feeling a little unnerved himself but keeping his cool. He glanced around his seat to the girl sitting two rows over. She had the same startled look on her face as Gary. He leaned out into the aisle to get a better view of the cockpit as the pilot's hands began to move from instrument to instrument, giving him a bad feeling. He glanced over at Gary whose face was a ghostly white as he stared at him. Steve reached down and tightened his seatbelt for him.

"What's going on?" Gary asked nervously.

"Nothing, just some turbulence." Steve replied. He bent over slipping his I Pad underneath his seat when the plane took a sudden nosedive. He instinctively reached out in front of him, bracing his hands on the wall in front of their seats. He heard the girl let out a frightened scream and one of the men in the back shout out for an explanation. He leaned out into the aisle again as the pilot struggled with both hands on the control and shouting into the mike attached to his headset, giving their coordinates to the Honolulu airport. He looked back just then making eye contact with Steve. His face resembled Gary's, which in turn made Steve's stomach churn and a cold shiver run through his body.

"I lost my hydraulics!" he yelled out to him, focusing back on the front pulling back on the controls with both hands as the plane somewhat leveled out. "Oh my God!" Was the last thing Steve heard from him before the plane tilted sideways again as the tip of the wing hit the water.

The nose hit next, turning the plane on its side as it rolled from end to end over the water. The back hit the hardest, tearing away as the two men disappeared along with a portion of the tail section. The whole commotion lasted only seconds but inside the plane it seemed endless. When it finally stopped, it settled upward in the water facing the opposite direction it had been heading and bobbed like a cork until the water found its way in through the missing tail section and began to go under.

Jordan reached out in the darkness. The cut on her forehead went unfelt and she was unable to scream from the terror that was engulfing her. She felt the seat in front of her and could hear metal grinding and then water rushing at her feet. The plane began to roll once again as she struggled to undo her seatbelt, desperately trying to remember where the exit was. On the right or the left of the plane.

Steve felt a sharp pain in his gut from the seatbelt thrust and reached over with his right hand, feeling for Gary.

"Un-cuff me!" Gary screamed. "Un-cuff me."

Steve undid his own belt first, bracing his hand across Gary's body and on the window as the plane began to roll. Water rushed over his arm and then back down as the plane shifted and began to roll the other way in the strong surf. He started to stumble backwards and grabbed the seat rest, holding himself in place. He reached in his pocket for the keys as Gary screamed and begged over and over for his freedom. He got the locks undone quickly and remembered the other passengers, leaving Gary to fend for himself.

The plane shifted for a third time, tipping backward as the rear began to go under. Steve lost his balance and fell in the aisle, reaching out and grabbing the vacant seat next to the girl. He pulled himself back up again fighting the gravity that was pulling him backwards. Gary pulled himself up to the front and in the darkness Steve could see the woman trying to climb over the seat in front of her. She didn't scream but he could hear the panic in short quick gasps in her effort to free herself from the wreckage.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her down so she was in the isle with him. He twisted his body so he was moving backward dragging her up the isle toward the front of the plane and away from the water rushing in from the missing tail section.

She used her feet to help him and her hands against the ceiling to help push and pull, realizing that he was trying to help her. She had no choice but to let him.

He got to the front door that was already open and glanced in at the pilot, pulling him back in his seat with his free arm, seeing that he was clearly dead. He held tight the girl and looked around the cabin for Gary, not seeing him.

"Can you swim?!"

"Yes, yes," she whimpered, "but I'm blind. I can't see! Please don't leave me!" she begged, reaching her hands out, searching the air.

That new piece of information startled him.

"Please don't leave me!" she cried frantically, grabbing a hold of his arm around her waist.

"I won't!" She heard him say calmly before he shoved her out the door into the water that was almost level with the door.

Jordan went under and began to kick her legs and swim, not having any idea which way to go. '_He left me!_' she thought as panic began to sweep through her. A wave washed over her face getting water in her mouth as she began to gag, knowing at any second she was going to drown. All at one she felt his arm go around her chest again and flip her on her back, keeping her face out of the water. She could feel his body kicking and moving through the water wondering where he was taking her in the middle of the ocean or if he was just trying to get away from the plane. She felt a rock hit her foot but before she could pray that it was land she felt her body being lifted out of the water and pulled up on some rocks. The back of her legs scraped against the hard surface but she didn't care. She was on land! She was alive and she was on land!

Steve pulled her up on the rocky shore and got as far away from the pounding surf that he could for the moment. He held her around the waist as she sat between his legs, shaking uncontrollably from the traumatic event that had just taken place. "We're okay," he assured her, "We're okay!" His voice didn't hold the same calm tone as it did in the plane. The adrenaline flowing through him reflected in his voice, thinking the same thoughts she had. They were alive and they were on land. "Are you hurt?" he asked over the pounding of the waves on the rocks.

"N…no," she shuttered, barely able to get it out. "No." She tried to settle the shaking that had taken over her body but couldn't. She could feel his rapid breathing and the pounding of his heart against her back.

He held still for just a minute longer hoping she would settle but knew they couldn't stay where they were; it was dangerous. A sneaker wave could come up at any second and sweep them both back into the water. "We can't stay here," he explained, "a wave could come up and pull us back in the water."

She felt a spray of seawater hit her face just then, startling her. She pushed back into him, grabbing his arm that was around her waist. "I don't want to go back in the water!"

He couldn't imagine the fear that must be going through her being blind, and having to deal with what was happening and worse yet with a complete stranger. He sympathized with her and tried the best he could to calm her. "I won't let that happen, okay? We just need to move a little further in." He looked to his right, seeing no passage that way and then to his left. There was a way out but they had to go up a small incline and he wasn't sure she would be able to do it. He held her around the waist and used his other arm to stand up, taking her with him. He turned and took her hand, putting it against the rock wall behind them, showing her. "I want you to stay right here and don't move. I'll be right back."

"No!" she reached behind her and clutched on to his shirt, feeling tears stinging her eyes. "Please don't leave me!" Fearing that he found a way out, knowing she couldn't make it and he was going to leave her there. "Please, I can make it. I can come with you." The idea of being left alone there was terrorizing her. "My father is very rich. He'll pay you if you don't leave me." With that said, she started to cry. "Please!"

Her hand trembled fiercely as she clung to his shirt. "What's your name?" he asked, moving her back closer to the wall.

"Jor…" she shuttered, "Jordan,"

"I'm Steve, Jordan. I'm a police officer. I'm not going leave you here. I would never leave you here alone." He loosened the grip on her. "I'm just going to climb up this rock over here and see what's on the other side and then you and I are going to go over it together. Okay? You have to trust me."

His voice was that same calm tone from inside the plane again. He didn't leave her then and she had to trust that he wouldn't leave her this time either. She let go of his shirt and put both hands on the rock wall, getting a grip on two rocks. "Okay, okay."

He let go of her, making sure she was sure-footed before stepping back. "I won't even be out of ear shot." He used the wall as a brace and made his way over to the boulder. He reached up with his right hand and felt a sharp pain in his side. He lifted the bottom of shirt and saw a deep gash just above his hipbone. "Shit," he vaguely remembered feeling something sharp while in the plane, but with his adrenaline pumping, the pain was sustained.

He had to ignore it for now and reached up, pulling himself up on the rock. It only took him seconds and he was over it, looking down at a more level area of rocks, a small beach and some brush. He tried to make a path in the darkness that would enable him to carry Jordan, because he was sure she wouldn't be able to make it over this, even with his guidance, plus he had noticed that she had lost one of her shoes. He stood up and scanned the surrounding area. "Gary!" he shouted, wondering if he would even reply now that he was temporally a free man again. He took off his gun belt and set it on top of the rocks, knowing he couldn't carry Jordan with it on his waist.

Jordan clutched the wall and listened intently through the pounding of the waves as he moved further and further away from her, until she couldn't hear him anymore. "Steve," she called out.

He looked down over his shoulder, seeing her still clutching the wall. "I'm right here Jordan," he yelled back. "I'm coming back now."

She felt a wave of relief, knowing she could trust him. "Okay," she whispered, still trembling but feeling a slight break in the anxiety. "I'll wait right here," she halfheartedly chuckled.

He smiled as he climbed back down the rock, pleased that she had calmed down some to the point that she could make a joke. He recalled her trying to get out of the plane on her own. She was resilient, that was for sure. He put a hand on the rocks above her and put his other arm around her waist. "I'm not sure you can make it over that boulder, so I want you to climb on my back and I'll carry you over. Do you think you can do that?"

She looked up to where the sound of his voice was, "Yes, but do you think you can?" she asked, astounded by his proposal.

"I once had to carry a 185 lb. man over my shoulder for a mile in the sand. I pretty sure I can carry you."

She was even more astounded by that, once again putting her faith in him. "What do you want me to do?"

He took one of her hands and put it over his shoulder, bending over and moving his back up against her. "When I say go, I want you to jump up on my back and wrap your other arm around my shoulder, but don't put it around my neck just my shoulder. Sit up high on my back and wrap your legs tightly around my waist, locking your feet together." He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Got it?"

"Yes," she said, but in her head she was thinking, '_Oh my god! We're both going to fall backwards over the rocks.' _ She took her other hand and felt it over his back and down to his waist, trying to get a visual of how tall and wide he was.

Steve hunched over a little more, ignoring the pain in side. "Ready?"

"Yes," she said, taking a deep breath.

"Go!"

Jordan jumped up and did as she was told. He didn't even stumble on the rocks or even make the slightest noise that she was any kind of hindrance on him. He tucked his hands under her thighs and lifted her up higher on his back. "Try and stay in this position. Squeeze your legs together to hold if you feel like your slipping."

"Okay." She put her head down on his shoulder as he began to walk, still he never faltered.

"Do you live on Oahu Jordan?" he asked, making it to the boulder easily and looking up trying to remember the path he took last time.

She was stunned that he wanted to hold a conversation. "Umm, yes. Do you?"

"Yes," he grunted, pulling them up the first leg, getting a good grip on the dry rocks. "I was born there."

She held as still as possible, trusting in him to know his body and what it was capable of. So far so good, she thought. "I was born in London. My father was there on business." She could feel the muscles on his shoulder and chest protrude through his shirt, knowing he was in exquisite shape. Thank God for her, she thought.

Steve didn't respond using what energy he had to pull them up over the top of the rock. He held still letting his muscles ease down from the burning that erupted from the over strenuous usage. '_Hell yeah_,' he congratulated himself. '_I bet I could still carry Brady that mile through the sand_.' He took in and let out a deep breath. "You doing all right?"

Jordan nodded, "Yes. Are you?"

"Yep, piece of cake."

"When they said to serve and protect, you really took that heart didn't you?"

Steve laughed, "We only have a little ways further." He made his way down the other side by sidestepping. When he felt he was in a good place he leaned over. "Ok, slide off."

Jordan let go and slid off his back feeling the ground still slightly unstable, but quickly caught her balance as he reached around behind and gripped her by the waist, steadying her. "You good?"

"Yes." She held on to his shoulders for support.

"Don't let go of my shoulders and just follow me." He slowly made his way over to an area just above the sand of the small beach that fed into the brush. The waves were somewhat calmer here being blocked by the rocks from the area they had just come from. He took her by the arm, "Sit down right here. It's sand."

Jordan put her hand down, feeling her way as she sat down, on the cool, damp sand.

Steve squatted down in front of her. "You did really well Jordan."

She looked up to where his voice was and smiled, wiping her hand over the back of her mouth, "Thank you!" She blindly reached out, feeling his chest and then making her way to his shoulder, "Thank you for not leaving me." She felt the weight of the last half hour hit and started to cry.

He moved in next to her and put an arm around her, "It's ok."

She laid her head on his shoulder and covered her face with her hands, unable to stop, knowing how close she came to dying, and not wanting to ask about the others on the plane, right now it was just too terrifying to know if they were dead.

He pulled her closer, wondering at the same time what had happened to them. He thought about Gary and looked around the area they were in, seeing if he could see anyone. He knew the pilot was dead and he remembered seeing the back of the plane gone where the two men had been sitting, hoping they might have somehow got out of their seats and not drowned. He looked around once again, contemplating where they were. He guessed this was the west side of Kahoolawe, an uninhabited island off the southern tip of Maui, judging by the route they would have taken from Hilo. He praised the pilot for not taking them too far out over the ocean, or they all would have drown for sure.

Jordan sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand, sitting up. He rubbed his hand up and down her bicep, "You all right now?"

She nodded yes, but didn't feel all right in the least. "Where are we?"

"I'm pretty sure we're on Kahoolawe."

"That's not far from Maui."

"That's right, so we'll be easy to find. They'll have radar of where the plane was last spotted." He could feel her still shivering. "Are you cold or are you still shaken up?"

She sniffed, "Both I guess."

"I'm going to see if I can get a fire going. It'll be a good signal too for the rescue helicopters and boats." He stood up.

Jordan looked up, "Who are you? I feel like GI Joe has rescued me. Please don't take offense to that. I don't mean it in a bad way."

Steve laughed, "Not GI Joe, but GI Steve. I was a Navy Seal for six years before I was a police officer so all of this is like going back to my training days."

Jordan shook her head in amazement. "So you weren't scared at all?"

Steve huffed, "I wouldn't go that far, but I've been trained to think not panic. It's just embedded in me."

Jordan smiled, "Lucky for me." She glanced up to where she thought he was standing but was off by a couple of feet. "Thank you again Steve. I would have died in that plane if you hadn't got me out."

He looked down at her as she huddled with her arms around her knees that were securely tucked up against her chest. He knew he should have seen her as vulnerable and helpless in the state and circumstance they were in but he just didn't see it on her. "I don't know Jordan, when I grabbed you, you were already on your way to the exit. I think you would have gotten out with or without me."

She moved her head to where she knew he was standing; smiling up at him, knowing that wasn't true but still grateful to hear it. Her father and boyfriend Bradley always told her she was strong, yet neither one of them ever let her prove it. They treated her like she was made of glass and might break at any moment if they weren't there to protect her. He was the first person since her Mother who ever made her feel like she was capable. "I didn't know where I was going."

"But you didn't panic," he argued. "You knew to undo your seatbelt and get out. I never even heard you scream. You might have been scared but in all reality you kept your head. That's what saved your life. If you were hysterical I don't know if I could have got you out." He walked over to the bushes. "So don't give me the credit GI Jane." He began to pull down on some dry branches from a dead bush.

She chuckled over his choice of words to describe her. She sat huddled in her little spot listening as he broke branches and dug a small hole not far from where she sat. She could visualize his actions from the sounds he was making. "Are you going to rub sticks together?" she asked, intrigued by his efforts.

"No," Steve grabbed his gun belt, amused by that statement. He hadn't built a fire with friction in years. "I have a knife that has flint on the base of the handle. Comes in handy."

Jordan chuckled. "Wow! You really are GI Joe. I'm impressed."

"Well don't be too impressed until you see flames." He cringed over his choice of words. "I mean feel them. I mean…sorry. You know what I mean."

Jordan was amused over his stumbling of words. He was a better survivalist than backtracker. "I know what you mean. Don't apologize either. I've seen fire and know what it looks like too."

He glanced up at her from his duty of scraping a rock against the butt of his knife over some dried shreds of wood he'd created, wanting to ask her how long she'd been blind but thought it too personal.

Jordan waited for the obvious question and then answered for him when it didn't come. "Since I was seven," she said.

"What?"

"I know you wanted to ask me how long I've been blind for. Since seven."

He sat back, "How did you know that?"

She shrugged, "It's a typical question for a blind person that people are always afraid to ask. Somehow they think its rude or something. Maybe some blind people take offense, but I don't. It's just curiosity."

He grinned at her and resumed his duty, getting a spark almost instantly. "Hey! Here we go!" He carefully fed the tiny flame and within a minute Jordan could feel the warmth.

She stuck her hand out and Steve took it, guiding her over to where it was. "Careful, not too close." He looked up at her for the first time in the light, startled by the blood on her face and then the gash on her forehead. "You have a cut on your forehead." He moved her hair back away from her face, getting a better look at it. It had already clotted but she had dried blood running down her face. He didn't want to alarm her and played it off like it was nothing, but it clearly was going to need stitches. "It's not bad, but don't touch it. You'll get sand in it."

"Okay. Nice job on the fire. Do you think you could hustle me up a pizza too?"

"No," he lifted up his shirt in the light to get a look at his side, "but I think I might be able to find a gecko or two if you're hungry." He cringed at the open gash that looked even worse in the light. Carrying Jordan over the rocks hadn't helped the matter either, but it was what it was.

"Oh yuck. Never mind," she objected to his offer.

He slipped his shirt off and walked down to the water dipping it in the surf and going back to the fire. "You have a little bit of blood on your face. Here," he took her hand and put his shirt in it, "you can use this to wipe it off."

"Is it all over or just below the cut?" She went to wipe the cut when he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, don't touch the cut. Give me it." He took the shirt from her. "Is it okay if I do it?"

"Yes." She held still and felt the cloth material touch just below her eye. His fingers rubbed just hard enough to get the job done but soft enough not to hurt her. She just couldn't get a clear image of him no matter how hard she tried. She knew his body structure but pictured his face as rugged and tough with scars and remains of several broken noses maybe and thick eyebrows with dark eyes. But when he touched her like he was, that image was blown. He was too gentle. Her image went to feminine. Blond hair and blue eyes, deep dimples and soft lips, but even that image didn't suit him. She wished she could touch his face.

When he was done with her he cleaned out his wound the best he could without making a noise, not enjoying the salt water as a remedy, but not wanting to let Jordan know he was injured either.

"How long do you think it will be before someone comes?"

Steve carefully let out the breath he'd been holding, laying the shirt over the exposed area. "I don't know. Not too long. I'd be surprised if we were here the whole night."

He had a way of putting her at ease. She wasn't sure if that was from his training too, or if that was just a gifted talent. "So you said you were born on the island?"

Steve sat back in the sand trying to find a comfortable position. "Yes. I left when I was fifteen and moved to LA with my little sister and then came back after the Navy." He didn't want to say the truth, not knowing her. "What about you? You said you were born in London?"

"Yes. My parents moved back to Hawaii when I was two."

He looked at her, studying her face in the fire. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about it, even with the remaining traces of dirt and blood that she didn't get off. He never minded that on a woman anyway, to him it was sexier than makeup. He admired her strength and courage through this whole thing. "Who took you to the airport?" he asked, wondering if she were married.

"My father, and Bradley is picking me up. He works with my father and we see each other." She felt a stab of guilt over not thinking about her father or Bradley or what they must be going through that very second. "They must be going out of their minds with worry."

Knowing she had someone didn't really surprise him. "Just think how happy they'll be when they see you."

"I guess." She knew of course they would be, especially her father, but this would only fuel the fire that he constantly reminded her of. She needed protection. She hated the way he and Bradley hovered over her, making her feel like she was helpless. When all she ever wanted was to break out and prove to them and herself that she could be on her own. She wasn't afraid of it, they were.

He sensed her mood changing as he laid some more sticks on the fire, hoping the post traumatic stress, which he was sure she would encounter wasn't happening just yet. "Do you work Jordan, or go to school?" He couldn't get a reading on her age, guessing she was about twenty-four or twenty-five.

She laughed, but it was more of a disgusted chuckle. "No! My father would never allow that."

"Why not?" He was a little taken back by that comment.

She hesitated speaking to a complete stranger about this, but then again somehow he didn't feel that way to her, not anymore. "My father's just very protective of me, and Bradley kind of followed suit. He doesn't even like it when I go out alone so he even hired this driver, but I think he's more of a bodyguard. He doesn't talk very much and I can always feel his presence even when he pretends to not be there."

Steve shifted in the sand, getting a new position for the tenderness in his side that was beginning to become a pain in his ass. "Maybe if you told him, or better yet just go out and get a job. He can't stop you from working and living your life."

She thought about that statement and wished it were true. "You don't know my father. He's very difficult to break away from."

"Maybe it's the money that's hard to break away from." He regretted it the minute he said it, seeing the angered look on her face. "I'm sorry Jordan. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have. You don't know me and it's not so easy to just go out and get a job when you're blind! Who would hire me? What would I do?"

He was beginning to see that vulnerability that he couldn't before. Maybe he was wrong about her, "Are you asking me that or are you just stating that it's impossible for blind people to work?" he huffed, "because I'm pretty sure blind people work."

"I know blind people work," she snapped. "I'm just saying."

"Hmmm," Steve said, looking at the obviously painful approach she had with this subject, but decided to just keep his mouth shut.

"Hmmm?" she mocked him. "What do you want to say?"

"Nothing."

"Yes you do. Just say it!" she pushed back away from the fire infuriated over the way their pleasant conversation had started and now she felt like he was attacking her. "Poor little rich girl. Oh wait," she held her hand up, "poor little blind rich girl. Can't fend for herself, needs Daddy's money to survive! I'm not a child!"

He stared at her as she ranted, seeing a lot of built up anger and resentment that she must harbor inside from not being able to live on her own. It was so clear to him, wondering what kind of father she had to not let her live a life, or maybe she just blamed him for her own fears. "That's not what I was going to say," he said passively. "I was going to say that I couldn't even fathom the everyday difficulties that you must face with this disability."

"It's not a disability!" She repeated her Mother's words that she had heard so many times before.

"Well," he argued, "yes it is. There's nothing wrong with that word as long as you don't use it as a crutch. You can do anything you want Jordan. I think that you know that too and I think that you want too. I also think that maybe you blame your father for holding you back, but maybe it's because you let him."

"You don't know my life. It's easy for you sit there and judge me but walk a mile in my shoes and then judge me."

"I'm not judging you Jordan. But I hear you fighting against yourself. In the last minute you've told me that you're not a child, you don't consider yourself disabled and by what I gather, you are very resentful of your father's money and protection. So my question is, why do you let it go on?" he shifted in the sand again, feeling a little nauseous. "I've only known you for what, an hour and I don't see a poor little blind rich girl. You were fighting like hell in that plane for your life. Why can't you do that everyday?"

Her head was spinning over what he had just said to her. It was as if her Mother was speaking through him, angry that she had reverted to this life, to the life that her Mother had tried so hard to shield her from before she died. She remembered countless arguments between her parents about it, her father wanting to be the protector and her Mother wanting her to fend for herself. She had been the only person in her life that had believed she was capable of it, until now, this stranger saw it too. She missed her Mother and felt a wave of guilt, knowing she had let her down. She had become exactly what she had feared she would. She was helpless.

Steve pushed himself up so he was kneeling, taking the shirt off his wound. The area around it was swelling and red. The skin was separated exposing the open flesh to bacteria and whatever else was floating around. The shirt wasn't helping. He needed to have it cleaned and stitched up. The way it was sliced he had no way of holding it together. He stood up, feeling slightly dizzy. "Awe, shit," he groaned, sitting back down again, looking out to the water, and wondering where the hell the rescue helicopters were. They should have been there by now.

Jordan heard a different tone in his voice. It was pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just have a cut on my side." He looked over at her as she stared blankly in his direction. "I'm sorry Jordan about what I said. I had no right…"

"Please," she interrupted him. "You were right. My Mother used to say the same things to me. She wanted me to be able to stand on my own," she felt tears stinging her eyes, "And look at me now. I am a poor little blind girl."

"Don't feel sorry for yourself Jordan," he encouraged. "If you honestly feel like that, then leave that person behind on this beach when you leave here. Go home and be whatever you want and don't let anyone stand in your way or hold you back. It's your life. Not there's"

He said it so matter-of-factly as if it was so obvious. It was so simple. He was right. This night was like being given a second chance. She should have died in that plane crash but she didn't. She survived. She was afraid but just like Steve said; she didn't panic and kept her head. If she could get through this and survive, then nothing out there could possibly be as scary if she just didn't panic and kept her head. She could do anything she wanted. She felt like she'd been given a shot of adrenaline that soared through her like an electric shock. She'd never felt so alive before in her entire life. She had no idea who this stranger was but he seemed to know her better than the people she spent most of her life with, or maybe he just said the things that she needed to hear. Either way she couldn't deny that it was without a doubt the craziest night of her life.

She sat up suddenly, "I hear something."

Steve looked out toward the water. "What? I don't hear anything."

"Listen!" she held her hand up, holding her breath. "That way!" she turned and was pointing toward the rock they had gone over.

Steve gripped his side and stood up and at the very moment he saw a helicopter with a spotlight flashing on the water around the vicinity of where the plane had gone down. The sound came next over the waves. "It's a helicopter!" he looked down at her as she pushed herself up. He reached out taking her hand, guiding her down to the beach so they would be in view. He ran back and took a large branch he had been saving and threw it on the fire. The dead wood and branches caught fire like it had gasoline poured on it and the flames ignited, almost as tall as him. He went back to the beach and watched as the helicopter hovered for another couple of seconds and then turned in their direction. Within in seconds the light was on them.

"They see us! You'll be home soon, Jordan" he smiled putting an arm around her.

She clutched his shoulder as tears of relief spilled from her eyes. "Jordan isn't going home," she smiled, "GI Jane is." She truly believed this was the beginning of a new chapter in her life.

Steve laughed, hugging her tighter. "Oh God, look out world. Jordan's on a mission."


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan woke up and immediately felt a familiar touch on her hand.

"Hi Dad," she said sleepily.

"Jordan," his voice broke as he kissed her forehead. "You had me frightened beyond words."

"I'm all right now," she assured him. "How's Steve?" The last time she saw him was when they landed on Maui and were put into different ambulances.

"He's just now out of surgery and doing fine."

"Surgery?!" She sat up, reaching for her neck as a sudden wisp of pain struck her. "What do you mean surgery?! For what?" Her whole body felt stiff.

Warren put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Will you please lie back down?"

"No! Tell me what happened to Steve?"

"He had a very deep gash on his side and had to have it surgically stitched up from the inside out."

She laid back down, "Oh my God," she mumbled. "He told me it was just a small cut." She remembered him being so concerned about the silly three stitches on her forehead and there he was, getting out of surgery. "Oh God," she cried, "he carried me over that boulder on his back with that wound."

"Jordan, what are you talking about?"

"I want to go see him." She sat up again and began to feel her way off the bed.

"That's impossible!" he said, trying to restrain her. "Lie down Jordan."

"No." She pushed his hands off of her. "I want to go see him right now!"

"The doctors will never let you in. He's in recovery."

"Isn't it you that paid for part of the new Pediatric wing?" she said stubbornly. "Trust me, they'll let me in to see him."

"Jordan!" he declared, "What has got into you?"

She felt over her body to the hospital gown she had on. "I need a robe."

"You are not going over to that man's room."

"He saved my life Dad. You'd be at the morgue right now if it wasn't for 'that man.'" She pushed off the bed, feeling the foot of it for a robe or something to cover herself with. She ran into the chair he had been sitting in, bumping her knee. "Ouch! Are you going to take me or am I going to have to stumble down the hall calling out for directions?"

"Good lord Jordan," he said angrily, going to the closet and getting out a robe he had purchased, along with a set of clothes.

"Thank you." She stood her ground with her arms crossed, feeling triumphant.

* * *

The nurse took them in as Jordan held her father's arm.

"He's still asleep," she whispered. "He's doing fine Mr. Meyers." knowing who he was.

"You see Jordan," he whispered in her ear, "he's fine, now let's go back to your room." He gently pulled on her in the opposite direction.

She leaned away from him, speaking to the nurse. "Could you please get me a chair so I can sit with him?"

She smiled, "Of course."

"Jordan," he whispered sternly, "you have been in a terrible accident and need to lie down. Now we are going back to your room."

"Please wait outside Dad. I'm fine." She turned to him, feeling her hands on his arms until they were around his body, cringing from the stiffness in her bones, but not letting him see. "Please Dad. I'm all right." She pulled back, her eyes at chin level. "He's from Oahu like us. I just don't want him to wake up alone is all."

He rubbed his hand over his jaw, looking over at the man in the bed that had saved her life. He hadn't heard the full story yet of what went on during the crash but knew that Jordan never would have been able to get out by herself. They both owed him so much. He nodded, "Okay Jordan." He kissed her forehead and guided her over to the chair that the nurse had set next to his bed.

He sat her down and looked again at the man. His face was turned away but couldn't help but feel gratitude for what he had done for her. He patted her shoulder gently, "I'll be right outside."

She waited until she heard the door close and then listened for another second to the quiet room, making sure he really did leave. Sometimes she wasn't so sure but his breathing as he got older would give him away. When she was satisfied she focused on the bed in front her. The only breathing she did want to hear was coming from the man laying there, sleeping soundly.

She sat quietly in the chair next to his bed, not touching him, but just listening. She began to relive the events that had taken place just several hours before, realizing in the calm quiet room just how close she really came to dying. She reflected on her life, wondering if she had died, would it have been a life lived to the fullness of her twenty-five years? She knew that answer, and it hurt knowing it was no. She did nothing productive that made her feel like she was really living and being a productive person in this society that she lived in.

She put her hand on the bed thinking about what he had done with his life that she knew of. He was a Police Officer, and before that a Navy Seal. He spent the majority of his life being productive. She didn't even have a job. She thought of her best friend Patsy who was so full of life and had always tried to persuade her to come out of her shell, but she never did. She lived inside her own little world, but after this night, she could feel that world collapsing. She wasn't happy and worse yet the dreaded feeling of knowing she wasn't really living a life that her mother had always hoped for hurt worse than anything else.

Steve opened his eyes and saw her sitting there. She had her hand on the bed and stared off as if she were in a deep thought. He first looked at the cut on her head, seeing a small bandage that covered the wound. Her eyes looked up just then and he got a glimpse of the green pools of emerald that stared at him as if she were really looking at him. He held his breath just wanting to lie there and stare at her for as long as he could. She was mesmerizing, even more beautiful than he had remembered.

"Mr. McGarrett. You're awake," the nurse said, coming to the side of the bed.

He had been so transfixed on Jordan he hadn't even noticed her come into the room. He let out the breath he'd been holding and saw a smile emerge across Jordan's face.

"Hi," she said happily.

"Hi to you. How do you feel?" He quickly struck up a conversation with her, not wanting her to put two and two together and know that he was watching her.

She put a hand on the back of her neck and gently squeezed, "A little stiff but fine." Her expression turned partly angered and party concerned. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt worse than you were?"

He smiled at her question. "Why?" He looked up at the nurse as she pulled down the blanket and lifted the bandage over his wound.

"Why?! Because!" she said, not really having an answer.

"What could you have done? I just didn't want you to worry about that and focus on yourself." The nurse gave him a smile telling him everything looked good and let them resume their conversation without her interrupting.

"You're right," she said, "you're absolutely right. I wouldn't have known what to do, and you know what I'm going to do about that?"

Steve grinned at her expression that became stern. "What GI Jane."

She hesitated, smiling over that name. "I'm going to take a first aid class, so next time I will know what to do."

"Good for you. I know of a couple good places that you can go to that are affiliated with the HPD."

She loved his encouragement. She always expected an argument whenever she wanted to try something new. This was refreshing. Her expression softened. "I'm glad you're okay."

She felt his hand touch hers that was sitting on the bed. "I'm glad you're okay too." He gently squeezed it. "And this isn't as bad as you think, just some stitches. I was awake the entire time."

She nodded her understanding as her thoughts of the other passengers came to mind. "Do you know if they found the others…alive?"

"They found the bodies of the two men that were sitting in the back of plane," he said regretfully. "They were still fastened into their seats. They must have died on impact and so did the pilot. I saw him, and the man who was with me, he hasn't been found yet."

She looked pain stricken. "You had a friend with you?"

"No. He was a prisoner I was escorting him back to Oahu."

"Oh," she said feeling that natural guilt over getting out alive when the others hadn't. "It seems sad to me that I survived when the odds against me were so much higher than the others. It doesn't seem fair." She bent her head; the guilt over it was making her depressed.

"Jordan," he squeezed her hand, "Listen to me!" he demanded in a stern voice. "What happened last night was no ones fault. It was an accident. You have no right to feel guilty that you survived and they didn't. It won't change the circumstances but it will eat at you unless you accept that it was an act of fate. Grieve for them and their families if that will bring you peace, but then let it go." He knew what she was feeling, losing so many friends in battle, not wanting that for her. "It will eat you up Jordan if you don't. Believe me."

He sounded so sure of his words. It wasn't a lecture but as if he were begging her not to go in that direction. "But why me?"

"Why not you?!" he replied as if it was meant to be. "Why not you? You make it sound like you were unworthy of it. If you want to feel something Jordan, feel alive and turn it into something positive. I know you can do that."

He had a way of steering her in the right direction as if it was as plain as day. She wanted to ask him if they could stay in touch but was sure this sort of thing happened all the time to him, with the life he led. She felt kind of foolish asking.

She heard the door click and knew it was her father. She turned in that direction. "Dad?"

Warren stepped inside the room. "Yes Jordan."

Steve looked beyond her to the man standing in the doorway. He looked about six feet with broad shoulders and a full head of gray hair. As he came closer he could see the resemblance between he and Jordan. He also felt Jordan quickly release his hand, sitting up straight. She reached out feeling the side of the bed and stood up. "Dad, this is Steve." She looked back down to where he was. "Steve this is my father, Warren."

Her eyes never made direct contact with him, knowing they never would but he was already getting used to it. He didn't care anyway as long as they were in his direction and he could get a look at them. She was beautiful. '_God almighty'_, he thought, '_she is beautiful_.'

Warren approached the bed and got his first good look at him as Steve pushed down on the mattress with both hands, trying to sit up.

Warren quickly diminished that idea, knowing he just had surgery. "Please son, don't sit up."

Steve relaxed. "Thank you sir. It is a little tender still." He stuck his hand out to him, "Its nice to meet you."

He gripped Steve's firm handshake, taken back by his appearance. He looked like he had just stepped off a movie set. It was the only way to describe him. "Thank you so much for what you did for Jordan. I don't know how to repay you for saving my daughter's life."

"I was in the right place at the right time, but Jordan wasn't about to go down even if I wasn't there." He smiled up at her, watching her bite her bottom lip embarrassed over his gloating of her. "She's tough, huh GI Jane?"

She laughed, but said nothing in reply.

Warren looked at his daughter seeing something in her that was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was there. He took her elbow, "Jordan, why don't we let Steve get some rest."

She nodded, but felt a sting wondering if this might be the last time she saw him, hoping it wasn't. She looked down toward him, "If you need anything, please let us know."

'_I need you're father to leave,_' he thought selfishly, '_and for you to sit back down._' "You get some rest too Jordan, and remember what I said."

She looked back down on the bed, "I remember, and I'll take your advice, on both."

She took her father's elbow as he led her out of the room.

Steve watched her leave, admiring that she didn't shuffle her feet when she walked, she moved confidently. He liked that about her. He liked a lot of things about her. He smiled at her father as he glanced over his shoulder at him just before leaving, but Steve noticed the smile wasn't returned.

Danny came down the hallway of the hospital and looked down at the room number written on his hand and then the two people coming out of the same room. He watched them turn and go in the opposite direction. At first he thought it an odd pairing, but then realized she was holding on to him because she was blind. He wondered who they were and went up to Steve's door, knocking once before opening it.

He stuck his head in. "You are without a doubt the luckiest son of bitch on the face of the earth." He came inside and walked up to his bed. "I'm beginning to think that maybe you really are Superman."

Steve laughed, clutching his side. "Up, up and away." He reached out for Danny's hand, "Hey Buddy, thanks for coming. You didn't have too."

"I didn't come for you," he lied, gripping his hand in a 'bro' shake, "I need to find the fugitive you let get away."

"I let get away?" Steve quickly countered. "You're an asshole."

Danny laughed, "Seriously, how you doing?" He sat down in the same chair Jordan had.

"All right. Sore, stiff but good."

He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, "Who was that that just left?"

"That was Jordan Meyers and her father. She was in the crash with me."

He pointed again, "She's the one you were rescued with?" he asked surprised, hearing some of the details but not all. "Is she blind?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit! How did she get out?"

He didn't want Danny to see her as the blind girl but see her the same as he did. "She undid her seatbelt and crawled over the seats. I helped her get out the door and we swam to shore."

"Jesus," Danny sighed, knowing it must have been traumatic, "you sure you're doing okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said shrugging, "it's all good."

He knew it was a waste of time to try to analyze his feelings on the subject. Steve was resilient in that department. Too much training, Danny thought. "How is she handling it?" he asked instead.

Steve took in a deep breath and let it out. "I don't know. She started to get really depressed over surviving, but hopefully she'll let that go."

Danny nodded in agreement. "So I talked to the doctor and they're going to let you go tomorrow morning. They want to keep you over night incase an infection sets in." He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, "Also, the NTSB wants to talk to you about the crash, when you're up to it."

Steve sighed, knowing that would be coming. He worried about Jordan though and her having to relive it. Some of the investigators could be immune to the victim's feelings and be a little too cold in their line of questioning. "Can you make sure they get to me before Jordan. I just want to talk to them about the way they go at her. I'm ready anytime."

"Sure, no problem." He sat back in the chair, yawning. It was only seven-thirty in the morning but he had been up most of the night after getting the news and trying to get a lift to Maui. He finally got a news helicopter to take him after they had got wind of the crash, hoping for an interview. They only had room for one so Chin and Kono had to stay behind. "There are some reporters here too. They smell blood and survival and want to jump on it."

"Shit!" Steve moaned. "I don't want to talk to them."

"I'll see what I can do." He got his ride; he didn't give a shit about them now, never promising them anything anyway.

"Good," Steve laid his head back on the pillow, "thanks Danny."

He slapped his hands on his knees, standing up. "All right. I'm going to go down and get some coffee and call Chin and Kono. They said to give you a hug and kiss, which I'm going to neither of, so just take it at will."

Steve chuckled.

"I'll be back in a little while, get some shut eye." He put a hand on his shoulder, "Seriously though, you scared the shit out of us. Don't do it again for a while."

"No problem," Steve agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

Jordan walked with her Father back to her room.

"Dad," she said.

"Yes Jordan."

"I want to do something for the families that didn't make it out of the crash."

He patted her hand, "All right. I think that would be very nice."

"I don't mean just send a check. I want to find out if they were involved in any charities and maybe see about supporting it. Something that will assure their families that they won't be forgotten or become a statistic."

"All right." He'd never heard her speak so passionately before.

"And I want to get a job."

"What?!" Now that got his attention. "Absolutely not! I mean," he caught himself, knowing she had been through a traumatic event and was maybe feeling the aftermath of that still, contemplating her life, "Jordan, why?"

All she heard was 'absolutely not'. His first reaction, which told her the second more calm reaction, was just to appease her. "Because I'm ready, and because it's what Mom always wanted me to do."

He stopped in his tracks, turning to her, putting both hands on her arms, "Jordan honey, I know what you went through in the last twelve hours must have been terrifying but maybe you should take a couple of weeks to let yourself settle down before you start making any life altering decisions." He glanced down the hall toward Steve's room, presuming he had a part in this. "Bradley and I are going to New York on business in a few days. Why don't you come with us? It'll be like a family vacation. It will do us all some good."

She knew he wasn't really asking her. If he had said it, then it would happen. She didn't want to go to New York. She had other plans and this was her moment to stand up. If she was going to make that change that she had promised herself on that beach then this was the time to cut the strings. She backed away from him. "No Dad. I'm not going to New York and I am going to find a job. I'm tired of living under a rock. You are right though, the last twelve hours have been traumatic, but they also have opened my eyes to what I'm capable of, and maybe a few life altering choices are exactly what I need."

"Is he putting these ideas in your head?" he said bitterly of Steve, not even having to say the name, she got his meaning. He was angry that she was being so stubborn.

"No, and don't talk about him as if he is the enemy. I'm very capable of thinking on my own and making my own decisions."

He glared down at her, knowing without a doubt it had something to do with him whether she admitted it or not. He was grateful that he had saved her life and would never be able to repay him for that, but there was something dangerous about him that sent off alarms in Warren's head. He was not the type of person he wanted his daughter to be associated with. She was above him whether she wanted to admit it or not. He was sure that this connection and protectiveness she felt for him was only because he had saved her; sort of a hero worship she felt for him, but also wondered if maybe Jordan's money had something to do with his interest in her. Maybe this 'hero' he thought just needed a reward to tame his ego.

* * *

Jordan stood invisibly next her Father and Bradley as they talked business with her back to the group of reporters, the lucky ones got chairs while the others stood against the wall in the small room. All had some sort of video or recording device ready to go.

Steve came in the room following Danny and groaned under his breath. Danny turned to him, whispering, "Patience."

Steve glared down at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault. You're the one that rescued THE Jordan Meyers. The daughter of Hawaii's shipping giant Warren Meyers." He reminded him.

"I didn't know who she was," Steve said. "Does it really matter anyway?"

Danny motioned to the room, "I guess it does."

Steve rolled his eyes at all the commotion, wondering how Jordan was dealing with this. At least he'd been through it before on high profile cases.

He saw her just then and made his way around Danny and a doctor and a couple of other people he didn't recognize. He hadn't seen her since the morning before when she visited his room and couldn't believe how good it felt to see her now. He stood behind her and reached out, touching her wrist. "Jordan."

She felt his hand on her before she heard the voice somehow knowing it was him. She said his name at the same time he said hers. They both laughed over that.

She turned around and smiled, eye level with his chin. "I'm so sorry about all this, Steve."

"Its all right."

"I just want to die I'm so embarrassed. I don't even know what to say to them."

"Just answer the questions and before you know it, it'll be over." He wished she would look up into his eyes so he could see hers. "How was your meeting with the NTSB?"

"Fine. They were very nice and very patient. Thanks to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he grinned, just inches from her hair, smelling the fragrance coming from it and taking in a deep breath.

"Of course you don't," she teased. "But thank you anyway."

"Hello," Bradley interrupted with his hand out. "You must be Commander McGarrett." He introduced himself, "Bradley Mallow, Jordan's boyfriend."

He thought it odd that a twenty some year old guy had to introduce himself as the 'boyfriend'. "How you doing," Steve shook his hand. "Steve McGarrett."

"Thank you so much for what you did for Jordan. We are all very grateful."

Before Steve could reply the hospital Administrator spoke up, "Everyone," she clapped her hands, "if everyone could please quiet down." She turned to Steve and Jordan. "Would you two mind coming over here and sitting down at the table.

Jordan reached up and felt the air until she had Steve's arm, slipping her hand inside as he bent his elbow. Her hand looked so delicate against his tanned bicep and tattoos. He was careful not to bend too much and squeeze her fingers, not used to guiding another person. She walked with him as Bradley stood and stared, wondering why it wasn't he who was guiding Jordan.

Warren leaned over to him and whispered. "Perhaps it's time you and Jordan made things more permanent."

Bradley looked at the old man, "After all this time and now you're giving me your permission. Why?"

Warren motioned with his head to Steve as he held Jordan's hand while she sat down and then whispered something to her before he took the seat next to her.

"Replying with, 'No Comment', Jordan," Steve said to her, "is completely acceptable.

She nodded, swallowing down her nerves. "Okay. I'm glad you're here with me."

"If you feel uncomfortable just look in my direction and I'll take over."

She smiled uneasily; elated that he was there with her.

"Miss Meyers," one reporter yelled out, standing up as the Administrator pointed at him. "What were you feeling when the plane first crashed and you realized you had survived?"

Jordan thought that was the stupidest question she had ever heard. "I was thinking, how the heck do I get out of here."

"And how did you get out?"

She smiled and turned her head in Steve's direction. "Commander McGarrett pulled me out."

The room erupted with more questions until one was chosen.

"Commander, can you tell us how you got Miss Meyers out of the plane?"

Steve held his hand up. "Hold up. First off, Jordan is giving me way more credit than I deserve. By the time I got to her, she already had her seatbelt off and was climbing over the seats in front of her to get to the exit of the plane. I simply guided her out."

Jordan listened to him play down his part but remembered the terror she felt as she struggled to find the door, knowing the plane would have gone under with her in it if he hadn't taken control of her.

"Miss Meyers, what happened once you exited the plane?"

She recalled that moment going under the water and the terrifying feeling that he had left her, and then the arm coming across and lifting her out. She didn't even remember swimming. She didn't have to; he swam for her.

Steve looked down at her when she didn't answer, seeing the moment in her eyes being replayed in her head. He stepped up for her. "We swam to shore and waited for the rescuers to find us."

"You were a Navy Seal for six years Commander. Did you have to resort to any of your Seal water skills to ensure a safe rescue?"

"No. Jordan was very resilient in the water and kept her head and didn't panic and we both made it to shore with no problem."

She couldn't believe he was making her out to be the hero when in fact it was he that was the hero.

"Once on land, what did you do?"

"We waited."

They waited? she thought, wanting to laugh at that. Yes, they waited, but not before he had calmed her by assuring her he wouldn't leave her alone, and then carrying her over a boulder on his back to safety, ignoring the deep gash in his side that must have been so painful, and then building her a fire because she was cold, all the while talking to her and keeping her calm. It was all coming back to her, piece by piece.

Another reporter went to ask a question as they were all finding this to be quite boring and mundane, hoping for something more inspiring, when Jordan spoke up.

"You saved my life," she said quietly as the room hushed. "You never once thought about leaving me to save yourself. Even when we made it to land, my safety was still your number one priority." She wasn't talking to the reporters anymore; she was talking to him. "I would have died in that plane," her voice broke, recalling the others who had, "even if by some miracle I got out, I would have drowned. Stop pretending like you weren't there. You saved my life, Steve."

"Jordan," he said humbly, "you can think that all you want, and you can try to convince all these people of that, but I was there too and there isn't a doubt in my mind that you would have survived. You are so strong and all I did was guide you, no more than I did to this table a few minutes ago." He wanted to remind her what she was capable of.

Once again he gave her the ability to feel powerful. It was amazing how easily and effortlessly it came from him. "Do you remember what we talked about on the beach?" she said to him.

A smile slowly emerged on his face, "Yes."

"There are lot's of ways to save a person's life."

"What did you discuss on the beach?" one reporter bravely yelled out that was within hearing distance of the small room.

Jordan looked up to Steve; just knowing he was looking at her. "That being blind was just a state of mind."

The reporters in the room fed off of that, yelling out and practically begging her to elaborate on that. But there wasn't a chance in hell. She felt his hand go over top of hers and gently squeeze it. "You're going to rule the world GI Jane," he said, grinning at her.

Bradley looked over at Warren just then with a questioning expression.

"I told you," Warren said, "It's time."


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan held Bradley's hand as she stepped off her father's private helicopter in Oahu. She heard the loud scream and smiled brightly, letting go of him and taking two steps toward the voice. Within seconds she felt Patsy's arms around her, hugging her tightly, knowing how close they came to losing each other.

"Jordan," Patsy started but was quickly overcome by emotions. She held the only sister she had ever known, thanking God for her safe return.

"It's okay Patsy," Jordan said soothingly.

She finally let go of her and put both her hands on Jordan's face, "What would I ever do without you?" She playfully punched her in the arm. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

Jordan laughed. That was the Patsy she knew and loved.

Patsy took her hand and looked over at Warren and Bradley. "I'll drive her home."

"That's not necessary," Bradley said, reaching out for her.

"She's mine for the afternoon." Pasty said adamantly. She knew Jordan probably had all she could take of her father and Bradley for the last twenty-four hours.

"Nonsense," Warren stepped up. "I have a car waiting."

"So do I," Patsy argued. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by Warren Meyers and let him know it too whenever he tried to wave his magic wand around her. "Come on Jordan." She pulled on her hand as she followed willingly. "Are you hungry? I thought we'd stop somewhere for lunch. I took the day off so we can do whatever you want."

Jordan turned around and didn't have to see the scowl on her father and Bradley's face to know it was there, neither one of them was a big fan of Patsy's, for obvious reasons. "I'll call you later," she yelled out. "We won't be long."

"Don't give them any false hope," Patsy said to her as they made their way across the tarmac to the parking lot.

Jordan laughed and reached over taking her arm that held her hand. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I know," Patsy replied, squeezing her hand.

Patsy had been her best friend since she was five years old. She still pictured her as the fiery red-head that stuck up for in kindergarten when Billy Litner stole her Snickers bar right out of her hand. Patsy didn't hesitate to shove him down and take it back. Patsy never let anyone push her around.

She owned her own boutique in one of the upscale hotels in downtown Waikiki, and was just as tough of a businesswoman as she was in her everyday life. She was Jordan's alter ego and over the years Patsy had been her lifesaver at times as well. Jordan couldn't imagine what her life would be like without her. She was the only friend that remained and wasn't afraid of her once the illness took her sight. She never treated her differently and never left her behind in the crowd, on the contrary, where her father held her back, Patsy always pushed her forward. The fun they had at times should have been against the law, and Jordan was pretty sure a couple of the times, it was. Her mother had loved Patsy and that was the only reason she was still around, otherwise her father would have snuffed that relationship once the blindness took effect. Patsy, in his opinion was reckless, but to Jordan and her mother, Patsy was not only fun she was necessary to Jordan's survival.

Patsy closed the passenger car door of her convertible BMW and went around to the other side.

"Where are we going?" Jordan asked.

"First things first." Patsy said, getting in and shifting in her seat so she was facing her. "How are you? I mean it Jordan. How are you?"

She looked in her direction, "I'm okay Patsy. Really I am." She smiled then. "But something happened to me, something wonderful." She shook her head trying to find the right words. "Something inside of me has woken up and I just feel…alive!" she shouted.

Patsy reached over taking her hand. "I see it. I see it in your eyes. All over your face." She giggled mischievously. "Is it something," Patsy teased, "or maybe someone that is making you feel alive?"

Jordan shook her head, "What do you mean?" Assuming she wasn't referring to Bradley.

"Oh please Jordan!" Patsy snickered, rolling her eyes. "I saw the press conference on the news, and let me just say, yummy!"

"What?" Jordan laughed.

"Mr. Commander. Mr. McGarrett. Mr. Steve," she said cooing. "Let me tell you Jordan, he is HOT! And I mean with a capital G for gorgeous! You need to get on that man and take him out for a spin!"

"Patsy!" she laughed, feeling her face flush, but she also couldn't deny her excitement over her description of Steve. "What does he look like?" she asked more curious than ever now, wanting to put her imagination to rest, knowing Patsy was a genius at describing things to her.

"Oh my God, where do I start? Blue eyes, but not too blue, and sexy! Holy shit they are sexy, but also you can tell by looking at him that when he's mad, you know it! Black hair that is short but a little cropped on top so it gives him a bit of that bad boy style. His face is oval shaped and it looks like he has a constant five o'clock shadow which just adds to the ruggedness good looks."

"His nose," Jordan asked, "does his nose look like it's been broken?" Somehow she couldn't get that off her mind.

"No!" Patsy exclaimed. "It's perfectly proportioned for his face. And his lips," she giggled devilishly, leaning over close to Jordan, whispering to her. "They are soft and form the most beautiful smile whenever he looked at you. He likes you too."

"Patsy," she felt her heart flutter, "stop." She licked her own that were becoming dry from the image she was getting of him. "I have Bradley."

"Bradley," she huffed, "he's a boy. Steve though," she purred like a cat, "he's a man."

Jordan giggled with her.

"So what's he like?" Patsy asked, trying to get her to see what she already could as plain as day.

Jordan couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "He's protective, but not like Dad and Bradley," she quickly added, "more like a guardian that stands behind you and just whispers to you when there's something in the way. He's strong, but he's also gentle, and he knew when I was scared," her voice softened, "and he also knew how to guide me away from the fear in the most delicate way, to where I didn't even remember that we were in a crisis." She touched her face where he had wiped off the blood. "He doesn't see me as helpless Patsy. He's the only man ever I've known that doesn't see what I'm not capable of, but only sees what I am capable of."

"And encourages it," she added, "from what I saw on the news." She leaned back in her seat. "What really happened in the plane Jordan?"

"He saved my life, plain and simple. I was desperately trying to find a way out. I think I was going in the right direction, but the plane rolled and it was so loud." Her voice became tense, reliving the terrible moment. "There were sounds coming from every direction and it was confusing and terrifying and lonely…" she paused, her voice calming, "and then all of a sudden this arm came across my body and was dragging me to the exit. He pushed me out the door into the water." She closed her eyes, "I thought he left me and I was fighting in the waves to keep my head up. I was sure I was going to drown…and then he was there again, lifting me out of the water while he swam to shore."

"Oh Jordan," Patsy wiped her eyes, not being able to imagine the terror that her friend must have felt.

"He pulled us both up on the rocks. I could feel his heart pounding and his breathing was sketchy and short. He was scared, but not once did he ever let on. He decided that it wasn't safe where we were and that we had to move. Again, I was terrified that he was going to leave me because I couldn't keep up. I think I said something like my father will pay you if you save me, or something along that line. I was just so scared." She smiled then recalling his reply to that. "He asked me my name and promised me in the most calm, trusting voice I had ever heard that he wouldn't leave me no matter what."

Patsy's mouth hung open, mesmerized by her story. "What happened then?"

Jordan laughed, still unable to believe what he had accomplished. "He put me on his back and climbed up this huge rock and down the other side where it was safe from the waves."

"Oh…my…God!" Patsy exclaimed. "They said he had surgery on a bad wound or something. He carried you with that injury?"

"Yes! And I never knew it! I didn't even know he was hurt until I woke up in the hospital and they told me he had just got out of surgery."

"How long did you have to wait until someone came for you?"

"I don't know, about two hours I guess. I was cold so he built a fire, but I think it was partly because it was a good signal too."

"He's like Tarzan," Patsy laughed. "I couldn't tell but it looks like he's really built well too."

"He is," Jordan sighed, feeling like they were fifteen again, "when he was carrying me, I had to hold on around his shoulders and I could feel his muscles. He's really strong!"

"You felt his muscles?" Patsy teased. "You bad girl. I'm pretty sure there are other muscles on him worth feeling."

"Patsy," she blushed, "stop."

"Come on Jordan. I've known you since you were five, don't sit there and tell me you don't have an enormous crush on him. It's written all over you."

"Its not that," Jordan admitted, "its just that he's so different from anyone I've ever met."

"Tell me what happened on the beach that you're holding back from everyone else."

"This might sound weird Patsy, but he said things to me that my mom used to say."

"Like what?"

Jordan shrugged, "Its not really what he said but what he implied by what he said."

"You're not making sense Jordan."

"It was just that…"

"What?" Patsy encouraged her.

"He didn't see me as a poor little rich blind girl. He only saw me as poor little rich girl. You know what I mean?"

"Explain."

Jordan groaned, "He thinks I can do anything I want and be anything I want. He swears up and down that I would have survived even if hadn't been there. He nicknamed me GI Jane. Oh God, Patsy," she said nervously, "After spending that time with him, I have no desire to go back to my life. I want those things that he talked about." She suddenly became overwhelmed with tears; "I want to be someone and not the poor little blind rich girl anymore."

Patsy leaned over and rubbed her back, "Jordan, those are the most inspiring words that I've heard come out of your mouth and I will do whatever I have too to help you achieve it." She knew her father and Bradley were going to be the only obstacles in her way.

"I told my father I wanted a job and he about hit the roof," she sniffed, wiping under her eyes.

She knew it! "Well, then I guess you should just start surrounding yourself with people who believe in you." She sat back and started the engine.

"Where are we going?" Jordan asked, reaching back for her seat belt.

"To get drunk and lay out the plan for your new life."

"Oh, is that all," Jordan chuckled.

"What?" Patsy glanced over at her, "Perhaps you'd rather hunt down the address of a certain male police officer."

"And do what?" Jordan laughed, "just show up at his house?"

She quickly shot her a look, "You've thought about this already haven't you?"

"No!"

"Yes you have!" Patsy pulled out of the parking lot toward the freeway. "Answer me this? Have you imagined feeling your way over his body yet?"

"No!" she giggled, and then bit her bottom lip, "Okay, maybe just a little. He was so strong."

"I bet he's a great lay. He'd have you singing from every pore in your body."

Jordan laid her head back laughing as the wind wiped through her hair. She turned in Patsy's direction. "So he's really cute huh?"

"Cute is for Bradley. Steve is what you want to wake up sore from the next morning, and then roll over and have him do it all again."

Jordan roared, "You are so nasty." She loved Patsy's boldness, especially when it came to men and talking about them. She held nothing back and was never afraid to speak her mind, to anyone or about anything. She didn't care if you liked her or not, but most did. She was shorter than Jordan, at only five foot five, and her thick auburn hair and beautifully cream-colored skin made the two of them a pair that stood out in the crowd.

She couldn't get over Patsy's description of Steve and she also couldn't get over the feelings that began to surface now that things had settled down, but along with that tantalizing description and what she knew of him already, she realized that he was way out of her league. She could never compete with other women for a man and she was sure that Steve had many admirers. It stung a little but just the idea of it was so impossible she let it go before getting caught up in an imaginary infatuation. She had Bradley, she tried to tell herself, but to compare the two of them was almost laughable. It also opened her eyes wondering if he was really the right man for her. Her father had introduced them and she was beginning to feel that this whole arrangement was not necessarily for her benefit as it was for his peace of mind, knowing Bradley would carry on where he left off. If she was going to cut the strings with her father, then perhaps it was time to do the same with Bradley.

* * *

Danny came into Steve's office and up to his desk. "Let's go! I told you I'd give you five minutes and it's been almost an hour."

"I'm almost done."

"You should be laying on your couch watching ESPN and high on pain killers."

Steve smiled at that as he saved the report on his laptop. He closed it and slowly pushed back from his desk, "I just wanted to get this out while it was still fresh."

"They'll find him. Where's he going to go? He's stuck on that island or he drowned, one of the two. Either way he'll turn up."

"I know." He gripped his side as he stood up, "Ahh," he groaned. "You're right, a little ESPN and pain medication would feel good about now." He came around the side of his desk and looked out toward the main office-seeing Jordan's father approaching. They saw each other at the same time. "Warren Meyers is here."

Danny looked over his shoulder. "I wonder what he wants?" He recognized him right away from the news conference on Maui that morning, but they hadn't been introduced.

"I don't know. I hope nothings wrong with Jordan."

Danny looked back over him at him, hearing a slight panic in his tone. He breezed past him to the door as if the pain in his side suddenly took backseat to his new concern.

He opened the glass door to his office greeting him. "Mr. Meyers. Is everything all right? Is Jordan okay?"

The overly concerned look on his face told Warren that not only was this visit necessary but that it might not go the way he had planned. "Yes, yes. She's fine," he said. "I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time?"

"Of course," he held the door open for him. "Come on in." he motioned to Danny, "This is my partner Danny Williams."

"Mr. Williams."

"Nice to meet you," Danny replied, shaking his hand.

"Danny," Steve said, "could you give us a couple of minutes?"

"Sure." He went out closing the door behind him. He glanced over his shoulder before going in his own office as Steve leaned back against his desk. Mr. Meyers stood directly across from him.

Warren noticed for the first time the tattoos on his arm from the short sleeve shirt he had on. '_Typical_,' he thought disgusted with them. '_Navy men. They all think they're above everyone else. Believing they can take what they want. Not this time'_ "Mr. McGarrett…" he started, wanting to get this over with so he and Jordan could move on with their life

"Please, call me Steve."

Warren cleared his throat, "Steve," he began again. "First off, again, I'd like to thank you for helping Jordan through that horrible ordeal and returning her safely home to the people who love and care about her so much."

He smiled and bent his head, not ever liking nor feeling comfortable with compliments, especially when it wasn't warranted. He did what he did because it was simply the right thing to do and he was capable. "I'm just glad Jordan's okay. She's a very resilient woman."

"Yes," Warren sighed, not wanting to get into that whole storyline again of how she escaped on her own. He was sure now that it was he who was putting all the new incredible ideas in her head. "I was speaking with Bradley and we both thought that as a token of our appreciation that we'd like to give you a reward so to speak, for your heroism."

Steve tilted his head to the side, not quiet believing what he was hearing. "Sir?"

Warren reached in the side pocket of his coat and pulled out a check, handing it to Steve. "A little token of our undying gratitude Steve."

Steve shook his head, coming off the desk and standing up straight. "I can't take any money from you Sir. It wouldn't be right."

"You deserve it," he said, shoving it toward him. "Please." In Warren's eyes this would settle the matter once and for all, accepting this money would force a cut in the ties with Jordan. He also knew that once she found out about it that her curiosity in him would also be cut, because him taking this money would prove to her that's all he wanted from her.

Steve held his hands up. "First off, I was on duty at the time so it would be highly unethical for me to accept any kind of reward, and furthermore, I don't deserve that. Give it to the pilot who passed away. He has a wife and two small boys. Help the victims that didn't make it out."

Warren pierced his lips together. Those were Jordan's same ideas, almost word for word. "You've been putting those ideas in Jordan's head haven't you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Take the money and stay away from my daughter." He pressed the check against Steve's chest, almost forcing him to take it.

Danny stood up from his desk and came around the other side, leaning back against it with his arms crossed, watching the display in Steve's office turn unfriendly.

Steve looked down at the hand on him and then slowly up at Warren. "Mr. Meyers are you trying to bribe an officer?" his eyes narrowed over the arrogance of this man, "or are you simply threatening me if I don't take this…payoff?"

He quickly removed his hand, taking a step back. "What did you say to Jordan on that beach?"

"What happened on that beach is between Jordan and I. If she wants you to know, then she'll tell you."

Warren's face turned red with fury, "You have no right to invade our lives and fill her head with nonsense dreams of a life that is impossible for her! You don't even know her!"

Steve refused to back down, seeing first hand the stubbornness that Jordan had to deal with. "I didn't just invade your daughters space, she invited me in. Maybe its because I'm the only one that ever listened to her. With all due respect Sir, I don't think you know you're daughter at all."

He angrily put the money back in his coat pocket. "We were happy and she was doing just fine. You leave her alone!"

"No," Steve said calmly, "I think you were happy. Jordan was just…playing a part."

He pointed a finger at him as he backed away, "You stay away from Jordan!"

He said nothing. There was nothing to say. He hadn't spoken to Jordan since that morning at the press conference, and after it was over it was just a quick good-bye. They never exchanged numbers, nor did they talk about seeing each other again, but he did tell her where he could be reached if she needed anything. Somehow he knew that with Warren's reaction today that she had held up her goal and had set the wheels in motion.

He watched Warren stomp down the hall of Five-0 headquarters, and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Good girl Jordan," he whispered proudly.

* * *

Jordan sat at Patsy's counter in her condo just on the outskirts of downtown Waikiki. Although she couldn't see it, she could hear the ocean outside four floors below. She had just purchased it two months before in a brand new building that was perfectly located just far enough away from the tourists, but not from the nightlife.

Patsy set a shot of tequila in front of her. "Bottoms up girlfriend," she toasted, holding one up herself.

Jordan felt the counter top until she had it and held it up. "To life."

"And all the mysteries it holds," Patsy added, gently tapping her shot glass against Jordan's.

"Touché!" Jordan agreed as they both drank at the same time.

They both shook their head at the strong taste and Patsy laughed, holding a lemon up to Jordan's lips as she did the same to herself. "Suck, quick!"

Jordan bit down on it, laughing at the same time.

Patsy filled the glasses up again, only this time giving Jordan the lemon first.

"What should we drink to this time?" Jordan asked.

Patsy leaned over the counter close to Jordan's face. "To tall, dark and handsome men, who know when to be in the right place at the right time."

Jordan smiled, "I'll drink to that." She held her glass up, "To GI Joe." She slammed down the drink and quickly stuck the lemon in her mouth. "Awww!" she squirmed on the bar stool, "That's so bad, but so good."

Patsy flipped the pulse just once on the blender, stirring the pitcher of margaritas. "You know what we should do," she suggested, getting out a couple of glasses. "We should make a batch of cookies for Steve and take them over to him tomorrow."

"What?" Jordan laughed. "Cookies?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Men love it when women bake for them. It would be kind of a thank you for what he did since he can't accept a real reward." She set a glass down in front of Jordan and took her hand showing her it was there. "Cookies will have to do because I know you won't go over and give him the appreciative blow job thank you he really deserves."

Jordan laid her head back laughing. "Well maybe I can just send you instead. I'm sure he'd be just as happy."

"Oh no way!" Patsy countered, "I saw the way he looked at you Jordan during that press conference. He likes you."

She rolled her eyes at her friend. "He's nice to me, that's two different things. Besides, you said yourself that he's really good-looking, I'm sure he has women all over the place."

"Maybe, maybe not," Patsy said, "So what if he does, you should get in the mix."

"Me!" Jordan shook her head, "I can't compete with that."

"Jordan, you are so beautiful and you have so much more to offer than most women."

"Like what?" she huffed.

"You're smart, you have a great sense of humor and your sweet."

"I'm also blind so that cuts my chances down considerably."

"That's your father talking."

"It doesn't matter anyway," she said, "he never mentioned wanting to see me again. We said goodbye and that was it."

"Does he know about Bradley?"

Jordan nodded, "Yes. They met at the press conference."

"Well there you go," Patsy said, stating the obvious. "He thinks you're already with someone."

"I am." She took a drink of her margarita. "Bradley." But the way she said his name was more as if it was an imposition.

"So you're telling me that you are happy with Bradley and have no thoughts about Steve?"

"I didn't say I was happy with Bradley."

"Then why are you still with him?"

"I don't know," Jordan whined.

"I do!" Patsy quickly jumped in. "Because he's safe and he's predictable and he doesn't push you. Blah, blah, blah. Oh wait, let me rephrase that, boring, boring, boring."

Jordan knew she was right, she wasn't really in love with Bradley; she was comfortable with him. She also knew it was time to step away from that relationship, but it was going to be difficult, because not only would she have to tell Bradley, she would have to tell her father too, and that was the conversation she was most dreading.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings Patsy."

"Who? Bradley or your father?" she replied snippety. "Do you think they ever really think about your feelings Jordan?"

"Stop it Patsy!" she fired back.

"No! I won't. I'm tired of you sitting back and letting them run your life. You told me this afternoon that something in you changed when you were on that beach with Steve and that you came alive. The passion in your voice was so thrilling to hear, and now here we are three hours later and you are already starting to crumble. Well I'm not going to let it happen!"

"Okay! Okay," she agreed reluctantly, toying with the bottom of her margarita glass. "I'm just scared Patsy." She looked up in her direction, hearing her come around the corner from the kitchen.

"I know you are Jordan. This isn't going to be an easy road for you, but you have to know that I will be there for you every step of the way. You can lean on me," she put an arm around her shoulder, "and there are others who would be there for you too, if you would just give them a chance."

She smiled slightly, feeling that drive inside of her again being shaken awake from the prep talk. She also knew whom the 'others' Patsy was referring too. "Do you really think he would like cookies?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," Patsy said teasingly, gently shaking her. "I told you he'd like a blow job, but we'll do cookies."

Jordan chuckled at her inappropriate comment once again. She honestly didn't know what she would do without her. "I love you Patsy."

She hugged her tightly, "I love you too sister."

* * *

Warren knocked once on Bradley's office door the next day and stuck his head inside before the invitation to enter was granted. He saw him on the phone, yet still entered, closing the door quietly behind him. He approached his desk from across the room, admiring the ocean view from the tenth story high-rise office building in downtown Honolulu.

He took a seat in one of the soft black leather chairs as Bradley abruptly ended the conversation with the man he was speaking with.

"I'll call you back," he said and then hung up. "Warren, what can I do for you?"

He reached in his coat pocket and took out a small velvet box and set it on Bradley's desk, pushing it over in his direction.

He looked at the old man and then at the box, knowing what it was. He reached over and took it, sitting back in his chair before he opened it. The beauty of the four-carat princess cut diamond ring that was set in platinum stunned him. It was beyond anything he would have purchased for her, if given the chance. "Its beautiful."

"It was her mother's," Warren replied. "I had it re-sized to fit Jordan."

He looked up at him, "So do you have a time and place for me to propose too or are you going to let me at least do that on my own?"

Warren didn't take offense to the statement, but then again he didn't care. "Actually, I was thinking it might be nice at her birthday party week after next. Everyone will be there."

Bradley huffed, realizing he was serious. "Really!" he couldn't hide his sarcasms, "And what would you like me to say to her?" he reached for a pen and paper.

"Stop being so childish Bradley," Warren snapped. "Do you love Jordan?"

"You know I do, but…"

"But nothing. You are a good match for her. I think the sooner you and she make this permanent the better."

He sat back in his chair, "Does this have to do with that police officer?"

"McGarrett. His name is McGarrett and I think you better get to know his name as well."

He leaned forward on his desk. "Why? What happened when you went to see him yesterday?"

"He wouldn't take the money. He seemed more concerned about Jordan." Warren sat forward, looking him straight in the eye. "He's filling her head with all sorts of fantasies. I told you she mentioned to me she wants to get a job."

Bradley almost laughed at that. "I don't know what you're so worried about. She just went through a harrowing experience. Of course she's going to come out of that singing the praises of life. It's just like when you go a see a motivational speaker. You feel the high and then most people are right back where they were two weeks later." He picked the ring up and admired it again. "Don't worry about Jordan, let her have her little fling with these new feelings she has, who knows maybe she'll do some good with it. It would be good publicity for the company."

"So you're not worried about this McGarrett character?"

"I met him. He's not Jordan's type. He rescued her for Christ sake; of course she's going to feel obligated to him…for a time, but that will pass. He's a police officer," he laughed arrogantly, "what could he possibly offer her over what I can?" He stood up with the ring in his hand and came around the desk, sitting on the end of it. "If it will make you feel better and put your worries to ease, then okay. I'll propose at the party."

Warren felt better about that.

"You know who worries me," Bradley snuffed, "Patsy. That girl just doesn't know her place with Jordan." He smiled, "But that cop, he'll be old news in no time and so will any," he used his fingers as quotation marks, "'_fantasies_' he filled her head with."

"I hope you're right about both," Warren sighed, "and as far as Patsy goes, that's one thorn in my side I've had to deal with for twenty years."

"Once we're married," Bradley explained, "I'll put my foot down on that relationship. When Jordan has children her time will be too occupied. Patsy will slowly be faded out of the picture." '_And once we're married' _Bradley thought to himself_ 'and Jordan's share of the company is mine, you Warren, will be another one that is phased out_.'

Warren smiled and stood up, reaching his hand out. "I'm glad you came along son. You are a blessing to our family."

"Thank you," Bradley smiled pleasantly.

* * *

Jordan hung on to Patsy's arm and carried the paper bag of cookies in her other hand as they entered the HPD front door. They stopped in the main lobby and patsy glanced around not sure which direction to go.

"Do you see him?" Jordan asked.

"No," Patsy replied.

"He's probably not even here," Jordan said nervously. "I'm sure he stayed home today because of the injury."

"Then we'll get his home address and pay him a little visit there."

"I'm not so sure we should be bothering him."

"Didn't you say that he told you to come by if you ever needed anything?" Patsy reminded her.

"Yes, but if I needed something," Jordan whispered. "This isn't the same."

"I'm sure he meant it both ways." She got the attention of someone who was walking by. "Excuse me. Do you know where we could find Steve McGarrett?"

The man pointed to the top of the stairs. "Up the stairs to your left. The Five-0 headquarters are down the hall. Commander McGarrett's office is in there."

"Thank you," Patsy smiled, pulling on Jordan's reluctant statuette stance. "Let's go."

She went with her but felt her heart begin to pound over the anticipation of it. Still not sure they were doing the right thing.

"Steps," Patsy said, stopping before the first one.

* * *

Steve sat back at his desk and ran his hands over his face. "God I'm glad that's taken care of."

Danny sat down on the sofa across from him. "That guys a fricking idiot. I can't believe he actually went back and used your fire to keep warm. It was only what, about fifty yards from the crash site. Didn't he know they'd be investigating it and cleaning up the sight?"

"He wasn't the brightest bulb I ever arrested," Steve laughed. "At least it's done."

Danny nodded in agreement. "How's the side?"

Steve leaned back and lifted the bottom of his t-shirt, "Good, I haven't taken a pain pill all day." He lifted the small bandage, "The inside stitches should dissolve in a few days and the outer ones I can take out in about seven days."

"You can take out?" Danny questioned.

Steve put his shirt down and looked over at him. "Yeah, it's no big deal you just get a hold of the stitch and slide it out. It's pretty painless. Haven't you ever done it?"

"I've never had stitches before?" Danny announced proudly.

"Seriously?" Steve laughed, astounded by that claim. "You've never had stitches in your entire life?"

"Nope. Although I do find that hard to believe since I've partnered up with you?"

"Me too," Steve huffed. "Maybe you're not working hard enough," he joked.

Danny made a face as he laughed, "Good one funny man! I think you should let me take those stitches out for you."

"I'd rather have a monkey do it than let you anywhere near me."

"Come on. I'll be gentle," Danny imitated yanking up on a string and snipping it off. He expected a smart-ass reply when he looked up at Steve, whose expression turned to surprise as his eyes averted to the outer office.

Danny sat up and looked over his shoulder to see what had grasped his attention. He saw Jordan and another woman walking down the hall toward his office, scanning the other offices like they were looking for someone. He turned back to say something to Steve but he was already up and around his desk, smiling from ear to ear. "Wow," Danny said, "I haven't seen a smile on your face like that since…" he pondered and then laughed, "yesterday at the press conference."

"Steve ignored the comment, more intrigued by their visitors. "What do you think she wants?" he asked, standing in the middle of his office.

"Maybe she wants to sit next to you at the prep rally," Danny teased, and then laughed over Steve's expression. "Why don't you go out and ask her."

"Okay," he said almost as if he were in a trance. "Come on."

Patsy held the door for Jordan and guided her inside. "Okay, his office should be down here someplace." She scanned the first office, not seeing anyone. The next one had a woman on the phone with her back to them.

"Oh my God Patsy. I'm not sure I want to do this now." Jordan squeezed her arm nervously, not meaning too.

"Ouch! Will you please calm down?"

"Sorry. I think we should go."

Patsy smiled, "Too late," she whispered, "he sees us. Geez, he's even better looking in person, and he's got cute friends too."

Jordan turned her head toward her. "Is he mad, happy, what? What?"

Patsy spoke barely moving her lips, "He's smiling so big. Here he comes." She reached for the cookies from Jordan. "Give me the cookies," she said excitedly. "He's going to hug you I just know it. Hug him."

Jordan had such a tight hold on the bag from being nervous that when Patsy grabbed it from her hand, it ripped.

The cookies fell out of the bottom of the bag hitting the floor, half of them breaking on impact, sending fragments of chocolate chip cookies everywhere. Jordan wanted to die from embarrassment, letting go of Pasty's arm. She quickly knelt down, trying to feel her way around for the broken cookies and gather them up. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! This must be such a mess." She could hear Patsy laughing uncontrollably and wanted to punch her.

Steve squatted down helping her. "Hi Jordan. Do you always carry around so many cookies, or is this a special occasion?"

Patsy was glad he was making light of it the best he could, because she knew Jordan would turn and run if she wasn't so sure she wouldn't hit a wall.

Jordan tried to hide her painfully embarrassed smile by letting her head drop down, knowing her long black hair would cover it. "I brought these," she said, barely able to speak, not even sure what she was saying, "to say…you know, thanks and Pasty said it would be nice," she felt her heart pounding. "Well she said a blow job would…" she froze, along with her heart, unable to believe what she had just said, praying it was still in her head and hadn't passed her lips, but she knew the prayer was not answered due to the fact that Patsy was out of control with laughter now. She listened to her gasp for air, barely able to catch her breath. Jordan seriously contemplated crawling out on her hands and knees, feeling her way. It would have been less humiliating.

Danny slapped Steve on the back as he squatted down next to him to help clean up the mess. "I say it again? You are the luckiest son of a bitch I ever met."

Patsy put a hand on her chest and tried to calm herself. She looked over at Steve who was trying not to laugh for Jordan's sake, but finding it difficult.

He tried to be serious, but figured the hell with it. "Well," he said, "since the cookies are no longer an option…"

Jordan tried not to, but she busted out laughing, the whole situation was so bad, she couldn't help it. "This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life," she moaned, unable to look up.

Steve reached out and took her arm, helping her up. "Leave it Jordan. It's okay."

She kept her head down as she stood; pretty sure her lip was bleeding from biting it so hard. "I'm so sorry," she practically begged forgiveness, "we shouldn't have come here and bothered you."

"Don't be sorry," Steve said still holding her by the elbow," I was having just a so so day until now."

Jordan smiled, finally feeling brave enough to lift her head. "Thank you," she sighed heavily.

Patsy looked at Danny as the two of them continued to sweep together the mess with their hands. "Hi," she said, holding her hand out. "Patsy Williams."

Danny looked at her, wondering if she were joking. When he finally realized she wasn't he took her hand, "Danny Williams. How you doing?"

Patsy raised an eyebrow at him. "Well isn't that a coincidence."

"What if I told you I don't believe in coincidences?" Danny said playfully, borderline flirting.

Patsy was never at a loss for words, "Then I'd say I planned this whole thing." She winked at him before getting to her feet.

He liked that. She reminded him of the girls back home he thought as he got up.

Patsy stood next to Jordan and held out the ripped bag of broken cookies to Steve, "As a token of our undying gratitude we offer you these."

Steve grinned at her, taking the mess. "Thank you ladies. It was the thought that counted and I'm appreciative."

Jordan felt her hand on Patsy until it rested on her shoulder. "Steve, this is Patsy." She introduced them, "and Patsy, this is Steve."

Steve handed the wad of cookies and bag to Danny, "Hold this." He stuck his hand out to Patsy. "Nice to meet you Patsy."

Danny dumped the cookies on Steve's desk and then came back out of his office. He admired Pasty's auburn locks and firm body. Her skin was only slightly tanned compared to most on the island who were well over their limit. He liked that even more, reminded him again of the girls back home.

"Jordan, you remember my partner Danny?" he said as he rejoined them.

"Sure," Jordan said, holding her hand out.

"Good to see you again," Danny said taking her hand and then wished he had used a different choice of words.

Kono came out just then as well. "I heard extreme laughter. Are you guys trying to exclude me from having fun too?" She looked at Jordan and recognized her from the press conference, surprised to see her there.

"Kono," Steve began, "this is Jordan Meyers. Jordan, this is Officer Kono Kalakaua. She's one of my team members."

"Hi Kono," she tried to put her hand out first, knowing it made some people uncomfortable trying to shake hands with a blind person. She also couldn't help but wonder if maybe he and this Kono person were involved at all.

"Nice to meet you Jordan." She grasp her hand, "Steve has told us some really nice things about you. We're all glad that you're okay."

Jordan blushed just a little over the idea of him talking about her, and wondering what he said. "Thank you." She also sounded sincere in the way she said it, deciding that they probably weren't involved, or she wasn't the jealous type, '_or maybe,_' Jordan thought, '_you are just over thinking and need to calm down before something else ridiculous slips out of your mouth_.' She decided to take her own advice. "We just wanted to stop by and say 'Hi' and since we know you can't accept an award then cookies would be our best bet."

Steve and Danny both shot each other a look over that statement; referring to her father's visit the day before. He wondered if Jordan knew of the so-called reward/bribe to get rid of him. Jordan of course missed the glance, but Patsy didn't.

"You're right," Steve said, "I can't take a reward for what I did."

"And he didn't," Danny blurted out, wanting to make it clear.

Steve gently nudged him, not wanting her to know if she didn't already. But again, Patsy caught on and was beginning to piece it together.

"I can accept cookies though," he tried to changed the subject, "and they looked good," he said disappointed.

Jordan smiled uneasily, "We can try again, only next time I'll mail them," she joked.

"I rather prefer the hand delivery, thank you. This is a nice break in my day." He smiled at her, finding it difficult not to look at her. The cut above her eye had a Band-Aid over it, but other than that she looked good. She looked really good.

She didn't feel bad anymore about coming down and was glad they had. "We weren't sure you were going to be here." Her face showed her concern, "How's your side?"

He was surprised but happy that she had asked, flattered by her concern. "Oh," he played it off as if it were nothing, "it's fine. It's not that bad."

"Yeah," Danny chimed in, "on a scale of one to ten for Steve's injury level for the week, this is about a two."

Steve looked over at him, wanting to gag him. The expression told Danny the same.

Danny shrugged, silently mouthing the word 'what' as if he had no idea he was embarrassing him.

Steve shook his head as if dumfounded by his sudden glorifying of him.

Patsy watched with amusement the banter between them. She glanced at Kono who smiled as if it were an everyday occurrence. She liked them she decided; she liked all of them. She also felt the conversation suddenly slipping, as if no one knew where to go next. She glanced at Jordan and knew that if they left there without an event planned out for the future then Jordan would never take the initiative again, considering it rude and this would be the last meeting. She quickly thought of the first thing that came to mind.

"While we were here, we wanted to invite you down this Saturday to an event that Jordan helps host every year. It's a fundraiser for the blind." She could almost hear Jordan's breath being sucked in over this bold move that hadn't been discussed. "We are always looking for volunteers so if you're bored and want to help out a good cause…"

"Yeah," Steve jumped in, "that would be great! I'm not doing anything Saturday." He glanced at Danny and Kono, who weren't all that sure the invitation was cast their way but volunteered as well.

"I'm in." Danny grinned at Patsy, "Are you going to be there too?"

She smiled back at him, liking the question, "Absolutely."

"I can help out, and I'm pretty sure Chin would be in too if he's not busy," Kono said.

"What time do you want us there, Jordan?" Steve asked.

Jordan didn't know what to say feeling blindsided by her best friend.

Pasty smiled uneasily and nudged her. "Jordan, Steve asked what time do you want them there on Saturday?"

"Umm," she stuttered, "I guess around nine. The kids get there at about eleven so nine would be good. It's really fun!" she tried to assure them, hoping they didn't feel obligated. "The kids are always great and there's lot's of different activities and then afterward all the volunteers go to this place and have pizza and beer and hang out and relax…" her voice trailed off. "You don't have to do it if you don't want too, but if you do that would be great."

"We would love to be there," Steve smiled, looking forward to it more than he had anything in a long time.

His tone told her it was sincere, which appeased any doubts she had. "Okay then," she smiled up in his direction, "We'll see you on Saturday at nine."

"It's on Magic Island," Patsy jumped in.

"Oh Yeah," Jordan laughed uncomfortably, "I guess that would help. I never think about stuff like that since I'm never the driver," she chuckled.

All three of them laughed over that.

Steve reached out before they had a chance to leave and took her arm, "I'll walk you out."

Patsy stepped aside giving him full access. She turned to Danny and Kono; "It was great meeting you, and thanks so much for the help on Saturday."

Jordan said the same before she began to walk with Steve. He led her away from them as Patsy held back giving them a little space.

"Thanks for the cookies," he said.

"What cookies," Jordan giggled, "you mean the crumbs?"

"It was a nice gesture and greatly appreciated."

"You're welcome."

"So are you doing all right," he asked, still wondering if she knew anything about her fathers visit the day before.

"Yes. Patsy picked me up from the airport yesterday and I stayed with her last night. She has a way of easing me down from stressful situations."

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "How does she do that?"

"Tequila," Jordan huffed.

He laughed, "So I'm making an educated guess that those cookies were probably prepared while you were under the influence of tequila?"

"Yes officer," she confessed. "So it might have been a good idea that they spilled on the floor. Who knows what I actually put in them." She felt more at ease with him again, like she did on the beach. She was glad they came and she was also glad that Patsy had invited them on Saturday, looking forward to having them there.

Patsy got about three steps and then turned and went back to Danny. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said, admiring the dark blue eyes against the long black lashes as she spoke to him.

"Did Jordan's father offer Steve a reward?"

Danny leaned his head back just slightly, "How did you know that?"

"Because I know her father, and I can only imagine what he said. Probably something along the lines of 'here you go, now go away."

Danny nodded, "That was pretty much right on the money. It was more of a payoff to stay away from her. I guess he didn't like the things they talked about on that beach."

"He doesn't like anyone interfering with his ideas of what is right for Jordan."

Danny's smile grew, "I'm guessing he doesn't like you very much then."

"He hates me." She smiled too, as if she were proud of it.

"Well if he hates you," Kono jumped in, pointing down at Steve as he walked with Jordan, "then he's really going to hate the boss."

Jordan took Patsy's arm as they left. "Are you mad about Saturday?" she asked.

"I was at first," Jordan confessed, "but I'm not now. I'm glad you did it."

"Me too. I like him Jordan. I think he'd be good for you." She glanced over her shoulder as they made their way down the hallway toward the stairs. Steve was still standing at the door, holding it open. He smiled and held his hand up. "He's still watching you," Patsy announced excitedly, "wave to him."

Jordan lifted her hand and waved over her shoulder. "Is this right? Or am I waving at the wall?" she giggled.

Danny came up behind him as they disappeared around the corner.

"Steve turned and almost ran right into him. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Getting a last look?"

"What?"

"Don't what me," he practically laughed in his face. "I know what you're thinking." he tormented. "The second option to the cookies?"

He looked at him appalled over his choice of words, "Danny, shut up!"

He laughed as he followed him down the hallway. "Come on," he continued to badger him, "you like this girl."

"Yes I like her." He turned to him, raising a threatening eyebrow at him. "Stunning detective work. Maybe you're ready for that first round of stitches." He playfully lifted his fist to him.

"The whole father thing doesn't bother you? Or her being blind?"

"She's blind?!" Steve practically yelled. "No way? Well that changes everything." He walked past him toward the center of the office.

"Funny," Danny mocked him.

"And I don't think she knew her father was here yesterday."

"She didn't. Patsy guessed that he came by. She says he's doesn't like people interfering with what he thinks is right for Jordan, including her."

"Forget him!" Steve grumbled, but he did wonder about Bradley. The one that liked announcing he was Jordan's boyfriend. He wondered if maybe that was more of a one-sided relationship or better yet, if it was over between them. He let that slide without mentioning it to Danny.

"Okay, but back to our original conversation," Danny nagged, "she is blind."

"I like her Steve," Kono yelled out from her office as they passed it.

"Thanks Kono," he looked back at Danny giving him a dirty look.

"Seriously," Danny said, "have you thought this through?"

"Thought what through?" He raised his hands like he had no idea what he was talking about. "What is the big deal about her being blind? You think that makes her unacceptable because she is?"

"No, of course not. All I'm saying is that this is a delicate situation. I'm not worried about you. I could care less about your feelings, its her that I'm worried about and you should just take a second to make sure you are really serious about her situation, because if you're not, then feelings could defiantly be hurt in the long run."

Steve stopped and did take that second to digest what he was saying, but had already had that conversation with himself. "I get it Danny, and you're right. But I have thought this through and I am okay with it. I just don't see her that way, or in other words I don't see it as an issue as much as say someone else might. I just don't."

"That's good," he admitted. "Well the good thing for her is that she won't have to look at that ugly mug of yours all the time."

"Or the ones that I hang with," he fired back.

Danny grinned, following him into his office. "Hey now, Kono and Chin aren't that bad looking,"

Steve looked at the pile of cookies on his desk that Danny had set there. He shuffled through the bag, finding one that was still in there along with a post-it note that he set aside. "Whose to say that she even thinks that way about me." He took a bite, nodding his approval and holding it up. "They're good. Maybe she just wants to be friends."

"Kono's a friend," Danny remarked. "When was the last time she baked you cookies and brought them to you?" He took the cookie from his hand and bit it. "Jordan wants more than to be friends."  
Steve liked the sound of that. "Looks like my day is getting better and better by the minute." He picked up his trashcan and swiped the mess off his desk into it. "I like her buddy too. She seems like Jordan's alter ego. Kind of what I am to you," he smiled brightly.

Danny almost spit out the rest of the cookie in his mouth. "What? Are you fricking kidding me? The only thing you remotely are to me in that aspect is a shield if we have to go to guns." He held his hand up, "But you are right about the friend though. She's feisty," he said with just a little too much enthusiasm.

Steve caught on. "Really," he returned the torment, "Danny and Patsy sitting in a tree…"

"If that trees a rockin, don't come a knockin!" he said laughing as he walked out.

"Close the door," Steve yelled, chuckling over that.

He picked up the note from the bag and held it, reading it over and over. '_To GI Joe, thanks for saving my cookies, xxx ooo GI Jane._'

He did like her, and not one once of him cared if she were blind. She made him smile when she was around, that's what he focused on.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve got out of his car as Danny pulled into the parking lot of Magic Island. Chin and Kono, who had ridden together, arrived a couple of seconds later. They all joined up and walked together over to the event that was already filled with people setting up tents and busying themselves with getting things ready for the kids to arrive.

He scanned the activity going on, looking for Jordan or Patsy.

Patsy dropped the box in her hands on the table and ran over to Jordan who was in the next tent stuffing net bags with baseball gloves and hats for one of the activities. She dropped down next to her. "He's here!" She looked over in Steve's direction. "Danny and Kono are with him and some other guy." She took Jordan's hand, "Come on."

"Do I look all right? No grass in my hair, pen mark on my face."

Patsy gave her the once over, "You look beautiful as usual," she assured her.

Steve smiled when he spotted them and then pointed. "Over this way."

They began to walk toward each other and Patsy whispered over to her. "He's wearing white cargo shorts and a blue T-shirt. He's got his eyes all over you." She looked at Danny next. "And his partners eyes are all over me."

"Interesting," Jordan replied, "I guess your shameless flirting paid off."

"He's looking pretty hot too. Couldn't tell under that dress shirt but he's not one to lack on the push ups either."

"Good morning," Patsy said, greeting them.

"Good morning," Jordan seconded it. "Thanks so much for coming and helping out."

"Good morning," they all said simultaneously.

Steve stepped toward her, wanting to reach out and touch her but held back, not sure if it was appropriate. He couldn't believe how good it felt to see her. He'd been anxiously waiting for this day since their last meeting. "Well Jordan," he said, "we're here to be at your beck and call." He turned to Chin. "We have a new arrival with us that you haven't met yet. This is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly. He's another member of our team. Chin, this is Jordan Meyers," he leaned in to her, "Or GI Jane as I like to call her."

Jordan felt her face flush as well as goose bumps ignite all over her body just from the sound of his voice that was so close to her. She had been anticipating this day all week; finally glad it had arrived. She thought she might go mad from the time that had crept by so slowly. She reached her hand out as she felt the gentle grasp of Chin's. "Hi Chin, its nice to meet you. Thank you so much for coming out to help."

"You're welcome. I hope we can do some good," he replied, taken back by her beauty.

"With that said," Steve announced, "Where do you want us?"

"Well," she started. "I want you to be someplace that you feel comfortable with and will have fun. We have a couple of different options. First off, do any of you surf?"

Kono and Steve both jumped in. "Yes!"

"I can surf pretty well and Kono here was the Junior Champion and surfed pro for a while."

Jordan's face lit up. "That's great! We are always in need of good surfers. It's our most popular station. All you have to do is take the kids out on a long board and catch a wave if you can with them on the board with you. More like boogie boarding. They wear life jackets so it's safe. Is that something you would feel comfortable doing?"

Steve and Kono looked at each and nodded.  
"I'm up for that," Kono said excitedly.

"Me too," Steve agreed.

"Oh wait," Jordan said concerned. "What about your side and your stitches?"

Steve patted his side. "I took them out last night. It's all good."

"You're sure," she smiled, somehow not surprised by his taking them out himself.

"I'm sure."

"Okay," Danny said, looking over at Chin, "We're not surfers. What else you got?"

"We have baseball. The kids hit off a tee and each one in the field has a helper with them that guides them to the ball and hopefully to get the out. The other one is the trampoline. They basically go in an enclosed area one at a time and we just keep an eye on them while they jump around. I used to love that one." Jordan admitted, remembering the freedom of just going crazy and jumping as high as she could until her father would scold her, stating that of course, it was too high.

Steve watched her face as she confessed that. He didn't think she had ever looked so beautiful, knowing it must have been the sense of freedom, the same freedom he felt when he surfed.

Danny and Chin looked at each other. "Baseball." They both agreed.

* * *

They all split up for the majority of the day. Steve was impressed as well as the others how organized everything was and how smooth it ran after the children arrived. The kids were in charge of getting to each of the events on their own, being guided by ropes that were set up all along the island, with stops in between each event where they could build a birds nest or grab a soda and snacks or even play games like bean bag toss and darts to break balloons for prizes. All the games had sound effects, which would guide them to shoot or throw in the right direction. Overall about forty kids showed up. Some had heard about the event and came from other islands and some as far away as the mainland, scheduling vacations around the day.

Jordan took a break from her food station and tucked a couple of drinks and snacks into a backpack and headed to the beach area where the surfers were. She held the rope and read the braille writing indicating the direction. She loved to hear the sound of the kids laughing and screaming with excitement over getting a hit playing baseball or running past her on the rope, in a hurry to get to the next event. It was her favorite day of the year.

She came to the beach, feeling the sand beneath her feet.

"Hey Jordan," Scott said, greeting her. He was the brother of a blind sister and was there every year to help out, even though his sister had married and moved to the mainland. He and his wife still helped out.

"Hi Scott. How are Steve and Kono doing?"

"Excellent!" he professed, "The kids love them! Some have come back two or three times."

She glanced out toward the sound of the waves. "Are they around?"

He scanned the beach and pointed, "Steve's headed into the beach right now." He took her arm and led her down to the water. "Oh man!" he blurted out, making eye contact with Steve, "Look at that!" he pointed toward the horizon.

Steve looked over his shoulder just in time to see Kono and a young girl standing on the board on top a wave.

"Whooo hooo!" Scott yelled out, quickly getting a picture of it from the camera around his neck. "Kono is up on the board with a rider! They're both standing!" he said to Jordan as he snapped off about ten pictures in that many seconds.

Steve slid off the board and glided it and his passenger up to the beach. She looked to be about six and was smiling from ear to ear. He lifted her off as one of the helpers grabbed his board for him. He carried her up on shore setting her down. "Did you like that Sammy?" he asked of the little one whose eyes were different from Jordan's in the sense that she had been blind since birth and had no color.

She jumped up and down excitedly, still holding his hand. "We went fast!" she squealed. "Faster than a car!"

"You did great!" he held her hand as they walked up to where Jordan was, passing her off to Scott so he could get her life jacket of and re-join her with her parents who were clapping excitedly as well.

He ran his hand over his wet hair, "Hi Jordan."

"Hi," she smiled. "That sounds like a satisfied customer."

He looked over at Sammy as she continued to rant about her experience. "I'm telling you, this is the most fun I've had in a long, long time. Very rewarding."

"You sound like you're having fun." She slid the backpack off her shoulder and reached inside for the items she brought for he and Kono. "Here's some snacks for you guys."

He touched her arm, "Do you want to go sit down in the grass for a little bit? Do you have time?"

"Sure, I have time." She in turn took his arm and followed him over to a spot and they both sat down.

Scott approached them with a towel and tossed it to him. "Nice job today Steve." He put his fist out and they bumped them together. "I hope you and Kono aren't offended next year when I call and badger you to come back."

Steve laughed, wiping his face off, "I think it might be the other way around."

"I like that way of thinking, beers on me tonight. I think we might be done for the day. So just relax."

He ran the towel over his head, drying his hair. "What about you Jordan? If you're done, I think you and I should go do the trampoline."

She shot him a quick look, "What?"

"It would be fun, and I could tell by the look on your face when you mentioned it earlier that you would love it."

She went to object and then changed her mind. "You know what," she giggled, "that would be fun."

Kono came in from the water, guiding her fellow surfer by the arm. They hugged and exchanged some words before she grabbed a towel and joined them on the grass. "Oh my God! That was so much fun! I can't wait until next year."

"I'm with ya Kono," Steve agreed. "Nice ride out there."

"She was a natural."

"Hey guys," Danny said as he and Chin approached from behind. They took a seat next to them in the grass.

"Are you guys done already too?" Steve asked.

"Yep, just finished our last game," Danny said.

"Chin's team three wins, Danny's team two," Chin announced proudly.

"We just couldn't get that last win," Danny explained. "Darcy couldn't get the idea to run right, not left." Danny looked at Chin and they both started laughing.

"Danny finally picked her up and carried her," Chin laughed, "All they way around to third."

"It was her first triple though," Danny declared.

"So you had fun?" Jordan asked, hoping it was a good time by all.

"Yes," they both answered.

"Jordan and I are going to do the trampoline," Steve revealed.

"They already started to tear it down," Chin said, pointing over his shoulder in that direction.

"What?!" Steve sat up, glancing over at the workers on the other side of the park that had most of it done already. "Damn, sorry Jordan."

"Oh well, it would have been a nice thrill."

"What would have?" Patsy asked joining them. She sat down next to Danny. "Hello Mr. Baseball."

"I was going to do the trampoline."

Patsy laughed, "Oh God, I remember you in that thing all day when we were little."

"I have a new thrill for you," Steve said standing up. "Come out on a board with me and we'll surf."

"No, no, no," Jordan declined, shaking her head.

"Why not? It'll be just as much fun."

"I don't have a suit," she argued.

"I've been in the water all day and I didn't come with a suit," he countered.

"Go on Jordan," Patsy encouraged her, along with the others.

"Patsy!" she scolded, "you know why, so stop it!" Her mood suddenly changed.

The group became silent.

Steve squatted down in front of her. "Is it because of the crash?"

She could feel her anxiety level rising, knowing they were all staring at her.

Patsy volunteered the explanation. "We got caught in a rip tide when we were fifteen swimming over on Maui and she almost drown."

She wished sometimes Patsy wasn't so forthcoming and pushy. "The crash didn't help," Jordan said quietly. "I just don't like the water."

"Are you afraid something's going to happen out there with me?" Steve asked.

She didn't know how to answer that; her fear was outweighing any chances of talking herself into it. She just shrugged.

"Jordan," he said patiently, "do you think that I would ever take you out there if I thought it was dangerous?"

She couldn't argue with that, because she knew it was a no. A smile curved on the end of her mouth, "No."

"No, I wouldn't." He stood back up, holding his hand out to her. "My hand is in front of you. Come on. We'll just go out and sit on the board for a bit and if you still don't want to, then we'll come back in and you can say you tried."

She could hear her father's voice in the back of her head telling her to stay put, it's dangerous out there. But she could also envision Steve's hand in front of her, willing her and telling her it was going to be alright, he'd protect her. She was dead smack in the middle of one of these moments where she could curl up and be poor blind Jordan, or she could step up, and be GI Jane. She took a deep breath and reached up, finding his hand. "Okay, okay," she groaned. "but don't expect me to do all the paddling."

Patsy silently clapped her hands, grabbing Danny's arm and squeezing it she was so excited.

"I can hear you Patsy," Jordan said knowingly.

That made everyone laugh.

He held her hand all the way down to the water, making sure he took an easy route and didn't walk too fast. He had been watching people all day, seeing different techniques of walking with the blind. He felt he was getting the hang of it.

"What do I do?" Jordan asked.

Steve let go of her hand. "Just wait right there for a second."

She could hear the pleasure in his voice over her coming with him. It made her smile until she felt a wave lap up over her feet and then the plan of what they were about to do hit her all over again. '_Just stay calm. You can't back out now_,' she thought.

"Here," he said, taking her hand and slipping a life jacket on her. "Put this on."

"I thought you said this was safe?"

"It is, but I want you to feel safe and have fun. I think this will help." He slipped it on over her shoulder and turned her so he could zip it closed.

She was glad that he thought of her first and not that she should automatically feel safe just because she was with him. Most of the men in her life were arrogant and didn't have the means to back it up; he had the means, but was anything but arrogant.

She laid down on the surfboard after he had glided her hands over it, showing her the length and width. He stood behind her with his hands over hers moving them up and down slowly so she could get a vision of it. They had done that thoroughly, but she couldn't for the life of her remember anything about the board, but she did however consciously know what it felt like to have him behind her so close. It felt nothing like the last time when she was scared. This time her heart was beating hard for a different reason.

"Just lay still and hold on to the side of the board like I showed you," he instructed, walking out into the surf. He got about thigh deep. "Okay, I'm going to get on now too and then I'll paddle out. You can just relax and hold on. Okay?"

"Okay." She felt the board sink down in the back and rise up in the front, scaring her; feeling like it was going to tip. She bit her bottom lip and gripped it tightly not wanting to scream and sound childish. All at once it leveled out and she felt his body on top of her. His chest level with her butt. She could hear and feel him pumping his arms in the surf.

"You doing all right?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes," she said over her shoulder. "I'm fine." If having him standing behind her wasn't pleasure enough, having him lying over her back was making her light headed.

Steve tried to keep an eye on the approaching waves so they wouldn't get hit unexpectedly the further they went out, but having her lying beneath him like that was distracting his concentration. Her light blue shirt was soaked and stuck to her back, showing the thin outline of her bra. Her black hair was still in a ponytail and hung off her right shoulder. His mind wandered off, imagining pulling it out of the band and letting it fall over her while he undid that bra strap. He looked up just then and pushed down on the front of the board. "Put your head down."

Jordan ducked and felt the wave wash over them.

"You okay?" he asked as she let go with one hand and wiped her face off.

"Yes!" she said almost breathless.

"Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes!"

He smiled at that and dug deeper into the water trying to get them out as quickly as possible. "Duck."

After several minutes the waves stopped coming over the top of them. She felt his weight lift off of her.

"Sit up," he said, reaching down and putting an arm under her, carefully pulling her up to a sitting position. He pushed down on the board, centering it between them, forcing their bodies even closer. "We're here. Still doing all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." It wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. "How far out are we?"

He looked over his shoulder, "About a hundred yards."

"Its so quiet out here." She put her hand in the warm water. "How deep is it?"

"About twenty maybe thirty feet. I can see the bottom."

"What else do you see?"

He was glad that she sounded calm and relaxed. "A clear blue sky. There's sunlight sparkling off the water, it's bright. There's some fish down there. Some I know the names of and some I don't." He looked to their left. "There are other surfers about a hundred feet to our left, waiting patiently for that perfect wave."

"Just like us?" she grinned.

"Just like us," he agreed.

"I can understand why you like to surf. It's so peaceful out here. Do you surf a lot?"

"Not as often as I'd like. Sometimes I come out in the water and just sit like this. No one can reach me, and you're right, it's peaceful."

"I can imagine your life gets pretty stressful at times."

"No more than anyone else's. Sometimes everyone needs a little down time. This is how I like to spend mine." He leaned over so he could see her face. "How do you spend yours?"

She really had nowhere to go away from her home, but even there it was never like this. Someone was always within reaching distance it seemed like. "I have this spot at home down by the beach wall that no one knows about except for Patsy. We found it when we were about ten. My father came looking for us and we hid there and he stood right over us and still couldn't see us. Every once in a while I go there and hide. I can't leave the house because I'm afraid I'll never find my way back. Someone is always driving me. One time I wish I could just walk out the front door and see exactly where I'm going." She felt a jolt of excitement over that idea, but also a sting of pain, knowing it could never happen. "Someday maybe."

"I like Patsy," Steve confessed. "She's good for you. I think she keeps you on your toes."

Jordan laughed, "She keeps my father on his toes."

He'd been wondering how she had been the past week or so since their accident. "How are you doing since the crash? Any lingering after effects."

"I feel good. The stitches came out yesterday. My Doctor took mine out though," she chuckled.

"That's physically, how are you doing otherwise? Having any bad dreams or sudden panic attacks? It's normal you know," wanting to let her know it was nothing to be ashamed of, "and its okay if it's happening."

She was quiet for a few seconds before opening up. "A had a couple of bad dreams."

"Just a couple?" he wanted to make sure it wasn't a regular thing, knowing it could lead to other physical and mental issues. He'd seen it a hundred times.

"Yes. The first one was pretty scary. I dreamt of the plane going down. It only lasted a couple of seconds and then I woke up. The second one I was in the water and couldn't find my way out."

He felt a stab of regret for dragging her out there now, "Jesus Jordan. I shouldn't have dragged you out here. I'm sorry."

"You didn't let me finish." She turned her head to the side and spoke to him, "I couldn't find my way out and then there was this hand that came from nowhere and guided me. It wasn't so scary after that." She leaned back against him, "That's the last one I had and it was five days ago."

He liked the sound of that one. "I'm glad you're handling it well." The pressure of her body up against him even with the life jacket on was sending every nerve ending in his body on high alert. It was difficult for him to decipher his feelings. He found her attractive, there was no doubt about that but he really didn't know her well enough to decide if it was real or if he was still holding on to that shielding stage of just wanting to protect her and keep her safe. During the accident he had become so emotionally attached to her after finding out she was blind that he wasn't sure if that's what he was still feeling, wishing he had met her in a different scenario so he could really know. It struck him too that maybe she was feeling the same way about him. Wondering if she only saw him as this hero type that rescued her and not the real him, because he knew one thing for sure, he wasn't the hero, he was just the guide like he said. It made him a little nervous that she would realize that after getting to know him and then suddenly her feelings would change and she would cut off her ties to him.

She closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of the water and his breathing, feeling it on her shoulder. She could sit out here for hours like this and be perfectly content. She might have had all the money in the world to spend, but he knew how to live the good life, that was for sure.

He watched the swells getting bigger with the incoming tide. "So what do you say? Do you want to catch a wave?"

Jordan sat up straight and gripped the side of the board. "Yes! I want ride one in."

"That's the GI Jane I know." He turned the board around, facing the shoreline again. "I'm amped dude! Let's ace this," Steve yelled out, imitating surfer slang.

Jordan laughed, feeling his excitement. "What do I do?"

"Nothing, just lie down and enjoy the feel of it."

She almost laughed over that, thinking if Patsy was there that comment would have been addressed in a sexual way. She never would have let it go by. Jordan was glad for the first time that she wasn't there.

He looked over his shoulder, getting a read on the swells coming in.

Patsy put her hand on her forehead blocking out the sun so she could see them in the water better. "They look like they're having a nice conversation."

Danny stood next to her, shielding his eyes too. "You think she's scared?"

"Maybe a little, but she trusts him."

"Patsy!"

She turned when she heard her name, seeing Bradley approaching the group. "Hi, I thought you were flying out today?"

"I am, but I wanted to come by and say goodbye to Jordan." He glanced around the park, making sure he stayed in the grass, not wanting to get sand on his new Cole Haan shoes. "I can't seem to locate her. Have you seen her?"

"Yes," Patsy grinned, knowing this was going to give him an aneurism. She pointed, "She's out in the water."

He looked out in that direction, "What?! That can't be right. She hates the water." He stepped closer and shielded his eyes, getting a faint view of the surf. "Where is she?" he asked, expecting her to be wading in the water.

"On that surfboard right out there." Patsy scooted next to him and pointed out to she and Steve just as they turned on the board toward shore.

"Who is she with?"

"It's Steve McGarrett. He volunteered today helping the kids surf and he talked her into going out too."

"What the hell!" Bradley gasped, as they both lay down on the board and Steve started paddling. Bradley stepped down into the sand, "What does he think he's doing?!"

Danny glanced over at him. "Surfing," he said casually.

"She shouldn't be out there! This is too dangerous for her. She hates the water!"

Kono walked up to him, still holding her towel. "Relax Bro. He's a good surfer. He won't let anything happen to her."

He ignored Kono and glared at Patsy. "Just because he saved her life once, he thinks its ok to put it in jeopardy anytime he feels?" he blasted him. "Who does he think he is?"

Patsy tilted her head and motioned with her hands to Danny, Chin and Kono who were all staring at him, wondering who the hell he was. "Ah Bradley. I'd like you to meet Steve's partners, Danny, Chin and Kono." She gave him a look like he should shut his big mouth now.

He gave them a side-glance, feeling only slightly regretful over his words. His attention was quickly diverted to the sound of Jordan screaming out. He quickly looked back in that direction, seeing them on top of a four-foot wave rapidly approaching shore. He could see her clearly now as well as the bright smile that spread across her face. She wasn't screaming from fear but from delight, which only made him angrier instead of relieved.

Jordan could feel the wind and mist splashing her face. The ride was smooth and not at all bumpy like she had thought it would be. She could hear the wave behind them as it began to break. She knew the different sounds in detail from sitting on the beach for hours and just listening. She screamed out in anticipation of the pace growing faster as Steve tilted the board to the side, keeping them with the angle of the curving break.

Bradley stared at them as they slid into the shallow water still lying on the board.

Patsy ran past him to the beach, cheering as if Steve and Jordan had just made the winning touchdown together. "That was awesome!" She went out into the water, ignoring the fact she still had her shoes on and held the front of the board as Steve slid off the side.

"Shit!" he laughed, "We were flying! That's the best run I had all day."

Jordan still held the side of the board and then felt Patsy's hand on her wrist, pulling it off. "Did you see it Patsy? It felt like we were about fifty feet in the air!"

Steve helped her off, holding her bicep as she got her balance in the knee high water. "You did great Jordan," he praised.

She turned to him and glided her hand up his other arm until it was around his neck, hugging him. "Thank you so much! That was so much better than the trampoline!"

He hugged her back. "I'm glad you decided to try it."

"Jordan," Bradley yelled to her, but it was just a little too stern to be incorporated with a pleasant greeting.

She slid her hands from around Steve's neck and looked in the direction of his voice. "Bradley?"

"Yes." He went to walk toward her and then stopped remembering his shoes that already had sand on them. "Damn it," he grumbled, figuring it was already a lost cause. "Are you all right?" he said approaching she and Steve. He spoke to her but had his eyes on the tattooed man with his arm around her looking like one of those bum surfers he saw hanging out on the beach all day, and not the law enforcement officer he remembered from the press conference.

"Of course, I'm fine. Did you see it?!" She held Patsy's arm as she led her over to him.

"Yes I saw it, and if your father knew you were out there he'd have a heart attack."

Jordan stopped, feeling like she had just been scolded like a child. It was humiliating. "You mean the same heart attack he's been having for the last twenty years," she spat. "He better get a check up then because this is only the beginning." She nudged Patsy to keep going. "I plan on doing that again, and as often as possible."

Patsy couldn't hide the cunning smile over Jordan's first vocal expression of independence toward Bradley that she'd ever heard. "Relax Bradley." Patsy looked over her shoulder at Steve. "She was in good hands."

He walked up taking Jordan's other arm, "Could I please have a word with you in private? My plane leaves soon and I came to say goodbye."

She had never noticed it before but his hands were soft but his touch somewhat jolting, compared to Steve, whose hands were rough but his touch was soft.

"Please Jordan," he requested more passively, knowing he had angered her.

"I need a towel," she said to him.

"Over this way honey." He led her off the beach and over to a table full of towels that were being used for the kids. He took one off the top and shook it open, wrapping it around her shoulders and keeping his arm there as he led her away from the others.

Steve stood staring at them not sure what to think. Except that he didn't like him. He was weak in Steve's eyes and he was trying to arouse that same weakness in Jordan that she was trying desperately to get away from; that made him mad.

"Do you see what she has to put up with?" Patsy said, coming back over to him. "It's not fair. She's better than that."

"But if she loves him and wants to be with him,"

Patsy huffed, "She doesn't love him!"

Steve looked at her questionably, "She doesn't? Then why is she still with him?"

"She just hasn't got the nerve," she smiled up at him, "or the motivation to dump him yet. Motivation really moves a person. You know?"

He leaned back looking at her as if trying to crack the code in her statement. "I know about motivation, but it's hard to motivate someone who doesn't want to be."

Patsy shook her head, chuckling over that. She playfully smacked him on the arm before she turned and walked away. "She wants to be motivated. Believe me! She wants to be motivated."

He looked back over at them as they walked through the park.

"I just don't understand why you felt the need to put yourself in danger like that," Bradley stated.

Jordan rolled her eyes, "I wasn't in danger. Stop being so over dramatic."

"So now my concern for you is just being over dramatic."

She let go of his arm and stopped. "Please listen to me. I liked it! It was fun! It was exciting and new and…and FUN!" she practically screamed.

"Jordan," he grabbed both of her arms, "settle down." He saw and heard the determination in her. Warren was right he thought, maybe this McGarrett character was more of a threat than he had anticipated. "I'm sorry," he said trying to appease her. "I'm so sorry that I haven't been listening to you," his voice becoming more submissive. "I don't want you to think that I'm not on your side. I just…" he sighed, hoping to sound weakened by their argument, "I just love you so much and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me Bradley."

He massaged her arms, "You could have said that same thing the day of the accident," reminding her that anything could happen at any time.

She understood his and her father's fear over almost losing her, but she also felt that fear of going back to the life of nothing but solitude in her opinion. "I can't live me life Bradley thinking what if, because my biggest fear right now is what if I don't live my life. Don't you get it? I want to experience things and feel things and touch them and hold them and be scared by them and be exhilarated by them. I want to be something besides just blind girl."

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "I understand Jordan," he said. "I understand sweetie." He looked over her shoulder toward Steve and Patsy. He understood all right. The two of them were causing him nothing but problems and filling her head full of bullshit. He liked the way things were, she was happy before that accident, happy until McGarrett got his crazy ideas into her head. Once again he decided that after the wedding things could be manipulated in his favor. And if not, then he'd just divorce her once Warren retired and he had control of the company.

He led her over to the rope that surrounded the park. "I have to go. Are you all right if I leave you here?"

"Yes."

He wiped the tears from below her eyes. "You know I love you, don't you Jordan?"

She nodded.

"We'll talk more about this when I get back on Friday. We have your birthday party on Saturday. I'm very excited about that. I got you something I think you will really love." He lifted her chin up and kissed her twice on the lips. "I'll call you. I love you."

She smiled slightly, hesitating, "Me too. Have a safe flight."

He started walking backward away from her. "I understand what you said and I want to be apart of that. When I get back I think you and I should hike up Diamond Head, or better yet, take a cooking class together." He glanced at his watch. "I'm late. I'll see you on Friday." He turned and she could hear his expensive shoes clicking on the cement as he ran off.

"Cooking class?" she huffed irritably. "No Bradley, you don't understand."


	5. Chapter 5

Jordan walked with Steve to his truck after they had closed down the event, holding on to his left arm. "Thank you for taking me home to change. Patsy just lives five minutes from here and we would have had to come all the way back over to her house before going to the pizza place."

"No problem. Step down," he warned her.

She felt her foot out in front of her and stepped down into the parking lot. "You're getting good at this."

"I paid attention today."

She liked that he had made a conscious effort to learn how to walk with her. It was flattering. "Do you have to go home too?"

"No, my shorts are almost dry." He stopped at the passenger side, "We're here."

"I don't want to get your seats all wet."

"I have towels in the back. Hold on one second."

She listened as he opened the back door and then shuffled around inside his truck. He then opened the front door next to her.

"Here you go." He took her hand. "It's kind of high so step up on the side rail."

She leaned down and felt with her hand getting an idea and then stepped her foot up and got in. She scooted over, making sure she was all the way in so he could close the door. She pictured him walking in front of the car and then heard his door open. She reached back for her seat belt and connected it.

"So what's the address?" Steve asked.

"329 Diamond Head Road."

"Diamond Head Road," he whistled. "Are you sure you want to take a bull into a China shop."

Jordan laughed, "I'll guide you through the house so you don't knock anything over."

"The blind leading the blind."

Jordan loved his sense of humor. He wasn't afraid to play around with her unlike others who always seemed to tip toe around the obvious subject that she was blind. He treated her as if it was only a minor detail. "Where do you live?"

"Over off of Kalanianaole Highway by Niu Valley." He glanced over at her. "It's right on the beach, but probably one-quarter the size of your house."

"My father's house," she corrected him, feeling embarrassed that she still lived at home.

"Well my house is my father's house too."

She glanced over in his direction. "You live with your parents?"

"No, both my parent's died. I live in the house that I grew up in though."

"Oh," she said intrigued by that piece of information, but also saddened by it. "I'm sorry about your parents. My mom died too." It was hard enough loosing her mother, she couldn't imagine not having her father around too, even though he did drive her crazy. She loved him more than anything.

"Thank you for that," he said. He didn't talk about them much but when he did he still could feel that loneliness of being on his own. "When did your mom die?"

"When I was thirteen. She had breast cancer and it spread quickly. She died within a few months." It had been almost thirteen years but she still missed her presence every single day. "She was such a life force for me. When I first went blind she refused to let it stop me. She and I moved to Massachusetts and I went to Perkins school for two years to learn how to read and cope with what had happened to me. My father would come and visit once a month and sometimes longer when he could get away. He was very supportive after she had put her foot down about me going," she sighed, "but if it wasn't for my mother, I don't know what would have become of me."

"She sounds like she was a wonderful person and you very lucky to have her."

"She was and I was, lucky," Jordan nodded, thinking how much she would have liked him. He was like Patsy and her mother loved Patsy.

"How did you lose your sight Jordan?" He'd been wondering but never quite had the appropriate opportunity to ask.

"Trachoma. It's an illness."

"I've heard of it," Steve said, "but it's rare in the United States isn't it? It usually affects people in third world countries."

Jordan was impressed; most people had no idea. She guessed it was because he had traveled so much in the Navy that he knew of such things. "You're right, but when I was seven we moved to Mumbai India for a year for my father's business. He was going to set up a new shipping yard there. We were there for about a month when I got sick. I was in the hospital for about two weeks but the treatment they were giving me wasn't working like they had told us. So my Father flew us back home, but it was too late. It had already done irreversible damage. He pulled out of all negotiations with India and refuses to open any shipyards abroad. It was also the last time either of us has been out of the country."

"Wow." He had never expected a story like that. "Do you think that's why he's so protective of you now? Maybe he feels guilty over it?"

"Probably, but there's a time when he needs to stop because he thinks he's protecting me, but all he's really doing is pushing me away."

He could hear the frustration in her voice, the same tone she had when they talked about it on the beach. His advice didn't change only his opinion of her father did. "Don't compromise your happiness for his insecurities, but also realize Jordan, you're his little girl. Danny has a daughter and I see how hard it is for him to watch her grow up and want to be her own person. I'm sure your Dad experienced that too, only in a much more profound way."

"He still sees me as a little girl."

"Then show him that your not, but don't lose sight of the fact that you are his daughter and he must love you very much. " He was beginning to understand why he had wanted to pay him off and after seeing the display with Bradley today, why her father would want him around instead. They were identical in their approach to the opinions of what was best for her, where his ideas were the opposite, or if they had even bothered to ask they would have realized it wasn't even his ideas at all; it was all Jordan. All he did was produce the spark that set Jordan ablaze.

He pulled into the driveway and up to the gate. "There's a code to get in?"

"1-9-8-2," she said.

"1982, is that significant?"

"The year my parents met."

Steve smiled. He couldn't help but picture them as the perfect little family, just like he remembered his, until tragedy struck both of their households.

The house, regardless of the custom stone circular driveway that led down to the mahogany wood door looked average size from the entrance, but he knew this street, and once you walked through that front door the word average would cease to exist. Expensive homes in Hawaii that had ocean views were generally built to show from the inside out, rather from the outside in. He wondered if the owner was home. He was hesitant to run into her father.

Jordan got out and began walking to the entrance as if she could see it plain as day. She turned when she didn't hear his door. "Are you coming?"

"Maybe I should just wait here," he said out the window.

"My father isn't home you big chicken."

"Chicken? What do you mean by that?"

"Patsy told me about my father paying you a visit and trying to reward you."

He got out, "I'm not afraid of him. I just didn't want to make things uncomfortable for you."

"I appreciate your chivalry, but he's in New York with Bradley until Friday. So come on in."

He got out and followed her up to the door. She went to open it when a man in a black suit did it for her.

"Hello Ms. Meyers. How was the event?"

"Hi Terry, it was fine thanks." She motioned to Steve whom she assumed was right behind her. "This is Steve, he's going to be driving me tonight and then Patsy will bring me home, so you can take off the rest of the day. Thank you." She breezed past him into the house.

Steve came up behind her, "Hi. How you doing?" He was too far back to shake hands but by the look he was getting, he guessed that wasn't going to happen anyway. The guy was about 5'10" with dark hair, dark eyes and a little heavy set. Steve guessed he was Jordan's driver.

He gave Steve the once over and then turned to Jordan. "Ms. Meyers, your father instructed me to pick you up from the gala this evening that was taking place after the charity event."

"Gala!" Jordan busted up. "It's pizza and beer, and I already told you I have a ride both ways, so you can sit here in the house all night or you can go home. Whichever you prefer."

Steve just grinned at him as he walked by.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a nice evening." He picked up the set of keys off the foyer table.

"Goodnight Terry."

He walked out, still refusing to give Steve the time of day.

"Nice guy," he said sarcastically, coming in the rest of the way, getting his first view of the home. "Wow, nice view!" He said of the Pacific that was widely visible through the two story open walls that stretched along the back of the house.

"I wouldn't know," Jordan replied. "But I'll take your word for it."

He smiled at her. "Smart ass."

The house was white with colored art hanging on the walls that brought out the Hawaiian atmosphere. The thirty foot ceiling was all teak wood and peaked in the middle of the living room; beyond that was the last step before venturing out to the yard that had a small white bridge that went over a coy pond leading to the pool, and beyond that the ocean. From where he was standing he could see two sitting areas outside, one with a pool house and cabana and the other closer to the beach. He was pretty sure the yard furniture alone probably cost more than all the furniture in his entire house. Hell, he thought, his whole house could probably fit in the living room alone. It was stunning.

There were two white grand staircases with the same teak wood for handrails that was on either side of him, splitting the house in half, with an open walkway at the top of each that looked down into the living room and outside.

He took a couple of steps inside and saw a kitchen to the left in the back of the house. Jordan was headed in that direction.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm good, thanks." He walked to the end of the living room. "How long have you lived here?"

"My whole life," she replied, opening the large sub-zero refrigerator and reaching inside, seeming to know exactly where everything was. She pulled out a can of Diet Coke and opened it. "Just make yourself at home. Wander around if you'd like. I'm going to go upstairs and change really quick, I'll just be a minute."

"Take your time." He let her know they were in no hurry. He watched her again make her way through the house. If he didn't know it already, he never would have guessed she was blind the way she moved. She went up the staircase on the opposite side and he watched her walk down the open hall and go into the last room, leaving the door open. Presumably her room, he thought.

He went outside through the open glass doors that disappeared into the wall and over the small bridge, admiring the twenty or so coy swimming in the pond below. Once out by the pool he turned to get a view inside and saw two lanais on either side of the large open doors. He caught a glimpse of Jordan moving around inside her room through the open sliding glass doors. The thin white curtains swayed from the breeze coming in off the water. He looked back out toward the ocean. "Not a bad set up," he said to no one.

"Did Miss Jordan offer you drink?" a voice rang out coming from the pool house area.

He looked over at a small Asian woman dressed in a red kimono, holding a basket with flowers in it. He looked up to the lanai for Jordan and then back at the woman. "Ah, yes she did, thanks."

"Good," she snapped. "I have no time wait on people today." Her accent mirrored her ethnicity.

"Leda," Jordan said appearing up on the lanai. "What are you doing here today? It's Saturday."

"What you mean what I here for!" she snapped, speaking almost as if she were irritated but Steve got the impression she wasn't at all. "You have big birthday next week. Who you think going to get house ready for that? You?" she huffed, "Your father? No, Leda."  
Jordan smiled, "The house is beautiful. It always looks beautiful. Besides, my friends don't care. As long as you have food and drink."

"Your father friends come to my house," Leda said, directing her fit at Steve only because he was there. "I no settle for beautiful, they see perfect. I work here fourteen years. This my house! Mr. Meyers knows his place and he tell them this my house when they compliment."

Steve nodded in agreement, a little frightened to answer and set her off again if he should say the wrong thing. "You do…a good job."

She shuffled over to him and patted his arm. She was literally almost half the size of him. "You good boy." She yelled up to Jordan. "Is this the Steve man?"

Jordan called out from inside her room, "Yes Leda."

She smiled up at him, her eyes gleaming. "You welcome here anytime. You need anything you tell Leda."

He looked down at the small woman seeing the one who made sure everything was in its place so Jordan could move about freely. He admired her. "Thank you."

She patted his arm again. "Thank you!" she said of his heroism without having to actually point it out. "Miss Jordan see now. For first time in years she see now." She shuffled off into the house, waving over her shoulder at him. "You come back again."

"Yes ma'am, thank you." He looked up into Jordan's room but saw her coming down the hallway inside instead.

"I'm ready," she called out to him as she came down the stairs.

He came back in as she stood by the door waiting for him. She had her hair down this time and was wearing a dark blue skirt that hung loosely the length of her middle thighs and a white silky tank top. She looked stunning. He watched her count with her toes down a row of different colored flip-flops and then slip her feet into a pair of white ones. He was sure it was something that Leda had set out for her, and he could bet his life that they were never out of order.

"You look pretty," he said.

She smiled shyly, hanging her head down, not expecting a compliment from him. "Thank you. I didn't get a shower so I hope you don't mind ocean scent?"

"That's a great smell." He opened the door for her. "You ready?"

"Yes," she turned toward the inside of the house and yelled out. "Goodbye Leda."

"Goodbye Miss Jordan. Goodbye Mr. Steve," they both heard.

"Bye Leda," Steve chuckled. He leaned in to her, "She's a little spitfire isn't she?"

Jordan sighed, "She's my lifeline around here. I don't know what I would do without her."

He closed the door behind them as they left.

* * *

They all met up at a local pizza place off of King's street and off the beaten path of the tourists. It was mostly occupied with native Hawaiians who kept the business thriving. The owner liked it that way, being a native himself.

Steve and them were familiar with it as well, having been one of the locals that had played pool and enjoyed the watering hole on numerous occasions that made outstanding pies as Danny described them. Almost as good as New York he actually admitted once to everyone's amazement, but then quickly pointed out that he said 'Almost as good.'

The inside was all wood including the tables in the middle and the booths that ran along the sidewall. In the far back was a dance floor more on the smaller side and two pool tables on the far right. To the left was a full bar and behind it through a swinging door was the kitchen. There was already a long table designated for the group when they arrived with three pitchers of beer sitting on it, one empty already and another one about to be. They were the last to arrive and went to the end were everyone was already was sitting.

"There's beer," Steve said as they approached the table. "Do you want something else to drink?" he asked Jordan.

"No, I like beer," she replied.

"Good girl," he approved.

"It's about time," Patsy said, sitting across from Danny at the table. "We were beginning to take bets on whether you might have found something more fun to do."

"I'm not sure Steve wanted to hang around the house. He met Leda."

"I love Leda," Patsy said enthusiastically, "she's the best!" She looked over at Steve as he poured two glasses of beer for he and Jordan. "What did you think of her?"

"She scared me just a little bit," he said using his fingers as a measurer. "But I like her."

"She actually told Steve he was welcome to come back anytime," Jordan announced as if that were a gift.

"Wow," Patsy said impressed, "Leda doesn't like strangers in her house. They tend to move things out of place and she likes things just so for Jordan. You must have done something right."

"She knew who I was," he said a little surprised by that too.

"Oh really," Patsy teased Jordan, "talking about him behind his back are we to Mother Leda?"

"I just told her what happened in the accident," Jordan explained. "That's all." She picked up the beer that Steve showed was in front of her. "Besides, Leda knows a good man when she sees one." She took a drink of her beer. "Did anyone order pizza yet? I'm starving."

Steve smiled at her even though she couldn't see it, but he was pretty sure she knew it anyway.

"This place has the best pizza in the world," Patsy announced.

"Hold on there." Danny raised his hand to the un-pleasurable moans and groans of Steve, Chin and Kono, knowing she had said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry but you have obviously never been to Giovanni's on More Street in Brooklyn."

Patsy tilted her head, "Oh, you mean they have good pizza in New York?" she said, hoping to get a rise out of him.

"Please," he begged, "Please! Tell me you're joking? And they aren't called pizzas; they're called pies! Because that is the correct pronunciation when speaking of a New York slice."

"You're very passionate about this aren't you?" Patsy said, liking his attitude.

"Yes, when it comes to anything about Jersey or New York, yes," he agreed reluctantly, "I can tend to get a little…passionate as you call it."

"A little!" Kono busted up. "More like get out of my way or I'll run you over."

They all laughed at her imitation of him driving.

"Yeah Bro," Chin added, "you do tend to get a somewhat over excited about it."

"Well until you have a slice at Gio's or any other long time established New York pie house, then believe me you'll join in my crusade."

Patsy raised her hand, "I have to apologize for my earlier remark, because I have had a 'slice'," she made sure she used the correct pronunciation, "at a place called Joe and Pat's…"

"On Staten Island," Danny spoke simultaneously with her. "Damn!" he put his hand on his chest, "If we were back in Jersey right now, I'd take you home to meet my Mother."

Patsy smiled seductively over that. She liked him. "Do you want to play a game of pool?"

He pushed back away from the table. "Absolutely."

"Me and Chin against you two," Kono said, getting up.

"You're on," Patsy agreed.

Jordan took another drink of beer and then spoke to Steve. "You can go play if you want. I don't mind hanging back with the others."

"Hmm," he pondered, "let me think about that. Pool or hang with Jordan. Pool or hang with Jordan." He picked up his beer, tapping it against her glass. "I think hang with Jordan wins out every time."

She smiled, getting that shy butterfly feeling in her stomach. It felt good. "They have a Trivia game over by the bar. Do you want to play that? You have to read me the questions though."

"Sure. Let's do it."

They spent the next hour playing three games, getting the high score once and then beating it on their last game. What questions he didn't know she usually did and vice versa.

Five large pizzas and four more pitchers of beer later and the group settled at the table together. Jordan made the rounds, talking to a few people she only saw once a year during the event and introducing Danny, Chin and Kono. The others thanked Steve profusely after meeting him for saving Jordan in the plane crash. Since it had been on the news, everyone knew of it and everyone wanted to hear the harrowing story.

Patsy stood up from the table, "We need some music on the jukebox." She looked at Danny. "What do think The Boss or are you more of a Sinatra fan?" she laughed.

"Hey," he scolded her, "don't poke fun at Frank."

"Or what," Patsy asked, rubbing her hands together sinisterly, talking in a mob voice. "You going to fit me with a pair of cement sneakers?"

"Keep it up," Danny warned. "I know all sorts of tricks."

"Show her the Jersey slip Danno," Steve smiled.

Patsy looked at Danny intrigued, "The Jersey slip?"

"I need a pair of cuffs," he shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think you just said Patsy's magic word," Jordan laughed, finally getting the chance to get one back at her.

Patsy pointed at her. "Hey, you be careful over there, blind girl. I'm feeling a couple of tequila shots in the future and I could start talking?"

Jordan held her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I apologize. She doesn't like handcuffs. She's more into ropes and blindfolds; she envy's me in that way."

The group cheered and hollered as Jordan cringed, knowing she was asking for it by that remark.

"Feeling a little feisty tonight are you blind girl?" Patsy teased. "You might have to pay for that. I think you should sing for your super."

"No Patsy," Jordan's eyes got big as if warning her and she shook her head, "not tonight!"

"You started it." she looked down the table at the regular volunteers who were there year after year. "Who wants to hear Jordan sing?"

The group held their glasses up and cheered as she adamantly shook her head at them, begging. The cheers turned to a chant of her name.

"Paybacks a bitch," Patsy said. "Can I get a shot of tequila and the microphone turned on?" she said to the waitress.  
Danny looked over at Steve who just shrugged, not knowing if she could really sing or if it was just a horrible payback like Patsy said.

"Oh my God," Jordan mumbled. She stood up and bowed to the chanters and then held a finger up. "Just one and then I'm retiring for life."

The chants turned to cheers and clapping once again.

Patsy put the shot in her hand.

"What am I going to sing?" she said almost panicked. "They don't have the karaoke set up?"

"The Rose," Patsy said without hesitation. "Bette Midler would be proud how well you sing that a cappella."

"I hate you sometimes Patsy." She slammed down the shot.

"No you don't, because if I didn't push you, you'd be home right now reading some boring braille book. We all like you better this way."

Patsy guided her up to the dance floor and in front of the microphone used later in the night for Karaoke when the bar was filled mostly regulars. She adjusted the height and tapped it to make sure it was on. "You're up sister."

Jordan reached up and took a hold of it. "For those of you who have heard me before, thank you for wanting to listen again, and for those of you who haven't, my apologies." That got a laugh from them.

Patsy came back and stood with the others in anticipation, knowing the bar was in for a rare treat. She looked to her side as Steve and Danny came and stood next to her. She glanced over at them with a serious face. "Its not a joke."

"_Some say love…it is a river…"_

Her voice came through the speakers and once the sound radiated through the bar, a hush over came everyone. It was dead silent within seconds except for her voice that gave everyone goose bumps and drew Patsy to almost instant tears. The bartender reached over and turned off the dishwasher next to him. The words of the song could have spoken to most every person in there and did, and Jordan sang it as if it were written just for her.

Steve stared at her as she held the microphone with one hand and sang in the most inspiring, angel like voice he had ever heard. She never missed a note and hit every high one in perfect tone. He was mesmerized as were the rest. He had never met anyone before who had blown all of his expectations out of the water, yet she did it so effortlessly. She was unbelievable in his eyes. She was as close to perfect as he could describe.

Patsy looked up at him wiping the tears coming down her face. "Isn't she the most amazing person you've ever met?"

He nodded, feeling those same raw emotions hitting him, knowing he was experiencing something profound.

"Bradley doesn't deserve her," Patsy whispered. "But you do."

He looked back at her, wondering if he could do right by her or if he was strong enough to take her on and make her happy in the long run. He had second-guessed his feelings for her, mistaking them for something that had come from the crash, but as he stood there looking at her, any doubts he had in the past were wiped out. What he felt for her was real. He knew it was.

She ended the song and bowed playfully to the cheers and whistles.

"Wow!" Danny said, unable to believe what he had just witnessed. "Wow! Let me just say again. Wow!"

Patsy ran back on to the dance floor and hugged her. "You are so fricking amazing!" she shouted over the applause and whistles.

* * *

Patsy leaned over Steve's shoulder as he sat next to Jordan at the table, whispering to him. "Her father goes out of town once, maybe twice a year. She has no one to answer too. This is one of those nights that she can just cut loose. If I buy her another shot, can you make sure she gets home okay?" She glanced over in Danny's direction. "I'm going to make sure he gets me home okay."

Steve nodded, laughing over her plan. "Of course. I'll make sure she gets home."

"Okay, thanks." She went back over to Danny as he glanced over in Steve's direction.

Steve smiled at him, amused over the fact that he knew Danny was possibly going to get laid before Danny even did.

* * *

Steve pulled into her driveway and waited for the song to end.

Jordan stopped singing and looked over at him. "Are we here?"

"Hey," he said teasingly, "I told you that if you wanted a ride home you had to sing to me."

Jordan laughed, "You pick hard songs!"

"What's so hard about AC/DC?" he laughed, turning the truck off.

"I'm going to wake up with a sore throat." She went to get out when he halted her.

"Hold on." He jumped out and came around the other side.

Jordan stepped down from his truck with his help. "Whoa," she laughed, missing the distance this time and stumbling just a little. "Oh my gosh. I don't think I should have had that last beer."

Steve put an arm around her waist, guiding her in the house. "At least you're a happy drunk," he pointed out.

Jordan laughed, "I'm sorry. Sometimes Patsy gets me going a little too much."

"What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong."

She stopped, "You're right. I haven't!" she smiled up in his direction. "You want to come in for some more drink?" She started giggling over her choice of words. "I sounded like Leda." She giggled harder.

Steve stood in front of the door with her, entertained over her condition. She wasn't too drunk but just enough that she was still having fun and so was he. "Okay tipsy what's the code to get in?"

"The opposite from the gate." She put her hand on the wall and felt for the keypad, pushing the numbers.

Steve watched and realized just then that the numbers had braille on them. The door automatically unlocked and the lights came on inside.

"Ta da!" Jordan said. "It's like magic," she whispered.

Steve opened the door, leading her in. "Yep, you're like Houdini."

"No," she corrected him. "GI Jane!" she laughed and then her face became serious. "With my magic and your super Seal stuff, we could be like a team. We could open our own detective agency on Hawaii!" she said excitedly. "Like Magnum PI!" She gripped the back of his shirt, steading herself as he led her into the foyer.

Steve laughed, still holding her around the waist. "I don't have to grow a mustache do I? Because I'm in as long as I don't have to grow a mustache."

Jordan laid her head back and laughed over that. "No," she giggled. "I won't," she held her stomach laughing, "make you…grow a mustache."

"Okay then," he chuckled, leading her toward the kitchen, wanting to get some water in her.

The two story glass doors that led out to the backyard were closed and a light blue sheer curtain was drawn over them.

He sat Jordan down on a barstool. "Are you thirsty? Water?" He went around the counter and opened a cupboard looking for a glass. After several attempts at seeing only expensive looking crystal glasses, he realized those were their everyday glasses.

"How about some tequila?" she joked.

He put the glass under the water dispenser on the fridge door. "Tequila huh," he played along, coming back around the counter, setting the glass in front of her. He put her hand on it. "Here you go, one glass of refreshing tequila. Would you like some salt and a lemon chaser with that?"

She held it up. "Hell no! GI Jane don't need no stinking chaser." She took a long drink of the water and set the glass down. "Mmmm," she moaned. "You really know how to pour 'em."

He shook his head at her, grinning over her silliness. "Drink some more."

She took another smaller drink and ran her hand lazily through her hair. "Lets go and sit outside. I want some air."

"You feel all right?" he asked, wondering if she felt sick.

"Yes. I don't feel sick. I just like sitting outside and listening at night time."

"Okay." He looked at the doors that led out back. "Is there another door out back besides the gigantic glass ones?"

"No," Jordan slid off the chair, reaching blindly out for her glass of water. "Those doors are a pain in the ass to open."

"I got it," Steve said of the glass.

"Let's just go up to my lanai and sit out there." She turned not waiting for a reply and headed for the stairs.

He stopped at the fridge once more and filled her glass. She was already walking down the hall and entering her room by the time he made it to the top step.

He came inside her room looking across the thirty or so feet that led out to the lanai, seeing her lying down on a lounge chair. He scanned his surroundings comparing the size of her bedroom to his whole downstairs. It was about the size of his living room and kitchen combined. Her king size four-poster bed was made of a dark wood that had beautiful Hawaiian flower carvings on the tall headboard that continued up each of the four posts as if it were a vine. The quilt was an array of colors again that had Hawaiian flowers embroidered on it. It was too beautiful to be machine made, wondering if someone had made it for her. There was a bathroom on the far side and he could just make out sand colored granite countertops that ran the length and in the mirrors reflection he saw a stand-alone bathtub, and separate shower on the opposite side.

The twelve-drawer dresser and desk were made of the same wood as the bed. Again, it was impossible not to admire the artist carvings. He walked past the desk seeing a book lying open. He glided his fingers over the raised bumps that meant nothing to him, but told a story to Jordan, wondering what it was she was reading. He went to join her out on the lanai when he saw her white walking stick in the corner. He'd never seen her with it since he'd known her, curious if she ever did use it. He remembered her telling him out in the water earlier that day how she never could venture out alone, afraid she wouldn't find her way back. That walking stick meant independence for most blind people. He saw it sitting in her corner as a wonderful toy that she couldn't play with. His mind began to work on finding a solution for that.

"Steve," Jordan called out.

He moved the sheer curtains to the side and joined her on the lanai. "Yes ma'am."

She scooted over on the double sized lounge chair that had a wood frame and white cushion on top. He sat down accepting her invitation, setting the glass of water on the floor. They were side by side sitting up facing the ocean. The moon was to the left past Diamond Head and only half lit so the view was scarce for him.

"This is nice," he sighed, feeling relaxed. "You feel better?"

"Yes," she said peacefully. "Sometimes I sleep out here. I love it."

"I have a lanai off my bedroom too. I sleep with the doors open on warm nights."

She rolled to her side, facing him. "Do you live alone?"

"Yes," he said, looking at her.

"I remember you saying you had a sister. Older or younger?"

"Younger, Mary."

"Where does she live?"

"Well," Steve chuckled, "that's a good question. Last I heard she was in California, but who knows now."

"Does she travel a lot? Is she like you?"

He laughed out loud at that one. "No! Mary is more of a free sprit."

"Free sprit," she asked, "you mean like a hippie?"

"No," he tried to explain his little sister. "She's more like a fly by your pants type of person. Never knowing where she's going to go or what she's going to do next. Where I'm more disciplined," he realized how boring his life sounded compared to Mary's, "and I always know what I'm going to do next. I guess I live more structured."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing. Are you happy with your life, what you do?"

"Yes. I love my job and I do have a pretty good life."

"Then don't feel bad about who you are, that's what made you happy. You should be proud." She smiled, "I'm proud of you. All that discipline paid off for me."

"Don't get me started on that again Jordan," he warned.

"I know, I know," she said, understanding his meaning. "I did it on my own. But I still give you credit whether you accept it or not." She gently poked him on the arm, "So don't you get me started again."

He reached over and touched a lock of her long black hair that was sitting on his arm, rubbing the soft silk between his fingers.

"Steve, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything." He let the piece of hair go wanting to reach over and run his fingers through all of it. The temptation was so great he had to turn away from it and not look at her.

"Can I touch your face and see what you look like? Patsy tried to explain it to me, but sometimes it's not the same image." She quickly gave him the option. "If you don't want to it's all right. Some people find it uncomfortable."

'_Uncomfortable_,' he thought, '_having her hands on me? I don't think so._' "Sure, you can do that."

Jordan sat up on her knees so she could use both hands and scooted closer to him. He looked in her direction and closed his eyes as her fingers started at his scalp and moved up into his hair. He could feel the soft touch as she got her mental image through her fingertips.

"I like your hair. Is it black?"

He had to swallow hoping his voice would cooperate with his head, already feeling the effect on his body that her touch was causing. "Yes, but I have a couple specks of gray on the side. I think that's from my job, or maybe Danny, I'm not sure."

Jordan smiled from that, continuing on as the tips of her fingers scanned the outline of his face first. She could feel the five o'clock shadow that Patsy had mentioned and the long neck that was attached to those strong shoulders she had held onto as he carried her over the rocks. She brought her hands back up to his eyebrows and then over the shape of his eyes, as they remained closed. "You have long eyelashes," she said, "blue eyes?"

He swallowed again, "Yes."

She outlined his nose, running her finger down the straight bridge to the end. Patsy was right; he'd never had it broken. She felt his cheekbones that were high but not apparent to the touch, which gave her a good image of manly and not feminine like she had thought once. She made her way over his mouth and he opened his eyes, looking at her as she concentrated on her movements. He thought for sure she could hear his heart pounding as she glided her fingertips over his lips, back and forth and then finally down to the small cleft on his chin.

"What do you think," he whispered.

"You're very handsome," she replied like she didn't have to guess anymore.

"That's a matter of opinion," he smiled.

"I think it's a fact," she argued. "Are you looking at me?" She asked quietly.

"Yes."

"How do I look to you?"

The words he had to describe her didn't do justice to what he was seeing. "Beautiful." He finally couldn't resist the urge anymore and reached up gliding his fingers through the front locks of her hair. "You look beautiful Jordan."

She felt his lips with her fingers, and then leaned in removing them just before her lips touched his.

Hers were just as soft as he imagined them to be, but the feel of her was better than he ever thought possible.

He buried his hand in her hair, pulling her down and across his lap, cuddling her, but never breaking away. He wrapped his other arm around her body as she did the same to him, which only brought them closer together. He heard a soft moan come from her, which only encouraged him.

She felt suspended in his arms, feeling the strength in his shoulders as he held her. She clutched on to his shirt, filling her hands with the material as his kiss filled her body with the most incredible sensation. She felt it from the tip of her toes to the ends of her hair that he clutched just gently enough that it was painless, but forceful enough that she wanted to scream from the ache of wanting more of him.

He broke from her lips and moved to her neck as she laid her head back in his arm, giving him free access. He had to remind himself that she had a lot to drink and he in no way wanted to take advantage of that. But even as he was consulting with himself over his chivalry he went from her neck back to her lips and kissed her again, sliding his hand over her belly as the silky shirt she had on slid up underneath his palm.

She felt her skirt slide down her thighs all on its own, knowing she wouldn't object if he went to touch her there, on the contrary, she was begging him too. She had never been kissed like this before and as a result she had never wanted anyone so badly before and couldn't imagine she ever would again.

He broke from her once again and hid her lips from his view by pulling her up close and hugging her, needing to regroup.

She liked the hug; it was secure and safe. The same way she always felt when she was with him. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" she whispered almost breathless. The question was so unlike her she almost laughed, wondering if Patsy was somehow channeling thoughts to her.

He released his hold and looked down at her as she lay in his arms like a child. He slid the back of his hand over her cheek, "God yes I want to stay," he sighed, "but I'm not going to."

She knew it wasn't because of her, and that he was saying no because it wasn't the right time. She knew it too; he was just stronger than she was. She pulled down on his shoulder, lifting herself up so she could rest her head on it. "Will you just stay for a while longer then?"

He slid down a little and held her closer. "Yes. That I will do."

She closed her eyes and listened as his heartbeat calmed to a normal rhythm until it was almost in sync with hers.

His hand caressed her back and she had never felt so sure of her place in the world as she did at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve pulled into Jordan's driveway the next morning and honked.

She came off the barstool, taking one last sip of coffee, "Steve's here! Bye Leda."

The little pint size woman came from around the corner. "You stop! You no run out when man honk. He come to door like proper greeting."

"It's okay Leda," Jordan explained, "I told him to just honk when he got here."

She put her hand on Jordan's shoulder, "No! He should know better and come to door like proper gentleman."

Jordan bit her bottom lip knowing she wasn't going to win this battle and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Okay fine! I'll wait until he comes to the door."

Steve watched the entrance and was about to honk again but decided against it, he turned the engine off and got out instead. He walked up to the door and knocked.

Leda opened it and he smiled at her, seeing Jordan in the background standing with her arms crossed and looking pained.

"Good morning Leda. Hi Jordan, you ready?"

"No," Leda jumped in. "You no honk and expect woman to come run." She tapped him on the arm with her index finger. "You come and knock on door like proper man and ask to see Miss Jordan."

He stared down at her and then looked over at Jordan who angrily shifted from one leg to the other. "You know what Leda," he said, "you're absolutely right." He reached out and closed the door and then rang the doorbell.

She opened it again with a smug grin on her face. "Hello Mr. Steve. What I can do you for?"

"Good Morning Leda," he smiled, "its nice to see you again. You're looking lovely today. I'm here to pick up Jordan. Would you please let her know I'm here?"

"Very nice," She gave her approval with a wink and turned around, walking toward Jordan, "That is way man greets woman properly." She continued past her. "You go now."

Jordan walked toward him shaking her head. "Sorry." She stopped just before the door, not sure just how close she was to him. He had left late the night before after they had fallen asleep together on the lounge chair. He woke about midnight and put her to bed, kissing her once more before he set the alarm and left.

She was pleased to get the call the next morning for an invitation to hang out for the day.

"She was right. I shouldn't have just honked." He stepped inside and came up to her, putting an arm around her waist. "I should have come to the door. It won't happen again." He kissed her cheek, "Good morning Jordan."

She could smell his cologne that agreed with her senses, sending her heart racing. "Good morning." She reached up and touched his face, feeling the soft just shaved feel of his skin. "Smooth."

He smiled into her hand. "You like that?"

"I do. But I like it the other way too."

"Well that's a relief. I thought I was going to have to start shaving two, three times a day." He took her hand and led her out to the truck.

"Where are we going?" She asked once they were inside. "You told me to wear jeans and tennis shoes."

"Do you want to try something really adventurous?"

The day before surfing with him had been the most exhilarating thing she could remember having done in a long, long time. She wanted to feel that again. "Yes I would, very much."

"Great. I think you'll love this." He backed up the truck, shifting in his seat so he could see around the dirt bike he had strapped down in the back.

* * *

Jordan screamed out and held tighter around his waist when she felt them go airborne again. They landed with a thud and she could hear Chin on the other bike behind them replicating their move. With the wind blowing in her face and the excitement of the event in itself she was constantly feeling like she had to catch her breath, but it was by far the most thrilling thing she had ever done in her entire life.

"Hold on!" Steve warned.

She could feel him gun the bike as they began to climb a hill or perhaps a mountain she thought, not putting anything past him. She held on tight but at no time did she feel scared or that she was in any danger. They leveled out quickly and he let up on the gas as they slowed and then stopped. She heard Chin pull up behind them and shut his bike off at the same time.

Steve took his helmet off and shifted so he could see her. "You okay?"

"Oh my God!" Jordan screamed out. "That was so intense!" She gripped on to the front of his shirt, her hands trembling.

He took her hand on his stomach and held it. "Were you scared? You should have told me to stop!" He was frightened he had gone too far with her.

"No, I'm not shaking because I'm scared. I'm shaking because I'm so excited!" She could feel him undoing the strap on her helmet. "That was the most thrilling thing I've ever done!"

He looked back over at Chin and they both laughed. She got off the back and slid her helmet off her head, setting it on the ground. She reached out and touched him as he lifted the bike and set it on its kickstand. He got off and Jordan instantly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

He hugged her back, "A couple of those screams I wasn't sure if I was going to get a punch in the gut after."

She let go of him, holding his arm, having no idea where they were.

"You did great Jordan," Chin applauded her, slipping the backpack off his shoulders. "When I saw him going for that hill I wasn't sure how that was going to pan out. But you rode it girl!"

Jordan smiled brightly. "I wasn't really scared. It's like I was too startled to be really scared."

The both laughed over her analogy of it.

"Where are we?"

Steve guided her over to the edge. "About ten feet further out is a cliff that goes down about three hundred feet to the ocean. It's a clear day and I can see for probably a hundred miles."

Jordan gripped on to his arm tighter. "I guess I won't do any wandering around then."

He put his other hand over top of the one holding his arm. "No, don't do any wandering around."

"Are you thirsty Jordan?" Chin asked.

"Yes."

She walked with him over to Chin's voice.

"Sit down right here," Steve said. "It's grass."

She felt with her hand the rough grass and sat down. Chin handed Steve a Diet Coke and he held it down to her.

"Here, there's a pop out in front of you."

Jordan reached up and found it with his help. "Thank you."

He sat down next to her and leaned back on his hands, with one of them behind her. "I think you should take the lead on the way back," he said to Chin. "Sometimes that gully can get tricky and I don't want to have to make any quick adjustments with Jordan on the back."

"I agree," Chin said.

"Don't worry Jordan it's nothing dangerous," Steve assured her.

"I'm not worried. I don't think you would have brought me up here if it was dangerous and you didn't know what you were doing."

He stroked her back with his hand. "You're right I wouldn't have."

"Do you two come up here a lot?"

"I wouldn't say a lot," Chin replied. "But we've got to know the trail pretty well."

"How did you know there was a trail here?"

"We had a case," Steve explained, "there was a murder up here a couple of years ago. There was only one way up."

"A murder?!" Jordan said shocked.

"Don't worry," Chin said, "it's safe up here. It turned out to be an accident anyway."

"Oh, it's not that," Jordan explained, looking in Steve's direction. "I guess I just never really thought about what you did for a living. I imagine it can be pretty dangerous at times." Her face mirrored the concern in her voice.

Chin laughed, "Dangerous for the bad guys maybe. Don't worry Jordan, Steve knows what's he's doing better than any cop I've ever worked with."

"Thanks Buddy," Steve said appreciatively. "And I've got Chin here, as well as Danny and Kono who I trust with my life, so I know my back is covered."

Chin held his drink up to him like a toast, "You know it."

"You all sound like a family, but I guess when you work together so closely like you do, you sort of become one."

"That's true," Steve agreed.

"No wonder you said you loved your job. You get to hang out with your best friends every day."

"It has its perks." They hung out for a while and finished off their drinks.

"You guys about ready to head back down?" Steve asked.

"Let's do it." Chin stood up, zipping the backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

Steve put her helmet back on and got on the bike first. She got on wrapping her arms around his waist as he revved the engine getting it warmed up again.

"Do you want me to go a little slower this time?"

"No!" Jordan yelled above both bikes now. "She me no mercy."

"That a girl," Steve yelled as Chin whistled his approval.

* * *

Steve pulled on the tie that held the bike down and fastened it to the truck. He grabbed the seat of the bike and shook it just to make sure it was secure.

Chin did the same to his that was in the trailer being pulled behind his SUV.

They met up at the open passenger door of his truck where Jordan was sitting.

Thanks for coming Chin," Steve said. He wouldn't have taken Jordan out alone, just incase something did happen.

"It was a good ride." He focused on Jordan who still had the remains of dirt on her face from riding behind his bike." Jordan, you are officially a biker chick."

She loved that description. It made her sound fearless. She put her hand out, "Thank you Chin."

He took it and gently shook it. "I'll ride with you anytime."

"You're a natural, "Steve agreed. He patted Chin on the back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Bro, catch you guys later."

He got in the other side and looked at her dirty face that looked more beautiful than he thought he had ever seen her. "Did you really have fun?" he asked now that they were alone.

She shifted in her seat, facing him. "I had a blast! Thank you."

Her green eyes sparkled showing him she was telling the truth. He leaned over, cupping the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was going to be just one and quick, but she had other ideas.

* * *

Jordan followed him into his house, holding his arm.

"Small step over the door," he said.

She came inside and breathed in where he lived. She could smell leather first and then a hint of bacon that maybe he had for breakfast. The smell of the ocean was apparent knowing it was out his backdoor.

"There's a couch here to the right," he said, describing the layout.

She reached over and touched the soft leather. "What color?"

"Dark brown." He took her hand. "In front of the couch is a coffee table and then on the far wall is a TV." He led her into the kitchen. "Kitchen is straight thru with nothing in your way. In here is a table over this way." She followed him reaching her hand out in front of her, catching the edge, running her hand along it to get its length. "And then over here is the kitchen. There's a small island in the middle so be careful."

She touched the wood top of it. "Did you have bacon for breakfast?" she smiled.

"Busted."

She felt his hand slip inside of hers again and lead her over to the stairs. "There's a bedroom to the right and then a bathroom across the way and then the master with a bathroom too."

"And a lanai off the master," she added.

He remembered telling her that the night before. "Yep, good memory."

"But you aren't going to take me up there are you?" She reached out putting her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry about last night, asking you to stay. You were right to say no. I was just caught up in that kiss and all…" she bent her head blushing again over her boldness for even asking it.

"You know why I said no, right?" He wanted to be clear and not for her to think it was because of her blindness.

"Because I had been drinking and the timing wasn't right?" she asked.

"Yes, and because I don't know where you stand with Bradley. It seems to me that he cares about you and I just don't know…"

"He's not for me," she interrupted him. "He's not what I'm looking for. I was with him because it was safe and easy, but he's not what I want anymore. I just haven't had the chance to tell him yet. He left for New York and won't be back until Friday. I didn't want to do it over the phone. I didn't think that was fair."

Steve smiled, pleased to hear her say what he had been hoping to hear. "So," he moved closer to her, dissolving any personal space between them. "You liked the kiss last night huh?"

She grinned shyly liking her lips, "Yes, and in the truck today. I liked it very much."

He leaned in whispering in her ear. "I liked it too."

She felt her knees slightly buckle over that as his arm came slowly around her waist.

"Don't think for one second that I don't want you Jordan." He brushed his cheek against hers making his way to her lips. "I'm just not so sure I'm strong enough to overcome you." He kissed her lips.

"Overcome me?" she asked as he kissed her again.

"You are so beautiful that I'm afraid that if I sleep with you," he kissed her again, "I'll be trapped under your spell and" another kiss, "I don't want to end up like the other poor schmucks."

Jordan grinned, knowing he was just teasing her. "Somehow Steve I don't think you and the word schmuck will ever be connected."

He pulled her closer. "So you think my chances of surviving you are pretty good?"

"Oh yes. They're actually better than you think."

He kissed her for that, long and deep, moving his hand down over her perfectly shaped butt that he admired more than once in the jeans she had on.

Even after a long, hard day of riding he still smelled and tasted wonderful, Jordan thought.

He pulled away from the kiss but kept his hand on her butt, "You're vibrating."

She smiled lazily, "What?"

He tapped his hand over her back pocket. "You're perfect ass, it's vibrating."

"Oh," she grinned, reaching back. "I thought that was just a reaction from the kiss."

He patted it again. "You answer that and I'm going to run up and take a quick shower. I'll be right back." He gave her another kiss before going.

She heard him run up the stairs as she pulled her phone out. She had a ring tone for everyone she knew but had it on vibrate at the moment.

She gave it another second letting her head clear before she answered, just seconds before it went to voicemail. "Hello."

"Jordan," her father replied.

"Hi Dad. How are you? How's New York?"

"Where are you?" he asked sternly.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Where are you Jordan?" he asked again in the same tone.

"I'm at Patsy's," she lied, feeling the wall, trying to remember the layout, moving into the kitchen. She didn't want Steve to hear her. She stumbled into the table and sat down with her back to the stairs.

"Don't lie to me! You're with Steve aren't you?"

"Yes, so what?" she snapped, becoming angry herself. "How did you know that? Are you having Terry follow me?"

"I don't want you around him. What if Bradley found out? How would that look?"

"Dad, just stop okay?" She sighed heavily into the phone. "Steve is a really nice guy. If you just got to know him you'd see that."

"You belong with Bradley, Jordan. He loves you. He can take care of you the way you need to be cared for. This Steve character can not!"

"Stop talking about him like that!" she spat. "You don't understand."

"I mean it Jordan. I want you to stop seeing him."

"Or what?" she said bitterly, "What are you going to do Dad, throw me out? Cut me off?"

"Don't push me Jordan. I know what's best for you."

"No Dad," she warned, "don't you push me."

He'd never heard that tone from her before directed at him. "Just listen to yourself Jordan."

She felt her throat closing up over the bitterness between them. "I wish you'd listen to me Dad, just once." She heard Steve walking around upstairs. "I have to go."

"Jordan, honey, please." His tone became more civil. "I worry about you. Bradley worries about you. What you are feeling for Steve is natural. He saved your life. I understand that. But he takes you out in the ocean," his tone criticizing his actions, "and you are terrified of the water. How is that caring for you? That's reckless."

"Well then I guess if you think that's reckless you're not going to want to hear that I went dirt bike riding today. I have to go. I'll talk to soon Dad. I love you." She heard her name but hung up before he could blast her for her last comment. She'd never hung up on him before. She quickly shut her phone off; knowing another call would be coming in, probably from Bradley.

She held her phone in her lap. She'd never had such a vicious conversation with her father before. It hurt, she loved him so much but she was becoming so frustrated with him. She was beginning to resent him more and more. She heard Steve upstairs again and tried to take into consideration what he had told her yesterday about her father loving her, and maybe feeling guilty over being partly responsible for her going blind. She wondered though if Steve would be so keen on her cutting him some slack if he knew how badly her father wanted the relationship between them to be severed.

She didn't want to hurt her father but she also wasn't about to give up what she had with Steve. She was falling in love with him. She could feel it, and it had nothing to do with him saving her life. It wasn't because of what he had done; it was because of who he was.

She quickly wiped her face off, hearing him come down the stairs.

"Hey, Danny texted me and wants to know if we want to meet he and Patsy for dinner. Do you want too?" He came around in front of her and saw right away the wet streaks on her face where the dirt had been. She looked like she'd been crying.

"That sounds like fun," she smiled up at him.

"What's wrong Jordan," he asked, seeing the phone still in her lap.

"Nothing," she tried to play it off. "What time are we meeting them?"

He pulled a chair out and sat down. "You were crying. Is everything all right?" He reached over taking her hand.

She nodded, feeling his warmth and concern, but what pleased her most was that he was ready to just sit and listen. It only confirmed what she had already discovered. Her green eyes filled with tears, spilling over. "I like being with you," she squeezed his hand. "I like the way I feel when I'm with you. Today on that motorcycle," she smiled through her tears. "it's exactly what I need. Life is so short. I don't want to spend anymore of mine sitting at a desk reading about adventures. I want to spend it on the back of a motorcycle going a hundred miles an hour, with you."

He grabbed the seat of her chair and pulled it closer to him. "If you want to go a hundred miles an hour Jordan, I'll take you. I have so many plans for you. Ever since I met you it's like my mind is constantly working on new ways to show you just what you've been missing. God Jordan!" he said passionately. "Today was only the beginning. It's endless what you can do. What we can do together. I want all of those things for you, but I'll also take the bad with the good. If you want me around then I'll be here, and when I see you crying and you're hurting, I may not always be able to help, but I at least want the opportunity to try."

Her head was spinning. No one had ever spoken to her like that before and opened so many doors in a single breath. She wanted to pinch herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "I want you to come to the party on Saturday." She knew this would be a bold move, but it would also give her father the chance to meet him in a social way. She knew he would never act out in front of his friends and business associates. "I want you there."

He looked down at the phone, "Was that your father that called?" He was guessing but his gut told him he was right.

"Yes."

"He made you cry and now I get an invitation to your party. Did that phone call have anything to do with me?"

She bent her head, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but not wanting to lie to him either. "Yes."

"He doesn't like me Jordan," he said, keenly aware that the conversation probably bordered the same one he had with Warren in his office the day after the accident. "When he came to my office he told me to stay away from you."

She knew the money was more of a payoff, not a reward. God, she knew him so well, wondering if Bradley were involved with it too. "He doesn't know you."

"Why do you want me at that party? To spite him, or because you really want me there?" He didn't like being used as a pawn if that were her intentions.

She looked up at him, "Both. I want him to know you and I want you there because it's my birthday and I want you to be apart of it."

"And what if he never accepts me?" It was a loaded question for both of them.

She knew that was a strong possibility knowing how stubborn her father was, but it still wasn't a deal breaker in her eyes. She would handle it the best she could. She bent her head again and he could see tears drip on her leg. "He will. He'll have to."

Steve sat back in his chair staring at her. It hurt that he was the cause of her pain, even though it was nothing that he had physically done. She was on the verge of choosing him over her father and that didn't sit well with him. "He's your family Jordan. I won't come between you. I won't do it."

She looked up at him, pained over that remark. "It's too late for that. You're already here. Are you going to stop seeing me because he doesn't approve? Isn't that what you've been fighting for since you met me, to show me things I've been missing in my life that he never approved of?" She put both of her hands on his forearms caressing them up and down. "You're apart of what I've been missing in my life."

He needed it spelled out for him and she did that loud and clear. It didn't ease his worry any of being the one to come between them. That was the noble side of him talking, but he also couldn't deny the selfish side that didn't want to give her up for anything, or anyone. She was what had been missing in his life as well.

He just wasn't so sure though that when the time came to really choose, if her feelings would be the same. That's what scared him.

She could feel his uncertainty from where she sat. It had been a perfect day so far and they still had dinner with Danny and Patsy, which she was looking forward too. She didn't want this hanging over them.

She smiled, putting a hand on his chest, feeling his body posture and then moved over on to his lap, hearing her phone thump on the floor, but ignoring it. She put an arm around his shoulder. He smelled of fresh cologne, not the same one he had on earlier. She liked this one too. "He'll like you once he gets to know you." She said to him, "How could he not? You're wonderful."

He caressed her leg, looking at her green eyes that looked beyond him but he knew all her attention was focused on him. He could still smell a hint of her perfume over the sweat and dust from the ride. Her hair was slightly tussled still tucked away in the ponytail. She looked a mess by most standards, but in his eyes the combination of the whole package was making it a struggle not to lay her down on the floor and peel off her jeans and t-shirt. Instead he settled on a kiss, knowing the other would come in time, but for now until he knew the outcome of their situation, he didn't want to venture someplace that would end up stomping on his emotions later. That was dangerous.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve pulled up to Jordan's house and turned off the engine. She sat back in her seat and smiled over at him. "Thank you for dinner. That was really fun."

"Danny and Patsy seem to be getting along pretty well," he added.

"I know! They really seem to have hit it off."

He shifted in his seat. "When the server set your plate down I saw Patsy reach over and turn it. What was the significance of that? So you know what food is what?"

"Yes. It's so I know what I'm eating. The top of the plate is vegetables. Four o'clock is potatoes, fries, rice or that category, and eight o'clock is the meat, fish or whatever the main food is."

"That's pretty clever."

"My Mom started that when I was young. She taught Patsy all sorts of tricks and then when my father hired Leda, she and Patsy worked out a few on their own."

"Like the shoes by the front door?"

Jordan smiled, "Yes, alphabetical, black, blue, brown, multi, white. The clothes in my closet are the same way. They are arranged by color so I don't pick something out that doesn't match. You'll notice that I wear a lot of solid colors when I pick out my own clothes. If someone else is there then I can wear something more flashy, like multi colors!" she said playfully excited.

Steve chuckled over her parody. "What about the refrigerator?" he asked.

"That's all Leda. She has it arranged with drinks on the door and certain foods on each shelf."

"You move about so freely in your home I guess you just have it mapped out so clearly in your head that it's not an issue."

"Exactly, although sometimes if I'm not paying attention I'll run into a wall corner or a chair leg. I think my poor toes have grown immune to being stubbed."

"Do you ever think about getting your own place?"

"I never really did before, but now I do. I really want a job, but…" she hesitated. "I don't know what I'm qualified for. Really nothing"

"That's not true," Steve said knowingly, "everyone is qualified to do something. You just need to figure out what yours is. Hell, I think you should utilize that voice of yours."

"Patsy says that too, but I don't want to sing for a living."

"Then don't. Do voice over, or better yet, you love to read. You could do those books on tape."

"And then find someone that will pay me to do it?" she huffed, "its not so easy."

"Go back to school and get a degree."

"In a classroom?" she said as if that sounded even more impossible.

"Yes, why not? U of H I'm sure has study programs that are set up for disabled students." He quickly raised his hands in defense, recalling her adamant statement on the beach that being blind wasn't a disability. "Not that you're disabled."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Yes I am. In more ways than one."

He reached over putting a hand on her thigh. "But you're also very smart and very capable. Those two things alone will get you a degree and a good job."

She put both her hands over top of his. "I sure find lots of excuses don't I?"

"You sound like you're giving up without even trying."

She sighed, "I sound like my father."

"One step at a time Jordan. How about if I take you over to the University sometime this week and we talk to someone?"

"You would do that?" she asked surprised.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"I would like that. Thank you." She loved his support. She couldn't wait to tell Patsy. "Do you want to come in for a little bit? Leda was going to make brownies today and they pretty much melt in your mouth."

He didn't care about the brownies, but the idea of spending another hour or so with her did sound good. "Sure."

They got out and he followed her to the door. Steve reached in his pocket for his buzzing cell phone as Jordan entered the code.

"McGarrett." He answered; hearing that familiar voice from dispatch on the other end and feeling a wave of disappointment run through him at the same time. "Yeah, okay. I'm on my way." He hung up and reached for her as she stood in the doorway, also hearing those dreaded words from him.

"You have to go?"  
"Work," he said regrettably.

She forced a smile for him, telling him she understood, but she couldn't hide the disappointment she was also feeling. "Okay, be careful."

It felt good hearing her say that, just the idea of having someone out there that might worry about him was nice. He put an arm around her waist pulling her closer against his body. "I will. Make sure you lock up as soon as I leave." He worried about her being alone, but he also knew she was capable, but he would have felt it about any woman he knew that was home alone.

She looked up anticipating a kiss and she didn't have to wait for very long. He put his hand on her neck to let her know it was coming. It was sweet and romantic and just made her all the more regretful that he had to leave.

He kissed her cheek and slid his hand from her neck to around it and hugged her as her arms went around his waist.

"Thank you Steve for a perfect day."

"I had a lot of fun too. I'm only sorry that I have to go." He leaned back so he could see her, pulling her in with his arm for one more, quick kiss. "I'll call you."

"Okay," she smiled up at him.

He pulled away from her and backed up. "Lock up."

"I will." She went inside and set the alarm as he got in his truck. He watched to make sure she was in before leaving.

Jordan made her way to the kitchen smiling and with a little skip in her walk, feeling like she was floating on a cloud. She reached in the fridge for a bottled water and made her way upstairs to read, not suspecting that she wasn't alone in the house.

He watched her climb the stairs and go into her bedroom, noting the time and the activity that had taken place at the front door. The light in her room never came on for obvious reasons, but he could hear her moving about inside. The temptation to go up was nagging him, considering it a risk that he didn't need to take, but seeing her undress was always a risk worth taking.

Jordan went straight to the sliding glass door in her room and slid it open bringing in the fresh air from the ocean. She glided her hand over her book on the desk to make sure Leda hadn't moved it. She read the first couple of sentences, knowing the pages hadn't been disrupted either. She turned toward the dresser and lifted her shirt over head, dropping it in a wicker basket that was always kept to the left of the dresser. She unhooked the skirt and slid it off next, leaving herself bare except for a pair of bikini panties.

She went into the bathroom, turning on the bathtub, kneeling down next to it, plugging the drain.

He carefully made his way down the upstairs hallway toward her room, knowing her hearing was impeccable. He stood at her door and quietly flipped the light switch on as she moved toward the dresser, feeling his body react as she pulled the shirt over her head, exposing her breasts that were perfectly rounded and full. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and began to video tape her as she undressed, stepping inside the room as she entered the bathroom, catching every delicious moment of her movements.

Jordan slowly slid inside the hot water and laid her head back on the edge. She was a little stiff from the motorcycle ride, but didn't want to tell Steve. She had too much fun to let him even think for a second that it was negative in any way. It hurt a little but it was a good pain and she didn't really mind it at all. It was well worth it. She thought a nice hot bath would cure the ailment, so far so good.

He licked his lips feeling a bead of sweat run down the side of his temple. She was beautiful with a perfect body. She went to reach up and turn the water off and he knew his time had run out. The room would be silent and his breathing and heart were pounding too hard for her not to hear. He backed up out of the doorway catching one last shot of her through the mirror as she lay back down again in the water.

He grinned at the video on his phone as he made his way back down the stairs, anxious to get home and upload it to his computer screen to get the full effect. It was the best one yet.

* * *

Steve pulled up to the crime scene first which was located at a jewelry store centered in the middle of some new high rises not far from Patsy's new condo, as he was getting out as Danny's lights from the Camaro shined on his back. He waited by his truck for him.

"Hey," Steve grinned at him. "I hope you weren't in the middle of anything."

"As a matter of fact," Danny growled, "I was just about to be when the…" he gripped the phone in his hand and growled again, pretending to throw it. "the fricking phone rang!"

Steve laughed as they both followed the yellow tape leading to the crime scene. "I was about to have brownies."

Danny looked at him oddly, "Brownies? Is that for real or is that your code name for sex?"

Steve just grinned and kept walking. "So things between you and Patsy seem to be going well. You looked cozy at dinner tonight."

"Yeah, I like her. She reminds me of the girls back home; a little nice and a little spice."

"So is she going to meet Gracie?"

"Hold on there," Danny halted that idea, "I'm not ready for that. Not for while at least." He shrugged, "We'll see how things go." He slapped Steve on the back, "but I do have to say that you getting on that plane was certainly beneficial to both us. I'm certainly reaping the benefits from your lucky break. Thanks."

"You know what," he said slightly disgusted, "somehow I'm not sure if I should say you're welcome, or slap you in the head."

Danny laughed, "I'll settle for you're welcome."

"Then you probably deserve the slap in the head," Steve joked. He lifted the yellow police tape as Danny went under first and then he followed. "Let's wrap this thing up quick and get back to where we really want to be."

They both stopped and looked at the inside of the jewelry store. It was smashed to pieces. Every cabinet and every shelf was broken. There was glass shattered everywhere including the front door. A uniformed officer came up to them.

"So far no prints and they threw a smoke bomb in first and then destroyed the cameras before it could pick anything up." He held his radio up, "Plus we just got a call of a similar robbery over off of King Street, about twenty minutes ago."

Steve sighed loudly, "So much for a quick wrap up."

"Shit," Danny moaned.

* * *

Jordan woke up the next morning and finally turned her phone back on after hanging up from her father the day before at Steve's house. He had left her three messages. The first two were angry and the third more calmed. Bradley had also called but neglected to mention anything about her father's call. As she held the phone in her hand Bradley's ringtone sounded off. She contemplated answering but did in the end deciding that if he brought up Steve or her father's argument then she would break it off with him then and not wait until Friday when he got back. She went to bed the night before feeling like she was living two lives and the one with Bradley just didn't work anymore.

"Hi Bradley," she answered.

"Jordan, honey. I called you last night and you didn't answer or call me back. Is everything all right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, everything's fine. I was just reading and then fell asleep."

"Okay. Are you still mad at me about that surfing incident?"

His voice sounded so down and sincere that it played on her emotions. He had been good to her. "No, I'm not mad about that anymore."

"Good," he said cheerfully. "I miss you. I've been thinking a lot about what you said, about wanting to try new things and I was hoping that maybe I had a solution."

"Really," she tried to sound enthused but wondered what it was going to be this time, more cooking classes or maybe golf lessons. She almost laughed out loud over that idea. She was pretty sure nothing he said would compare to being on the back of a motorcycle.

"What if I got you a job at the office? I was thinking that maybe you could be my assistant."

"You have a secretary Bradley. Why would you need me? What would I do that Kathy doesn't?"

"You could help her. You could answer phones and take messages. Plus I'm always scheduling and re-scheduling appointments. You could make those calls for Kathy."

That sounded worse than the golf idea, she thought. "I appreciate that Bradley I really do, but I was thinking more along the lines of maybe going to school."

"School?" he questioned. "You mean college?"

Yes, I hear U of H has classes for disabled students and I think that's something I might like to do."

"Jordan," he chuckled, "what would you study? I mean I don't want to sound negative, but why would you want to go to school and suffer through all those classes and hours of studying if I can offer you a job today, probably making more than you would if you had a degree," he huffed.

"Answering phones, rescheduling appointments?" she said bitterly. "That's not a job Bradley that's just you trying to satisfy me, hoping it'll settle down and stop being so difficult, as my father would put it! Did he put you up to this?"

"No, I told you I was just thinking about what you said the other day," he sighed heavily. "I don't know what you want Jordan? I'm trying to understand you lately but I just feel like you are shutting me out." His voice became sad again. "Ever since the accident I just feel that you are so far away. I miss you, even when I'm with you, I miss the Jordan that I know."

She wanted to tell him everything but just couldn't do it, not while he was so far away. "I just want something more from my life is all. I don't want to be your assistant." She tried for the hundredth time to explain. "I want my own assistant! I want to do something that I can be proud of. Don't you get that?"

"Yes, I just don't know why all of a sudden it has become such a high priority for you. I thought you were happy. Don't I make you happy Jordan?"

"Its not about you Bradley." She felt like she was just talking in circles. He and her father both would say they understood but neither of them did, and it was almost as if they were trying to convince her that she would fail if she tried anything new, but were afraid to come right out and say it. "Don't you believe in me?"

He shook his head over her stubbornness. '_Like Father like Daughter_,' he thought, wondering how long he'd have to support this ridiculous idea. What the hell was she going to do with a degree once they were married and she had kids? It would be worthless. He was silent and then finally spoke. "Of course I believe in you. If you want to go to school then I'll support you. Whatever you need."

That surprised her. "You would?"

"Of course Jordan. When you're happy, I'm happy."

"Okay," she replied, confused about his sudden change of heart.

"I have to go now. I have a meeting in a couple of minutes. I'll call you later. I love you," he said.

She struggled with the same reply. "Bradley. We really need to talk."

"We will honey, but I have to run. I'll talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye," she said and hung up, lying back down on her bed.

She had to tell him. She didn't want him at the party on Saturday. Especially not if Steve was coming. She also knew that Patsy would be bringing Danny and if Bradley was there it could make the entire night uncomfortable for all. She had to do it Friday night when he got back, but was dreading it beyond words.

Leda came in her room and set down a pile of clean clothes, "Morning."

She sat up, pushing herself back against the headboard. "Good morning, Leda."

"You no touch my dinner I made for you last night." She opened the dresser drawers and arranged the shirts in color order.

"I know, I'm sorry. I went to dinner with Pasty."

"Just Miss Patsy?" she asked.

"No, and Steve and Danny."

"Who Danny?"

"That's Steve's partner from work. He and Patsy are kind of seeing each other."

"And you have dinner with Mr. Steve? He drive you home?"

"Yes Leda," she smiled, "and he even walked me to the door, he didn't just drive by and tell me to jump out."

She laughed at that. "You like him."

It wasn't a question but a knowing statement. "Yes I do, very much."

"Miss Patsy like him too?"

"Yes."

"Hmm," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You no more see Mr. Bradley?"

"I like Steve, Leda." She sunk down, pulling a pillow up under her chin. "Dad hates him." She looked to where her voice was. "Do you like Steve?" Leda's opinion meant a great deal to her.

"I like who make you happy." She reached out and rubbed her foot. "Mr. Bradley…he ok. He have money, big business, he ok. Mr. Steve," she paused, "He polite. He have good heart, brave." She rubbed her foot. "Mr. Meyer's don't have to choose for you. You choose who make you happy."

She didn't even have to think about that answer. She knew. "Thanks Leda."

She patted her foot before getting up. "You smart girl. You don't need anyone tell you how you feel." She got up and went over to the wicker laundry basket taking out the clothes. She lifted the pair of dirty jeans and then looked oddly over at Jordan. "How you get so much dirt on pants. You roll in dirt with Mr. Steve?"

Jordan laughed, "No, he took me on a motorcycle yesterday up in mountains. It was so much fun Leda! We were flying! But it wasn't dangerous. I wasn't scared. He's good driver."

Leda was floored by that but at the same time she could see the excitement in Jordan's eyes that she never saw when Bradley would bring her home from a date, which was usually just dinner. He treated her like she was blind first and a woman second. This other man treated her like a woman and didn't seem to realize she was even blind. She liked Steve best. "You come down and have breakfast now."

"All right. I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

Steve pushed himself up and out of bed. He yawned and stretched, knowing a morning swim was going to have to be missed again. It was their third day on this case and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere fast. None of their leads panned out and the night before there was another robbery at a store in downtown Waikiki on Beach Road. They were beginning to get pressure from HPD, the Governor and the media. They needed to wrap this up. He looked at his cell for any messages from the night before and contemplated calling Jordan but it was too early. They had been playing phone tag for the last two days and neither could seem to catch the other at the right time.

He knew Danny had spent the night at Patsy's house and was catching up on lost time. It made him slightly jealous, missing Jordan more than he had anticipated. He had promised to take her to the university that week but the week was slowly dissipating and he wasn't sure it was going to happen, hoping maybe she had taken the initiative herself and spoken to someone about classes. He wanted to stay on her about it and not let her get sidetracked by her father or Bradley.

He thought about the party and the gift he had ordered for her, hoping it would arrive before Saturday. It was going to be an interesting evening and one he hoped would turn out well for both he and Jordan. He still wasn't sure how he was going to deal with her father not accepting him, or better yet, how Jordan was going to deal with it.

His cell phone rang and he leaned over seeing Danny's name appear.

"Hey," he answered, "are you still at Patsy's?"

"Yes," he yawned. "Have you heard anything from the forensics about the robbery last night?"

"No, but that should be our first stop today. Do you want to meet up at the office?"

"Yes," Danny moaned, "give me an hour though."

"An hour?" Steve grinned, knowing what he wanted it for. "Okay, but why is it going to take you fifty-five minutes to get to the office?"

Danny pretended to laugh. "Harass me all you want Buddy, but I won't be taking a cold shower this morning. Enjoy yours." He hung up on him.

"The little bastard," Steve laughed.

* * *

They walked back to the Camaro shaking their heads.

"What the hell was that?" Danny stood by the passenger door, "Is it just me or was she lying out her ass."

"She was lying out her ass," Steve agreed, getting inside the car.

"We should get Chin and Kono over her to tail her."

He started the car, pulling away from the curve. "My thoughts exactly. Did you see that bag on the side of the desk?"

"No, what bag?" Danny asked.

"It was from the jewelry store on Beach Road that was robbed last night. Coincidence?"

"I don't believe in coincidences."

"Me either," Steve agreed. "I do believe in food though. Let's grab something before going back to the office."

"Sounds good."

Steve slowed down as they rounded the curve of Diamond Head Road. "Hey, Jordan's gates open." He turned to Danny. "Do you mind if we stop in for a second? She and I have been playing phone tag. I just want to say hi."

"Be my guest," he motioned with his hand. "So what's the deal with the old man?"

"He hates me, that's the deal."

"Damn, that's rough. Patsy said he's stubborn. I'm surprised you two aren't best friends," he joked.

Steve pulled the Camaro into Jordan's driveway. "She seems to think that we just need to be in the same room together."

"Are you still going Saturday to the party? Patsy was telling me about it last night. She wants me to go with her."

"Yes I'm going. I guess we'll see then how things pan out."

"What about that Brad guy?" Danny asked as they got out. "Is she double teaming you?"

"Bradley," Steve corrected him. "And no, I know all about him and she's going to break it off with him when he gets back from New York on Friday with the old man." They stood in front of the entrance. "Wait until you meet Leda." Steve chuckled, knocking on the door.

"Leda?" Danny questioned.

"She's a four-foot tall Asian ball breaker, but she's still about as sweet as they come."

With that said the door opened and Leda grinned broadly. "Mr. Steve! Miss Jordan no tell me you coming here."

"Hi Leda," he smiled, "She doesn't know I'm here. We were just driving by." He wondered then if that was wrong. "Is that all right? I mean, I did come to the door this time." He teased with an uneasy expression.

She reached out and took his hand, pulling him inside the house. "You come in. I tell you before. You welcome anytime." She looked back at Danny. "Is this Danny man? Miss Patsy's Danny man? Your work man?"

Danny raised his hand, "Guilty on all three."

"You come too." She let go of Steve as he followed her into the house.

Danny closed the door behind him and got his first look at the five thousand square foot manor, admiring the staircases and open walkway that ran parallel along the wide-open living room. "Wow," he said as the outside view came into play next.

"Miss Jordan outback reading." She pointed to one of the lounge chairs down closer to the beach wall. "You stay with me." She ordered Danny. "You have lunch time yet?" She asked both men.

"No," Steve said, "we're going to stop somewhere after we leave here."

Leda waved him off. "No, Leda make you sandwich. You eat here or take with you on job."

Steve went to argue with her, but decided against it, somehow knowing he was leaving there with a sandwich regardless, and also thought it might be insulting not to accept. "Thank you Leda. That would be great."

She shooed him off toward Jordan and pointed to a bar stool for Danny. "Sit. You like ham, turkey?" she asked him.

"Yes Ma'am," he said taking the seat. He leaned over the counter as she pulled a variety of items from the refrigerator, tossing them on to the counter just below the breakfast bar that was the right height for her.  
Steve made his way out to Jordan, not noticing the clear blue sky and fabulous view before him, too interested in the beautiful one sitting in the chair facing his direction. "Hi Jordan," he said just a few steps from her.

She laid the book on her chest, looking in his direction. "Steve?" her voice overly excited.

"Yep," he sat down as she went to get up. "No, don't get up." He put a hand her arm. "I can only stay for a couple of minutes."

"What are you doing her?" She grinned happily.

"We were checking out a lead up the road and passed by and I saw your gate open so we decide to stop."

"We?" she asked.

"Danny's in the kitchen getting fed and hopefully not eaten by Leda. She insisted on making us a sandwich." They both heard laughter coming from that direction and Steve turned seeing him at the counter.

"I guess its going okay," Jordan laughed.

"Guess so," he turned back around, looking at her as she reached out and touched him on the arm. He had missed her, maybe too much.

"I'm glad you came over. You know you can stop by anytime. You have the gate code."

He got the idea that maybe she had missed him too. "I'm sorry about the whole phone tag thing. This case is a bitch."

"That's okay. You're busy. I understand."

"I'm also sorry that I'm not going to be able to take you up to the University this week."

Jordan held the book up she was reading, "Already did it? I spoke to someone yesterday in the Administrations office and he put together some material for me and Patsy picked it up and brought it over."

Steve leaned back and saw that it was a catalog of classes offered for visually impaired students written in braille. "Jordan! That's awesome!" He couldn't resist his pleasure in that and bent over kissing her lips. "Good for you! Have you decided on any classes?"

"Yes actually." She sat up, thrilled over his equaled enthusiasm knowing whatever she chose he would be happy. "I missed spring term but they are having registration for summer classes in a couple of weeks. I thought maybe I'd take a writing class and a math class. Just to start out slow and then take a full load in the fall."

He loved seeing the excitement in her eyes. It made his day; glad he had made that decision to stop. "I think that's a great idea."

"I still have to get accepted though, so there's that."

"No sweat," he said casually, "I'll write a letter of recommendation for you and put the Governor's seal on it. Patsy will write one too."

She was amazed at his willingness to help her over every obstacle as if it were nothing. She leaned forward, putting her hand on his chest and moving it up, searching out his lips. "Thank you," she whispered before she kissed him.

There was something about that move that drove him crazy, maybe it was the anticipation of knowing what was coming, or the feel of her hand moving up his body, but whichever, the end result was always worth the wait.

"Hey Romeo," Danny called out. "We got to move Buddy."

Steve leaned back, putting a hand on her cheek, "I'll call you, or I'll leave you a message," he smiled, speaking again of their phone tag.

"You're still coming on Saturday, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." He kissed her once more before getting up.

She got up with him and went back inside with him, holding on to his arm, not because she had to, but because she wanted too.

Leda handed him a full-blown turkey and ham sandwich wrapped in a napkin that was busting at the seams. She put two pops and two apples in a bag and handed them to Danny.

"You take this for later," she said of the apples.

"Thank you Leda," Steve said.

Danny put an arm around Leda. "Be careful Jordan. We might just steal this one away. I could easily see her with a 45 Caliber holstered on her side and badge letting people she know she wasn't afraid to use it."

Leda roared over that scenario. "You stop now Mr. Danny! You know I shoot my own foot. Or yours." She patted his back. "You come back anytime now too."

"The way you can whip up a sandwich, I'll be back for dinner."

She shooed him away and walked off into the kitchen.

Steve put an arm around Jordan's waist, looking at her once more, getting his fill before he kissed her. "I'll talk to you later."

"Please be careful," she said as he walked away.

He turned back to her. "Thanks, I will."

She heard him walk out and close the door. She leaned against the wall and smiled, still smelling his cologne floating around her.

Leda came and stood next to her. "He in love with you."

"Steve?" she shook her head, "No Leda, I don't think…" she tried to discredit her before Leda jumped in.

"No man look at woman like that without feeling love." She squeezed her hand. "He feel love for you."

Jordan felt her whole body flush, wondering how it was that he looked at her and if it reflected the same from her, because she felt it too. "I like him Leda. I like him so much."


	8. Chapter 8

Warren came in the house and set his suitcase down in the foyer. "Jordan," he yelled out.

She came out of the kitchen, walking toward him. "Hi Dad." She smiled, but her insides were doing flips.

"Hi honey," he said going to her, seeing the uneasiness in her expression, assuming it was from their fight over the phone. They had only spoken once since that day and it was brief, explaining his itinerary and party decisions that had to be discussed.

She felt his warm embrace, hugging him back. "How was your flight?"

"Long," Warren stated, "and the fact that I had to do it alone was even worse."

"What do you mean alone? Didn't Bradley fly back on the same flight as you?"

"No. Didn't he tell you? He's stuck there until tomorrow. There were a couple of issues that needed to be sorted out and he opted to stay back and handle them so I could come home and tend to the party. He's flying back tomorrow afternoon." He saw the pained look on her face, assuming the wrong thing once again. "Oh, don't worry Jordan. He'll be back in time for the party."

"It's not that." She knew she should have told him earlier in the week. This was turning into a fiasco. "I need to tell you something Dad and I don't want you to get all crazy on me. It's really important and I'm really going to need your support on this." She glided her hand down his arm until she felt his, holding it nervously.

He could only imagine what she had in store for him next. Bradley had already informed him of the college nonsense, so if that's what it was, he decided to go along with her at Bradley's request and just humor the idea for now. "What is it Jordan? You can tell me. I'll understand."

"I…" she started and then stopped, biting her bottom lip trying muster up the courage. "I'm going to…" she swallowed.

"Yes, you're going to what?" he encouraged her.

She decided to do the ole' Band-Aid routine, just do it quick. "I'm going to break it off with Bradley. I don't want to see him anymore."

She waited for the storm that she was certain was swirling around her. The silence felt like an eternity, but she held her ground, not faltering. She felt his hand finally pull out of hers. "Why are you doing this Jordan? He loves you. Why would you want to hurt him like that?"

She felt her heart sink, knowing he was more concerned with Bradley's feelings than her own. "What about me Dad? Aren't you worried about my feelings? Don't you know how hard this is for me?"

"Then why are you doing it?" he snapped.

"Because I don't love him and he and I don't see things the same." She could hear his breathing elevating.

"This is because of him, isn't it? That police officer! What has he been telling you Jordan, huh? That the sky's the limit!" he bellowed. "That he's going to take care of you?" he grunted over that. "He has no idea what he's talking about!" He took her hand. "You are special Jordan. You have limitations. I'm sorry to tell you that but it's true and you need someone like Bradley who can offer you a good life, a safe life, a happy one." He squeezed her hand. "I'm getting older Jordan and I worry about your future after I'm gone. I just want some peace of mind knowing you will be cared for. Bradley is that peace of mind."

She pulled her hand away, "What about my peace of mind? Why won't you listen to me! I don't love him!" She backed away, "I don't need him to take care of me. I don't need anyone to take care of me. I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself."

"You never talked that way before the accident Jordan." He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Whatever he filled your head with on that beach is a lie! And if he cared one ounce for you he'd know that!"

She felt tears of frustration building, "You don't even know him. You won't even try to know him. Why are you so afraid of letting me go? Is it because you feel guilty about taking me to India?" She regretted it the second she said it. It wasn't something that should have been said in the heat of the moment and she knew it. "Dad, I didn't mean…"

"Are these the kind of things that he fills your head with Jordan? Because my daughter would never have spoken to me like that, at least not the one I used to know."

She didn't think she had ever heard so much pain and disappointment in his voice before. "No Dad. He cares for me," she shuttered as the tears gave way, "he really does. He doesn't want to come between us. He said that."

"Yet he is. Are you willing to risk everything Jordan to be with someone you hardly know over the people who have already proven themselves, and care enough about you that they want to build a future with you, now! How far are you going to let this little crush you have for him go on before you realize that that's all it is! Do you really think he will love you and take on the challenge of your blindness for a lifetime?" his voice sounding more demeaning than anything else. "I'll give you that answer Jordan. It's no! He won't!" He grabbed her by the shoulders once again, "Don't make the mistake of giving up the people who will make that sacrifice."

She pulled away from him, crying freely now. "That's it right there Dad." She almost laughed in his face. "Steve doesn't see it as sacrifice. Hell," she practically screamed at the top of her lungs, "I don't even think he knows I'm blind!"

She went past him going up the stairs. She walked down the hall and stopped midway, grabbing the railing, looking straight ahead but speaking to him. "Steve's coming to the party tomorrow because I want him here. If Bradley shows up then he will be your guest, not mine! And if you don't like it, then cancel the party and I'll spend my birthday with Steve, Patsy and Danny!"

She went in her room and slammed the door shut.

Warren glared up at her room, wiping the sweat from his upper lip. He didn't think he'd ever been so angry with her. "Danny?" he grumbled. "Who the hell is Danny now?"

* * *

Jordan listened as Bradley's phone went to voice mail once again. She hung up having already left two messages for him to call her as soon as he could. She sat down on her bed, dropping her head down. She shouldn't have waited. She should have told him over the phone earlier and now it was too late. She was sure he was already on a plane headed back to Hawaii. It was only hours before the party and here she was, stuck in the middle of two men. One she wanted at the party so much that she didn't even want to be there if he couldn't be, and the other she didn't want there so badly that she wished she would come down with pneumonia in the next three hours so she could cancel.

She knew canceling was impossible. This party was supposedly for her but it was actually for her father and Bradley's business associates who really took center stage. If it was up to her, it would have been a few friends and a BBQ, but the event was now catered and some the most important people in Hawaii would be attending.

"Happy Birthday!" Patsy yelled out as she came in Jordan's room. She was already wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that fit snug on her frame and accented her breasts. She tried it on for Danny the night before who begged her to wear it to bed, but she promised that after the party he could have his way with her in it if he wanted. He happily agreed, considering it foreplay.

Jordan looked up in her direction with a pained expression.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Patsy asked.

"I can't get a hold of Bradley. This is all getting worse by the minute," she sighed.

"Jordan, you are so overreacting about this."

"But I told Steve I was going to break it off with him yesterday, but Bradley was delayed in New York and now it's too late and," she put her hand on her stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Jordan," Patsy laughed, "seriously, just relax and breathe."

"What am I going to tell Steve?"

Patsy sat down next to her. "He'll understand. Besides they'll be two hundred people here, it'll be easy to keep them separated."

Jordan looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Are you suggesting that I carry on with two dates tonight?!"

"No," Patsy said and then shrugged, "well not really. You know Bradley, he'll be occupied cozying up to his business friends and Steve will be with Danny and I. It really won't be that difficult."

"Difficult?" Jordan sighed, "I don't want Bradley even here tonight. How am I supposed to break it off with him during the party?"

Patsy sat down. "I told you not to wait, but you had to be all nice and sweet and do it in person. Now look where it's got you."

"I couldn't just call him up and say hey Bradley, by the way, just wanted you to know that I don't want to see you anymore, but have a nice meeting."

Patsy rolled her eyes, "Okay, I see your point. You're just going to have to pull him aside tonight and tell him."

"What time did you tell Danny and Steve to come?"

"I talked to Danny late last night. They were on a stake out someplace and I think I told him nine."

"Bradley should be here before that," Jordan said. She put her hand over her stomach. "Maybe I can get him alone before that."

Patsy couldn't help but giggle.

"What Patsy?!" Jordan yelled at her, "What are you laughing at?"

"You!" Patsy said, continuing her chuckle. "I mean look at you. In this hand," she held her right palm up, "you have a cute, wealthy businessman that is way over protective and a little neurotic but is crazy about you," she held her other palm up, "and in this hand you have gorgeous cop, ex Navy Seal, who loves to thrill you and is crazy about you." She laughed, using an eastern accent. "You have got it going on sister."

Jordan laughed, "It's not funny Patsy." She lay back on the bed and groaned. "I really like Steve. I don't want to blow it with him."

She leaned over her, "You won't Jordan. Whatever happens tonight, I have a feeling that Steve will be in your corner no matter what.

She sighed loudly, "I hope so."

"Besides, when he sees you in that dress you're wearing tonight, he'll be eating out of your hand," her voice became sinister, "and hopefully other places as well."

"Patsy!" she scolded, shaking her head at her. "Do you talk that way in front of Danny?"

"He loves it when I talk that way." She put her hands on either side of Jordan and started shaking the bed. "He's a devil in the sack, a true blue Jersey boy. You should see some of the moves he has." She started moaning Danny's name as Jordan laughed out loud, bouncing up and down from the commotion.

"What do you think Steve is like in bed?" Jordan asked, grinning shyly.

Patsy stopped moving and lay down next to her. "I don't know." She glanced over at her. "How does he kiss? You can tell a lot about a man just from his kiss."

Jordan's grin widened, "He knows how to kiss, that's for sure."

Patsy rolled over on her side, propping her head up on her hand. "The other night at dinner it was cute the way he was studying you. It was subtle, but I could tell he was taking notes. It makes me think that he cares about how you feel and what you feel which would make me assume that he would be that way in bed too."

"Bradley's the only man I've ever been with and that's only been a couple of times. I'm sure Steve's been with lots of women. What if he doesn't like me in bed?"

"I don't think he's the big playboy that you think. Danny makes it sound like he's very particular about who he sees. He doesn't date a lot and he doesn't sleep around. So that's a good thing, but as far as you go, just do what comes naturally. How is it with Bradley?"

Jordan shrugged, "It's ok I guess, but I have nothing to compare it too."

"Ok I guess?" Patsy snickered, "If the words 'its ok' are in the same sentence as describing sex with someone, then it's not good sex. You should be saying Oh my God, or incredible, or he is so hot! Not 'its ok I guess'."

Jordan bit her bottom lip, "The other night when Steve drove me home from the bar," she giggled, "I asked him to stay the night."

Patsy sat up, "What?! Are you serious? You asked him to stay the night?" She laid her head back laughing. "Jordan! That is so unlike you."

"I know!" she covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe I did it."

Patsy narrowed her eyes, wondering why they hadn't had sex yet then. "What did he say when you asked him?"

"He said no, not tonight, and I knew it was because I had been drinking. The next day he said it was because of the drinking and he wasn't sure where I stood with Bradley and because of my father. But he did tell me not to think for one second that he didn't want me that way, because he did."

Patsy sat up, looking down on her. "Jordan, I think he's in love with you."

"What? No!" she denied it and then thought hopefully, "Do you think maybe?"  
"No man turns down sex for any reason from a beautiful woman who is offering it up, unless, he is thinking it would be better for the relationship in the long run if they waited. AND no man thinks that way, unless, he truly has deep feelings for that woman."

"Leda said that he looks at me like he loves me."

"Oh Jordan," Patsy gushed, "I think he's the one. I really do."

She could feel her emotions getting the better of her. "I'm falling in love with him Patsy." She put her hand over her heart. "I mean, so much so that I'm willing to give up everything to be with him." She looked up in her direction. "Is that crazy?"

Patsy ran her hand over Jordan's hair, "No. That's what love feels like, and you go right ahead and follow those feelings Jordan, because in the end it'll be worth it."

She nodded, believing everything she said. She had too, because Patsy was the only one who truly understood what she felt.

* * *

Jordan stood next to her father as guests arrived, greeting them as if they were the happy Father and Daughter couple that they always had been. No one sensed the tension in the air.

Jordan reached her hand out to greet yet another guest only this time her hand was kissed. She knew right away it was Bradley.

"Happy birthday darling," he whispered to her, kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful."

She forced a smile for him, knowing her father was watching them. "Thank you. How was your flight?"

"Long, but look where it brought me, so it was worth it." He kissed her hand again.

"Bradley," she said quietly, "we need to talk."

"We will, after the party."

"Can we go someplace now?"

"Jordan," he explained, "the Governor just arrived and I think you should stay and greet the rest of the guests. Plus I see Henry Lewis over there and I've been trying to reach him for three days about some contracts."

She could hear his voice trail off as if her request was already forgotten. "Bradley this is important."

He looked at her assuming it was just another hair brain idea that she had come across. "I don't doubt that, but later we'll talk. Believe me, I have things I want to discuss with you as well." He kissed her once more before walking off.

She waited for the next person when her father leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Let it be Jordan."

She wished she could walk away but with so many people in the house she couldn't walk around freely. She stood there for another fifteen grueling minutes before her lifeline showed up.

"Mr. Meyer's," Steve said, holding his hand out, "it's nice to see you again." He kept eye contact with Warren, keeping his hand out, hoping he would take it, but every second that ticked by he felt more and more like an intruder in his home rather than Jordan's guest. He was about to move on when Warren reached out and shook it.

He had saved Jordan's life after all, he thought. "Mr. McGarrett," was all he was going to get. He turned away and walked toward the door.

Steve moved on to Jordan who was much more warm and inviting. "Hi Jordan," he said, touching her arm. He blew out a breath, getting a good look at her in the short, dark blue dress that fit her around every curve. "You look beautiful." He slid his hand down her forearm until he had her hand, kissing the back of it, knowing he couldn't kiss her, it would have been inappropriate right then. "Happy Birthday." He also wasn't sure if she had broken it off with Bradley yet. He and Danny had been busy with the case all week, finally closing the jewelry store robbery the night before, so he hadn't seen her since the afternoon they had stopped by. He kept telling himself to be prepared for the worse, because even though the time they had spent together was amazing and he felt a bond growing between them, he was still on the outside looking into her life and wasn't sure he would ever be accepted. The greeting with her father reminded him of that plain as day. He wanted to be with her, but he wasn't so sure if it was still mutual after his absence all week. It would be much more of a sacrifice on her part than his. He thought about the gift he had got for her. He had to use up a lot favors to get it, but decided that even in the end if it didn't work out, he wanted her to have it.

"Thank you for being here," she smiled, feeling her whole body flush. "I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss it."

She wanted to get him alone so she could talk to him. "I'm thirsty, Steve. Will you please take me outside to the bar to get a drink?"

"Absolutely," he agreed wholeheartedly, putting her hand on his arm and leading her outside through the easiest path possible, which ended up being through the kitchen.

She reached over with her other hand feeling the material of his jacket. "Wow, you dressed up." She felt over his chest. "Good, no tie."

He laughed, "I don't think I even own a tie, except for my Navy uniform."

"Mr. Steve," Leda said as they passed the kitchen.

"Hi Leda." He acknowledged her with a raised eyebrow, commenting on her dressy attire and the hair that was swept up on top of her head with a flower clip holding it in place. "I guess I picked the right party tonight. I've got beautiful women to the left and to the right of me."

Leda swiped her hand at him, blushing. "You have most beautiful woman there," she pointed at Jordan. "You handsome couple," she announced nodding, "Very handsome."

"Thank you Leda," she patted Steve's arm. "He smells good too." They went out the back door and Jordan stopped, knowing they were away from the crowd, "I'll wait here."

"What do you want? A shot of tequila, " he joked, "or two?"

She shook her head at him over that, "A glass of white wine would be perfect, thank you."

"Be right back."

She could feel a bead of sweat beginning to form on her brow. She had to tell him about Bradley. It wasn't right that he was there with her not knowing that she hadn't broke it off with him yet. She decided when he got back she would just explain to him what happened.

Steve stood at the bar as the bartender poured the drinks for he and Jordan. He heard his name and when he looked up Patsy and Danny were standing next to him.

"Hey guys," Steve said, looking down at the pink wrapped gift in Danny's hand that he had left in the back of the Camaro after picking it up. "Thanks for bringing that."

Danny handed it to him. "What is it?"

"Something useful for Jordan," he grinned.

Danny ordered two drinks from the bartender and then pointed back to the present. "I know you were working on that thing all week." He spoke to Patsy. "He would even stop the car and get out when he got calls about it. Very secretive."

Patsy pointed to it. "Danny said it looks to be about the same size as a small caliber gun." She laughed, "I think it's more along the lines of a teddy."

"You're both wrong. I don't think either one of those would be useful for Jordan." He did a once over of Patsy and whistled under his breath. "Very nice Patsy. I like that dress." He glanced at Danny, "I think we're going to be the envy of the party. We're getting drinks for the two best looking women here."

"You know it." Danny handed a drink to Patsy kissing her cheek and picked up Steve's for him as they went back over to where Jordan was standing.

Patsy scanned the party once more for Bradley, wondering if Jordan had told Steve yet, or if she had been able to get a hold of Bradley and already broken it off.

Jordan took the glass of wine from him. "I need to tell you something," she said uneasily.

"Look who I ran into," he blurted out.

"Happy Birthday Jordan," Danny said.

She smiled, "Thanks Danny."

Patsy touched her on the arm, "I think half the island is here."

Jordan huffed, "My birthday party but I don't know ninety percent of the people here."

"Well the most important ones are standing right here," Patsy reminded her.

Jordan reached out for Steve, who was standing next to her. "You're absolutely right."

"Steve brought you a present," Patsy announced, apologizing to him. "I'm sorry but I am dying to know what's in there."

"I am too," Danny said, "so give it to her."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Jordan said, but was thrilled that he had.

"Don't get too excited," Steve said, "its more practical than anything."

"It's probably food rations incase of an emergency," Danny joked, "Steve would think that's romantic."

"I'll love it no matter what it is," Jordan said as Patsy took her glass of wine and Steve put the box in her hands.

"Happy Birthday," he said.

They watched her unwrap the gift that revealed a plain brown sturdy box with no writing on it. She felt over it finding the top and flipped it open.

Patsy leaned over, looking inside at the item and the markings. She looked up at Steve, "Oh my God. Is that what I think it is?"

Danny figured it out at about the same time. "Wow, nice job buddy."

Jordan glided her fingers over the object that was tucked securely inside, surrounded by foam as if it were a custom fit. "What is it?" she asked, trying to pry it out.

Steve reached in and helped her. "It's a voice activated GPS. It's programmed to receive voice commands and is able to pick up signals from just about every U.S. satellite there is. It can determine your location within a foot of where you are standing. So no matter where you are in the world, you can tell it where you want to go and it will get you there by voice command. Its what the Seals use when they go out on patrols, only a little modified."

Jordan held the small radio like object in her hand feeling no more astounded than if he had actually handed her a pair of seeing eyes. She was speechless.

"I had looked into those and couldn't find anything like that," Patsy said just as stunned, "How did you… where did you find that?"

"I worked Naval Intelligence for five years," Steve explained. "I just called in some favors." He put a hand on Jordan's back. "You told me you were afraid to leave the house alone because you may not find your way back," he smiled at her, "Now you can always find your back, so you can go anywhere you want all by yourself."

Her mind was racing with the places she would go. The possibilities were endless. It meant freedom, independence. She could walk out the door and know exactly where she was going. She was so overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of what she was now capable of she didn't even realize she was crying.

Steve watched as she glided her fingers over it, examining every inch of it. He saw a tear fall on it, knowing she was pleased. "It's waterproof too. I bet if you took it out on a surfboard it would direct you back to land. We'll have to try it."

It just kept getting better and better. She nodded her understanding and knew if she tried to speak that nothing would come out. She turned to him, holding it up, wanting to say thank you but instead she just laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him. She felt his arms go around her, feeling that warm embrace that was bringing so much light into her life that had seemed so dark and bleak before him. He had no desire to hold her back from anything; he was constantly pushing her forward and clearing the path for her. The strength and drive she got from him was liberating. She held on to him knowing this is where she belonged. "Thank you," she finally managed to get out.

"You're welcome." Her response was worth every penny and every favor he had to use up. He also knew that he was fooling himself to think that she would be easy to get over; it would be the hardest thing he would ever face. It was beyond his control. He was falling in love with her. He knew that now.

Patsy wiped her eyes over the gift and the display in front of her, knowing without a doubt that Steve was the one for Jordan. It was crystal clear to her. She finally had someone on her side when it came to fighting for Jordan's independence. She felt like she had gained an ally in him.

Danny really wasn't surprised by the elaborate gift. They way he talked about Jordan and now this. Over the past couple of weeks his partner had vanished somewhere in the fog. But he knew where Steve was. He was on planet Jordan and nothing was going to bring him back. He nudged Patsy. "Let's go down by the water, what do you think?"

She got his hint and took his hand as he led her away from them.

Jordan slid her hand from around his neck and over the freshly shaven face, touching his lips with the tips of her fingers, moving them just before she kissed him, not caring who was watching or who was around.

He accepted her thank you with pleasure, pulling her in closer.

She finally broke from the kiss and hugged him once more before letting go. She stepped back, still holding her new gift. "I can't wait to use this." her expression so full of wonder. "I can go anywhere."

"I'll have to show you how to use it, but it's pretty easy."

She knew now more than ever that she wanted to be with him. "I have to tell you something. I don't think you're going to like it."

He could hear the apprehension in her voice and see the worry on her face. "Okay, whatever it is I'll understand." He meant that wholeheartedly still reeling from her thank you kiss.

"It's about Bradley…"

"Jordan," Steve interrupted her. "Your father's coming right up behind you."

She stopped and turned her head just slightly.

"Jordan," he said, "I've been looking for you. Could you please come with me?"

"In a minute Dad."

"Please Jordan, this is important."

Steve touched her on the face. "Go on, you can tell me later. I'm not going anywhere." He looked up at Warren when he said it.

He watched them walk away, seeing her glance over her shoulder in his direction. He couldn't smile at her and he couldn't wave to her. It made him think of Danny's proposal about being able to handle her blindness. She may not have been like other women he'd been with, but she did give him something that no one ever had before, inspiration. Her awakening to new things and her willingness to be adventurous inspired him. She was exactly what he was looking for in a woman and he was exactly what she needed in a man. They fit perfectly. It was so crystal clear to him as he stood there watching her being led off that he almost went after her hearing that inner voice telling him to act on it, but he hesitated. A hesitation he would later regret, and one that he would never make again for the rest of his life.

"What Dad," Jordan asked as they went inside the house. "What is so important that it has to be said now?"

"You'll see honey." He led her through the two-story opening and toward the stairs.

She smiled as several people greeted her as they went by, wishing her a happy birthday. She knew they were close to the steps and still couldn't figure out what he was doing.

"It's upstairs Jordan," he said just a little too enthused.

"What? What is going on?" She was becoming impatient, but followed him up the steps anyway just wanting to get it over with so she could get back to Steve.

He stopped hallway down the walkway upstairs and held her hand, keeping her there.

"Everyone!" he yelled out to the party below and the guests outside. "May I have your attention please? Everyone!"

The crown gathered inside the house and moved against the walls and into the kitchen so everyone might get a chance to see what was happening. Patsy and Danny came up past the pool and joined Steve who stood just outside the doors behind the crowd but could still see the events taking place.

"What's going on?" Danny asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe she's getting her birthday present."

"Dad," Jordan whispered to him, "what are you doing?"

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. It's always a special day for me when I can spend another birthday with my beautiful daughter Jordan. She was almost taken from me recently as you all know, so this day is even more precious than I can put into words." He acknowledged her with a kiss on the cheek as the crowd clapped and awed over his words. He motioned towards Steve from upstairs, "And I would like to salute the man who came to my daughter's aid and saved me from a lifetime of grief. Commander Steve McGarrett." Jordan pulled her hand away from his and clapped as the room erupted in cheers. Warren stared down at Steve, knowing it would have been rude not to acknowledge him that night and also wanting to make sure he was in view of the festivities.

Steve groaned under his breath, forcing a smile and holding his beer up in Warren's direction as a toast and thanks.

Patsy leaned behind Danny and rubbed Steve's back, giving her thanks as well. "You deserved that."

Danny laughed knowing Steve was probably wishing he could just back up and disappear into the darkness.

Warren continued, "I always inspire to give Jordan something extraordinary for her birthday. Something that will make her happy for years to come, but this year my present came in the form of a request from another person."

Jordan was thrilled that he had singled out Steve and thanked him; it gave her a glimpse of hope that maybe he was reconsidering his opinions of him, but she was confused over what he was saying about the request from another person. She was trying to understand when the crowd erupted again with cheers and applause. "What's going on Dad?"

Steve watched as Bradley came out of Jordan's bedroom dressed in a tuxedo. It took him about three seconds to recognize what was going on. He felt his heart sink to his stomach, realizing that this is what she was trying to tell him before her father pulled her away. She had decided to stay with Bradley.

"What the hell," Patsy mumbled, just as shocked.

"Oh shit," was all Danny said.

Bradley waved to the crowd and knelt down on one knee in front of Jordan, knowing she still had no idea what was happening. He took her hand as the crowd hushed.

Jordan shook her head even more confused than ever when she felt someone take her left hand. She reached out with her other one, hoping it was Steve but knew it was Bradley. She put her hand on his shoulder, realizing he was kneeling. She quickly pulled it away and tried to with the other one as well but he held firmly on to it. She shook her head, begging him not to go through with it. The crowd mistook it as surprise and chuckled.

"Ever since I met you Jordan, "Bradley began, "My life…"

She couldn't hear his words, all she could think of was Steve down below watching what was happening. She wanted to turn and run but couldn't move. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion.

Patsy reached over and grabbed Steve's arm, whispering past Danny as he stared up them. "She doesn't want to be with him!"

She felt the ring slide on to her finger, feeling nauseated and then those words that she was dreading.

"Jordan, will you marry me?"

She was silent and felt the two hundred pairs of eyes on her, waiting intently for her answer. She looked down wishing Steve would come forward and stop this.

"Jordan," her father whispered under his breath, "don't humiliate him in front of all these people."

'_Say no_,' Steve willed her, '_say no_,' but knew that wasn't the answer that was going to come out of her mouth.

She was torn but in the end she couldn't hurt Bradley like that and embarrass him. She would say yes now and then tell him no later. "Yes," she said barely above a whisper.

Bradley squeezed her hand, seeing the shock and confused look on her face soften. He stood up and hugged her tightly and then kissed her. He faced the crowd and smiled brightly. "She said yes!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, except for the three standing just outside in the back of the crowd and Leda in the kitchen. Warren looked down at Steve's grim expression making eye contact with him, grinning.

"What is she doing?" Patsy said, not understanding her thinking, but only hoping it meant she just didn't want to embarrass Bradley.

Danny looked over at Steve, knowing what this was doing to him. "I'm sorry man."

Steve shrugged, shaking his head. "It's all good." He forgot about the beer in his hand feeling numb to everything at the moment as it spilled over the top when his hand tilted. "Shit!" he said angrily when it spilled on his foot. "Goddamn it!" He walked over and slammed it down on the table that was covered in white linen with a spread of flowers and hors d'oeuvres on it.

"Steve," Patsy quickly went to him, trying to explain the reasoning behind it. "She doesn't love him. She told me that today. She was going to break it off with him but he was in New York until this afternoon."

He nodded his understanding but his eyes told a different story. "It's fine. It doesn't matter anyway." He looked back up to where they were but they were gone and the crowd resumed mingling with a new topic at hand. "I'm going to take off. Tell Jordan…" he went to say he'd call her later and then stopped. "I'll catch ya later Danny."

"Steve," Danny caught up with him. "There has to be an explanation for this. All the things that Patsy's been telling me, I mean come on."

"Come on what?" he pointed to the balcony. "She said yes, besides the old man thinks I'm scum. He wanted me to see it and he enjoyed that I saw it. She and I come from different places. He'll take care of her better than I could anyway."

Patsy leaned over Danny, pointing in Steve's face. "That's bullshit, and you know it! You can't stand there and tell me you believe that!"

"What difference does it make what I believe, you saw what I did!"

"That's not how Jordan feels."

"Yeah, yeah you said that already, but until I hear differently from her, then as far as I'm concerned she's engaged, and I'm going home. I'm beginning to feel that I'm nothing more than a joke as this party." He didn't want to be there when they started parading themselves around to the crowd.

"Steve!" Patsy whispered loudly as he walked away.

Danny held her back, "Let him go. He'll settle down. He just needs to think it through."

"He's wrong."

"Well maybe so," Danny blasted her, "but he's also extremely loyal to the people he cares about and expects that in return and right now he's feeling betrayed." He pointed to the balcony, "What do you expect him to think? What if that was me up there proposing to another woman. What would you think?"

She put her hands up to her mouth, overwhelmed and just as confused as she knew Jordan probably was at that second. "I'm going to go find her."

Jordan pulled Bradley inside her bedroom leaving the door slightly ajar. He put an arm around her waist and hugged her from behind. "Congratulations," he whispered in her ear.

"Bradley," she pulled away from him, running her hands over her mouth dreading having to tell him the truth. "I… I can't…" she shuttered, deciding just to get it out because she needed to get to Steve as soon as possible. "I can't marry you." She turned around to where she thought he was. "I'm sorry Bradley. I'm so sorry, but I just don't think the two of us getting married is a good idea." The silence was becoming uncomfortable. She couldn't get a read on him from the noise coming from downstairs. "Bradley?" she asked, wondering if he had left.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he growled. "I have given you everything you wanted! I've bent over backwards trying to accommodate you!" he yelled. "What have you done for me?"

She was taken back by his harsh tone, but knew he would be angry and hurt. "I've been there for you too. I've supported you. If it wasn't enough then why in the world would you ask me to marry you?" She heard him then as he stomped over to her.

"Because you owe me!" he said, grabbing her arm. "You're father owes me! Hell, this was his idea!"

She went to pull away but couldn't, yelling back at him. "I can't believe you two, once again trying to decide what's best for my life! I don't owe you anything!"

He let go the tight grip, getting control of himself. He needed this marriage to happen or he would never be able to get control of the business. "I'm sorry Jordan." He pulled out his weepy boy voice trying to reconcile. "Please, I love you."

She'd heard too much of the actual truth and knew there would be no going back, no words could compensate for what he had just said to her. She had hoped that this might have ended with the two of them somehow being acquaintances, but now she didn't care if she ever saw him again. "It's over Bradley. I don't love you." She pulled the ring off her finger and handed it out to him.

He slapped it out of her hand, sending it flying across the room, wanting to do the same to her. "You and this little game you have going with yourself and that cop!" His voice reeked of sarcasm and viciousness. "Do you really think it will last? Do you honestly think he will keep up this charade of pretending that you aren't blind, because if you do then its not only your eyes that are blind to the world Jordan, it's all of you." He pointed at himself, "I've been there and dealing with you is like caring for a child. He might get a good fuck out of you once or twice but beyond that, you'll be history. I would have ended up divorcing you anyway after I got my fuck!"

"Get out!" she screamed.

She went to slap him and he moved out of the way, laughing at her. "Look at you," he chuckled. "A child in a woman's body, what a waste." He laughed again and turned around to leave when suddenly a hand slapped him across his face so hard he almost fell over.

Patsy hit him again across the back as he leaned over from her first blow. "You asshole!" she yelled, pounding on him.

He swung around just missing her face but connecting her shoulder, knocking her on the bed. "You fucking bitch!" he growled, moving toward the door. "You're just as bad as she is! You both live in a fantasy world. You're both fucking blind!"

Patsy stood up as he quickly went out the door. "You're a sorry excuse for a man!" she yelled out to him.

"Patsy!" Jordan called out, reaching with her hands to find her. "Are you all right?"

Patsy went to her, as the two women embraced. "Yes, are you? Did he hurt you?" She thought about getting Danny.

"No," she shuttered, trying to catch her breath. "Oh God, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Patsy rubbed her shoulder where he hit her. "That little prick can't hurt me." She sat Jordan down on the bed as they both tried to settle their nerves from the confrontation.

"I can't believe the things he said to me. I wasn't even sure if Bradley was still in the room. He sounded like a different person."

"When people are backed up against a wall their true colors come out." She gave Jordan the once over, making sure she had no marks on her. "I knew that yes to his proposal was bullshit."

"I didn't know what to say to him. We were standing up there and I could just feel everyone was staring at us. Then my father whispered to me not to humiliate him in front of his friends and colleagues." She sighed, "So I just said yes to get it over with."

Patsy took her hand. "I tried to tell Steve that same thing."

"Oh my God, Steve!" She jumped up. "Where is he?"

Patsy stood up with her. "He left."

"What?!" Jordan felt the panic in her beginning to rise. "He really thought that I was saying yes?"

"Yes, but Danny thinks he's just hurt and he'll get over it."

"I need to see him," Jordan blurted out, walking to the door. "Is Danny still here?"

"Yes, he's downstairs."

"Good, he can take me to Steve's house."

"You're going to leave the party?"

"Screw this party!" Jordan spat, "This has nothing to do with my birthday! It's just another way for my father to try to control me. He set this whole thing up. It was his idea for Bradley to propose. I bet he was just thrilled that Steve was here to see the whole thing too!"

Patsy had never seen her so fired up. She went to her, taking her arm. "Let's go find Danny."

Steve made his way through the house, glancing up toward Jordan's room, recalling the night they spent on the lanai and the first time he kissed her, glad now he hadn't slept with her, knowing this situation would have been a lot more painful than it already was. He was almost to the door when he heard his name.

"Steve! Steve!" The Governor called out, motioning for him to join the small group of men and women he was speaking with.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath, knowing he had to stop for at least a second or two. He regretfully made his way over to them, reaching his hand out and forcing a smile. "Sir." He saw Patsy just then, rushing past and up the stairs toward Jordan's room.

They shook hands as the Governor gloated over him. "A true blue hero." He motioned to the others. "I was just telling them about your team and what a fantastic job you do."

He smiled uneasily, "Thank you Sir. Just doing what I'm paid to do." He looked up in the direction of the room again, not wanting to be around when they came out, feeling that moment fast approaching.

"He's just being modest," he said, slapping him on the back. "Jordan's father has been a great contributor of mine and believe me, he holds you in a class all by yourself."

Steve looked at him thinking how ridiculous that sounded. He knew exactly what Warren Meyers thought of him. "Yeah, he's quite the stand up guy isn't he," he said sarcastically, feeling his anger reaching a breaking point over that man. "Let me tell you what I think of him…"

Danny appeared behind him and put a hand on his neck, gently squeezing it. "Hey," he said interrupting the foreseeable venting that was just about to be set forth by his partner, considering it bad timing and a possible job killer. "I was looking for you. We got a message from dispatch." He looked at the Governor. "Duty calls."

"Detective Danny Williams," the Governor introduced him. "This is Steve's partner, and the two of them together are like the dynamic duel," he said proudly to the group.

"Yeah, that's us," he smiled, pulling on Steve, "but we got to go. It's been a pleasure." He pushed him from behind, getting him out the door.

Once outside Steve turned to him. "What the hell was that?"

"Saving your ass, that's what it was. I could almost see the bubble above your head with the words that were going to come out of your mouth."

"Fuck them!" Steve spat, walking toward the gate and his truck parked somewhere down the street.

"Exactly why I pulled you away when I did," Danny yelled out to him. "Cool off and you'll see more clearly tomorrow."

Steve turned around, "This is why you should always keep your distance with women Danny. Be careful with Patsy," he warned, "she could follow in Jordan's footsteps," he said bitterly.

"Oh yeah," Danny mocked him, "that Jordan, she's a manipulative, conniving piece of work isn't she? She's just like all the other bitches out there."

"Hey!" Steve turned around, pointing angrily at him. "Don't talk about her like that!"

Danny grinned, holding his hands up in defense. "Oh, was it something I said?"

Steve glared at him and then turned, walking through the gate, headed to his truck.

Danny heard him mumbling something as he walked off.

"Poor schmuck," he said, feeling bad for him.

He went to go back inside when Patsy and Jordan came out.

"Danny," Pasty said, relieved he hadn't left too. "Can you please drive us to Steve's house?"

He pointed over his shoulder. "He just left."

"When?" Jordan said, grasping Patsy's arm tighter with one hand and holding the GPS he had got for her in the other.

"About ten seconds ago. He's headed to his truck that way." He pointed in the direction he went.

Patsy turned to Jordan. "What do you want to do?"

She pushed her with the arm she was holding. "Take me to him!"

"Okay, okay!" she said guiding her. "Geez, don't get pushy. If we miss him we know where he lives."

"Just hurry Patsy." Her troubled voice told of her desperation to get to him.

"Come on," she said then, taking her hand as Danny followed behind them out the gate and down the sidewalk.

"Wait," Danny yelled out. "There he is right there."

Jordan knew the sound of his truck and let go of Patsy's hand stepping out into the street as it approached in their direction.

Steve was heading back toward the house in the direction of his home when he caught a glimpse of someone stepping out behind a parked car. He slammed on the brakes with both feet, locking them up, positive he was going to hit them, sliding to a stop just before.

Jordan reached out and felt the grill, having heard Patsy and Danny both scream out, "Stop!" Not sure if it was directed at her or Steve.

Steve saw her in the headlights and got out, "What the hell is the matter with you Jordan! I almost hit you!"

"Where are you going?" she said, ignoring the lecture, feeling her adrenaline kicking in. "Why are you leaving?"

"Why am I leaving?" he mocked her. That pain in his gut turning to anger as he glanced down at her ring finger, assuming it was still there. "What do care? Don't you have a birthday party to attend too? Oh wait," he laughed bitterly, "I mean an engagement party."

"Are you serious?" she fired back. "You honestly think that I want to marry Bradley after everything that we've talked about?" She slammed her hand down the hood of the truck, frustrated. "You don't listen to me either!"

He was shocked by her outburst, never seeing her angry before. "What am I supposed to think?" he yelled, "You said yes when he asked."

"Well I'm here now and I'm telling you it's over. I broke it off with him ten minutes ago and then I come to find you and you just take off and leave me." She could hear Bradley's words, warning her about Steve, "Is that what you're going to do every time you get angry, just take off and leave me?"

"No," he responded quickly, never wanting her to think that of him, yet that was exactly what he was doing. It stung knowing she felt that he had abandoned her.

"Then where are you going?" For the first time she really felt the fear of loosing him. He had every right to leave over what her father had pulled. "You told me you would show me how to use this," she said more calmly, visibly fighting back the tears while holding the GPS in her fist. "I need…I need you to show me," her anger turning to desperation. "I need…you," she said telling him exactly how she felt. "Please don't go without me."

Every shred of anger, disappointment and hurt slid off his back with those words. She was standing in front of him, fighting for what she wanted. She had chosen him, not Bradley. He didn't care at that moment what her father thought or what anyone thought; she wanted him. He moved up against her, wanting no more space between them. When she looked up at him it literally took his breath away. She was looking directly in his eyes, it was the first time she had ever done that. He could feel the impact of it ripple through him. They had been thrown together under the most unique of circumstances and weathered the storm, forming a bond on that beach that neither one had anticipated would bring them to where they were now. He pulled her in closer. "I'd take you anywhere with me Jordan," he whispered, "for as long as you want, but I'll never be welcome here," he said, reminding her of their dilemma. "Are you sure this is what you want?" The question terrified him; afraid it wouldn't be the answer he wanted to hear.

She could feel his eyes on her. "I see you so clearly," she said tenderly, "When you're near me I see light." She held on to him with both hands. "If you leave, I want to go with you," she cried desperately. "Take me with you."

That was all he needed. He smiled and bent over, scooping her up in his arms.

Jordan let out a squeal of delight, almost dropping the GPS in her hand as Patsy ran to his passenger door and opened it up for him.

As he passed Danny he gave him a snide look. "How is this Danny? Romantic enough for you?"

"I'm jealous," he replied, patting him on the back. "You never carried me to the car before."

"Don't get your hopes up." He set Jordan down in the front seat and reached over fastening her in. "Where do you want to go to finish off your birthday," he asked, just inches from her lips.

"Weren't you going home?" she smiled sweetly.

He liked the sound of that. "Home it is," he agreed and then kissed her.

Patsy stood up on the side rail as he got out. "What do you want me to tell your Dad if he asks?"

Jordan shrugged, "Tell him I'm with Steve and I'll see him whenever."

Patsy giggled and leaned in kissing her cheek. "Happy Birthday. Have fun."

She closed the door and stepped up on the sidewalk with Danny as they drove off. "Does he have any idea what he's doing?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered confidently. "Does she?"

Patsy smiled brightly. "Yes." Looking down as he slid his hand inside of hers.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked.

She nodded, "I think I'm ready to let you have your way with me in this dress."

He kissed her, "Now that's my kind of party!"

She laughed as he pulled her toward the direction of his car.


	9. Chapter 9

Bradley stood at the outside bar by the pool, drinking down his second double scotch on the rocks when Warren approached him.

"Where did Jordan go after you spoke to her?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I don't care." He finished it off in one drink, motioning to the bartender to re-fill it.

Warren put a hand on his wrist, "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Enough?" Bradley laughed, "Don't you think you've had enough? Things were going well between us until you decided to force my hand in a proposal."

"She was spending too much time with him. She needed to be reeled in."

"Well you did a good job of that, didn't you? All you did was make him more appealing by telling her what a bad boy he was." He swayed slightly. "Don't you know anything about women? You tell them something that can't have and they just want it all the more." He motioned drunkenly with his hand around the party, "Now neither of us even knows where she is," he leaned in, "but we also don't know where he is, so my guess is their together." He patted Warren's shoulder. "Good job!"

Warren pushed his hand off, "Don't you worry about that. Jordan will be back, I can assure you of that."

"Not with me she won't," Bradley announced. He took a drink of his freshly poured scotch. "So what do I get for being the loyal one? Huh? The plan was that I'd run the company. I suppose without a marriage then there is no plan," he said bitterly.

"It's not my fault you couldn't hold that relationship together." He poked him on the shoulder. "You should have been there on Maui when she woke up in the hospital! Maybe then she wouldn't have wanted to see him. That's when it all started, with that goddamn visit to his hospital room. Why did it take you so long to get there?"

Bradley recalled turning his cell phone off when he got to the girl's apartment, not wanting to be disturbed while he was having sex with her. Only to be stunned by the news of Jordan's plane crash the next morning when he finally turned it back on. "I already told you. I had lost my phone. It doesn't matter now anyway. I want to know about my status in the company."

Warren shook his head. "How can I let a man run my company who couldn't even close the deal with my daughter." He slapped his hand into the back of his palm angrily. "I gave her to you. All you had to do was love and take care of her. You brought this all on yourself Bradley by your own negligence." He pushed the glass of scotch away from him. "Maybe my mistake was setting her up with you in the first place."

Bradley leaned back against the bar, watching the old man walk off. "No old man," he whispered angrily, "you brought this on me and it's not over yet."

Warren cased the party for Jordan. He couldn't believe that she would just leave like that in the middle of her own birthday party. He knew what she felt for this man was nothing more than a crush, a schoolgirls crush. He was unlike anyone she had ever met and filled her head full of wild fantasies, but in the long run he would run out of things to say. Warren did know about women, regardless of what Bradley thought and he knew that every girl had her moment with the 'bad-boy', and that's all this was he convinced himself, a moment. It would never amount to anything more. He thought of his wife and her moment with the 'bad boy'. It could have been Steve they were so similar. He knew it was the same with Jordan. It pained him to relive that memory but it also fueled his anger over this relationship.

* * *

Jordan came inside Steve's house holding his arm.  
"Do you remember the layout?" he asked, "I can take you around again."

"No, I got it." She put her hand on the leather sofa. "Couch here, coffee table, TV." She walked by herself forward, trusting his words. "You said there was nothing in the way from the living room to the kitchen."

Steve quickly ran up and grabbed her around the waist. "Except that wall." He lifted her hand, putting it on the edge, showing her. "You have to go around the wall that the TV is on."

"Oh," she giggled, "I guess I'm not quite ready yet."

"In time you'll know this place better than I do." He kissed her cheek from behind. "Do you want something to drink?"

She nodded, holding his arm as he led her into the kitchen and up to the island in the middle.

"Beer?" he asked, glancing inside the fridge. It was all he had besides water. He made a mental note to find out what she liked. Diet Coke he knew.

"Sure." She glided her hands over the small island. The top was butcher block. "Do you cook a lot?"

Steve twisted the top off of her beer and chuckled. "That depends. Do you consider frozen food and the microwave as cooking?"

She grinned, taking the beer in both hands as he set it down in front of her. "You have to eat better than frozen food. You're in too good of shape." She slid her fingers up the bottle, finding the top and took a drink.

He stood next to her, taking a swig of his beer. "I do. I'm exaggerating a bit, but I'm limited. I can cook chicken two ways, on the stove and on the BBQ."

Jordan put her hand over her heart, "Thank God you can BBQ," she teased, "I was going to use my new GPS and hightail it out of here otherwise."

He laughed at that. "I am the master of my grill."

"Really?" she said, brushing up close to him. "Now that is impressive."

"As a matter of fact," he said, putting an arm around her waist, smooth talking her. "I have chicken and BBQ sauce in my refrigerator as we speak. I could cook you something right now and share with you my talent."

She laid her head on his shoulder, playing along. "You would do that for little ole' me?"

"It would be a pleasure."

"Well I am hungry. I didn't know chasing men down in the street would give me such an appetite."

"You didn't chase me down," he argued, going to the fridge and opening it. "You jumped out in front of my car like a crazy person."

She laughed, "It got your attention."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "You always have my attention so please, no more jumping out in front of my truck."

She smiled, believing that to be the truth. "I won't."

He admired her a few seconds longer in the dark blue dress that looked like it had been designed just for her. He closed the fridge. "You look so pretty Jordan." He toyed with a piece of her long dark hair mesmerized by her. "I don't feel right keeping you in on your birthday, looking the way you do. Would you rather go out someplace nice and have dinner?"

She fumbled with the beer sitting on the counter. "I like this place," she smiled shyly, with her head bent, "and it doesn't matter where I am. I'm just glad I'm with you."

As soon as she looked up at him he kissed her. She didn't falter as if she knew it was coming. She felt that same weakness in her knees from the last time he had kissed her like this, standing over by the stairs. The same day they decided to move forward together. She didn't want to go anywhere else. She didn't ever want to leave this place. She liked it here.

* * *

Jordan rinsed out the beer bottle and set it next to the other three empty ones on the counter. Steve closed the dishwasher and put both arms around her waist, turning her so her back was against the counter. He grinned down at the familiar shirt she had on and basketball shorts that were tied to keep them from falling down on her smaller frame. "So, was it everything you expected?"

"Better. You are the master," she said wholeheartedly.

He glanced at his watch. "It's getting late. Do you want me to take you home, to Patsy's, anywhere, nowhere?"

She put her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to go home. I don't want to go to Patsy's." she was quiet, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"You can stay here Jordan," he suggested. "I have the spare room, but I'm not sure I can take it having you that far away all night in the same house." He could sense her uneasiness about it. "I have a better idea. Why don't we sleep on the couch? It's big enough. It's comfortable. I've slept there. Danny's slept on it lots of times." He pulled back so he could see her. "It's neutral territory," he joked, "What do you think?"

She bit her bottom lip; glad that he had gone out of his way to make her feel comfortable. "Okay."

He brushed the back of his had over her flushed complexion. "Okay."

* * *

She snuggled up against him as he wrapped the blanket they laid on across them. He tucked his arm under the shared pillow from the bed and put the other over her waist. "Comfortable?"

She reached down and held his hand, pulling it up under her chin, "Yes. Are you?"

"Very."

The house was quiet and Jordan listened to the noises of the strange place wanting to really get a feel for it. She not only felt comfortable lying next to him, she felt comfortable in his house. She felt more in place in his life than she ever did in her own. It made her sad to think that she had missed out on so much, but thanked God for bringing them together in that plane. She griped his hand tighter, realizing what if she never had met him. That proposal tonight would have been the beginning of a life with a man she hardly knew. She never would have been as happy in that life as she was right at that very moment.

She stroked his arm with her fingertips, thinking about their time on the surfboard, sitting in the water close like they were now, and just floating. It had been the beginning of what she knew was going to be an adventure with him.

Steve relaxed next to her, enjoying the soothing motion of her fingertips. Her body fit perfectly into his, giving him a good feeling that needed to be reciprocated. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the shoulder.

Jordan grinned over that sweet gesture and returned it by kissing the palm of his hand, gently rubbing her fingers over it. He had such strong hands, knowing his touch already without having to guess.

He wrapped a leg around both of hers, bringing her in still closer, wishing he could wrap his skin around her and pull her inside, then she just might feel close enough. He felt her hand reach behind and stroke his neck as if saying thank you. She moved up into his hair and he kissed her shoulder again, moving slowly to her neck, breathing in her perfume. His heart rate accelerated, spreading that good feeling to every part of his body, which only heightened the awareness of her touch and the curve of her body against his.

Jordan tilted her head back allowing him the freedom to continue. She could feel his warm breath on her neck between kisses. He moved patiently as if each one meant something. She was unable to control the soft moan that escaped from her throat as he touched her hand that was buried in his hair, slowly gliding his fingertips down her arm and then over her body, making her tremble. The heat from it was burning her up inside. She stroked her hand over his neck, encouraging him as another moan came from deep inside her while his hand traveled back up her body and under her shirt, gently caressing her back with his fingertips.

She was perfect, and he told her so in a voice that even he didn't recognize because he was in a place he'd never been before, feeling such raw emotions that had him pleading with himself to try to control yet at the same time wanting to beg her to let him unleash them. It was as if she heard his plea as she rolled over facing him. They kissed each other at the same time, ultimately accepting the situation that thought they could elude.

He shifted his weight as she slid underneath him. Her hands roaming over his bare back and shorts as if she were reading him like a book, memorizing him, all the while her tongue danced with his, provoking that need he had to be inside her. She pulled down on his hips as she pushed up into him, telling him she wanted it too.

He sat up taking her with him, pulling her up on to his lap, holding her around the waist with both hands as she slid her borrowed shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor. She put her hands on his face, touching his lips that were warm like hers. His whiskers tickled her palm as she gave him soft kisses over and over while her hand drifted down his throat until he moaned from the pleasure of it.

"Let's make love," she whispered to him, not feeling any of the shyness she had earlier but only wanting him more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life. She felt his lips form a smile, lighting her up inside. "Yes?" she asked playfully, but knew the request was equally desired.

"Yes," he replied, laying her back down on the couch again. "We're going to feel so good together Jordan," he whispered confidently, kissing her as he untied the string that held her shorts on.

She liked that answer and told him so by the kiss that turned fierce and hot. She held onto his neck pulling him in, enjoying his reaction that halted him from the duty of getting her shorts off, moving his concentration to the kiss that was racing through him. He moved up on her, getting a better angle and returned the enthusiasm. His whole body erupted as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel the climax building that caught him by surprise never having had this happen before from just a kiss. He pulled away from her, but continued the frenzy that was engulfing him by tearing into her neck. "Jesus Jordan," he moaned almost breathless, "you're going to finish me off before I even get your clothes off."

She giggled, thrilled that she could make him feel that way. "I'll be more careful," she replied, pulling down on his shorts, agreeing with him wholeheartedly that they were going to feel so good together. He already had blown Bradley out of the water, the comparison was comical she thought, kissing him again as that name drifted out of her mind forever.

* * *

Jordan breathed in short quick gasps still holding tightly around his neck, her body quivering and wet with their combined sweat. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as it drifted down to her breasts and between their bodies that were still nestled closely. It actually felt good against the wetness, cooling her off.

Steve lifted his head off her shoulder feeling as if he had a hundred pound weight on his back. His muscles felt weak, hell his whole body felt the impact of what she had done to him. He looked over at the coffee table that lay on its side, scarcely recalling pushing it out of the way as they moved from the confines of the couch onto the floor. He tried to think what was on it before it tipped over when her hands began to stroke his hair. The insignificant detail of the contents was quickly forgotten as he moved up on her, searching out her lips first.

His hand drifted over her breasts that were still erect from their lovemaking as his mouth made a path to them. He'd never been so completely enamored of a woman's body as he was hers. She tasted like sugar; sweet and delicious that left him craving for more as if he might go into withdrawals without it.

Jordan moaned as he played with her, arching her back encouraging him, enjoying the after life of their liaison. Her body had responded to his exactly as they both had anticipated. The first few minutes were unbelievable once the connection was made. She'd always been very aware of her senses that were amplified to compensate for her blindness, but she never could have imagined the impact that another human being could have over them as well. Steve fulfilled that the moment he entered her. She would never forget that feeling for as long as she lived.

He moved back up on her, brushing her hair away from her face and over her head, kissing her cheek. "You're amazing Jordan."

She smiled up at him, "_Happy Birthday to me," _she sang out in a low sexy voice.

They both cracked up over it, giggling like teenagers.

He reached up on the couch and pulled down the blanket, covering them up as the sweat turned to a chill. He braced his head in his hand, still partially laying on her, tucking the blanket under her shoulder. "Better?"

She slid her hands over his backside under the blanket, "Very nice," she commented.

He laughed shyly over her compliment, "I meant the blanket."

"Oh," she acted surprised, "yes, that's better too."

"Naughty girl," he teased, running his hand up between her breasts and then back down again, caressing her stomach. He couldn't help but touch her.

"I feel naughty and adventurous when I'm with you. That's entirely your fault you know."

"Me?" he chuckled, "I don't think so." He leaned down and kissed her. "I think you've always been adventurous, you just needed someone to play with."

She slid her hand up and down his arm, feeling his strength that was just as obvious on the outside as it was on the inside. "What exciting thing do you have in store for me next."

He grinned, "Actually I did have something in mind, but I wasn't so sure you would be up for it. It's not for everyone."

She was intrigued and very interested, knowing it must be something spectacular. "What? Tell me."

"Would you ever consider skydiving?"

She felt a wave of fear soar through her just over the thought of it, but at the same time the idea was exhilarating. "How will I know what to do? I'm not sure that I would be…"

"You don't have to do anything," he explained, "you'd be attached to me. We'd do a tandem jump. I would be in control of everything."

She grinned, liking the sound of that, knowing if he were in control she had nothing to fear. The idea was sounding less scary and more thrilling. "Would I be on your back then?"

"No, you'd be strapped to my chest, with your back against me. I'd have control of all the cords all you'd have to do is have fun."

"Have you ever done anything like that before?"

"Sure, I think I have a little over two hundred jumps."

Jordan blushed, "Oh yeah, I guess when you're a Navy Seal they teach you that sort of thing."

He chuckled, kissing her, "Yes they do. But Jordan," he said seriously, "this isn't for everyone, so please don't feel like you have to or you that should do this. There's no shame is saying no."

She was glad that he was giving her the ability to say no without feeling like she should accept because of the other things they had done. He was so good about letting her make up her own mind. "Were you scared the first time you did it?"

Steve laughed over the memory, "I threw up on the plane."

Jordan laughed out loud over that. "Oh my gosh, you poor thing. That must have been awful."

"It was pretty bad. My brothers gave me shit for a long time over that."

The word 'brothers' caught her off guard knowing he just had a sister, and then realized it meant his Seal brothers. There was still so much she wanted to learn about him. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh."

"Why, its funny," and then corrected himself, "funny now, not so funny back then."

"Who will pack the parachute?"

He smiled; pleased that she was asking all the right questions, which meant she was really considering it. "I will, if that makes you more comfortable."

Jordan took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ok, I'll try it, but if I get there and change my mind is that all right?"

Steve leaned over and kissed her. "If we are two seconds from jumping out and you change your mind, that's all right. It's entirely your decision."

She put her hands on his chest, admiring the build and the hair that was just the right amount. "Are you always so easy going?"

"Only with you Jordan." He moved on top of her as her arms went around his neck. "Only for you."

"Are we going to make love again?" she asked hopeful, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked playfully as she roamed her hands over his backside, enticing him.

"No, not really. I was just being polite by asking."

"What a nice person you are," he whispered, running his hand up the back of her leg as she kissed his neck.

"Only with you Steve. Only for you."

"Smart ass."

She yelped and squirmed beneath him as he playfully bit her neck and tickled her waist. "Steve, stop!" she giggled and begged.

His nibbling on her neck turned to kisses as he searched out her mouth.

She moaned over it as her body reminded her of the earlier pleasures that she was so looking forward too again.

"Let's go up to my room," he whispered to her. "I want you in my bed."

It was a simple suggestion, but just the tone of it was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. "Yes," she agreed happily, eager to follow him anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Jordan woke up and could smell a mixture of coffee, salty mist off the ocean and hibiscus flowers. It was a wonderful combination. She reached her hand over, feeling his side of the bed that was vacant. "Steve?"

He turned around from standing out on the lanai and smiled, seeing that she was awake. "Right here," he replied, coming back inside holding a cup of coffee in his hand. His smile brightened as she sat up and ran a hand over her tussled hair, letting it fall over her naked body. It scarcely covered her breasts still alloying him a stunning view of them. "_God she's perfect,"_ he thought as his body began to stir over wanting her again. She looked rested and beautiful, considering they only got a couple of hours of sleep. He sat down on the edge. "Good morning."

She slid her hand across the mattress until she found his leg and then scooted over to him. "Good morning," she replied, never recalling waking up so happy before.

"I have coffee?" He took her hand and showed her the cup.

"Thank you." She took a drink and smiled. "Mmm, this is almost as good as Leda's."

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me," he joked, taking the cup from her hand and setting it back down on the table. He guided her back down on the bed.

Jordan put her hands on his face, feeling his beard that was overdue for a shave, moving her fingers over his chin. "This is a sexy look." She felt his smile broaden.

He put his hand on her throat and slid it down over her breasts and stomach down between her legs and then up her bent leg to her knee. "This," he argued, "is a sexy look."

Jordan could feel her face flush. "I'm not sexy." She replied honestly, never visualizing herself that way. Patsy, she thought, she was sexy.

"Are you kidding me," he rejoiced over her, "you ooze with sex appeal." His hand moved back up her body slowly, "God Jordan, you are so beautiful."

"I'm clumsy," she confessed, "and sometimes my mind wanders when I'm in public from the noises around me and I get confused about which way I'm supposed to go." She put her hand over his that was touching her. "I hope I don't ever embarrass you." She had done that a couple of times with Bradley and he scolded her for it, informing her that people were staring at them.

Steve could see the apprehension all over her face and more importantly hear it in her voice. "I would never be embarrassed by you. Don't you know the saying, 'stop and smell the roses'?" he slid his hand inside of hers, "You should stop and hear the sights or you'll miss everything. Isn't that what I've been telling you?"

She nodded; still amazed at the freedom he encouraged her to seek out. It was like standing at a door that had always been locked from her side and he was the one that finally opened it from the other, taking her hand leading her into a world that she had only read about in her adventure books and romance novels. She squeezed his hand that held hers. "You know what you are," her voice filled with so much emotion, "you're a good man."

He shook his head over her analogy of him, wishing he could somehow convey to her what it all meant to him. He didn't spend time with her to better himself; on the contrary spending time with her made him a better man. "I love being you Jordan. If I had a choice to be anywhere in the world right now, it would be right here, or out in the ocean floating on a surf board with you, or you on the back of my dirt bike, or even falling a hundred miles an hour from the sky. It doesn't matter; I just want to be with you. That doesn't make me a good man. It's pretty selfish if you think about it."

That's what made him so great, she thought. She didn't try to explain that to him knowing he would just deny it again, the same way he denied saving her from that plane. So she would save herself the trouble and just show him her gratitude in another way, by rolling him over on his back and moving on top of him this time.

* * *

Steve pulled on the straps of Jordan's jump suit so hard her body jerked. She didn't complain knowing he was just making sure she was safe and secure. She could hear him doing the same to his own. "Where are your hands when we first fall out?" he quizzed her.

"Holding the straps like this," she showed him by gripping the straps over her chest. "And then stretch them out like this" she demonstrated, "to keep our balance while free-falling, and bend my knees."

"Right. And what's the cue when I'm going to pull the chute?"

"You'll tap my right shoulder three times."

"Right. "What happens when we land?"

She thought about the platform they had jumped from to practice the landing and what her job was. "I lift my legs until we hit the ground, and then there will be people there to help us."

He smiled, "Good. And what happens if the chute doesn't open or gets tangled?"

She swallowed, "Don't panic! Keep my arms and legs stretched out so we don't roll and you will cut away the old chute and open the reserve."

He kissed her, "Perfect! Do you have any questions for me?"

"What if I forget all of that?"

Steve laughed, "You won't. And even if you did, I know what to do so I don't want you to be afraid, just have fun."

"I think I'm going to get that tattooed on my arm," she joked, "have fun."

"Excellent," he said chuckling, "that could be our next adventure." He put a soft helmet on her, fastening it around her neck and then tucked her hair up in the sides so it wouldn't fly up in his face.

He guided her out toward the plane as Danny and Patsy joined them.

"Have fun Jordan!" Patsy said excitedly, and then silently pointed at Steve, threatening him with wide eyes over what he was about to do with her best friend, but she couldn't help but smile too, knowing Jordan was safe but the idea of what they were going to do was completely maddening to her.

"I will," Jordan replied with a little quiver in her voice.

"You okay," Steve asked, looking for signs of fainting. He'd seen it before.

Jordan chuckled nervously, "I'm not going to throw up if that's what you mean."

He couldn't have asked for a better reply, smacking her on the butt, "Let's go GI Jane." He looked over at Danny. "Do you guys want to come up in the plane with us?"

They both laughed while Danny spoke for both of them. "No, we'll wait right here for you." He stomped his foot on the ground, "Right here on earth, not above it."

Jordan wasn't listening to him but taking in deep calculated breaths, preparing for it.

"We'll see you in about half an hour." He took Jordan's arm and led her over to the plane.

Patsy looked over at Danny, "Can you believe this?"

Danny huffed, "Yes! She's as bad as he is."

"Have you ever done anything like that?"

He looked at her queerly, "Why would I, or anyone for that matter want to jump out of a perfectly good plane?"

She smiled, putting her arms around his neck, "My thoughts exactly. I'm glad I got the sensible one."

"Me too," he replied, kissing her.

Patsy looked over his shoulder. "Do you want to go over behind that building and make out?"

Danny smiled at her playfulness. "Absolutely."

Once inside the plane Steve and Jordan straddled a steel bench attached to the floor. Steve sat behind her and attached his jumpsuit to hers, tugging on the straps again, making sure the front was secure and having one of the jump masters double check for him and to make sure her goggles were on tight enough.

Jordan relaxed up against him after take off, knowing it would only be about fifteen minutes before they made it to the desired height. She felt a little queasy until she felt his hands come around and hug her from behind. "This is going to be the most thrilling thing you have ever done," he informed her.

She tilted her head to the side. "I think last night was the most thrilling thing I've ever done."

She got an extra squeeze for that.

The plane was loud and bumpy, nothing like a normal plane and nothing like the plane they had been in when it crashed. She was surprised she wasn't sacred or even took into consideration the last plane she got in to. She just trusted him so much that she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her, and if something did happen, they could literally jump out and still be safe. It was a win win situation. And if by some horrible mishap something did happen. She would be with him all the way to the end, which is exactly where she was convinced she should be.

He felt her fingers slide into his surprised that they were dry and not sweaty. She really wasn't scared, or not scared enough that it was physically affecting her. He loved how adventurous she was. He'd never met a woman who could keep up with him like she had, and above all truly enjoy it. She was one of a kind, and after the night before he was convinced more than ever that she was the one. He had stood on his lanai that morning watching her sleep, never feeling such clarity before in his entire life about anything the way he did about her. He wasn't naïve to what he was feeling, but also knew that someone like Jordan didn't come around twice in a lifetime and considered himself lucky that she came around at all. He decided that morning that he would do whatever was necessary to arrange his house, his life and mostly his lifestyle to accommodate her. He wasn't about to let this once in a lifetime slip away.

The Jumpmaster in the plane let Steve know they were nearing the target. He took Jordan's hand and helped them both up and guided her toward the open door. The wind blowing inside was loud and Steve had told her once they jumped that the only communication they would have during the free fall was by hand signals. Once the cord was pulled and they were floating down though, he could only describe it as peaceful.

He could feel her legs shaking and leaned in to her, yelling over the wind. "Are we good?"

She nodded with her hands already gripping her straps, ready to go.

The Jumpmaster counted down to Steve with his fingers from ten. He leaned into Jordan again, having instructed her earlier that they went on one after counting down from three. "Hey," he yelled, "I'm proud of you Jordan. You exceed my expectations everyday."

His words were all she needed to give her that extra boost of confidence. He really had no idea that those words went both ways.

"Three, two, one!" he yelled and fell forward out of the plane. They did a roll in the air as they fell to the ground. He immediately stretched his body out getting them balanced. He was about to reach for her arms to do the same when she did it herself. The air was warm, even fourteen thousand feet in the air and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day for skydiving.

Steve looked out over the horizon seeing Kauai and he could even make out the forbidden island of Ni'ihau that was just northwest. He wished Jordan could see it all. The moment suddenly turned on him and the beauty of it felt bittersweet to him now, knowing she would never be able to see it. He looked down at her instead, taking her hands that were trying to hold steady against the hard wind that whipped into them. He slipped his fingers inside hers and held her hands as they fell.

Jordan was overcome by the weightlessness that was quickly replaced by the rushing, roaring sound of air. They were falling. She tried to remember what to do, getting herself back on track again. '_Hold your arms out_!' she demanded, stretching them out, but the powerful force of the wind was making it difficult to hold them still. She knew Steve was doing most of the balancing but was afraid that she wasn't doing her part and that somehow it would impede on the jump, but as if he could read her mind she felt his fingers slip inside of hers and hold her steady, all she had left to do was just fall and once she let go of everything else and just took in what was happening, the moment finally came full circle. She was skydiving! She, Jordan Meyers, blind girl, was skydiving. He was right, she thought, it was thrilling, beyond anything she could have imagined, but what made it so much more was having him there with her. She loved him for giving her yet another wondrous adventure and wished she could scream it out, but that was impossible.

She felt him release her hands and then seconds later the three taps on her shoulder, informing her he was going to pull the cord. All at once there was a jerk and it felt like they were being pulled upward at a high-speed rate. Jordan let out a yelp and then all at once it was quiet, not entirely, but compared to the roar they had experienced it was now calm.

Steve held the controls, guiding them toward their landing site at Dillingham airfield.

"Reach your hands up and find mine," he said to her.

She reached back and found his arms, sliding her hands up until she met with his that were holding the controls.

"Grab on over my hands."

She did and he showed her how to steer, letting her manipulate the speed and direction for a time, still making sure they kept on track.

"So what do you think?" he asked not having to shout any longer. The wind sounded no louder than if they were driving with the windows down.

"Its incredible!" she tilted her head down toward the ground. "How high are we?"

Steve looked at the gauge on his wrist, "About fifteen hundred feet."

That number amazed her. "What do you see?"  
"Kauai, the North Shore, Ka'ena Point."

"Can you see people?"

"Not really, too high, but I can see cars that look like matchbox cars."

"You're right, it's very peaceful up here." She laid her head back against his shoulder, looking up at him. "You have the best ideas."

He smiled down at her. "Move your head to the end of my shoulder and look up."

She thought it an odd request, but did it and when she looked up she felt his lips on hers.

* * *

As they were coming down, Jordan could hear Patsy cheering her name and Danny whistling her triumph. She waved down to them for Patsy's benefit, knowing that she was taking a ton of pictures.

When they landed Steve took the initial shock and held them both up. He took about four steps when two other jumpers ran to their aid.

"Nice landing Steve," one of them said. He took a hold of Jordan's straps and steadied her. "How did you like it?"

"Unbelievable!" she shouted, "I want to do it again!"

They all laughed, helping her get the helmet off and un-strapped from him and once free she turned around and put her hands on his chest moving them up around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

He put his arms around her and leaned back, lifting her off the ground. "You were awesome! I love that you weren't scared. I love that you want to do it again!" he set her back on the ground, brushing his hands over her hair, "You're amazing GI Jane."

She put her hands on his face, touching his lips. She moved her fingers and kissed him.

* * *

"Do you want me to go with you?" Steve asked Jordan as they stood by the cars.

"No, I think it would be best if just Patsy went. I'm just going to slip in and grab some clothes and then we'll meet you back at your house."

He put an arm around her waist and kissed her. "Any special request for food and drink?"

She shook her head, smiling, "Whatever you get is fine with me."

"Tequila," Patsy announced. "She wants tequila."

Jordan laughed. "It feels like a tequila day."

Steve squeezed her, "Tequila it is."

Danny patted Patsy on the butt. "You, plus tequila?" he kissed her. "Now that's a risk I'm willing to take."

They got in their separate cars. Patsy put the top down on her BMW and they left first out of the parking lot back toward Honolulu.

"So?!" Patsy asked excitedly once they were alone. "Tell me, tell me. What happened last night?"

Jordan bit her bottom lip and giggled, putting her hands over her face and stomped her feet on the bottom of the car, screaming into her hands the excitement she felt from the night before.

"Oh my God!" Patsy roared, "was it that good?"

Jordan gripped the side of the car door and laid her head back, yelling out, "It was fucking incredible!"

Patsy almost swerved off the road she was laughing so hard. "That's my girl! That's exactly how you should feel."

"Oh Patsy," Jordan gushed. "It was amazing." She looked over at her as her expression turned somber. "I love him Patsy," she began as her emotions suddenly got the better of her. "I love him so much that I'm scared."

Patsy quickly reached over taking her hand. "Don't be afraid Jordan. I think he loves you too."

"For now, but what if he gets tired of having to lead me around and," her voice broke, "and he wakes up one morning and decides he doesn't want to anymore."

"I just can't see that happening Jordan. You should see the way he looks at you. This is real. And if your blindness doesn't bother him now, why would it later?" She put both hands back on the wheel, speaking boldly. "I think you're comparing him to Bradley. Which I think is stupid. He would be bothered by your blindness, not Steve."

Jordan sighed, "I guess."

"I think you are going to have more problems with your father than anything else. Are you prepared to deal with that?"

"I don't care what my father thinks!" Jordan fired back. "He can throw me out if he wants. He can cut me off. He can do whatever he wants, but it's not going to change the way I feel about Steve!"

"Okay, okay," Patsy said passively. "Boy, you can get fired up quick when it comes to that subject."

"He's just being stubborn and acting like a bully and I'm sick of it!"

"That's exactly the attitude you need when you talk to him, because you know when we get there he's going to be livid. Not only did you just take off last night but you also never came home. He had no idea where you were or what you were doing and I'm sure that has been driving him insane."

She stared straight ahead but felt the storm approaching the closer they got to Honolulu. "I might need to stay at your place for a couple of days. Is that all right?"

"Of course. You can stay as long as you want." She grinned over at her. "I bet Steve would offer up that same invite."

Jordan couldn't help but smile over that. "I love his house. It's so comfortable and warm. I feel content there."

Patsy laughed, "You feel content in his bed, that's where you feel content."

Patsy!" Jordan scolded her.

"Oh, "she ridiculed her. "So you're going to tell me that you feel just as content on his couch as you do in his bed?"

Jordan laid her head back roaring with laughter over that. "Yes!" she yelled out confidently. She quickly explained the scenario to Patsy and they both got a good laugh out of it.

* * *

Danny picked up two bottles of tequila off the shelf and put them in the cart.

"Two bottles," Steve commented. "Do you just want to tell me right now that you won't be in to work tomorrow and save the morning call?"

"You shouldn't be complaining," Danny commented, adding a bottle of margarita mix to the load. "Last time Jordan had tequila I think the word blow job was being thrown around."

Steve chuckled at him, taking one of the bottles out and putting it back on the shelf. "I don't need to get Jordan liquored up in hopes of having sex." He went to reach for the bottle again. "Of course now, if that's what you have going with Patsy, then maybe we need two bottles."

Danny pushed his hand away. "Believe me, that girl throws it at me every chance she gets."

"You make it sound like it's a burden."

"I do?" he questioned. "Then let me rephrase that. My girl keeps me in the loop of good fortune every chance she gets."

Steve rested his arms on the handle of the cart as he pushed it, slowly following behind Danny as they made their way through the grocery store. "You like her more than you're letting on don't you?"  
Danny glanced back over his shoulder at him, "Who, Patsy?"

"No," Steve said sarcastically, "that girl we passed on the way in. Of course Patsy."

He shrugged his shoulders, throwing some steaks in the cart, "She's all right," he smiled, "I mean, yeah. I guess. We have fun. She's easy to get along with." He looked at Steve with raised eyebrows, "And the sex is out of this world."

Steve stood up straight and raised both hands in defense. "Okay, okay, enough. Sorry I asked."

Danny laughed sinisterly, "She does this thing with her…"  
"Stop! I'm begging you!" he laughed. "No more information." He pointed toward some bread at the end of the meat section. "Get a loaf of French bread."

"What about you and Jordan," Danny asked, grabbing the first one off the top.

"Get one from the back," Steve suggested.

Danny huffed, putting it back and reaching in the back. He held it up impatiently for him to approve.

Steve ignored the obvious sarcasm and moved on with the cart. "I like her. She's gusty."

"You mean she's crazy," Danny corrected, tossing the bread in, "no wonder you like her."

"Nothing wrong with that?"

Danny looked over at him, "I like a little crazy in the women I see too, but I like it played out in a more civilized manner such as in the bedroom."

"Try it both ways," Steve grinned, "you have no idea what you're missing. Jordan does this thing with her toes," he joked.

Danny turned around and put both hands on the end of the cart, halting it. "Stop! I understand now why you don't want to hear me talk about Patsy." He grabbed the end of the cart and guided him down the sauce aisle. "If you have a weird fetish with toes and tell me about it. I don't think we can be partners anymore."

Steve laughed, resting his arms on the cart again, pushing it along.

"I know you like her," Danny said seriously. "She's a good girl for you."

Steve was taken back by the serious nature in which he said it, surprised there wasn't a joke at the end. "Thanks Danno. I feel the same way about you and Patsy. I could see you with her for the long haul."

Danny grabbed two bottles of salsa, one spicy and one mild and put them in the cart. "Are we done gushing about our girls or would you like to take trip over to the feminine hygiene aisle before we go and pick them up some tampons?"

Steve bent his head, laughing. "No, I'm good, but you might want to pick up a bottle of that period relief stuff, you know, for your bad attitude."

"I don't think they sell anything that will make you go away," he fired back. "Now shut up and push."

* * *

Jordan and Patsy sat in the driveway of Jordan's house.

"Let's just get this over with quickly," Patsy said, "and get back to the boys."

"I agree," Jordan said, knowing it was easier said than done.

They both got out but before they could make it to the front door, it opened.

"Where have you been?" Warren bellowed. "How could you just leave in the middle of your own party like that, humiliating Bradley? What is the matter with you?"

"Hi Dad," Jordan said, holding Patsy's arm as she breezed past him. "It's nice to see you too."

"Jordan!" he yelled. "Stop right there and tell me where you've been for the last twenty-four hours?"

They walked into the entrance and she let go of Patsy, "Patsy, will you please go upstairs and wait for me?"

"Sure." She looked over at Warren, "Hi Mr. Meyers. Swell party last night."

He pierced his lips together. "I've had just about all I can take from you young lady over the past twenty years."

"Really?" Patsy said chuckling, "well the feelings are mutual. So I guess we're even."

Patsy please," Jordan said, "I'll be up in a second."

She heard her go up the steps and down the long walkway. She finally turned to where she last heard her father's voice. "What Dad?"

"Where have you been?" he said between gritted teeth.

Jordan smiled, "You know where I've been, but if you really want me to say it then I will. I was with Steve. We went to his house last night and he barbecued chicken. We had a nice dinner and then we made love on his couch," she heard him gasp, "and then this morning he made me breakfast and then we went skydiving and now I'm here. A pretty spectacular twenty-four hours, don't you think?" She held her ground refusing to waiver.

"He took you where?!"

"Skydiving," she repeatedly calmly. "And it was the most incredible moment of my life."

"He's going to get you killed Jordan with all these ridiculous stunts!"

"He's giving me a life, and I love him for it."

"I'm very disappointed in you Jordan."

Well I'm quite disappointed in you too, Dad. What was your plan, to marry me off to Bradley? I know it was all your idea last night. God!" she bundled her hands into fists, frustrated. "I can't believe you would do that, especially after I told you that I didn't want to marry him just a couple of hours before that! Why?!"

"Because he is a good choice for you," Warren argued. "He can give you a good life. Take care of you the way you need to be cared for. You don't see it Jordan but Steve's not good for you. Why won't you open your eyes to that?"

She shook her head, knowing she would never change his mind. "You make it sound like I'm a helpless child, but I'm not. I'm a grown woman who can make her own choices," she looked up to where his voice was, hoping her next words got across loud and clear, "and I choose Steve."

The room was silent until he finally spoke. His tone calm and calculated. "I'm sorry to hear you say that Jordan."

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that? Why don't you like him? He's a good man. He makes me happy."

"He's dangerous. He's dangerous to you and he's dangerous to this family," his voice became more vicious as he went on, "and I won't allow you to get sucked into some wild fantasy until one day I get a call because you are lying in the hospital shattered, not only physically but emotionally!" he leaned in to her. "Do you understand me?!"

He'd never spoken to her before with so much anger and resentment. She stood frozen, her heart pounding, never remembering being afraid of him, ever.

He took her arm, "You will break it off with him and never see him again, or, it will not be you that I punish. Do you understand me Jordan?"

She couldn't breathe, "Wha…What are you going to do?"

"Don't be so naïve that you don't know the connections I have in this state all the way to the top, including the Governor's office, who by the way signs the checks for your little daredevil. Which do you think is most important to him, my endorsement money or Steve's job? I'll make sure that he can't even get a job as a security guard at an electronic store."

She felt sick, understanding now what he wanted of her. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

The pain on her face was hard to see, but in his heart he knew he was doing the right thing. In the long run she would see that he was right. "He'll break your heart Jordan."

"So I should break his instead," she cried.

"Don't be so dramatic! You've only known him for a couple of weeks, this isn't love, this is infatuation and when it dissipates Jordan you will be the only one left holding on to this, so-called relationship."

"Why won't you even try to get to know him?"

"I don't have to, I know his type and this conversation is over! You make up your mind Jordan, but I promise you that I won't change mind." He did know his type. He felt a sharp pain in his chest remembering what he went through after learning of his wife's infidelity with the Naval Officer that seduced her and tried to break up their family. It was the year before she died and once the man had found out her condition was terminal he left her. Despite Warren's anger and restatement he stayed with her and took care of her to the end, because he loved Jordan. He did it for her, not ever wanting her to know of her mothers deceitfulness, and he wasn't about to let another one of these men into their lives only to cause him and his daughter the pain that he knew this man would bring. He just knew that the same thing would happen to Jordan. He would take her away and then when he was done he would abandon her, leaving her shattered for him to nurse back, just like her mother. He had to stop it now before it was too late.

"Please daddy," she begged, her childlike voice pleaded with him. "Please don't make me do this. He would never hurt me."

The tears coming down her face tugged at his heart but he had to be strong for the both of them. "Tell Patsy to go home Jordan. This is a family matter that does not concern her."

She stood frozen to the floor, unable to bear the thought of what he wanted her to do. Her mind was trying to find a solution but no matter what she did, Steve would end up being the one that paid. He loved his job and what would happen to the others on his team. It wouldn't only disrupt his life it would disrupt all of them, all because of her. She couldn't imagine him wanting her after that, she just couldn't.

She was trapped. He had made sure of that. Her heart felt like it was shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Patsy!" Warren yelled upstairs when Jordan stood transfixed. "Patsy!" he yelled again, taking her by the arm and leading her through the study door that was next to them. He shut it as Patsy came down the walkway.

"What," she asked, looking at him and then around the house below for Jordan.

"You need to leave. Jordan won't be going with you."

She came down the stairs in a hurry. "Where is she?"

Warren blocked her way into the main portion of the house, but giving her free access to the front door. "You need to leave Patsy. Right now," he said firmly.

She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "I'm not leaving until I speak with Jordan."

He reached in his coat pocket for his phone. "Then I will call the police and have them arrest you for trespassing."

"What is the matter with you?" she said as if she were completely dumfounded by him. "Are you jealous of Steve? Do you think he's going to try and take her away from you?"

"Leave my house!" he ordered again.

"He's good for her."

He dialed 911 on his phone.

Jordan stood in the study hearing the argument between them, knowing Patsy would stand and fight this through to the end and in the meantime she also knew that she could possibly say something to make it worse. If her father could reach out and hurt Steve then there was no telling what he might do to Patsy and her business. She came out and stood in the doorway. "It's okay Patsy. You should go."

She was taken back by the despondent look on her face, not surprised by the tears though, but the expression was the worst she'd ever seen on her face. "Come with me Jordan. Steve's waiting for you."

She looked down, leaning against the door frame, feeling her knees buckle. "I can't, just please tell him I'm sorry and I'll call him. Something has come up and I have to take care of it today."

"Jordan…" She went to move toward her when Warren stepped in her path.

He spoke into his phone. "This is Warren Meyers. I live at 232 Diamond Head Road and I have a woman in my home who refuses to leave, and I would like you to send someone over please."

"Please Patsy!" she said adamantly. "Please just go. I mean it!"

Patsy looked at Warren as he stared back at her, "Fine!" she said angrily. "You stay here with the old man Jordan." Her voice reeking with sarcasm, "Stay here and live a nice, quiet sheltered life. I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together!"

"Get out now! You're not welcome here anymore!" he bellowed.

"Like I ever was to begin with!" she fired back. "I can't take this anymore Jordan!" she turned her anger toward her. "You always let him win! You're a coward!"

Jordan heard the door slam and sank down to the floor, sobbing.

Warren reached out, touching her shoulder when she quickly slapped his hand out of the way. "Leave me alone!" She pulled herself up and stumbled to the stairs, feeling disoriented in her own house. She got hallway up the stairs and turned to him. "If I do this and I find out that you did anything to disrupt his life," she spoke through gritted teeth, "so help me God, I will never speak to you again!"

* * *

Steve sat down on the couch and pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it. His chest was throbbing and he didn't even have the impulse to wet his dry lips. He was too stunned over the phone call from Jordan. It didn't make sense. It just didn't make any sense. His first thought was, what had he done wrong. Did he push her too hard? He knew he could be over assertive at times and wondered if maybe he had thrown too much at her too quickly. The regret and guilt that hit him over that idea was staggering. He tried to think back and recall if she had expressed any hesitation or uncertainty over any of the activities they had done, but the only one he could think of was the surfing, but in the end she loved it. She loved all of them, and the night before when they were together, he felt a connection with her, or did he just imagine it.

He looked up as Danny and Patsy came in the house after Danny had gone out to meet her in the driveway as they pulled up, assuming Jordan was with her.

Danny closed the door behind her. "Jordan's not coming," he announced to him with a confused expression, but when he saw Steve's he had a feeling he already knew.

"I know," he held his phone up. "She just called and…" he hesitated still trying to get his mind around the short, one-sided conversation, "she said she doesn't want to see me anymore."

"What?!" Patsy practically yelled. "Are you kidding me?" She turned away from both of them, furious. "I can't believe her!"

Steve stood up, "What the hell is going on? Is she all right?"

"No!" Patsy said blatantly, "She's not! Her father has her wrapped around his little finger so tightly that she can't even see when she's making the biggest fucking mistake of her life!" she growled like a bear, "I'm sick of it!" she ranted, "I'm sick of watching it happen and I'm sick of trying to defend her anymore!" She put her hands over her face. "I'm sick of it!" she cried.

"Hey, hey," Danny said calmly, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, "relax. It's okay." He put his arms around her and looked over at Steve who had left the room, hearing him go out the back door.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve sat at his office desk staring blankly at his laptop, his thoughts on Jordan. It had been three days since he'd spoken to her, since anyone had spoken to her. He was feeling the physical effects of the loss. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep and he couldn't concentrate on anything for more than a couple of minutes without becoming distracted by images of her. He kept telling himself it would go away, but it just wasn't happening.

The first couple of days he tried several times to reach her but was getting no reply. He'd even broken down and gone to her house, but no one came to the gate, not even Leda. He had even tried the code once to get in and found it had been changed. It was after that that he decided to let her go, but it was becoming a burden on his life to try and accomplish that feat, not only experiencing the physical reactions of her absence, but the emotional ones were taking the real toll on him. He missed her, plain and simple.

"Hey," Danny said, standing in the doorway, "do you want to grab some lunch at Kimo's with us?"

Steve looked over the top of his laptop, shaking his head. "No, I'm good."

"That's a matter of opinion," he replied. "You don't look or sound too good."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Did you look in the mirror at all this morning?"

"I don't need beauty tips from you Danny," he snapped.

Kono came in behind him. "Hey Boss." She came inside and set down some papers on his desk, grinning at his appearance. "Did your razor run out of steam this morning?"

He looked up at her, confused over her reaction of his appearance as well, "What?"

She motioned to an area around her face, "It looks like you missed some spots." She turned to leave and stopped at the door. "FYI, were going to Kimo's for lunch."

"Yeah okay," he replied, pushing back in his chair. He was more interested in seeing what she and Danny were talking about. He stood in front of a picture on his wall, seeing his reflection in the glass. He'd missed a couple of areas around his chin and left cheek, wondering how in the hell he had done that. He shaved every morning in the shower, the same ritual everyday. He ran his hand over his face, knowing why though today he had strayed from the normal routine. Jordan.

"Shit," he groaned.

"If it makes you feel any better, Patsy hasn't heard from her either."

* * *

Patsy stood at the gate and rang the intercom, knowing Warren would be at work this time of day. It had been three days since she'd spoken to Jordan and the guilt over the things she'd said were eating away at her. She couldn't remember the last time they went three days without talking.

Leda opened the gate and met her at the door, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh Miss Patsy. You here to put nice smile on Miss Jordan." It wasn't a question, but a statement. She reached out and took her hand, pulling her inside the house. "It been awful. Mr. Steve come by two times but Mr. Meyers, he won't let her talk to him. She lay in bed all day, no eat, just cry all day." She pointed toward the stairs. "You go." She gently shoved her. "Go make Miss Jordan smile today."

Patsy nodded, "I'll talk to her." The guilt was doubled now, knowing she had abandoned her during the biggest heartbreak of her life. She didn't know the circumstances yet of why she had broken it off with Steve, but it shouldn't have mattered. Jordan was her best friend, her sister and it was her duty to stick by her. God knows she'd done it for her more than once.

She knocked once on the slightly ajar door and stepped inside. "Jordan?" She came the rest of the way in and saw her lying on the bed with her back to her. She was still wearing the same clothes she had on the last time she saw her. Steve's basketball shorts and T-shirt. That was a concern in itself, but when she rolled over and got a glimpse of her face, she started crying with her.

"Oh Jordan," she cried, crawling up on the bed with her. She put her arms around her and held her as she sobbed. She didn't ask for an explanation just yet, it wasn't necessary. She just needed to be a friend.

Leda came upstairs holding a tray of sandwiches and milk like she used to when they were teenagers, hoping it would bring back the mood. She was completely distraught over Jordan's condition and couldn't get Warren to do anything about it. He would only explain over and over that she would feel better soon. But the mood wasn't changing, only getting worse by the day, and no matter how many trays of food she brought up, they were only picked at but never consumed.

She looked at the two of them on the bed and set the tray down on her desk. "Miss Jordan, you come eat now." She motioned to Patsy with a strained look, encouraging her to help in her fight to get some food in her.

"Jordan," Patsy said, wiping her face off. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," she whimpered.

Leda brought over a plate and set it on the bed next to Patsy. She tore off a small corner of the bread and held it up to Jordan. "Open your mouth," she requested firmly, letting her know there would be no arguing.

She did as she was told, too weak and miserable to argue anyway. She took the small bite and chewed slowly and then swallowed. Patsy tore off a larger piece and they replayed the scenario until the sandwich was almost half gone.

Leda felt satisfied for now and left them again.

"Tell me what happened Jordan?" Knowing now that her father was holding something over her to force the break up with Steve. She was just too heartbroken to have done it for any other reason. She also knew she had to get her out of that house.

* * *

Steve pushed away from his desk and stood up as he saw the Governor coming down the hallway.

He waved pleasantly at Steve making his presence known as he made his way to his office.

He came inside and up to his desk, holding his hand out. "Hey Steve, how are you?"

"Good Sir," he replied, shaking his hand and trying not to sound too surprised by the unexpected visit. "I'm sorry Sir, but did we have a meeting that I've let slip my mind?" He thought it would be par for the course, considering the daze he'd been in the last couple of days.

"No, no," he motioned to his chair, while he took the one across from his desk. "Have a seat."

He sat down and moved his laptop out of the way.

"I just needed to come over and find out what the beef is that Warren Meyers has with you?"

That got his attention loud and clear. He sat up resting his arms on his desk. "Sir? I'm not sure what you mean by that?"

"Oh, I think you do. Warren Meyers has been a friend of mine for several years and a great contributor to my campaign and has never asked me for one thing in return. So, when he came to me the night of the party and asked me out of the blue if your job performance maybe needed some review..." he folded his hands in his lap, "Well, it sent off alarms all over the place, especially when Danny pulled you out of the party just as you were about to give me your opinion of Warren. I put two and two together and well, here I am. Now, what is the beef that Warren has with you?" His face suddenly became concerned. "He's not being investigated for anything is he?"

"No, Sir. It's nothing like that," Steve said, sitting back in his chair again. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his cleanly shaven face not sure how to begin.

"Steve," the Governor said, tapping his watch. "I have a three o'clock downtown."

"I've been seeing his daughter and he doesn't like it," he blurted out.

"Jordan?" He shifted in his chair, "I thought she was engaged to Bradley Mallow. The night of the party he proposed," he started to say and then motioned to him. "You were there."

"Yes Sir, but she's not anymore."

He pointed at him, "Because of you?"

He hesitated, but rather than go into the whole mess he just agreed. "Yes Sir." He was getting really uncomfortable talking about he and Jordan's relationship with his boss, who just happened to also be good friends with Warren Meyers and the Governor of Hawaii, three strikes.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You two met for the first time on that plane, am I correct in saying that?"

"Yes."

"And from that you became," he used his fingers as quotations, "close friends?"

Steve kind of danced around that question; running his hand over his mouth nervously again. "Yes."

He nodded his understanding. "She's a very beautiful woman," he commented.

Steve nodded in agreement. "Yes she is, and she was also very isolated in her life."

He began to get the clear picture but not one that Steve would have understood. "Warren can be closed minded when it comes to the women in his life."

"I don't know about other women, but I know he is with Jordan." He leaned forward again, "Can I ask what it is that Mr. Meyers really wanted from you, concerning me?"

"He hinted around that maybe I should find a replacement for you. When I told him that was out of the question, he commented on how his business had been struggling in the last year and that his contribution to my re-election campaign next year may not be as lucrative as in the past."

Steve sat back in his chair, "Jesus!" he moaned, "What the hell has this guy got against me? I don't get it!"

The Governor raised his hand with his index finger sticking up. "I do." He sighed heavily. "Let's just say it has to do with your Navy uniform, not your Police one."

"My Navy?" he said even more confused.

"I know its hard not to take it personally when its being directed at you, but it's really not your fault Steve. Just leave it at that. I can't say anymore."

You didn't question the Governor. So he didn't. If he couldn't say anymore then that conversation was over. Steve looked at him curiously. "So what did you tell him about replacing me?"

"I simply told him that I could get more votes for the work that Five-0 does than I could from him," he smiled. "That shut him up pretty quickly." He stood up. "Warren has always been a good friend, but friend or not, don't try to threaten me or my people." He stuck his hand out. "I'm glad we got that straightened out. Although I'm not so sure we did."

Steve returned the gesture. "You answered a lot of questions for me Sir."

He gave him a long look as if contemplating what he was going to say. "Between you and me, I never liked Bradley Mallow. Jordan's too good for him. I really think you could do right by her. I don't have any advice about Warren, except that he's as stubborn as…" he looked at Steve shaking his head. "you."

He chuckled over that one. "I think that might be the only thing we have in common. Thanks for coming by though." As he walked him out and they parted ways he started to get the idea that maybe Jordan was being pushed by her father in a direction that was more threatening to him than to her, especially since Warren hadn't got his way with the Governor. Jordan would be much more easy to manipulate. '_Hell_,' he thought, '_he'd been manipulating her whole life_.'

He reached for his cell phone, needing to see her anyway he could.

* * *

Patsy answered knowing it was Steve after Danny had texted saying that he had called for her cell number. She was glad because it saved her the same call to inquire about his number.

What Jordan had revealed to her was infuriating and she felt the need to pass on the information to him, even though she had promised Jordan she wouldn't. This was just cause to break that promise. Jordan didn't want him to have to make that decision of his job over her and even if he did she explained to Patsy, her father would always find something else. But Patsy was taking into consideration that they were perfect for each other and without him, Jordan would go back to her rock and settle underneath it for the rest of her life. Steve deserved the chance to make that choice and she was almost positive by Danny's description of him too over the last couple of days that he'd make the right one, or find a solution to keep them together.

"Hello," she answered.

"Patsy, this is Steve. Do you know how I can get a hold of Jordan? I've been trying to call her but she won't pick up and went to her house but…"

"I know where she is right now," Patsy interrupted him, smiling.

"Where?" he said eagerly. "I need to talk to her."

"I know you do. Her father threatened to have you fired from your job if she didn't break it off. She's just been heartbroken over what she had to do, but she didn't want to hurt you. So she felt like she had no choice."

He knew it, but hearing it out loud about killed him, just knowing she was in any kind of pain hurt beyond words, but knowing it was on account of him was even worse. "Where is she?"

* * *

Patsy opened the door to her condo, stepping out of the way for him to come in. "Second door down the hall to the right. I didn't tell her you were coming. I was afraid she might try to leave, and that's all we need is Jordan feeling her way down Kalakaua Avenue."

"Thanks Patsy." He went past her and down the hall. He stood in front of the door and knocked gently on it.

"Go away Patsy," Jordan cried. "I just want to be alone for a while."

The sound of her voice was heartbreaking, he knew that feeling and opened the door needing to see her and rid them both of this horrible feeling of separation. She lay on the bed gripping a hand towel with both hands, visibly crying.

"Patsy please," she sniffed.

He sat down next to her, putting his hand on her face and gliding it over her hair. "Jordan." He spoke in almost the same despairing tone as she.

She knew his touch. Her eyes followed up to the sound of his voice never hearing anything so wonderful in her entire life. She tried to sit up and reach for him at the same time, not being able to get to him quick enough. He lifted her up and in the next second she felt that warm embrace that she'd been missing so much. She didn't care about anything else at the moment except that he was there, and for the first time in days she felt good. It felt so good.

His hand stroked over her hair, but being able to hold her was bittersweet, just hearing that heart breaking sound coming from her was torture. "Please don't cry Jordan." He laid her back on the bed, lying down with her.

"You can't be here…" she shuttered, "we can't be..." she tried to explain between gasps, gripping on to the front of his shirt, telling him to leave but holding on to him so tightly that he couldn't, not that he would have in a million years.

"How could you think that I would ever choose a job over you. That I would choose anything over you." He kissed her tear stained face. "Please don't ever make the mistake again of thinking that you're not important to me. You let me handle this situation. I'm not going to lose my job, but loosing you has been like a nightmare. Don't ever do that to me again!" He gently shook her. "Do you hear me?"

She smiled up at him unable to control the tears of joy that filled her eyes. "Yes. I won't." She searched for her towel when he reached up with his shirt and wiped her face off. "I'm crying now because I'm happy," she sniffed and then laughed, "so I really can't stop."

"You big baby," he teased, kissing her on the forehead.

She put her hand on his face, "I'm sorry for not telling you."

He rolled her over on her back, looking down at her. It was like having his own slice of heaven. "I didn't know being without you could hurt so much. I don't want to feel that. It's not good."

She'd never forget the tone or the emotion that came from his voice when he spoke to her. She reached up and found his lips that spoke the sweetest words she'd ever heard. "I missed you too. I don't want to feel that again either. It was awful."

He'd never experienced the feelings that were floating around him; seeing her for the first time in a new way, yet she felt so familiar as if she had always been apart of him. It was shocking the thoughts and ideas that were circulating in his head. "Jordan, Jordan, Jordan" he sighed softly. "You have no idea what you've done to me."

She glided her fingers over the cleft on his chin, smiling at him. "Tell me."

"I think I was blind too before I met you, blind to a life that I thought I didn't need or want. But when I'm with you, all I can think about is the future, a future with you."

He gently pulled her hand down from his lips and kissed her.

She pulled him closer taking him into her arms this time, swearing to herself that she would never ever let anything or anyone come between them again.

Patsy quietly closed the door and tip toed down the hallway, grabbing her purse and keys off the counter, locking the door on her way out, assuring that they would not be disturbed. She smiled brightly texting Danny on her cell. '_Want to meet for a drink. I'm pretty sure your boss is out of the office for the rest of the day_.'

By the time she made it to the elevator she heard her phone buzz. '_Abso-fricking-lutely_,' was his reply.

* * *

Jordan lay with her head on his chest as he glided his fingers through her hair, getting a handful and pulling it through until the ends disappeared through his fingers, and then repeating it over and over. It was a relaxing feeling for both of them.

"I think we should just disappear," she suggested. "Pack up and move to the Big Island. I heard that people live off the grid there. With your survival skills and my…" she chuckled. "Well, I'll just walk around naked to keep you motivated."

"When do we leave?" He said feeling motivated just by the idea. He moved down so he was eye level with her. "I'd live off the grid with you." He buried his hand in her hair again only held it there this time and kissed her. "I'd live anywhere with you."

She wrapped her leg around his, feeling his naked body against her, wishing they could just stay where they were for the rest of their lives. It was perfect at the moment. "I don't want to go home. I wonder if Patsy would like a roommate?"

"I would," he said without hesitation.

"You would?" she asked, unable to control the smile that spread across her face over that suggestion, not expecting it in the least.

"Sure," he ran his hand down her smooth body and over her thigh, "I'd love to walk through the door every night and see you there. It would be a treat."

"Have you ever lived with anyone before?"

"Nope. Have you?"

She shook her head, "You know I haven't."

"Then it would be an adventure for both us. Our greatest one yet."

"What if you got sick of me?" she asked.

"Believe me, I think I'm going to be more of a pain in your ass, then you will be of mine."

"I can't believe that." She slid her hand around his waist, nestling closer to him. "I like everything about you."

"You say that now, but what about when I have a case and I can't come home for the night, or I have to leave at a moments notice because of work?" he tried to read her expression. "That could be a deal breaker for some people."

She took it into consideration, but didn't consider that a deal breaker. "For some maybe, but they don't understand that what you do isn't just a job, its how you've modeled your life, helping others. I've learned that first hand. It's what brought us together in the first place." She kissed him, hitting his lips directly without having to guess, or feel. "So no, that wouldn't be a deal breaker for me."

Her answer was not only perfect, but the heartfelt way in which it was delivered reinforced his suggestion, knowing they would get along great. He wanted her in his house more than ever now. "Is it something you want, because I do, but if it's too soon I understand."

"I already told you this separation thing is not good for me at all," she grinned, "so yes, I like that idea."

He smiled, excited over the idea of her living in his home. "I'll arrange the furniture however you want. Whatever makes it easy for you."

"Its fine," she chuckled over his enthusiasm. "I like it just the way it is."

He sat up on his elbow, looking down on her. "Starting tonight?"

She nodded, wanting this life with him that he was proposing to begin as soon as possible. "Starting tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

Steve and Jordan pulled into the driveway of his house. He turned the engine off and they sat in his truck, both silent. He glanced over at her but still said nothing, letting her make the first move. He didn't want her to feel pressured in any way; what they were about to do was going to effect her life dramatically. He didn't take into consideration his own lifestyle change because he was more than pleased by the decision.

She moved her hand over the seat and he met her halfway, putting his over top of hers. She was ready for this move and hoped deep down inside he was too. "Any last words before we do this?" she asked, giving him a chance to back out of the decision that was going to change everything.

Not any part of him would regret what they were doing. Even in the long run if, god forbid, it didn't work out, he would never regret it. He leaned over so he was close, whispering to her. "I hope you don't snore?"

She smiled, "I don't think I do."

He kissed her then and squeezed her hand. "In all seriousness Jordan, any doubts you think I might have, just be assured, that there aren't any."

"Me either." She let go of his hand as she went to get out and then turned to him. "You don't snore do you?"

"No, but I've been told that I steal the covers."

"Well then," she said seductively, "I guess I'll just have to not sleep in the nude like I'm used to." She grinned as she out of the truck.

"Hold on," he quickly jumped out and came around the other side, "Let's not get crazy here. I'll see a doctor. I'll take pills! Hell, I'll get electric shock if that helps." He kissed her. "You just keep the jammies off and let me worry about keeping you warm. Okay?"

"Okay," she giggled, taking his arm.

They walked up to the entrance of his house and he right away began the ritual of removing obstacles that would hinder her. Once inside he picked up a small table that was sitting by the door that he would use to set his gun on, not comfortable with its placement and decided it had to go. He set it in the closet by the front door and would just utilize it there. They continued around the house until she could move about freely with no barriers.

"Did I mess up the feng shui of your house?"

"What?" he laughed, hearing that word before but not knowing the meaning behind it. "I don't know what that means, so I don't think so."

She held her hand out for him but felt his arm go around her instead. "I like your house. It feels like a real home and I can feel the Ohana everywhere."

"The Ohana is you and this is our house. I want you to feel comfortable here Jordan." He ran his hand over her hair, "I'll accommodate you any way I can, but I need your help in making this work for both of us. You can't see it as my home; you have to take this on as if it's your home too. Tell me what you need?"

She laid her head on his shoulder, relieved that he had said that. Things were different. Things were very different. She was a stranger here and knew it could take days or even weeks to figure out where everything was, but she did know one quick solution to that. "I was thinking about having Leda come over and maybe help set things up to the way that's familiar to me." She looked up, "Is that okay?"  
"I think that's a great idea." It was exactly the initiative he wanted her to take. "I think you should go through the whole house and make whatever changes are necessary."

She was already feeling at home just from his warm comments. "I will. Thank you."

He kissed her forehead, "I'm going to go and get this over with."

She gripped his arm as he pulled away. "Right now? You're going to do it now?"

"Yes. I don't want to put it off. I want it settled."

"Steve, why don't you let me come with you?"  
"No, it should be between he and I." He could see the strain this was putting on her. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He kissed her again but felt the uncertainty that she did as well, but he needed to meet with Warren and get this thing between them settled. He didn't want to come between he and Jordan, that was the last thing he wanted, but his feelings toward her were unstoppable and growing by the second. The only solution was to meet with him face to face and get this settled once and for all. If the outcome was still bad, at least he could say he gave it his best shot.

* * *

Steve watched as Terry, Jordan's driver, came out to the gate and greeted him. He had on the standard black suit and white tie, but it looked like it needed to be let out around the shoulders and chest. He was pretty sure that he couldn't button it if he tried.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I want to speak with Mr. Meyers."

"He's informed me to tell you to go away or he will call the police."

Steve lifted his shirt, exposing his badge. "I am the police. You tell him that if he wants a relationship with Jordan then I suggest he take five minutes and speak with me, otherwise I'm afraid that relationship might be severed."

Terry gave him the once over. He never liked cops and he especially didn't like this one. He was arrogant and ever since he came around, his time with Jordan had been cut in half. He turned and walked back toward the house to deliver the message.

Steve waited patiently and after a couple of minutes the gate opened and he saw Terry standing by the front door waving him in.

Steve sat in the living room of Jordan's house, waiting for Warren to come out and greet him. He knew it was a ploy, keeping him waiting as long as he was. Warren was just trying to show his superiority, which Steve was allowing for about thirty more seconds and then all bets were off, he was leaving.

"What do you want?" Warren said, appearing from around the corner of his home office. He was dressed in a very expensive suit and tie, which Steve attributed to another way for him to try to thrust his supremacy over him, especially since he was wearing cargo pants and a polo. It defiantly made a statement that they came from different worlds.

Steve stood but didn't bother to offer his hand, knowing it would just be refused. "I want to talk to you about Jordan."

"You and I have nothing to discuss about Jordan."

"I think we do."

"Well you're mistaken, and you're also mistaken if you think this little game you are playing with her is going to go anywhere." He turned to leave the room, "Now please leave my house."

Steve came around the couch, following him. "She's moving in with me," he blurted out, watching as Warren stopped in his tracks. He could feel the storm building from that epic piece of information.

He slowly turned around. The expression on his face mirrored the venom in his voice. "What do you want? I mean it, what do you really want? Tell me now so I can just put this ridiculous charade to rest."

"What is it about me that has you so frightened?"

"You're dangerous to her, don't you see that?"

Steve shook his head, "I would never do anything to hurt Jordan, ever."

"You say that now, but have you really thought about the future? She needs care, whether you or she believes that or not, its true! She has never had to fend for herself her entire life." He put his hand on his chest, "maybe that's my fault, but I had the money and the means to make her life easier. What can you offer her in that department? She certainly can't grocery shop or get around on her own. I have Leda and Terry. Can you afford a maid and a driver to take her whenever she wants to go out? She'll be trapped in that house or yours, under your mercy, your convenience. And what about the future? Can you afford a full time nanny if you ever have children? She can't care for a baby on her own."

Having it laid out like that in front of him, and so brutally, gave him an understanding of how unprepared he really was for their relationship. It was true, he couldn't offer her those things, but he loved her, that he could give her unconditionally, but he wasn't so sure now that would be enough. He also wasn't ready to give up either. "You could give her those things." He felt the hatred towards him from across the room. "If she married Bradley you would have given them all of those things. Why not us?" he was beginning to feel frightened that he was leading her into a life of hardship that she didn't deserve. "What did I do to you, except fall in love with your daughter. I can't stop it, and neither can she. We didn't plan it, we didn't mean for it to happen, it just did."

"Then undo it before it's too late."

He shook his head sadly, "I can't. It is too late. We already tried and…" he stopped knowing that whatever he said it would never be enough. "Is it the tattoos? Is it my job? Is it my hair, my clothes, what?!" He swallowed his pride for Jordan, "What is it that you want me to change? I'll do it. You're her father, can't you just let her have this and trust her judgment?"

He took a step toward him and for just a second Steve actually thought he was going to say 'yes.' But he didn't.

"I will never approve of this relationship. If Jordan chooses you then she chooses your lifestyle too."

He felt he'd done all he could. "You know what, I came over here today, even though Jordan asked me not to, because I thought you and I could sit down like men and discuss this situation," he walked past him toward the front door, "but it's clear to me now that it doesn't matter what I say or what I do, you will still consider me trash and not good enough for her." He turned before he left. "I don't know what my time in the Navy has to do with your perception of me, but I faithfully served my country for fourteen years! Five of those in Naval Intelligence and you," he laughed, "you think you and your flunky Bradley are still so much more superior than me? Go to hell!" He didn't bother waiting for a reply and didn't give a shit if there was one. He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

He went to pull out of the driveway, trying to calm the anger that was soaring through him when he spotted Leda, waving to him from the side as she approached the truck carrying a large shopping bag. He opened the door, knowing she was too small to reach up to him.

"Mr. Steve," she said panting as if she had just made a dash from around the back of the house. "Here some things for Jordan. I come your house and fix things for Jordan, yes." but it wasn't directed as a question, but more or less telling him she was coming.

"Yes, thank you, we talked about that." He took the bag that was filled with clothes and toiletries. He reached over in the glove box and took out a pen and paper and scribbled his address on it. "Here"

"Yes," she looked toward the house almost afraid she might be seen. "Mr. Meyers he no understand," she spoke as if it was a disability he had and not stubbornness. "Jordan need to be with man she love." She patted his arm. "She loves you."

He put his hand over top of hers. "I'll take care of her Leda. I promise."

She nodded as if she already knew that. "I know." She backed away. "I come to your house tomorrow." With that she took off back around the side of the house.

* * *

Steve came in the house, setting the bag down and called for her. When there was no reply he went to the kitchen, noticing the back door open. He stood there and looked out at her as she sat on the edge of the grass just before the beach. Her back was to him but just the sight of her sent his heart racing. He shook his head over his dilemma, praying that he was doing right by her. She did need all those things that her father mentioned, and it was also true that he couldn't provide them for her. He was torn over wanting this to work for not only Jordan, but for himself, but he was scared that he wasn't doing what was in her best interest, or if it had really hit her yet what she was giving up. Would she resent him later for it?

She lay back on the grass just then and he could hear her humming a song. There were no lyrics just the heavenly sound that came from within her. It lifted his spirits knowing she was happy at the moment. '_Maybe_,' he thought, '_maybe this was what it was all about._' He may not be able to provide her with material things, but he could provide her with love and keep her safe. That was priceless in his book.

Jordan listened as the afternoon waves rolled in. The sound was different on his beach. She guessed there was coral just off shore making the waves break softer. She made a note of that for when she went wadding. Nonetheless, the sound was glorious because it was not only her new place, but also her new place with him. She laughed quietly over the smile that could materialize just over the thought of him. It was impossible to have one without the other. She lifted her head and felt a breeze come in off the water, wishing he would hurry back. She missed him. She missed his voice and the feel of him next to her. She couldn't wait to go to bed with him that night and wake up in the morning next to him. Her heart soared knowing it was going to be like this everyday. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky or what miracle had been sent down from above to give her such happiness, but it was real and she would never take it for granted or let anyone stand between she and Steve. Life was good. She lay back in the grass and began humming a song her mother used to sing to her when she was little.

"Hi," He sat down on the edge of the grass and lay back next to her.

"Hi, how did it go?" she asked as he took her hand and laid it on his chest, holding it with both hands.

"Don't stop. That's a pretty song." He looked over at her as she smiled and continued on. Her voice softer but the tone and the pitch were still perfect, just like her.

She knew it must not have gone well, but she didn't care, she was reveling in this moment with him, nothing could change what she felt for him, nothing. His hand glided up and down her arm and the feel of it moved through her and came out in the sound of her humming. She turned toward him; she didn't need to see him to know he was looking back at her. She'd never had this type of connection before with another person but she could see him so clearly. She could sense his apprehension from the discussion with her father and wanted to remind him again that it was about them and not her father. She squeezed his hand as the words flowed out of her in a tone that was just as honest and sincere as the tune she was humming. "I love you."

He couldn't remember the last time a tear formed in his eye, years maybe, but they sprung to life without warning over her revelation that came at a time when he was desperate for guidance. She cleared the path with those three little words. He rolled over and looked down at her. "I love you too, Jordan. I wish I could give you everything you want and need, but…"

"Steve," she said to him, "I had all the money I could spend and people catering to me, and I was never happy." She put her hand on his chest, "What you and I have, this is what I need. This is all I need. I'm finally happy."

His anxiety settled someplace inside of him and was forgotten. She gave him something that no one else in his entire life ever had. A vision of the future, hopes of a family, a wife. He'd never believed he was worthy of those things, so he told himself he didn't want them, he didn't need them, but as he looked down at Jordan, he suddenly realized it was all he wanted. The rest was just make-believe. He kissed her lips, overwhelmed by the affection that poured from him. "If that's all you need Jordan, then we're going to be filthy rich." He slid an arm underneath her as she giggled over his reply, lifting her off the ground as he went to stand up.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as she came off the grass. "Steve," she squealed, "you're going to hurt yourself!"

He stood up with her in his arms, "Not here, but once I get you up in bed, then my chances are going to go up severely."

"Oh my," she pretended to cool herself off by fanning her face. "I love a man who isn't afraid to sacrifice himself for the team."

"I do what I can to keep up moral." He carried her with ease up the yard to the door, leaving it open behind him, in too much of a hurry to get to his final destination.

* * *

Jordan knew when she told him she loved him that it would change everything, but she never anticipated the pleasures she would reap from it could be so incredibly amazing. She had already peaked once but had no desire to slow the pace that he had built up; on the contrary she only encouraged him, feeling another one fast approaching, pushing herself up into him as he lifted her off the bed by her waist.

Watching her while he made love to her was almost as enjoyable as the actual act. She was so beautiful and her expressions were so pleasing to watch that there were times when he had to look away because the just the sight of her could bring him to release too soon. He leaned down, pausing for only a second to let her know he was there and wanted to kiss her, which was simultaneously returned by her. It was those subtle moments that showed their true intimacy. They were in sync on all levels, already being able to read the other without having to express it.

He broke from the kiss, not able to hold back anymore, lifting her up all the while still keeping the pace that was leading them both toward a moment of indescribable ecstasy.

He moaned, saying her name as if warning her of the approaching climax and his lack of willpower to hold it off any longer. She stimulated the moment for him by wrapping her legs around him and joining in on the close. They finished together in the same way that their relationship outside the bedroom was developing, in perfect harmony.

* * *

"Open."

Jordan sat on the kitchen counter in the dark with the top sheet wrapped around her waist and the rest of her body exposed, except for the strands of hair that barely concealed her breasts. She opened her mouth as Steve fed her a spoon full of Fruit Loops. Some of the milk spilled down her chin and she laughed as he quickly caught it with his tongue, giving her a kiss after as she chewed.

"I haven't had Fruit Loops in years."

"It's my guilty pleasure," he said with a mouth full. "Open."

She did so as he fed her some more.

"What's your guilty pleasure," he asked, feeding himself a bite but watching her.

Jordan tilted her head, "Hmmm. I guess it would be chocolate milk. I love chocolate milk."

"I'll have to pick some of that up. Open."

She took another bite.

"I talked to Leda before I left your house and she wants to come over tomorrow and arrange things here for you. Open."

She put her hand up, pausing him. "Are we going to talk about what happened with my father?"

He put the spoon back in the bowl and swirled it around, not sure how much he should tell her.

She could hear him playing with it, sensing his uneasiness. She put her hand on his arm, making her way down until she had the bowl, taking it from his hand and setting it down on the counter next to her. "Whatever happened, I'm on your side."

He rested his hand on her leg, caressing it over the sheet. "He doesn't like me Jordan. He refuses to accept what's happening between you and I."

"Did he say why?"

"He thinks I'm dangerous for you. But I really think what he's saying is that I'm not good enough for you."

She sighed, "You mean financially?"

"Yes."

She could hear the disappointment in that answer. "You don't believe that do you?"

"I don't want to, but it's true that I can't give you the same kind of life that you've been accustom too, a maid, a driver. And he made it perfectly clear that he won't help."

"Lots of blind people don't have maids or drivers."

"But when that's all you've ever known," he argued, "it can make things difficult."

"Maybe, for a while at least, but I'll learn how to get around on my own."

He moved a piece of hair from her face. "I just don't want you to regret anything."

"Are you trying to talk me out of leaving my father's house?"

He was taken back by that question. "No! I'm just trying to point out to you all the things that I can't give you and I need to know that you're okay with it."

"I already told you I was. What about you? How do I know that two months from now you won't change your mind and decide that you regret having a blind woman in your bed that has nothing to offer you except herself?"

"Hey!" he scolded her angrily, "Don't ever say anything like that to me again! I don't need money and I won't change my mind. What you offer me can't be measured by wealth or anything else. I love you Jordan, and all I need from you is that same love in return and the ability to trust in you."

A smile slowly appeared on her. "Gee, I wish I would have said it first."

He realized then it was the same argument from both sides. "Okay smarty pants." He took her hand and showed her his smile. "I get it."

"Finally," she shook her head at him. "Now, fill that bowl back up and then take me back to bed and let's work up another appetite."

He reached behind her for the box of cereal, "Yes ma'am!"


	13. Chapter 13

Bradley looked down at the piece of paper in his hand with Terry's apartment address scribbled on it. He took the first open parking spot and turned the engine off, sitting in his Range Rover, surrounded by a variety of older cars, some seemed to be on their last leg. The only car in the parking lot that looked suitable in his opinion was the Mustang, but even that vintage sports car was beneath him.

He stared out the windshield and blew out a breath, knowing why he was there, but also knowing once he put the wheels in motion that there would be no turning back. He questioned himself again, asking if he were capable of such treachery, but when he weighed the outcome the word treachery was replaced with obligation. He owed it to himself and '_Goddamnit_,' he thought angrily, '_Warren owed him, and so did Jordan_!' He'd worked too hard over the past three years to let it all slip away because she decided to start fucking some low life cop. If she just would have died in that plane crash then all of this could have been avoided, but she didn't. She came out unscathed and worse yet with some over the top life fucking fantasy that destroyed everything he had worked for. He felt the humiliation over and over again; having to explain to people the wedding that would never take place and their pitiful fucking looks, as if he were the loser in it. It quickly brought him back to the place he was, and why. He wasn't going to fail this time. Warren and Jordan were going to come out on the short end this time.

He had since made amends with Warren over the past couple of weeks, using sympathy as a tool to get back in his good graces. Consoling him on Jordan's move that surprised everyone, but left Warren broken and depressed, especially in the beginning when he was so sure she would return home to him, but never did. He even went as far as considering a reconciliation with her and accepting the relationship, which Bradley quickly yet shrewdly reminded him that it was Steve's presence that was the root of their loss in Jordan, rekindling that anger in Warren.

It was that moment that Bradley knew was the perfect opportunity to swoop down and take the initiative while he was vulnerable. Bradley knew there were papers signed that would give him control of the company if Warren somehow became unable to perform his duties under any kind of duress or illness. They had been filed and notarized after he had agreed to marry Jordan, sort of a bonus from Warren. But, there was a clause that if he should die instead, then Jordan would gain full control and name the successor to run Meyer's Shipping. Bradley knew that she would never allow him access and was pretty sure she would fire him first chance she got. And Warren had already mentioned the sale of the company on his retirement; leaving him hung out to dry no matter what the circumstance. So it was time to take matters into his own hands.

The only way to get back control was to utilize those papers, and if Warren was this distraught over Jordan's absence just because of her living arrangement, then he could only imagine the anguish and grief it would take on him if she were to die. He was sure he would become unable to perform his duties, setting up a path that would lead Bradley straight to the top.

* * *

Terry closed his laptop, hiding the video of Jordan undressing in her room when he heard the knock on his apartment door. He adjusted himself in his pants, hoping the moment he'd just spent with the video wouldn't be noticeable.

He looked through the peephole and felt a wave of fear soar through him, wondering if he'd finally been caught in the act. He stepped back as Bradley knocked again, louder this time.

"Terry," he said, "open the door. I know you're in there. I need to talk to you about something."

"Damn it," he grumbled, looking around for an escape but there wasn't one since he was on the third floor.

Bradley knocked again. "C'mon open up."

He wiped a bead of sweat on his face and adjusted his pants again, even though the problem in his trousers had been taken care of by this new set of concern. He opened the door, just slightly, getting a look at his face to see if he was angry. "Hey Bradley, what's up?"

He stepped closer to the slightly ajar door. "I want to talk to you about a job. Do you have a minute?"

Terry's eyes lit up; "Sure," he backed up letting him inside. "C'mon in. Sorry it took me so long to get to the door. I was in the head."

Bradley tried not to make a face over the smell and appearance of his seedy apartment as he scanned the small room that consisted of a living room, dining room and kitchen as one. His bedroom alone was bigger than this whole space combined and he was pretty sure the suit he had on cost more than the furnishings.

Terry sat on the sofa, grabbing a pack of cigarettes off the coffee table.

"Hey," Bradley shook his head, "Do you mind not lighting one up? I don't want to smell like smoke when I go back to the office."

"Oh yeah, sure. No problem." He tossed the pack of smokes back on the table. "Have a seat." He motioned to a Lazy Boy recliner that looked as if it had been dragged in from the alley.

"Why don't we sit at the table?" Bradley suggested. The chairs were all wood and there was no chance of anything foreign getting on his pants.

Terry took the seat across from him.

"I spoke with Warren today at the office. He told me he let you go yesterday. I'm sorry to hear that."

Terry nodded, his expression disappointed. "Now that Jordan's not living there my job doesn't exist. I think he kept me around for that month just in hopes of her coming back. But it doesn't look like she's going to." He looked at him sheepishly. "I'm real sorry about what she did to you too. That sucked, especially after you proposed in front of all those people and she said yes, and then backed out."

Bradley wanted to reach across the table and punch him in the mouth, but instead he just nodded in agreement and used that ignorant statement as a way to win him over. "Yes it was. It was very painful and she fucked me over the same as she did you. She never gave a shit about me, and I'll tell you something else," he pointed at him, "she used to talk smack about you all the time," he lied, sitting back in the chair. "I'm pretty certain that if she hadn't left, that you still would have lost your job. She wanted you fired."

"What?!" He sat up, shocked over that. "I was extra nice to that little bitch, even when she acted like a cunt. I carted her ass around everywhere while she sat in the backseat with her fucking earphones in. She always thought she was too good for me." He never took into consideration the whole time he was employed that he was filming her or how he would stand in her room while she showered and changed, getting a thrill that she couldn't see him. It felt like having the super power of being invisible.

"She used to say that you were never around when she needed a ride or that you would get lost while driving."

"That's such bullshit!" he slammed his hand on the table. "That fucking blind bitch! We never got lost! She's just making that shit up!"

Bradley shrugged, "That's how she is. She's a user, a liar and a cheat." He put his hand on his chest. "Look at what she did to me. I was good to her too, and I was willing to spend my life catering to her blindness, but the first chance she gets, what does she do? She stabs me in the back and humiliates me like that!" He shook his head sadly. "Women like that think they're untouchable. They walk through life shitting on people and think it's ok." He groaned, running his hands through his hair, acting as if he were a broken man just talking about her. "You got anything to drink?"

Terry nodded, eating up his lies. "Sure, you want a beer?" He stood up and went to the fridge. He never thought he could hold a conversation with Bradley, but the guy wasn't half bad, he thought.

"Sure, I could use a cold one." He felt he had won him over, showing he could relate to him on his level, which to Bradley was completely inferior, and then in the next breath he quickly painted the moment as if they were equals on his level. Which he knew Terry would find complimentary. "Do you have anything stronger than beer? We could have a drink and discuss business."

"Uhh," he opened a cupboard above his stove. "I have some schnapps and some JD?"

He would have preferred something more civilized like scotch but settled for the Jack Daniels. "The JD would be good, thanks. Pour us a couple. I have something interesting that could put you on easy street for a very, very long time Terry. If it's something that would interest you, and I think it will."

* * *

"Ouch! Dang it!" Jordan yelled, moving over toward the sink with the large pot of boiling spaghetti in her hands. She set it down and felt in the sink for the colander getting a good reading on its location before she dumped the pot over it. She wasn't expecting the steam as it floated up in her face. "Shit!" She turned her head quickly almost dropping the pot, but refusing to lose the battle. She tried to remember Leda's instructions for what to do after draining the spaghetti. "Olive oil," she said out loud to no one since the house was empty, except for her. She had laid everything out on the counter before hand so it would be available. She made her way back down the counter and felt for the right bottle, tasting the rim just to be sure. She poured some over the draining spaghetti and stirred it around so it wouldn't stick together.

She looked over her shoulder hearing his truck in the driveway and smiled brightly, even though her finger hurt from the burn and her face was sweaty from the steam bath, she was happy. He was home safe from work. After almost a month it was her first attempt to cook him a real dinner all on her own and host a dinner party at the same time, and she was almost finished. She made her way over to the pot of sauce and stirred it, taking a little taste. She decided it wasn't as good as Leda's but it was edible.

He came in the door and called for her like he did every day.

"In here," she yelled over her shoulder, hearing him take his gun off and set it on the table in the closet.

"Something smells really good," he declared, admiring the table that was already set with an opened bottle of wine sitting on it.

"I'm almost done," she said, searching out the lid for the sauce and setting it back on top. She turned the flame down and turned around, waiting for him to come to her, which he did.

"Hi," he said, greeting her with a kiss. "You've been busy."

"How does it all look?" she asked curiously. "Did I make a huge mess?"

He looked over her shoulder at the spilled sauce on the stove and the uncooked pasta sprinkled on the counter, as well as the stick of butter that was still inside the package but was too close to the stove and had melted and was dripping down the front of the cabinets. "It looks fine. You did a great job," he smiled, kissing her again. "I'm starved. I can't wait to dig into it. Danny and Patsy should be here pretty soon." He kissed her again. "I'm going to run up and take a quick shower. You look like you got it under control in here, but do you need any help?"

Jordan smiled, pleased with herself. "No." She shooed him along. "You go take a shower and it should be ready when they get here."

He patted her on the butt, allowing one more kiss. "Nice job." He went to walk away and noticed smoke coming from the oven. "Do you have something in the oven?"

"Garlic bread!" she shouted, feeling for the handle. She opened it up and could smell the burned item. "Crap! I forgot about it."

Steve grabbed a potholder and took out the burnt half loaf setting it in the sink. "That's okay, maybe I can scape the top off."

"No need," Jordan announced, producing another half loaf from the fridge. "I have a spare. Leda said she's burnt enough garlic breads in her time to feed the world. So she warned me."

He laughed, "Like I said, you got it under control." He put an arm around her waist, overly impressed with her. "That's why I love you. You're amazing."

She blushed slightly over his gloating. "Go shower, and put on that cologne by the sink in the round bottle.

"You like that one huh?"

"Yes. You were wearing it the first night we made love on the couch. It's my favorite."

He loved that explanation. "Jordan," he whined, "how can you remind me of that night when we have people about to walk through the door." He kissed her neck, backing her up against the counter.

She giggled over his nibbling, putting her hand on his head. "Go take a shower you dirty boy."

"Please," he begged, moving closer to her mouth. "I just need one kiss to hold me over."

She could feel his lips brush against hers, wishing too they had more time. "Okay," she agreed, "just one."

* * *

Patsy knocked on the door as she opened it, knowing they were expected. "Oh, look at the table," she gushed to Danny. She knew Jordan had been working all day on preparing them dinner. She followed Danny as he went past her into the kitchen; setting the bottle of wine they brought on the table.

"Steve!" he yelled out almost at the same time that Patsy yelled for Jordan.

They broke from the kiss and Jordan turned her head toward the bedroom door where the voices came from downstairs. "We'll be right down," she called out, trying not to sound breathless. "Just…" she moaned as he tore into her neck, still moving inside her, "pour some wine." She said and then focused back on him as he covered her mouth with his. He had her pinned against the wall with her legs resting on his arms that were holding her up, all the while he kept this incredible pace that was forcing her to bite her lip to keep from screaming out his name. She held on around his neck, finding their rhythm once again as he whispered in her ear, informing her how good she felt.

Patsy looked up toward the stairs and leaned over to Danny as he poured a glass of wine. "They're having sex," she chuckled.

"What?" He stopped pouring to listen, hearing nothing. He shook his head and continued filling a glass handing it to her. "I don't hear anything."

"I'm telling you," Patsy whispered. "That was not Jordan's normal voice. They're having sex."

He took a drink of the wine that he poured for himself and put an arm around her waist. "Well since we have a few minutes, can I interest you in a tour of the laundry room?"

Patsy grinned, "There's no way we have time for that. You're like the marathon man."

He leaned back, "I think that's a compliment. Is that a compliment?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile and a kiss, "that is a compliment."

"Well then," he returned the gesture, "I'll just have to thank you properly tonight by demonstrating my talent."

"I can't wait," she purred.

Danny looked up toward the stairs. "I can't believe they invite us over for dinner and decide to have sex first."

Jordan smiled, "They're in love, let them be."

"Oh and I'm not, that still doesn't give him permission to…" he stopped mid sentence, realizing what he'd said.

Patsy stared at him over that slip of the tongue. "What did you just say?"

Steve slipped out of his pants that were around his ankles and put a towel around his waist as Jordan slipped her panties back on and smoothed her skirt down. He put his hand on her face to kiss her and she giggled pushing him away. "Get in the shower!"

"I want a kiss." He brushed her lips trying again as she turned her face away.

"Oh my God, we have guests downstairs."

"It's only Danny and Patsy," he said, putting a hand in her hair and kissing her cheek as she buttoned up her top. "I'm crazy in love with you. They understand."

She pulled his hand down, smiling. "You're just plain crazy and horny."

"It's not my fault," he argued. "I can't help being constantly turned on by you. You're my fantasy girl living right here in my house, that's like a dream come true."

She stopped fighting him, leaning back against the wall. "I'm your fantasy?"

He slid his arms around her waist, caressing her, "Oh, hell yeah!"

She glided her hands up his arms, feeling his strength that he had demonstrated to her a just few minutes before, forgetting about Danny and Patsy for the moment. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Please," he said devilishly.

"When I was a little girl. I would put on my mom's dresses and we'd pretend that I was getting ready for a date. She would put make up on me and do my hair and we would talk about the perfect boy who was coming. I'd tell her that he was cute and that he only loved me and no one else, and she would tell me that he should also have a good heart and make me smile in my heart." She put her hands on his face. "That's you. You're the boy I was waiting for."

He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. The things she would say to him sometimes that would catch him off guard, exposing a weaker side of him that could become completely vulnerable to her. He rested his forehead on hers, "I love you Jordan. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I always have," she smiled, "even when I was a little girl."

He put his arms around her, holding her as close as he could.

Danny took a big drink of his wine. "It was a figure of speech," he fired off excuses for the slip, "I'm delusional from not eating all day. It's the wine!" he laughed nervously.

"It's not a figure of speech in any book," Patsy said, countering his excuses. "You've had one drink of wine and you had lunch today because you called me from the sub shop."

"Okay, you caught me. I'm a liar."

"About what? The Sub shop or saying that you are in love with me?"

He put his hand over his face moaning and then opened his fingers so he could see her. "Which one would you rather I lied about?"

Patsy had to think about that answer, although she really liked the way this relationship was going she wasn't so sure she was ready for what Steve and Jordan had. "I can't say that I didn't like what I heard, but I'm also glad that you found it shocking that it came out. I like the way things are going and I don't think were ready for that!" She pointed to the ceiling, indicating Steve and Jordan.

"No!" Danny shook his head, "No, no, no, we're not. I mean, you haven't even met my daughter yet." He shrugged, "but it's nice hanging with you. I like you, you know? You're fun. You came along when I least expected it."

"Me too." Patsy playfully hit him on the arm, "You're fun too," she leaned in and whispered to him, "marathon man."

* * *

Steve reached under the table and put his hand on Jordan's leg as Patsy told a funny story about a tourist that had come in her shop the day before. He was trying to concentrate on what she was saying but the entire night he was preoccupied by Jordan. Their exchange up stairs had set off a biological explosion inside of him. He couldn't keep his hands off of her or his mind on anything else but her. He'd experienced it before since they'd been together but nothing like this. It was borderline obsession.

She put her hand over top of his and casually looked in his direction, feeling his eyes on her. She was falling more and more in love with him as every second ticked by, not sure when or if it would ever stop, or peak at that matter. It felt amazing, especially after he slid his fingers inside of hers and held her hand.

He looked back over at Patsy and smiled as she finished her story.

Danny laughed the loudest, having paid the closest attention and looked over at him, "Doesn't that remind you of that guy we caught with the pink tattoo of the word 'inspiration'?"

Steve couldn't get the connection between the two because he'd missed the story. "Oh yeah," he lied. "I remember that." His eyes were instantly drawn back to Jordan, finding it difficult to look elsewhere.

Danny looked over at Patsy and then back at him. "Steve! Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

He looked at him and shook his head, "No." He focused back on Jordan, who had the same silly grin on her face that was also plastered on his. "I'm sorry guys, I'm trying hard to keep up but I can't stop looking at her. I can't stop looking at you. You are so beautiful Jordan, I just can't look away." He shook his head as if he was dazed, but on the contrary he was as conscious as he'd ever been. "Jordan," he said, wanting her to look at him, which she did and just as if she sensed the importance of it, her eyes somehow found his. There was no hesitation for him after that. "Will you marry me?"

She felt like her body was going to float off the chair. The words and the sound of his voice hung in the air and for just a split second she questioned what she heard, but she knew it was a proposal and responded without having to consider the answer. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He pushed away from the table and stood up still holding her hand. He guided her out of the chair and into his arms, hugging her as her arms enthusiastically went around his neck. "I love you."

He looked over Jordan's shoulder at Patsy who had her hands over her mouth and tears forming in her eyes and Danny who just looked shocked. "Sorry you had to see that buddy." He kissed Jordan's forehead that rested on his shoulder, "it was unstoppable."

Danny sat back in his chair and raised his hands as if utterly speechless, which he was. He opened his mouth to say something but had nothing. Instead he reached for his napkin and gave it to Patsy as she openly wept. It was a surprising move to say the least but he also knew that it wasn't planned, which made it all the more real in his eyes. He picked up his glass of wine and stood up, holding it out to him. "Congratulations Steve. I think you two will have a great marriage."

Patsy stood up with hers as well, "Oh my God!" she squealed. "Yes! Congratulations!"

Steve reached down for his glass and gave Jordan's hers.

Danny did the honors, "To Steve and Jordan. I hope you know what you're doing because you ain't moving in with me if you don't."

Steve laughed, holding up his glass, "I'll drink to that!"

"I thought he was talking to me?" Jordan teased.

They all laughed and Danny held his glass up again. "Seriously, I think you guys have a great future ahead of you. I'm really happy for you."

Here, here," Patsy said.

"Thanks Danny," Jordan replied. "Oh my God Patsy," she blurted out as if it just suddenly hit her. "I'm getting married!"

Patsy started screaming and came around the table. Steve quickly took Jordan's glass of wine and backed out of the way, holding both their glasses up as the two women hugged each other excitedly. He looked over at Danny like what was happening in front of him was completely foreign.

"It only gets weirder," was Danny's reply.


	14. Chapter 14

Jordan came up to the white fence of Steve's house and used her walking stick to make her way down it until she found the archway entrance. She went through and walked up the stone path toward the house.

Steve sat on the front porch in a chair and set his beer down next to him. He smiled as he watched her approach. She had a pink backpack on her shoulders and her GPS in her other hand. "Hi. How was class today?"

She stopped and smiled, "Hi! I didn't know you were going to be home early."

"I had something to do this afternoon so I took the rest of the day off."

He reached out for her hand as she got closer, taking the walking stick from her and setting it against the house as she slipped the backpack off.

"Come here," he said, siting down in the chair and patting his legs, pulling her down on his lap. "How do you think you did on that math quiz?"

"Pretty good," she said happily, "I feel good about it."

He moved her hair back away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Good. I'm sure you aced it."

She put her arm around his shoulder. "How was your day today?"

"It was good." He leaned over by his beer and picked up a small box. "I got you something."

"You got me something?" she smiled sweetly, excited over that. "What did you get?"

"Just something small."

"What is it?" She squirmed on his lap impatiently.

He laughed over her childlike excitement. "Hold your hand out."

"Should I close my eyes?" she teased, doing just that and holding her hand out, palm up.

He took ahold of it and turned it over, slipping a ring on her finger. "Now we are official. It's a princess cut set in platinum."

She opened her eyes and took her arm from around his shoulder and glided her fingers over the smooth diamond, getting a feel for the shape. "Oh Steve, its beautiful. And it's so big!" She looked at him concerned, hoping he didn't spend too much. "You shouldn't have gotten one so big."

He rubbed his fingers up and down her back. "This is something you're going to wear for the rest of your life. It's not the time to be cheap."

She put her hand on his face leaning down and kissing him. "I love it, thank you."

"Are you sure? Because if you don't we can exchange it for one that you might like better, a different cut maybe."

"Never! It's perfect." She kissed him again. "I love it and I love you for knowing just what I would like."

He was thrilled over that because he had stressed about which one to choose, and after about an hour of trying to decide between three different cuts he'd finally chosen that one because it just seemed more like her, not flashy but elegant and set in platinum so it was durable, because she certainly wasn't a couch potato. Most days he would come home and she would either be on a walk or just getting back from one. Her classes had started a week before at the university and there was a bus that picked her up at the end of the street that took her back and forth to her classes. She was always on the go and he couldn't have been more proud of her.

"All we need to do now is set a date," she said.

"You tell me when and I'll be there."

"That's the other thing, where?"

"Where ever you want Jordan. I have some money put away so if you want big we can do big."

She loved him for that, but knew it would be silly to spend his savings on that. "I was thinking in the backyard. Patsy said it's really pretty back there and she even mentioned getting married on the lanai and just have the reception in the yard. It would be a lot more intimate and I just think it would be a waste of money to have it someplace that neither of us will probably ever set foot in again, and here we can walk through the memories every day. What do you think?"

He reached up and kissed her, knowing how important a wedding was to a woman, yet she seemed genuinely happy with a wedding that he could afford and not one her father would have thrown for her. He was glad now he had bought the most expensive ring. "I think I'm pretty damn lucky to be marrying you."

She smiled, "You say that now, but just wait."

"I'll say it now, and twenty years from now I'll say it again."

She put her arm back around his shoulder; "I honestly don't know how my life could possibly get any better than it is right now. We are going to be so deliriously happy together."

"I'd do anything for you Jordan. You know that don't you?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"I mean it too, its not just words. Your happiness is very important to me, more than anything else, and I'll do whatever I have to make sure you're safe and taken care of. You can always count on me, I promise."

She felt as if they were rehearsing their vows now. "And I promise to always make sure you feel loved and wanted. I trust you. I trust your judgment and I'll support it knowing that you will always have our best interest at heart."

If he had to choose three things that he needed from this marriage more than anything else, love, trust and support would have been the ones he asked for, in that order. The fact that she already knew it sealed the deal for him right then and there. As far as he was concerned in his heart Jordan was already his wife.

* * *

Jordan laid wide-awake in bed listening to him breathe softly next to her as he slept. She gently tapped him on the arm that was over her chest, "Steve," she whispered.

When he didn't respond she tapped him again a little harder. "Steve." He moved his legs and moaned slightly. "Steve," she said again as he stirred awake.

"What?" he mumbled half asleep, "Cold?" He nestled his naked body closer to her, settling back to sleep almost immediately.

"No." She tapped his arm again. "Steve."

He lifted his head this time, "What? What's wrong?"

"Do you want kids?" she asked.

He blinked trying to wake up. "What?"

"Do you like kids, do you want them?"

He sat up on his elbow looking down at her, still slightly confused. He ran his hand over his face, trying to focus. "Yeah, I like kids. Why are you asking me that now?"

"I was just lying here thinking how we have talked so much about the wedding and stuff but we never talked about that and I was just wondering."

He lay back down on his side, caressing his hand over her stomach. "I guess I just assumed it was apart of the package."

"Okay."

He closed his eyes again and then started having questions of his own. He sat back up on his elbow, "Do you want kids?"

She nodded, "Yes, very much."

He was satisfied by that and laid back down, closing his eyes.

"Are you scared to have kids?" she asked next.

He sighed, "I wasn't until you woke me up in the middle of the night to discuss it, but now I'm getting a little freaked out, so Jordan why don't you just tell me what's on your mind."

"It just scares me a little I guess."

He sat up resting his head in his hand, "It scares you a little?" he questioned. "You're lying here in the middle of the night dwelling over it and you're telling me it only scares you a little?" He moved his hand over her belly, "I think you're scared a lot, but tell me why?"

"How am I going to take care of a baby?"

The fear in her voice was unmistakable. "The same as anyone else. It's going to be scary. It's scary for everyone the first time around."

She huffed, "You know what I mean. How the heck am I going to take care of a baby being blind?"

"Jordan," he said passively, "you might have challenges that others don't, but I have all the confidence in the world that you will be an amazing mother. From everything that I've heard, parents learn as they go. We'll just be picking up different tricks than other parents that's all, but we'll be fine." He pulled her closer, "You'll be fine. Besides you won't be alone. I'm here, and I think the two of us together would have no problem raising a healthy, happy little kid."

She smiled over that explanation. He had an extraordinary way of calming her. "I'm just overreacting, aren't I?"

"No, it's a legitimate concern and I'm glad you told me about it."

She rolled over so she was facing him. "You just wish I would have waited until morning though, right?"

"Well to be honest if you're going to wake me up in the middle of the night to talk about babies," he wrapped a leg around her, "then I'd prefer the subject be more about how to make a baby."

She giggled over his reply, playing along. "Maybe we could practice the technique right now for future reference. I'd love to see your ending?"

"The ending?" he acted like that shocked him. "That's the easiest part." He rolled over on his back, taking her with him. "It's the beginning that always has me troubled. Is there enough foreplay? Do I go slow and work up to it, or should I start out of the gate like I'm chasing the rabbit and then just find a good stride?"

Jordan giggled over that analogy. She sat up on him and began to slowly stroke his chest. "You can chase the rabbit, or you can take a leisurely stroll in Jordan park, because believe me sir," she slowly leaned down until she could feel the warmth from his breath, "everything that you do always closes with a fabulous ending for me." She toyed with him by just barely brushing her lips over his.

His mind went blank over the playful subject discovering a new one that was so much more entertaining. It was her body that she began to slowly move over his, particularly her hips that she glided up and down, stirring his libido. He put his hands on her back, slowly pulling her shirt over her head until she was free of it, letting her hair fall over his chest and shoulder. He tossed it to the side and put both hands on her face, moving her hair back until he had it in a ponytail in his hand.

"You are so beautiful Jordan."

She never got tired of the way he admired her, it gave her confidence and made her feel every bit as beautiful as he declared. She laid her head on his shoulder, sliding her hands under him, holding him tightly. "I love you. I love you so much that I don't think you realize just how deep it goes."

He knew. "Yes I do, because it's the same for me."

"It scares me sometimes. I don't think I could make it without you."

"Don't say that Jordan," he whispered, knowing in his line of work the threat was always hanging over their head. "You don't need me to survive, and if something did happen to me the last thing I would want is for you to revert back to your old life. I'd expect you to pick up and keep moving forward, otherwise it would be an injustice to me, because all I want is for you to be happy and successful." He said it and he believed every word of it, but if the tables were turned and it was he who lost her, it would kill him. In this short time of knowing each other they had formed a tight bond that neither one took for granted or questioned. It was fate that brought them together, they both knew it; there was no other explanation for it.

The subject had turned from babies to death, which was too morbid of a subject in his opinion to waste their emotions on. He held on around her waist and in one quick motion he lifted her up and rolled her over so she was beneath him now. She let out a shriek at the sudden move, catching her off guard.

"I guess you're wide awake now," she giggled.

He settled between her legs, "Yes and since I have to work in the morning I really need to find a way to help me back to sleep." He moved down to her right breast, giving small kisses around her nipple and then continuing to the other. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Counting sheep," she recommended, holding her breath as his hand slid down between their bodies; she let it out along with a gentle moan as it came to rest between her thighs.

"No sheep," he grinned, enjoying her body movement that was responding to him. "Try again."

She put her hand over top of his that caressed her, gasping for air as it became more enjoyable. "I could…I could sing to you."

He liked the sound of that. "Ok." He moved up on her, kissing her neck as his hand slid under her, aligning his hips into position. "Sing to me."

She couldn't think of one song. She couldn't think of anything except the feel of his body as he moved on her, giving her a glimpse of the moment she was begging for. He imitated the motion of making love to her as her hands roamed over his firm body, pushing herself up into him, feeling just the tip of his erection as he playfully tormented her. She wanted him so badly at this point the anticipation was agonizing. And just when she didn't think she could take it anymore, he gave her what they both wanted.

"Sing to me Jordan," his voice just as needy as he entered her in one swift motion, going deep as she gasped. Her body responded at once to the feel of him as she laid her head back, moaning his praises, clutching his hips as he repeated it over and over. She sang to him but not in words but by the pleasurable sounds that came from deep inside her as he made love to her, satisfying both of their wants.

He was catapulted into some unbelievable euphoria that was brought on by the sounds of her gratification. All he cared about was making her feel good, and achieving that goal gave him the greatest high.

The combination of what he was doing to her body and the raw emotions that she felt for him was astounding. She loved it. She loved him.

"I love you," his voice weak and vulnerable, trying desperately to get closer to her. "Don't ever be afraid Jordan. I'm here for you. I'll always be here when you need me."

She kissed him feeling the tears slip out the corners of her eyes, knowing he meant every word and would die defending them.

* * *

Danny sat in the car out in front of Steve's house and honked. He glanced down as his cell phone buzzed, opening up the text from Patsy that included a selfie of her in her bra and panties from the neck down. He blew out a breath and smiled, "I've got a stellar girlfriend."

Steve sat up on the couch and looked out the window. "He's early," he growled. He pulled Jordan's robe closed and sat up on the couch as Jordan sat up with him.

"You can't leave now!" She straddled him as he tried to get up. "We were just getting started."

He fell back into the couch laughing. "I have to go." He looked at his watch. "The bus will be here to pick you up for class soon too."

She put her hands on his shoulders, "Let's play hooky."

"As pleasing as that sounds I can't." He grunted as he pushed off the couch, standing up with her still straddling him. "I have a meeting today with some people downtown, including the Governor."

"No!" she laughed, holding tightly around his neck and waist. "You can't go!"

He laughed with her as he held her around the waist and went to the closet, grabbing his gun and holster off the small table inside of it. "This might be kind of hard to explain to people today, why you are attached to me."

"I don't care," she said stubbornly. "I'm not letting go."

They heard Danny honk again and Steve laughed. "Jordan! I have to go!" He let go around her waist as she slowly slipped down his body until she was forced to stand.

"Okay fine," she pouted, "Go."

He went to kiss her and she pulled away just as his lips touched hers. "Oh no! You better run along." She stepped back and felt him grab her around the waist.

"I want a kiss goodbye," he laughed, reaching in again.

She felt his body movement and pushed on his shoulders, playfully screaming and laughing at the same time. "No kiss! If I don't get mine you don't get yours!"

"Come on baby, just one little kiss. I'm going off to battle the bad guys of Hawaii, I need something just incase I don't make it back."

Jordan's smile faded. "Don't say that!" She really pushed him this time, wiggling out of his arms. "Don't ever say that to me again!"

He realized his error, but didn't mean anything by it. "I'm sorry," he halfheartedly laughed.

"It's not funny, Steve!"

"I know. I'm sorry. But I'll be home tonight. I can promise you that."

"Don't make jokes about it."

'_Strike two_,' he thought, feeling like he was just digging himself in deeper and deeper. "Jordan," he started when there was a knock on the door and Danny stuck his head in.

"I've been honking for an hour!" He saw the look on both of their faces and knew he was interrupting something not so good. "Ok then…just hurry up. I'll be in the car." He closed the door.

He went to her as she bent her head, putting a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry. I guess it's just something that I'm used too and I shouldn't have been so insensitive, but you also have to understand Jordan that even though in your eyes it's a dangerous job, I know how careful I am and I just can't dwell on what if. I can't live that way."

She nodded, "I know. I just worry."

He pulled her against this shoulder, "I like that you worry. It feels good and it makes me even more careful because I have you to come home too." When she didn't respond he felt uneasy about leaving her. "Jordan I have to go."

"I know."

"Are we okay?" He leaned back looking at her.

She nodded her response. "I'm sorry. I'll get used to it too." But she knew she never would.

He kissed her and she reached up, kissing him back this time and even smiling for him. "I love you. Have a good day." She kissed him again. "Tell Danny I'm sorry for keeping him waiting."

He hesitated about leaving, hoping she was really okay. "I love you too. I'll see you tonight."

She could hear the uncertainty in his voice and didn't want him spending the day worrying about this. "You know that you owe me for leaving me hanging like that on the couch."

He smiled, "Okay, how about if I take you out to dinner tonight?"

She smiled, shrugging as if she would settle for that, but the idea was very pleasing. "Okay."

He kissed her again. "Good. I got to go or Danny's going to have an aneurism."

She waved her hands at him. "Go!" But as he walked out and closed the door, she felt that wave of anxiety. "Don't do that," she scolded herself. "He'll be fine. You'll be fine. Life is good." She turned and went upstairs to get ready for class.

Steve jumped in the car and looked over at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

Danny set his phone down; making sure it was turned off and backed up. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just said something stupid."

Danny laughed, "What did you say?"

Steve sighed uneasily, "We were joking around and I said something to fact that she should give me a kiss just incase I don't make it back. You know, incase I get killed."

Danny looked over at him shocked. "What are you stupid?!"

"I didn't use the word killed!"

"But you insinuated it?"

He moaned gliding his hand down his face, "Yes."

"What are you stupid?!"

"I know! Okay, it was a slip-up. I didn't mean it intentionally."

"Don't EVER say anything like that to her," Danny ranted. "Do you have any idea what she's thinking when you walk out that door everyday?"

"Yes." He felt worse than ever now.

"I don't think you do, otherwise you wouldn't have said anything so stupid."

"Can you please stop? I feel like shit already. I apologized to her, do I have to apologize to you too?"  
"Rachel left me because she couldn't handle the job." He looked over at him. "Jordan is just learning how to deal with it. She's already got fears floating around in her head, don't plant any new ones or make her feel unjust for the ones she has, it'll only make it worse, believe me."

He listened and took notes. Danny seldom had advice for him and when he did they usually argued over it, but this was one time that he was clearly an expert on the subject. "Okay." He looked over at him, "I get it, thanks." He knew she'd be getting ready for school right now so decided he'd call her later just to make sure she was all right. His guilt was getting the better of him and felt that maybe flowers tonight along with dinner would be a good apology as well.

* * *

Jordan came down the steps with her backpack and felt around the coffee table for her GPS. Steve had been playing with it the night before and told her it was on there. She almost knocked a glass over, silently cursing him for leaving it on the table and then scolded herself. She had to get used to a house that wasn't perfect all the time. He had to be able to live comfortably and he left glasses and dishes on the coffee table, she had to deal with that.

Her hand hit the GPS and she grinned. She stuffed it inside her backpack and swung it over her shoulders when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked in a pleasant tone but was still surprised that anyone would be there that time of the morning.

"Jordan?" Terry said on the other side.

"Terry?" she asked confused, making her way over. She hoped her father wasn't with him, or wondered if he sent him there, maybe as a good-will deed.

"Yes, it's me. It's about your father Jordan."

She opened the door, "What about him?"

"He's had a heart attack this morning. I've come to take you to the hospital. Get your things."

Her stomach turned to knots. "Oh my God! Is he all right?"

"I'm not sure, but we should hurry."

"What happened?!"

"I'll tell you on the way."

She backed way from the door, trying to remember where she left her purse. "Oh God," she paused trying to collect her thoughts. "Steve! I should call Steve."

Terry came in the house and scanned the room, seeing her cell on the kitchen table across the way. "Where is your phone and purse? We really should hurry."

He pretended to help her look but went directly to it, moving it out her way.

She felt along the table. "I swear I left it right here."

"I don't see it." He smiled and was mildly entertained as he watched her scramble around. He recalled the things Bradley had told him, about how she had lied about his duties and was going to get him fired. '_For what_, he thought bitterly, _for doing his job!_' He felt no remorse for her and the hundred and fifty thousand that Bradley was giving him took away even the slightest bit of guilt over what he was about to do. "Forget about it. You can call him from the hospital. Let's just go."

She agreed and felt his hand as he took hers and put it on his arm, guiding her out the door. "Thank you for coming Terry."

"It was the right thing to do," he replied, closing the door behind her and scanning the area around them to see if anyone was around. He bent his head, letting the brim of his baseball cap cover his face as he guided her to the older car that Bradley had supplied for him. He glanced over at the shirt she had on, admiring her breasts. He mentally focused on the huge sum of money from Bradley and getting her top off once they were alone, finally able to feel what he'd been fantasizing over for months, it helped calm the anxiety over the actual job he had to perform. She deserved everything that was coming to her. He and Bradley both had been good to her. '_Bitch deserves it,_' he told himself again, feeling his body stir over the things he was going to do to her first.


	15. Chapter 15

Jordan sat in the backseat of the car like she always had but was too pre-occupied by her father's condition to notice the different feel of the car.

"Can you tell me what happened Terry?" she asked.

He looked in the rearview mirror as he turned to get on H1 toward their final destination. "Um, I don't know exactly," he lied. "When I got there he was already unconscious, laying at the top of the stairs."

"Did you call the ambulance?"

"Yes."

"Did they say anything about his condition?"

"Not really. It all happened pretty fast. They gave him some oxygen and then took him away."

"Did you notice if he's been sick or not feeling well?"

"No, you know your father, he wouldn't say anything if he was." He rolled his eyes, wishing she would just shut up and stop asking questions."Where was Leda? She's there before you."

"She had an appointment this morning."

"Did you call her and tell her what was happening?"

"I left a note for her at the house." He got off the highway and followed the curvy street up to Telephone Drive, a remote road past Honolulu that climbed several hundred feet. It was one lane and mostly used by telephone workers that cared for the cell phone towers at the top, hence the name. It was also remote which was the perfect place to take her.

"A note? When you drop me off you should go back to the house and get her."

"Yes ma'am," was his reply but he had no intentions of doing anything she asked, yet she would do what he wanted this time or he would just take it, hoping she'd put up a fight anyway. He might like that.

"How long before we get there?"

"With traffic it might be about fifteen minutes or so." He looked at the pained expression on her face and for just a second he felt a wave of guilt. She was so beautiful, but he quickly reminded himself again of the wad of cash that was waiting for him as well as a ticket out of town. He could stop working for other people and live a good life. '_She deserves it,_' he told himself again, moving the mirror, refusing to look at her anymore.

She thought about Steve and wished she had her phone. She needed him right now. The guilt she felt over her father's condition was heartbreaking. What if it was her absence that had brought this on? She hadn't spoken to him for over a month. He didn't even know that she and Steve were getting married. She rubbed her fingers over the diamond ring nervously wishing things had been different. She prayed for his quick recovery and only hoped that this brush with death might open his eyes to what he had been missing, their father and daughter relationship. She had missed it. He was her family. She missed him terribly.

She felt the car lean to the left and then to the right only seconds later, as if they were on a winding road.

"How much further Terry?"

"Not much."

The car swerved again and she reached out, bracing herself on the window as her backpack rolled off on to the floor next to her. "Where are we? I don't ever remember being on a road like this." She could feel them climbing as her body pushed against the back seat. "Slow down! Where are we? What road are we on?"

"Just relax."

"What?" His tone had changed and she undid her seatbelt, leaning forward. "Terry, where are we? What hospital are you going to?"

He reached back with his arm and shoved her, "Sit down and shut up!" He put both hands back on the wheel as they came to a sharp turn.

Jordan was thrown back into the seat from his push and then all at once fell over as he took the turn too quickly, hearing the tires slip on the road that she noticed had become bumpy. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" She leaned forward again. "Stop the car!"

He did just that, slamming on the brakes.

She fell forward between the seats and was trying to get back when she heard his door open and then the back door. "Terry! What is going…?" she started to ask when he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. Her head jerked and she let out a cry reaching for his hand, not understanding what was happening.

"Sit down!" he yelled at her, forcing her back in the seat, shaking her.

Jordan reached out, grabbing his arm that held her hair and then came around with her other hand as hard as she could, hoping to hit him, which she did.

Her fist him in the temple. Her engagement ring left a small scape but did nothing else but infuriate him. He pushed her down in the seat and hit her in the face two times until she was still.

"Fuck!" he growled, moving the hair away from her face as a small trickle of blood began to seep from her nose. He took her hand, looking at the expensive ring and took it off her finger, slipping it in the pocket of his jeans. He looked out the back window and then the windshield to make sure they were still alone.

He got out and pushed her legs in as she lay on the seat. He shut the back door and got back in the driver's seat, throwing it in drive. The tires screeched as he took off up the road, climbing higher. His adrenaline was pumping as he glanced back at her. He smiled over the ordeal, "You like to fight?" he said to her laughing. "Me too." This wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. He enjoyed that little confrontation.

* * *

Steve hung up his phone after leaving Jordan a message. He looked at his watch, knowing she would be in between classes. He stared at the phone, hoping she wasn't answering because she was mad at him about this morning. Between Danny's lecture and her not picking up he started to get a bad feeling. "Flowers," he said, "defiantly flowers." He looked up as Chin passed his office. "Hey Chin," he called out.

"What's up," he replied appearing at his door.

"What's a nice restaurant that's quiet, cozy," he waved his hand, gesturing, "you know, nice."

"You mean romantic?" Chin chuckled.

Steve sighed, "Okay, yes."

"That's a tough word to say isn't it?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Well let me see. There's that new place that opened up down by the Modern. I can't remember the name but it's getting good reviews."

"I need someplace I can get in tonight. That sounds like a week in advance wait."

"What about Chad's over off of Oahu Street?"

"Chad's? What is it seafood, and steaks? Its sounds like a BBQ pit."

"Fancy," he said, giving him a look, "I mean thirty, forty bucks a plate."

"Shit," Steve moaned.

Chin shrugged. "The foods good but the atmosphere is excellent, so that's what you're paying for."

Steve blew out a breath, caving. He reached over for a sticky note and wrote the name down. "Ok, thanks."

"What did you do?" he asked grinning, knowing it must have been bad.

"Why, what makes you think I did something wrong?" he looked beyond him to see if Danny was in hearing distance.

Chin laughed out loud. "Come on, shall I go back and repeat our conversation?"

Steve smiled, "All right, all right, but I don't need a lecture." He sat back in his chair, "I might have said something foolish to her this morning, but it was not intentional, at all."

"Yeah ok," Chin nodded impatiently, "what did you say?"

He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, "We were playing around and I told her I needed a kiss goodbye incase I didn't make it back home."

Chin raised his eyebrows, "You mean incase you didn't make it back home, alive?"

Steve sighed, nodding his head.

Chin laughed uneasily, "Wow! I think you should get flowers too."

"I am," he smiled but it was no secret that it was forced

Chin whistled as he walked off, "Man, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes tonight."

Danny sat up in office chair hearing Chin through his open door. "Hey," he yelled out to him. "Did he tell you what he said to Jordan this morning?"

Chin laughed and nodded.

"Was that stupid or what?"

Chin laughed even louder and looked over his shoulder as Steve came from around his desk and angrily closed his office door.

* * *

Jordan felt a tug on her body and slowly woke up. She lifted her hand up to her face when she felt another tug. She became instantly aware that he was trying to pull her jeans off. She reached down, pushing his hands away and kicked at him at the same time. "Stop!" she cried out. "Terry! Please!" It was then that she realized her shirt was already off and her bra straps were pulled down. He had no intention of stopping and it was then she knew he was going to rape her. Her mind went into survival mode and she got angry, angrier than she ever had been in her entire life. Something inside of her snapped and she began to kick and fight back anyway she could, including screaming at the top of her lungs.

Terry lunged forward out the way of her kicking legs and pinned her down in the back seat. He put his hand over her mouth as she went to scream again. The panic and flailing only increased his pleasure, never before realizing just how much he actually liked this type of foreplay. "Fight me Jordan," he antagonized her.

The sound of his voice was almost as scary as what he was doing to her. She used her hands and hit him over and over on his back, knowing she wasn't doing any damage. He was too big and too strong. She grabbed what she could of his short hair but he only laughed in her ear as she struggled.

He sat up quickly and slapped her hard across the face, dazing her just enough as he scooted out the car and grabbed both of her legs and flipped her over in the seat onto her stomach. She kicked him and reached forward, fumbling with the car handle as she felt his weight on her back, trying to hold her down again. She screamed as loud as she could feeling his hand come around from behind and cup her mouth. She grabbed his fingers and pried them off until she could get her mouth open just enough and then bit down on the area between his thumb and index finger, locking her jaw as he yelled out in pain and hit her over and over on the back of her head with his other hand, screaming at her to let go.

He bent his elbow and came down hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her as she let go of his hand. He sat up and looked at the damage cursing her.

Jordan took this moment of freedom and grabbed the door handle and used it to pull herself forward, getting her knees beneath her and sitting up.

The back door came open and as she tried to get out but he grabbed a clump of her hair again and pulled her back inside. She screamed out for someone to hear her, knowing they must be far off the road. She turned her body away from him, going for the front seat not caring if he ripped the clump of hair from her head. She reached out, grabbing whatever she could and hit the gear stick, putting it in neutral, all the while kicking him off as he struggled to pull her back.

He was in an awkward position being the size he was in the confines of the backseat, trying to avoid her legs that where thrashing about as she began to gain the upper hand. He was sure her neck was going to snap at any second by the way it was bent back as he held her hair firmly. It was the only good grip he had on her. He got an arm around one of her legs and began to pull her back when he felt the car moving. He looked out the door and saw the trees going by as they drifted backward on the incline gaining momentum by the second. He let go of her and tried to reach over the front headrest for the gear shift.

As soon as he released her hair she scrambled into the front seat, lying across the console feeling her way for the door handle on the driver's side, continuing to scream. She felt his arm reach over her and she pushed it away.

"We're moving!" he screamed at her, but she was too hysterical to understand anything he had to say. He looked out the back window and saw the edge of the road only a few feet away. He rolled out the backdoor onto the hard pavement. He laid on the ground and watched with wide eyes as the car disappeared over the steep embankment.

Jordan reached out for something to hold on to as she felt herself falling. She screamed out but could only feel air as the car went over the embankment backwards and threw her violently about the interior as it tumbled, end over end and then shifted on its side and rolled down the steep hill before coming to a stop among several trees and rocks, teetering on the edge of another steep gully.

* * *

Steve came home to an unlocked house but no Jordan. He went out back and down to the beach, wondering if maybe she took a walk down to the park that was about five houses down. He stood in the sand and looked both directions and then walked a ways down not seeing her tracks that would have clearly left markings from her walking stick. He went back in the house and pulled his cell phone out and called her again for the third time that day.

He heard music playing and followed the sound of Justin Timberlake's '_Sexy Back'_, grinning at the new ringtone she had selected for him. He found it on the windowsill behind the couch, which he thought was odd, but assumed she couldn't find it and just left without it.

He walked around the downstairs, looking for a note and noticed her walking stick leaning up against the wall. "Where are you?" he asked, glancing around the room for her backpack. He knew she either had to have come home from school or not gone, because she couldn't get around the campus without her stick. He went upstairs again looking for something out of the ordinary to give him a clue, but found nothing. He really began to wonder now if she were even angrier than he thought and left, but quickly pushed that out of his mind. She wouldn't have left without her purse and if someone was here to pick her up they could have found her cell. There was only one person he could think of that she would be with.

He went out on the lanai and called Patsy.

"Hello!" she said sounding as if she were busy.

"Hey Patsy, it's Steve. Have you seen or talked to Jordan?"  
"Hey, hold on," she replied as she handed a customer their bag. "Thank you for coming in." She turned her attention back to him. "Now what?"

"Have you talked to Jordan today?"

"No. Why?"

He ran his hand over his hair, "She's not here. She should have been home from school a couple of hours ago. Her purse is here. Her cell is here. I don't know."

"Hmm, maybe she went for a walk?"

"Nope, her walking stick is here too but I don't see her backpack anywhere so I don't know how she made it to school without it."

"Hold on." She pulled her phone away from her ear and checked for any missed calls or messages. "I don't know what to tell ya Steve. I just checked my phone and she hasn't contacted me at all." She suddenly got the same feeling as he did. "You don't think anything's happened to her do you?"

He didn't want to alarm her but was beginning to get worried himself. "No, I don't think so." He sighed, "I don't know. I don't know where she could be. Do you think she went to her dad's house?"

Patsy huffed, "Why would she go there?"

He rolled his eyes, not wanting to go through another explanation. "We had a little issue this morning. But when I left everything seemed fine, but I don't know maybe she's really pissed at me."

"Steve, Jordan wouldn't just take off and leave. If she was mad and wanted to leave, which I'm telling you she didn't, but if she did, then she would have called me."

"Which puts me back at square one," he said nervously. "Where is she?"

* * *

Terry ran to the side of the road and peered over the edge. He looked down at the car that was tilted on its side, with the bottom of it facing him, resting against a tree and some large rocks. The tires continued to spin but were slowing and steam came from the hood that was smashed in. "Shit!" he yelled out, pacing back and forth frantically feeling his pants for his cell phone to call Bradley, but remembered he had left it in the glove box of the car. "Shit! Shit!" he yelled again, feeling the panic swarm around him. He needed that phone. He couldn't leave it there.

He looked over the edge again and knew that path was impossible; he'd break his neck trying to get down from this angle. He walked down the road and found it slanted at a better angle and started down parallel to the car, slipping a couple of times and catching his balance before falling forward. He slid down the rest of the way on his butt, not wanting to go over the edge of the next drop off that was only a few feet away.

He stopped before the car, hesitating, not wanting to see her body, assuming she was dead. He couldn't imagine she would have survived it. The sound alone was horrific but getting a close up view of the carnage, assured him she was gone. But he still had to do what he came down for.

He slid down to the front and gripped the tree, not feeling confident that the car wasn't going to move, it settled in a secure spot for the moment but he didn't feel safe. He pulled himself up and glanced inside, seeing the glove box from the angle he was in, but not seeing Jordan. He looked around, wondering if she flew out while it was rolling. He stood on one of the large rocks between the trees, using a branch for leverage. The windows were shattered and several fragments of glass remained as he reached inside with one arm trying to get the glove box open. He couldn't get a good angle and leaned in further, finally pulling it open. His cell fell out, falling through the broken driver's side window and into a fern bush. He looked down and it was then that he spotted Jordan's hand.

He moved to his left and glanced in the backseat. She was lying on her back with cuts and marks on her exposed torso. He could clearly see her left wrist was broken as well as her right leg below the knee. Her foot was facing the opposite direction and he turned his head away feeling nauseated by it. He couldn't see her face because her hair was covering it, which relieved him because what he did see was gruesome enough. He didn't bother to check for a pulse, he just eased his way back out and climbed down to where his phone was.

He reached under the car and had to maneuver around her arm that laid just inches from where his cell phone fell. He slowly reached down and when he had it he quickly snatched it up, squirming with his hands and feet trying to get away from her. He stood up and stared at the motionless hand and then looked over his shoulder at the road above. He got an idea and tucked his phone in his pocket and made his way to the trunk that seemed to be the unstable part and began to rock the car back and forth, trying to shove it over the edge so it wouldn't be visible from the road. He slipped unable to get a good footing and almost went over himself. He scrambled to his feet and gave up, not wanting to end up looking like she did.

He crawled up the embankment that was easier going up than down and pulled himself over the edge, going right past the pink backpack that laid in a patch of ferns. He stood on the edge and looked down at the mess one last time, deciding that if you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't even know it was there. It could be months before anyone found her and by then he'd be long gone. He took off down the road pulling his cell out and called Bradley, knowing he wasn't going to like the outcome of this but regardless, the job was done and he wanted his money.


	16. Chapter 16

Jordan's eyes fluttered and then slowly opened. She went to move and her whole body erupted in the worst pain she had ever felt. Even crying out was like being tortured. She tried to lay as still as possible and whimpered softly as it settled to a place she thought she could handle, until the car creaked. The sound scared her and she jerked, crying out again only to be victimized once more by the rush of pain.

"Help me," she whispered, unable to call out. The fear that engulfed her was horrendous. She had no idea where she was or what had happened. The last thing she remembered was Terry trying to attack her and then the car turning over and over. She couldn't understand why he would do that to her. Her father's heart attack must have been a lie to lead her away, but why?

"Steve," she whimpered softly, "help me." Her hair covered her face but she was in too much pain to even attempt to move it. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry and pictured him, hoping his image would bring her some kind of peace. It did calm her some but not for long. She had no idea how long she had been gone or if he even knew she was missing. She had to hang on and give him the time he needed, because she knew once he realized something had happened that he would find her. It might take time but he would. She had to dig deep inside herself and find that strength to hold on for him. "He'll come," she murmured, "he'll come." She repeated the name she'd heard so often from him when he was proud of her over something she had accomplished. "GI Jane," she whispered as tears fell. "You're GI Jane."

* * *

Steve rang the buzzer at the gate for a second time. He braced a hand on the stonewall feeling like his insides were going to come up through his throat at any second.

Danny put a hand on his back and reached over hitting the buzzer again. "Come on!" he growled. He looked over his shoulder at Patsy who looked just as pained as Steve. "Him not answering might be a good sign that she's here," he said to her, but was speaking to both of them.

"What do you want?" Warren said through the intercom, watching them from the video screen in his office.

"Warren," Steve said frantically, with his hand on the intercom button, "is Jordan here?"

"What?" he looked at the clock on his desk that read eleven twenty. He stood up wrapping his robe closed and went to the front door, coming out to the driveway. "No, she's not here."

Steve grabbed the bars of the gate, speaking through them. "Please," he begged him, "just tell me the truth. If she is here then just tell me and I'll leave."

The concern in his tone sent a chill through Warren. "What's happened?" When he got closer and saw the look on his face he knew something terrible had happened. "She's not here. What's going on?"

Steve let his head fall against the gate, his worry had hit a new level, this was his last hope after getting confirmation from her teachers that she had never made it to class. He looked up at him as he stood before them. "Have you talked to her today?"

He glared at him and shook his head, wanting to reach through the bars and strangle him. "What have you done to Jordan?!" he bellowed, looking over to Danny and Patsy. "Where is my daughter?!"

Steve shook his head, knowing he had every right to be furious with him. He had let happen exactly what Warren had predicted would. "I don't know," he was barely able to get the words out.

Warren's expression erupted in a mixture of anger and fear. He reached through the bars grabbing Steve by the shirt, "What have you done to Jordan?!" He shook him violently, "I told her you were dangerous! I warned her!"

Steve stood his ground as if taking the punishment. He knew he wasn't to blame for Jordan's disappearance but he also knew what her father was feeling. He could hear Patsy yelling at Warren to stop but it was Danny who stepped up and pried his hand off of him.

"Let him go!" he yelled. "Let him go!" He pulled Steve back away from the gate. "This is not his fault! And this is not how we're going to find her!"

Warren stepped back and put his hands over his face as if he were about to cry.

"She left the house today," Steve explained, "we're not sure what time but she hasn't been home and she doesn't have her walking stick, or her phone."

He pulled his hands down, his face visibly pale from worry. "Have you contacted the police?"

Danny looked at him like he was crazy, "Who do you think we are?!"

"I don't want him!" he pointed at Steve, "I don't trust him! He's the reason we are standing here!"

Steve turned away from him, "Let's go Danny."

"No!" he shouted. "Jesus man," he focused his attention on Warren, "what's the hells matter with you? Steve is the best you got! Not only is he the best on the island but he also loves her, which will make his pursuit personal! He'll have her found before someone over at HPD gets assigned the case!"

"Its his fault she's missing!" Warren screamed back.

"You seriously believe that?" Danny shook his head glancing over at Patsy, understanding now what they had been dealing with. "This guys unreal."

"Danny let's go." Steve pulled on his arm, "This isn't getting us anywhere." He turned back to Warren. "I'm going to find her." He said confidently. "HPD is already involved. They've been notified of her disappearance and might be stopping by here. If they do, tell them I've been here and there was no lead. I'm going back to my house."

"If anything happens to my daughter," Warren yelled at him, "I'll ruin you! Do you hear me? I'll bury you McGarrett!"

Steve pushed on Danny as he turned to say something. "Let it go." He got in his truck letting Danny drive as Patsy climbed in the backseat. He pulled his cell phone out waiting for a return call from a friend at the CIA headquarters in Langley. He was hoping he could put a track on Jordan's GPS. It was missing along with her backpack. The call was from the same person that had modified it for him. He had used up all his favors getting it made, but if he could do this last one for him, the returned favors would be for life.

"Steve," Patsy said, leaning forward from the back seat. "He's just a mean grumpy old man."

"Who's as scared as I am about Jordan," he said. He looked over at Danny, "Go back to the house. There has to be something we're missing."

"Chin and Kono are there. They would have called if they found something."

He looked down at his watch barely able to see the time through his watery eyes. "It's getting late." He looked away from them and out the window of the car. "Baby where are you?"

* * *

Jordan awoke feeling drops of water hit her over and over. She then heard the light drizzle of rain hitting the car. She was so thirsty she didn't even have enough saliva to moisten her lips anymore. She needed this water but her hair still covered her face, preventing it from getting to her mouth. If she wanted a drink she needed to move it, and in order to move it there was going to be pain, excruciating pain.

She wasn't sure when this chance would come around again, or if it would at all. She needed water. She tried to determine which part of her body hurt the least and decided that it was her left arm. It lay stretched out and she could feel the rain hitting the palm of her hand. She slowly began to move her fingers and then very carefully bent her elbow and brought it inside the car from the window. She peeled away the hair from her face and opened her mouth, letting the drops fall in one after the other. It was refreshing and she couldn't believe how good it made her feel. She let the liquid slide down her throat, nourishing her. The rain began to increase as the drops became bigger. Her hair was getting soaked and the once pleasant liquid was now becoming a hazard. She closed her mouth and turned her face away, feeling pressure on her chest from the movement. Her lungs hurt and she coughed as a result which only ignited the pain throughout her body as she cried out in agony. The rain poured down harder on her now, drenching her topless body that was exposed, giving her a chill that made the attempt to lie still impossible.

"Stop," she cried, "please, no more." But her prayer went unanswered as it came down in sheets, making the ground beneath the car unsteady as the water began to run down the hillside.

She felt the car shift causing her broken foot to slip off of the object it had come to rest on. She screamed reaching out and grabbing what she could with her good arm, wanting to squeeze something, anything to ward off the horrific pain that rippled up her leg.

She begged for him to hurry, not sure how much more of this she could take. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably and she felt nauseated as a result, turning her head as she began to vomit up the water she had just consumed. Her eyes fluttered and she succumbed to the agony. Her hand slipped down and fell back outside the car as her heartbeat slowed and she fell deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bradley shoved him against the wall. "You stupid idiot!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Terry yelled back, putting his hands up in defense as Bradley clenched his fits together.

"How could you let a her, a blind girl who is half your size get the advantage?"

"She's dead! I finished the job."

"What about the car you fucking moron! They can trace that back to me!" He punched the wall next to his head. "All you had to do was throw her over the edge!"

"If it was so easy," Terry fired back, "then why didn't you do it?"

Bradley seriously considered throwing him over an edge. He walked away from him and paced the small apartment living room. "We need to go back and get the ID and license plate off the car."

"I thought you paid cash for it. How are they going to trace it?"

Bradley sat down on the old sofa and ran his hands over his hair. "I don't know but the police have ways." He looked up at him, "What about prints?" He stood up as his face turned white. "Mine and yours will be all over that car. You have to go back."

Terry stepped back shaking his head. "I'm not going back. I can't go back there and see her."

"You have to!" Bradley yelled. "Do you want to go to prison?" he pointed at his own chest, "I don't!"

"Then you do it!" Terry said.

"I don't even know where it is?"

"Then go with me."

Bradley could kill him for this. Just the idea of going and seeing Jordan's body made him sick to his stomach, but they had no choice. He had to clean up this mess Terry had made before they found the car and her body.

He sat down at his kitchen table by Terry's laptop. "Show me where you took her?"

"What?" Terry asked confused.

Bradley pointed at his computer. "Bring up a map of the that area I told you to take her and show me where?"

Terry sat down and pulled up a satellite image of Oahu and then zoomed in on Telephone Road. He moved the computer in Bradley's direction and pointed. "About right here. The car went over the edge and fell about a hundred feet before it stopped."

Bradley looked at the computer, "If we parked down here," he pointed to an area below where the car was supposedly at, "and then hiked up to it from the bottom."

"Why not just go down from where it went over?"  
"I'm not going back to the scene of the crime and just park my car. That's suicide. We'll start here off this trail and hike up. It can't be more than a couple hundred yards."

"When?" Terry asked.

"Now!"

"In the dark?"

"You would rather do it in broad daylight?" he shook his head at his stupidity. "Besides we have to do it quick. They have to know she's missing by now." He stood up and looked at his watch. "Do you have flashlights and a pair of shoes? He lifted his foot showing his expensive pair of dress shoes. "I can't hike in these."

Terry stood up nervously, not liking the idea of going back there, especially at night. It was creeping him out. "Yeah, I got both."

Bradley stared at him as he just stood there. "What the hell you waiting for? Her boyfriend to come knocking on the door!" he shoved him. "Move your ass and let's get this over with."

* * *

Warren opened the gate, allowing the Governor's vehicle to enter. He quickly made his way over to him as he got out. "Have you heard anything? You have to help me Sam! She's missing. My daughter is missing!"

Governor Denning got out and took him by the arm, leading him back toward the house. "We're doing everything we can to find her. I spoke to Steve and he has pulled out every resource available including contacts at the CIA to find Jordan."

Warren turned on him. "I want you on this, Sam! I want your men looking for her!"

"Who do think Steve is Warren? He is my men!" He spoke more calmly, knowing he must be beside himself with worry. "He's the best that I have. If you want Jordan found, then you want him on it."

"I can't believe you would stand there and try to convince me of such nonsense. I tried to warn you of him. If you won't help me, then I'll hire someone who can." He stood in front of him, blocking the entrance to his house. "I knew something like this was going to happen. I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen. He's dangerous! She doesn't belong with him."

"Warren, please don't do anything rash, let Steve and his team handle this. I'm telling you he's not to blame for Jordan. You have to get that through your head and don't even think about bringing in outside help. This is a police investigation and you would only be hindering in the search. That's illegal"

"Get out!" He pointed toward the gate. "Get off my property!"

"Warren, we've been friends for a long time and I understand your worry. I also know that you are condemning Steve for what happened with Christine, but you don't know what you are saying and until we have the facts then you need to let us do our jobs."

"It is just like Christine. He led Jordan away from me and now she's gone. This never would have happened if she were here in this house!"

"Jordan is a grown woman. You couldn't keep her locked up here like you tried to do with Christine!"

Warren's eyes widened, considering that the ultimate act of betrayal. "Get out! Get off my property!"

"Warren, you are not thinking clearly."

He went in his house and slammed the door.

* * *

Steve paced back and forth in his living room arguing on the phone with his friend from Langley. "Jack, I need this. It's the only thing left that I have that might be able to give me her location, or even her last location. I need something to go on! You have to give me this!"

"Steve, this isn't just a toy you're trying to locate. What you're asking me to do is make an unscheduled tracking of an unauthorized GPS device that has no rightful ownership attached with the US military. That thing went off grid when I modified it. If you ask me to go back now and track it, that's going to turn a lot of heads, they're going to want to know why?"

"Then tell them why?"

"I won't even be able to get it past my superior. I want to be able to help you, but I can't."

Steve sat down on the edge of the coffee table. "Jack," he pleaded once more, "I'm begging you, please."

"Steve," he sighed into the phone. "You know my hands are tied on this. You know it."

He nodded his understanding, trying one more thing. "Is Shepard still the head command over there?"

Jack was wondering where this was headed. "Yes. Why?"

"Can you get him on the phone for me?"

"Steve what are you doing? He's never going to give you permission for this. That guy is a tirade, strictly by the book and no straying. He'll chew my ass off for even suggesting it and then kick it for getting you set up with a GPS in the first place."

"No he won't. Can you just connect me Jack. He won't do any of that. I promise."

Jack reluctantly agreed. "All right, hold on. I'll see if I can get him. But you're wasting your time."

Steve looked up at Danny, while he was on hold. "Anything from Chin and Kono?"

Danny shook his head. "What do you got going on there?"

"I have to do something I'm not proud of, but it might get me the information I need for Jordan's GPS."

"What are you doing?" Danny asked,

Steve held his finger up, telling him to hold on as the phone clicked. "Admiral," Steve said walking into the kitchen.

"Commander McGarrett," the stern voice replied. "How are you son? It's been a long time."

"Yes Sir. I would love to catch up but I have a problem that needs immediate attention and I'm hoping you might be able to help me."

Admiral Shepard leaned back in his chair. "Go on."

"I hate that I have to do this Sir. Paul was a good friend of mine and I don't want to disrespect his memory by any means and I feel like I might be doing that by asking a favor from you. If there was any other way around it I would do it, but there isn't. At this hour I'm desperate Sir."

"Steve, Paul was my son and he fought bravely for his country and died bravely, but if it wasn't for you going back and getting his body during that battle, I never would have been able to bring him home to his Mother. There is no shame for what you are about to ask and it will not be denied. What do you need?"

Jack came back on the phone, "Okay, I don't know what the hell you said to the old man, but I got clearance. It's going to take about twenty minutes to get the satellite feed. Where do you want me to send it?"

* * *

Danny halted Patsy as they went out to Steve's truck. "You stay here," he said to her.

"No!" She pulled away from him. "I'm going."

Danny, come on!" Steve said getting in the driver's side after getting the location of the GPS.

He pulled on Patsy again. "You're not going!"

"Why?" she said angrily.

He didn't want to say it but had no choice, not having the time to argue with her. "We don't know what we're going to find Patsy."

She didn't understand the meaning behind that until she looked at the mournful expression on his face. He was just trying to protect her from maybe seeing something that she shouldn't. Tears instantly filled her eyes, realizing the impact of that outcome which was very likely. "Oh God Danny."

He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'll call you as soon as I know something." He felt her nod against his shoulder and pulled away. "I have to go." He ran his hand over her hair and kissed her before turning and running to the truck.

She stood staring at them as they pulled away in the dark. If she lost Jordan it would be like losing her sister, it would be devastating. She looked at Steve and knew it would be the same for him, only heartbreaking as well.

* * *

Terry shined a light up into the trees and moved it slowly back and forth. "It's over this way." He stopped when his light reflected off of something in the darkness. "There!" He pointed up. "Its right there."

Bradley stood next to him, bracing his hand on a tree and breathing heavily from the steep climb. He shined his light in the area he was pointing too and saw the car lying on it side. "Jesus, it's a mess."

"I told you."

They both stood still for a moment, neither one quite ready to go up and do the job they needed to do. She was in there, dead. Bradley's conscience suddenly sprang to life and he was consumed with good memories of Jordan. He turned his head away fighting it off, reminding himself why he had done it and that it was too late to dwell on the past now anyway. She was dead and he had to protect himself. He pushed on just wanting to get this over with and get out of there. "Come on," he said to Terry as he went past him.

They got to the car and Terry motioned to the other side. "She's in the back seat on the floor, just avoid that part."

Bradley shined the light inside to where the ID plate was placed and took the screwdriver out of his back pocket. He carefully climbed inside trying his best not to look toward the backseat and only focus on the job he had to do. He began to pry off the metal object and looked back at Terry as he just stood there, staring toward the backseat. "Get the license plate and start wiping the door handles down. Hurry up!"

Terry shook his head as if trying to clear away the thoughts that were filling them. He took out a towel from his back pocket and began to wipe places that he might have touched. "We should just torch the car," he said.

"In this weather, it'll never happen." He grunted as he lifted up on the screwdriver handle prying the ID off. "Come on you bastard." It popped off and flew out the broken windshield. "Got it." He flashed the light down where it had landed getting eyes on it location. He reached in his pocket and took out his towel and began to wipe down the steering wheel and driver's side door handle, moving as quickly as possible.

Terry moved to the backseat, knowing he had to get the handles. He kept the flashlight away from her body the best he could and reached out, keeping his head turned and began to wipe away any evidence when the car shifted slightly and he fell forward reaching out and bracing himself on the backseat. His knee came forward and bumped into Jordan's broken leg. He pushed back away from her, staring down at the lifeless body. He felt irritated that he had to see her, but not one ounce of him felt responsible. He had no remorse, still convinced that she deserved it and still bitter that he didn't get what he really wanted from her.

* * *

Kono and Chin followed behind as they raced up to Telephone Road. "What the hell is she doing up there," Steve said, flying down the freeway toward the exit.

Danny looked over at him. "If she were abducted…" he had a hard time finishing that sentence; they weren't just talking about a case that involved some random victim, it was Jordan.

Steve knew where he was going with that. "It's remote up there." He felt his blood run cold over the idea of someone putting their hands on Jordan in that way. He'd kill them. It wasn't figure of speech. It was a fact. He would kill them.

He turned off the freeway and sped up Tantalus Road, barely slowing down to take the curves.

Danny pointed, "There's the turn off to Telephone Road."

Steve turned on to the narrow road, turning his brights on and stepping on the gas. The truck automatically shifted gears for the climb and didn't disappoint in its ability to adjust to the speed that was being demanded.

Danny held up the locater showing their exact location and matching it against the exact coördinates that Jack had given Steve. "Almost," he could see Chin's lights in his side mirror as they tailed them. "Keep going…keep going." He pointed, "Up around this turn."

Steve slowed down and made the sharp turn. "Where?"

"Stop!" Danny said and opened the door of the truck as Steve slammed on the brakes, sliding on the gravel. Chin did the same behind him. "This is it. It's somewhere right around here."

Steve got out and came around the other side with his headlights shining into the trees. "Jordan!" he yelled out, running to the edge of the road. "Jordan!"

* * *

They both looked up toward the road, hearing tires slide on gravel. The lights from the cars shined above them into the trees and both of their hearts skipped a beat when they heard Jordan's name being called.

"That's him! The cop!" Bradley shuttered, "Shit!" he whispered to him, "We got to get out of here!" He shut his flashlight off and scrambled out of the car. "Turn your light off!" he growled at Terry. He jumped down and reached for the ID plate off the ground, brushing against Jordan's cold hand. It startled him and he slipped back against the slope. He looked at his own hand as if some of her death could have rubbed of on him. She felt cold which only made him even more convinced that she was dead. He wiped his hand on his pants and crawled away.

Terry came out of the backseat and looked back down at her, seeing something different. '_The hair_,' he thought. Her hair was moved. He reached down and touched her broken wrist, feeling the same cold as Bradley had. She might have been alive before, but she was dead now, he felt assured of it

They both squatted down out of sight as they heard more voices from above.

"Come on! Hurry!" Bradley said, slipping down the hill.

Someone shouted her name again and he scrambled out the side door, falling hard on a rock and scratching his elbow. He slid down the slippery rock, trying to follow Bradley's lead.

* * *

All four of them scanned the area looking for Jordan, the GPS, the backpack or anything that could give them a clue of where she was.

Kono walked down the road following the edge. She stopped and took a couple of steps back, raising her light above her head to get a full range of visibility. "Hey, take a look at this."

They all came over and did the same with their lights, getting an even better view of the spot that seemed out of the ordinary compared to the rest of the brush aligning the road. There was a gap. Danny looked over the side and it became even clearer as the light revealed broken bushes and smashed down ferns. It was like a trail that went over the edge. He shined his light down, following the path when it reflected off something shiny about a hundred feet down. At the same time, Kono spotted the pink backpack.

Steve saw the car took off over the edge, not taking the time to look for a safer or easier route, this was the quickest one. "Jordan!" he yelled out, sliding down the wet hillside sideways, using his hand against the steep ground to brace himself. Danny went next, taking the same path but at a much slower pace. Kono held on to Chin's hand as she reached over into the brush and grabbed the backpack. He pulled her back up and then flashed their lights down on the path that Danny and Steve had taken. Steve was just reaching the car and Danny was about half way down.

He slid to a stop before the front end. He flashed his light in the front seat and then looked down, seeing her arm sticking out from the back. He felt his knees buckle, dropping down to them. "Jordan," he whispered, afraid to touch her, fearing she would be cold and lifeless. He could see her body as she lay motionless. His hand trembled as he reached inside, getting his fingers close to her neck. He closed his eyes and pressed them against her, holding his breath and praying. She was cold to the touch, which terrified him, but he felt a pulse, it was weak but it was unmistakable. His hand caressed her cheek as tears of relief filled his eyes.

Danny came up behind and slid down beside him almost running into him. He saw what Steve did but said nothing, afraid of what he was really seeing. He could see his shoulders shiver and knew he was visibly shaken by what was lying before him.

He finally looked over at him crying openly. "She's alive."

Danny nodded and put a hand on his back looking over his shoulder yelling up to Chin and Kono. "We found her! Get help!"

Steve stood up and went around the other side of the car. He held his flashlight between his teeth and crawled inside and over the back seat, hovering over her. He got a good fitting with his feet and knee and pulled his shirt over his head, laying it over top of her bruised and battered chest. Danny did the same and handed it to him through the window. He tucked the material around her body, trying to keep her warm.

"In the back of my truck," he said almost breathless, "there's a blanket in the storage compartment," he spoke to Danny but never took his eyes off of her.

"Okay, I'll be right back. You all right here?"

Steve nodded, wiping away the moisture from her forehead. "We're okay."

He heard Danny move away and yell up to Chin for the blanket. He scanned down her body, wincing over the broken wrist and knew tears emerge when he saw her foot. "Oh baby," he moaned, focusing back on her face. The light shined on her and he saw her eyes flutter. "Jordan!" he said, trying to lean down closer.

She felt something warm on her face and heard her name, wondering if she were dreaming. Her fingers moved but she had no strength left to lift her arm.

"It's alright Jordan. I'm here now. Its okay."

She knew that voice, and also knew that was his warmth on her face. He'd made it just like she knew he would.

"I love you Jordan." He leaned down and kissed her as she whimpered softly unable to speak. "Just lie still. I'll take care of you. Don't be afraid."

He bent his head and cried, both from relief and from the pain of seeing her so brutally injured.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve hovered over Jordan with an arm under her, holding her in place as they cut away the roof of the car at their feet. The vibration was making her slip and he gripped her tighter, trying to avoid the IV that the paramedics had put in her arm and keep her as steady as possible at the same time. She was unconscious and given a dose of medication to keep her that way so they could get her out of the car. Her neck had a brace wrapped around it and they had managed to get her broken foot and wrist wrapped tight enough to hold them in place until they could get her to the hospital.

He bent his head and looked down her body as the blade cut through the metal. He looked back up at her face that had scrapes on it and traces of a bloody nose. Her right eye was swollen and was already turning black and blue. "Almost done," he said to her, knowing she was unconscious, but he still spoke to her as if she could hear him. "I'm going to find out who did this to you Jordan. They're going to pay with their life," he promised her.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up seeing Danny above him. "You doing okay?" he yelled above the cutting saw.

Steve nodded.

The vibrating stopped and the fireman pulled back the piece of metal and began to slide a wood board under her legs. Another fireman reached over from the front seat and helped ease her on to it.

"Lift her a little bit Steve," one of them instructed him, "but keep her neck stable."

He got his arm under her back and held her by the back of the neck as Danny reached through the back window and held her head steady. They both lifted at the same time. Once the board was under her he helped the paramedic strap her down and they pulled her out through the hole.

By the time he got out and around the other side of the car they already had her half way up the slope to an awaiting ambulance.

Steve reached up as Chin took his hand, pulling him up to the road. "You okay brother."

"Yeah. Did you find anything up here?" he asked as they both walked toward the ambulance.

"Nothing yet," Kono replied, "but we will," she said confidently.

Steve climbed in the back with Jordan without asking permission. He took a seat up by her head, caressing his hand over her hair as they adjusted her IV and put an oxygen mask over her face. He glanced out the door before they closed it and saw the three of them standing there, he could feel the unending support from each one of them without it having to be declared. They were his ohana and he knew what each one of them would do the minute the doors closed; Danny would be in his truck following him and Chin and Kono would work tirelessly until they found a lead; he wouldn't have to worry about finding the person that did this to Jordan because his team had his back all the way. He could focus on her, where they all knew he belonged right now.

* * *

Patsy rolled over on the couch in Jordan's hospital room and Steve reached over from the chair he was sitting in and carefully put the blanket back over top of her. He sat back in the chair across from Jordan's bed and just stared at her. She had a cast on her right arm that went up to her elbow and one on her left leg that went to her knee. They both rested on pillows as she slept quietly, too drugged up to know what was happening. There were several cuts on her torso and back, as well as bruising. The swollen eye he was told was the cause of a blow to her face from a fist and not consistent with the other wounds. She had been attacked and the bruising around her neck also indicated that someone had tried to strangle her. He was relieved beyond words to know that she hadn't been sexually assaulted. She also had two broken ribs and he recalled them saying she was lucky that one hadn't punctured a lung.

"_Lucky?"_ he thought oddly. How could that word even be considered after he had to stand there and listen to them describe one painful diagnose after another, and he was supposed to consider her lucky? He didn't feel it. All he felt was anger, hurt, worry and most of all guilt. She wanted him to stay home that morning and he said no. He had told her that nothing was more important than her, and yet he told her no.

He looked away from her and out the window as the sun started to come up. It had been a long horrific night and he knew Warren would be back soon. He didn't want to be there when he did, yet he couldn't bring himself to leave her either. The pain in his chest was tight and it burned. He stood up and went to the side of her bed, hoping just being able to touch her could ease it. But it didn't. She looked worse now than she did in the car. Her face was pale and the marks that weren't visible earlier, stood out. He touched her finger where his ring had been, caressing the vacant spot, wondering who would do this to her? He couldn't understand who would want to hurt her of all people. The doctors weren't sure how long it would be before she woke up or if she would even remember what had happened. She held the clue to whoever did this to her. He kissed her forehead and brushed his hand over her hair, apologizing to her for allowing it to happen. "I'm so sorry Jordan."

"You should be," Warren said bitterly, standing in the middle of the room. "I think its time for you to leave. I want to be alone with my daughter."

The burning in his chest returned with a vengeance. He couldn't bring himself to leave her but he knew that his presence was only causing Warren more stress and no matter how much he wanted to stay with her, he was Jordan's father and he deserved to have that peace. He looked back down at her, kissing her again before he backed away.

"I'm going to find out who did this to her," he said to Warren.

"You!" he whispered loudly, "you did this to her!" He approached the bed, putting his hand across the bars as if protecting her from him. "You and your partner asking me if I have any enemies that would want to hurt my daughter. You should be looking at yourself. Now leave us be!"

The words stung but he knew that this wasn't because of him and the idea of it being a random incident just didn't sit well with him either. "We're getting married," he said sadly, "I love her. I would never do anything…"

"I said leave," Warren interrupted. He didn't want to hear anything from him.

"You can't keep me from her. When she wakes up she's going to want me and I'm going to be here for her."

Warren pursed his lips together, knowing that was probably true. He didn't reply but only glared at him as if he truly believed he was to blame for her being there.

Steve walked toward the door and looked over his shoulder at her once more. It was harder than he thought having to leave her, but decided to use this time as a chance to find out who did this to her. His anger was building over the helplessness that he felt. He didn't want her to wake up and not have answers to her questions. She was counting on him and he wasn't going to let her down again.

Danny stood up as he came out the room and went toward him. He continued to talk on the phone to the crime lab back at headquarters.

Steve stopped at a drinking fountain and took a drink. He put his hand under the cool water and splashed a small amount on his face, trying to ward off the fatigue from not sleeping the night before.

Danny hung up and went toward him feeling tired as well but at least he'd got a couple of hours on the couch with Patsy. He could see it in Steve's eyes among other emotions that were tearing him down by the minute.

"I saw Meyers go in."

Steve nodded, putting a hand behind his neck, pulling down as he leaned his head back, trying to loosen up the tense muscles. "He blames me."

"Are you surprised?"

He didn't answer because he felt partly to blame.

Patsy came out of the room just then and went straight to Danny. He opened his arms, hugging her. "I thought you left," she said.

"We are right now. We're going to find out who did this."

She let go of him and looked at Steve. "I'll call you and keep you updated. They said she's going to sleep for a long time, but I'll let you know."

"Thanks Patsy."

Danny ran his hand down her hair. "You doing all right?"

She nodded but didn't look it. "Yes." But as soon as the words came out, so did fresh tears. "You find out who did this Danny."

"We will. I promise." He kissed her and hugged her once more before she turned and went back to Jordan's room.

"What have you heard?" Steve asked as they started walking toward the elevators.

"Chin and Kono are at your house. They didn't find anything at the crime sight. Jordan's backpack was all we got. I just got off the phone with the crime lab and they got the car about half an hour ago and are going through it now."

"Take me back to the house."

They got in the elevator headed to the ground floor. "Good idea. You could use some shuteye. You look like you're about to fall over."

"I'm fine. I want to change and then I want to go to the office. I want to start looking into suspects."

Danny stepped off the elevator first and turned around putting a hand on his chest, stopping him, wondering if he was on the same page. "Who are you thinking?"

"Who do you think? Bradley Mallow." He went past him when Danny grabbed his arm.

"The exit is this way." He pointed as if that should have been obvious.

Steve blew out a breath acknowledging his weariness because he'd been in that hospital numerous times and never got lost. "Right. It's been a long night."

"You should go back and get a couple of hours of sleep."

Steve looked over at him like that was the stupidest statement he'd ever made.

"Never mind," Danny relinquished that idea. "But I was thinking Bradley too. Jilted ex boyfriend. No struggle at the house. She must have left willingly or," he didn't want to say it but the evidence was there, "they got a hold of her and knocked her out first, before taking her out of the house."

Steve cringed over that. He stopped at the truck and leaned back against it. "I don't understand why. Why would they do this to her? If it was some random act, then what did they gain from it except for her ring. There was no sexual assault, there were no ransom demands, and even if a kidnapping were their main goal, why try to kill her and dump her off a cliff in that car?"

"Maybe someone is trying to get back at Warren?" Danny added.

"Or Jordan," Steve replied, looking at him as they both said his name at the same time.

"Bradley."

* * *

Kono stood out in the front yard of Steve's house with a flashlight, walking up and down the path from the house to the driveway, not sure what she was looking for, just anything out of the ordinary.

The grounds suddenly lit up and she looked over to the church next door to Steve's house. A wall of bushes separated the properties, but the motion lights could be seen from above them. She appreciated the extra help and looked back down at the ground when suddenly something dawned on her.

"Chin!" she called to him as he scanned the side yard.

He came around as she was making her way to the bushes. "What's up? Did you find something?"

"No, but look up there. It's a camera?"

He understood her theory immediately; "We need to get a hold of whoever in charge over there. They might have something on their security camera that shows Jordan."

"Good thinking," Kono smiled.

They got the number off the security camera and knew the company, having dealt with them several times in the past, knowing it would be easy to get any tapes, but it would be the church that they would have to get the real permission from.

* * *

Danny pulled up to the house and parked the truck. Steve got out, standing in the driveway. He knew Chin and Kono had left to go to check out the surveillance camera but there were other police there too, still checking the house over for any evidence that could lead them to a reason why Jordan had been assaulted.

"Just let me change and we'll go." he started up the driveway.

"Grab me a T-shirt too," Danny said, following him.

He went past a crime lab officer that he recognized who was dusting the front door and frame for fingerprints.

"Hey Steve," he said to him. "Sorry about your lady."

He acknowledged him with a nod. "Anything yet?"

His expression told him no before the words got out. "We've been here for almost two hours and it was as if she walked out the door with them. There's no evidence of a struggle. No prints, nothing."

"What about her cell phone? I found it on the ledge behind the couch. She never left it there."

"We dusted it, but couldn't get a clean print off of it."

He shook his head knowing that was his fault, "Because I touched it and put it in my pocket. I probably wiped away any prints that were on it."

"Maybe, maybe not. They were probably wearing gloves anyway."

He patted him on the back as he went by, "Thanks for your help."

"Sure," he replied watching him go for the stairs.

Danny came in and looked around the room once more putting together a scenario in his head of what they knew so far. '_She never made it to school, so it must have happened in the morning. A knock at the door because there was no forced entry or the door was unlocked and they walked in, but either way there were items that would have been knocked over in a struggle to subdue her,_' he thought, scanning the room. '_Jordan would have fought back_,' he said to himself. '_The cell phone being moved out of the way was his biggest clue. Someone was here that knew her._' He looked at his watch and knew that Patsy would be calling the second that Jordan woke up. They needed to talk to her. He thought again of Bradley but wasn't sure what his motive would be. After speaking with Warren only briefly in the hallway about the matter he was appalled over that accusation and was still convinced that it had something to do with Steve and that someone from his life had done this to her. He just couldn't and wouldn't accept that anyone he knew could be so devious. He wasn't going to be cooperative in the least. '_What a tool_,' he thought.

Steve came upstairs and changed shirt, getting one for Danny as well. Both of theirs had been soiled when they took them off to cover Jordan in the car. He took out a small duffel bag from the closet and began to put stuff in it that she might want in the hospital. He grabbed some sweats and a couple of his shirts that she had grown fond of sleeping in, as well as some things from the bathroom, not sure what was important, but they were items she used everyday and he wanted her to have them. He stopped and looked up in the mirror at his reflection. His beard was overdue for a shave and his eyes were sleepy even though at the moment he felt wide-awake. He dropped the bag on the floor and bent over, splashing some cold water on his face. He reached for a towel next to the sink and dried it off, but when he put it against his face he breathed in her perfume that was all over it. He held it there and felt the events of the night hit him like a sledgehammer.

The vision of her fighting off her assailant was hard to imagine, but she must have fought and fought hard, because they found two nails missing and skin under the others. She also had bruising on the side of her hand, which would coincide with trying to hit something or someone. She had fought back and survived just like she had in that plane. He used that knowledge to gain the strength that he needed, rather than let the situation get the better of him. He felt his anger growing as well as his determination. She hadn't given up and he wasn't about to let her down by wallowing in his sorrow. He was going to have answers for her when she woke up.

He threw the towel in the sink and grabbed the bag of items he'd collected for her, running down the stairs. He went past Danny, tossing him a shirt. "Let's go. I want to be at Bradley's office when he gets there this morning. I want to see his face when he sees us."

* * *

Bradley picked up his phone up off his dresser. He looked at the name, seeing Warren's pop up. He stopped, knowing this call would be coming and had practiced his lines for when it did. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Good morning Warren. This is an early call."

"Bradley," he said, sounding as weary as he felt. "It's about Jordan."

The tone of his voice was exactly as he had expected. "What about her," he asked, closing his eyes, hoping his reaction to hearing the news of her death would be legit.

"There's been an accident."

"An accident? What kind of accident? Is she all right?" He had rehearsed numerous scenarios and what he would say.

"No, she's hurt very badly, but she's stable now with several broken bones and ribs. They have her deeply medicated and she hasn't regained consciousness yet."

He continued on describing the ordeal as Bradley sat down on the bed in shock, almost dropping his phone. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had felt her hand and she was ice cold. How could she be alive!

"Bradley, are you still there?"

"Yes, yes," he said breathless, trying to wrap his head around this horrible news of her survival and the thought of being caught. A whole new set of horror swept through him as he realized as soon as she woke up that she would identify Terry, who in turn would implicate him.

"I know this is hard to bare. It's even harder to see it on her." He mistook Bradley's silence as grieving for her.

"Do they know who did this to her? I mean, do they have any leads?" he asked.

"They don't know anything yet, but my guess it has something to do with Steve's world. I'm sure he's looking in the wrong places. He should be looking at himself and people who have a vengeance against him, not me! I have no enemies that are capable of such treachery!"

"Are they suggesting that this is someone who you know Warren?" He rubbed a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"They asked me if I knew anyone who would want to hurt Jordan. I told them no, of course not. It's ridiculous and I told him he was wasting his time."

"When do they think she'll wake up?"

"Not for a while. They aren't even sure if she'll remember anything. She doesn't have any head injuries, thank God, but she was close to death."

He needed to get a hold of Terry. "Ok, let me get things straight at the office and then I'll come down to the hospital. You shouldn't have to go through this alone, especially if that guy is trying to make this out that you are to blame. Unbelievable!"

"Thank you Bradley," Warren sighed, glad he had someone in his corner. "I knew I could count on you."

* * *

Terry sat at his kitchen table looking at a map of Mexico, trying to decide which place he would go first before ending up in Costa Rica. He could live down there for the rest of his life, only needing to work part-time with the money that he got from Bradley. He could relax and enjoy life. He looked over at his ringing cell phone. "Speak of the devil," he said, answering the call from Bradley. "Hello."

"She's alive!" he blurted out.

"What?"

"She's alive you fucking moron!"

"That's impossible! You saw her. She was dead."

"She was cold, but she wasn't dead! She fucking survived!"

Terry stood up and began to pace the room. "Holy shit! Did she say it was me?"

"She's still unconscious and they aren't sure she will remember anything, but if she does then you're toast. You need to get off this island now!"

"I'm going to Mexico," he said.

'Today!" Bradley yelled. "One more thing. You didn't say anything to her about me did you?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?" He asked angrily, not sure if he believed him. He hadn't done one thing right yet.

"No," Terry scratched his head, trying to remember. "I don't think so."

"Yes or no!" Bradley yelled.

"No! I didn't say your name at all." He sat back down, dropping his head in his hand. "I got to go. I have to get my shit together and get to the airport."

"You fucked me over Terry! This whole thing is shot because of you! I needed her dead, not wounded!"

He sat up, "I'm not giving you the money back. I need that to get out of here."

"Then finish the job before you go!"

"Are you crazy! You want me to go to the hospital and kill her there?!" he laughed, "No way!"

"You need to finish the job that I paid you for."

Terry huffed, "Then consider the money payment for me keeping my mouth shut about you. I'm leaving town, if you want her dead, then you finish the job." He hung up the phone.

"Mother fucker!" Bradley screamed, punching the wall of his bedroom.

* * *

Kono replayed the videotape back again in slow motion. "Right there," she pointed at a break in the bushes as Jordan walked with a man, holding his arm.

"It's someone she knows," Chin said. He pulled out his cell and called Steve.

"Hey," he answered as they pulled into Warren's office building.

"We got a lead off of the security tape from the church next door. It shows Jordan leaving willingly with a man."

"Hey Chin, look at this!" Kono said excitedly. She pointed at another shot of them backing up the driveway. It gave a view although distorted, picture of the man.

"Hold on Steve," he put him on speaker, "I think we got a better view of the guy. Can you clean that up Kono?" he asked.

Her fingers moved quickly on the computer table at the office as she tried to zoom in on the face. "Let me see if I can clear it up. One second…" She growled over the results that weren't picture perfect. "That's as good as it's going to get."

"Send it to me too," Danny said. He looked over at Steve, "If its someone she knows. I can send it to Patsy and see if she recognizes him."

"On its way," Kono said.

Danny and Steve pulled up the video the second it hit their phones. Steve watched it twice, seeing a familiarity but couldn't place the face, it was too distorted. "I don't know. I can't tell."

"Hold on," Danny said as he forwarded it to Patsy. His cell rang less than a minute later. "Hey, did you get it?" he asked her.

"It's Terry!" she said feeling a chill run down her spine. "Her driver Terry York!"

Steve started the engine and backed up out of the parking space. "Chin," he said into his phone, "Did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear," he replied, "I'm getting you an address right now. Kono and I will meet you there."


	18. Chapter 18

Steve stood on one side of Terry's door and Danny on the other, guns drawn. Kono was below the third story lanai incase he decided to jump. Chin leaned back against the rail in front of the door and counted down silently from three to one and then kicked it in. Steve went in first followed by Danny.

They did a quick sweep of the small apartment meeting back in the living room.

"Kono, we're clear up here. No ones home," Chin informed her as they began to search the apartment for a reason why he did what he did.

Chin opened the laptop while Danny started looking through drawers. Steve went in the bedroom and slipped on a pair of gloves and then picked up a pair of pants off the floor that had mud on them. He examined them, guessing they were the pants he had worn when he attacked Jordan. The red mud was the same that was all over that area. He tossed them on the bed when something caught his eye that came out of one of the pockets. He reached down and picked up Jordan's engagement ring, holding it in his palm. His eagerness to get his hands on Terry skyrocketed.

"Hey Steve," Chin said uneasily from the other room. "You better take a look at this."

He put the ring in his pocket and went out to the other room.

Chin turned the computer in his direction as he and Danny both stepped back and watched for his reaction, knowing it was going to become explosive when he saw what they just had.

He bent over looking at the screen. "I found her ring in one of…" he started to say and then stopped when he recognized Jordan in the video. She was in her room taking her clothes off and the video was being shot from her lanai, or the corner of her room and then followed her into the bathroom as she got in the shower. Steve reached over and slammed the laptop closed. "I'm going to rip his fucking head off!"

"He has at least twenty videos all labeled by the name JM," Chin said.

Steve went to the open front door and braced a hand on the frame. "That piece of shit!" he growled. "He's a dead man!"

Danny began to piece together the evidence they had so far. "He's been stalking her and picked her up under some false pretense and took her up there to rape her, but something must have gone wrong when she fought back and he either pushed the car over or it went over by mistake and she was in it."

"Put him on a no flight alert," Steve said. "His only hope is that HPD finds him before I do." He went to turn and glanced down at the parking lot, recognizing the man walking toward the stairs. "Pay back!" he said, tearing off down the walkway toward the stair well.

Terry came hurriedly around the corner of the building just having come from the bank. '_I have to swing by Cort's house to get my passport, throw some clothes in a bag and then_,' he smiled, '_Mexico baby_.' He decided he'd stay the first week in a nice hotel just to treat himself and then make his way down to Costa Rica. Maybe even visit a whorehouse as an extra bonus. He glanced up at his apartment seeing someone in the doorway. At first he thought it might be Bradley, but as he got a better look he recognized the man as Jordan's boyfriend cop. His heart stopped as he made eye contact with him. In the next second he saw him running down the outside walkway toward the stairs.

'_Holy shit_!' Terry's inner voice screamed out. '_They know already_!' he took off running, making his way back around the corner of the building. His adrenaline was on overdrive and he had no idea where he was going. He just had to lose him and then figure out what to do.

Steve jumped from the top step down the six steps to the landing, holding on to the railing as he whipped his body around and did the same thing on the next six steps until he was just above ground level and then went over the railing, landing in the parking lot and instantly took off after him. He could hear the others coming down the stairs and Danny informing Kono through the mic of the pursuit.

Steve heard traffic screeching to a halt on Kapiolani Boulevard, knowing it was Terry trying to cross the busy street. He also knew there was a park on the other side, hoping he didn't have a weapon on him. He didn't want him to take any kids hostage in his fear of trying to escape.

Terry ran out into the middle of the street not realizing where he was going and jumped back as a car swerved to miss him. Two others behind that one slammed on their brakes as well. He ignored the cursing and continued on, jumping over a small fence that surrounded the park. He hid behind a brick building that held restrooms and peeked around the corner to see if he was being followed.

Steve made it to the street and saw him run behind the building. He maneuvered around traffic almost getting hit himself.

"Shit!" Terry grumbled breathless as he watched him cross the street. He was gaining on him faster than he thought. He considered hiding in the bathroom but knew that's the first place he would look and then he'd be caught for sure. He pushed off the building and started running again, trying to keep the building between he and Steve so he could stay hidden for as long as possible. He glanced over his shoulder and saw him coming, knowing it was only a matter of time. He pushed himself to run faster, jumping over another small fence, exiting the park.

Steve spoke into his mic. "He's headed up McCully crossing the river. I'm right behind him." He hurdled the small fence without breaking stride, only about fifty feet behind him. He crossed the bridge and watched him turn up Ala Wai Boulevard, another busy street. "He's headed north on Ala Wai."

Terry could hear him and didn't make the effort to turn and see, knowing it would only waste time. He looked ahead trying to make a plan. If he could make it to Kalakaua Avenue he might be able to lose him on the busy street, but that was another block away and he was losing his strength as well as his lead.

'_You're mine you little fuck_,' Steve said to himself as he stared at Terry's back that was within a few feet of tackling distance. They ran up a side street that led straight to Kalakaua Avenue, one of the busiest in downtown Waikiki.

Terry ran past an open driveway just missing a car that was pulling out. He glanced over his shoulder as he saw Steve run into the side of it and then have to make his way around and build up that speed again. He felt a wave of joy over that and came around the corner at full speed dodging a light pole that forced him to make the turn too wide and he ended up in the street.

"Damnit!" Steve shouted hitting the car, putting both hands on the hood at it came to an abrupt stop, he went around not bothering to look at the driver but keeping his eyes on his mark as he made the corner. He was there only seconds later just in time to see Terry stumble into the street as if he were on a course that was unstoppable. Steve watched as he looked back at him and before they had a chance to make eye contact the delivery truck hit him at full speed.

Terry's body flew up in the air and slammed into another car approaching in the opposite direction, hitting the front grill.

Steve stopped just before the street, almost making the same mistake. He stared at the lifeless body lying there as the people around began to gather and get out of their cars, trying to offer assistance. He didn't bother to help; in his opinion Terry got what he deserved.

* * *

Steve watched as the coroner drove off with Terry in the back. "He got off easy," he said to Danny.

"I wouldn't exactly call that easy," he replied.

"For Jordan's sake I'm glad its over."

"Are you heading back to the hospital?"

Steve turned and started toward the car. "Yes. You coming?"

"Not right now. You go ahead. I'll take care of the paperwork."

"Thanks Danny."

"Hey, by the way. Tell Meyers I said hi and tell him I said you're welcome. Maybe now he'll lighten up."

"Maybe," Steve said, not feeling the restitution he should have. Jordan was still in bad shape and regardless of what was happening with Warren, she was still his first and only thought. "It doesn't really matter. Jordan is what matters."

"Good point." He slapped him on the back. "You take the car and I'll catch a ride back with Chin."

"You're offering me your car?" Steve joked, "Wow, not sure how to respond to that."

"I wouldn't. I'd just take it and get the hell out of Dodge ASAP, before I change my mind.

"I'm going!" He took off down the street where it was parked, running mostly because he was in a hurry to get back to the hospital. Jordan still wasn't awake and he was glad now that he'd be able to be there when she did wake up.

* * *

Patsy stood up as he came inside. She went right to him and hugged him. "I knew you'd catch him." She stepped back still gripping his arm. "Danny called me a few minutes ago and told me what happened." She looked past him toward the door. "Warren just got a call from someone too and he stepped out to take it. He's probably finding out right now. He certainly has some apologizing to do."

Steve wasn't interested in that. "How is she? Any changes? Has she stirred at all?"

Jordan admired him for not gloating, she actually felt kind of bad now for even suggesting it to him. He wasn't the type and she should have known that. "No, nothing yet."

He could see the weariness on her, "Why don't you go get some sleep Patsy. I have Danny's car. You can take it and go home for a while and I'll call you when she wakes up."

She agreed, looking over at Jordan in the bed and knew she was out of the woods. She also wanted to give him this time to be with her now. "That sounds like a good idea." She took the keys from him and hugged him one more time before leaving.

The door closed and it was just the two of them. The shades were drawn and it seemed more like two o'clock in the morning rather than two o'clock in the afternoon. He could feel the sleepless night catching up with him now that he had put Jordan's case to rest. He first went over and kissed her on the forehead, gliding the back of his hand over her face. Her eye was black and blue but the swelling had gone down. Her cheek was bruised and there was a slight cut on her bottom lip, but he saw beyond all that and focused on the woman lying there. His love for her was beyond the physical it was an emotional high that would never waiver. He reached in his pocket and took out the ring, carefully placing it back on her finger where it belonged. He then lifted the chair he had sat in earlier and moved it closer to her bed. The room was warm which made him even sleepier. He leaned on the mattress and rested his head on his arms, looking up at her as she slept soundly, putting one of his hands on her arm, needing to touch her. The rhythmic humming from the machines in the silent room was hypnotic and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Warren stepped inside the room after getting off the phone with the Governor. He saw Steve sitting there and felt ashamed over his accusation, knowing now it was he who had brought that monster into Jordan's life, not Steve. He never thought he was the type of man who couldn't admit when he was wrong, but he was having a difficult time swallowing this one down. The announcement of their engagement shocked him and he realized that maybe it was time he let go; but it was just harder than he thought it was going to be. He wanted Jordan to have the best of everything; he always had, but maybe what he wanted wasn't what she did. He had to face that and come to the horrible realization that maybe he had driven his wife away too by trying to smother her with his beliefs. Even if he didn't think Steve was good enough, Jordan loved him, and if he wanted to be apart of her life, then he had to accept him. He came too close to loosing her and didn't want to waste another second of his life having this distance between them.

The doctor came in behind him and turned up the lights in the room so he could examine her.

"Mr. Meyers," he said, "it shouldn't be long now before she wakes up. Her medication is on a steady dose every three hours."

He nodded as the doctor approached the bed. He carefully slipped back out the door, not ready just yet to administer that apology.

Steve slowly came back to life as the doctor tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at Jordan first thinking it was she, but saw that she was in the same position.

"I'll just be a minute," he said to him. "I just want to check her over really quick."

Steve stood up and backed away stretching his arms over his head. He glanced at his watch and was surprised that only an hour had gone by. He felt like he'd been asleep for hours. He attributed it to her; just being close to her was peaceful. "Is she doing all right?"

"Yes. Her vitals are good. I was just telling her father that she should wake up soon. We have her medication dosage timed to distribute every three hours now."

"Her father was here."

"Yes," he replied as he touched Jordan's abdominal area, "he was standing in the doorway when I came in and then left."

Steve looked over in that direction, wondering if anything was going to change now that the real culprit had been revealed. His thought was quickly tossed aside when Jordan moaned softly over the pressure being applied to her belly.

The doctor stopped and went to the front of the bed. "Jordan," he said firmly, trying to bring her out of sedation. "Jordan, open your eyes."

Steve went to the other side and rubbed his hand over her head. "Jordan," he repeated, only less demanding, "wake up honey."

Her eyes fluttered open and then closed again.

"Jordan," Steve said, stroking her head, "wake up. Come on Jordan."

She slowly opened her eyes again hearing his voice. Her hand moved this time and Steve reached down taking it, "Don't try to move, just relax."

"Jordan," the doctor said, "I'm Doctor Leadsman. Can you repeat that for me? Dr. Leadsman."

She took in a slow breath and then spoke as she exhaled. "Steve?"

They both smiled over that. "I'm right here Jordan," he bent over and kissed her cheek. "I'm right here."

"Do you remember what happened to you Jordan?" the doctor asked, testing her memory.

"Terry," she said as her heart rate began to accelerate.

"I know," Steve said soothingly. "I know it was him and he's already been caught. It's all over Jordan. All you need to think about is getting better."

She remembered the pain in her body, knowing she was hurt badly. "My leg."

The doctor began to rattle off her injuries and Steve could feel her gently squeeze his hand, becoming frightened.

"Nothing's permanent Jordan," he reassured her, "you'll recover from all of it. I'll help you."

"My father," she said sleepily, "did he have a heart attack? Terry said he had a heart attack."

The doctor looked up at Steve confused. He clarified that information for both of them, knowing now how Terry had convinced her to go with him. It was a sure thing.

"No Jordan. Your dad is fine. Terry just told you that to get you out of the house."

She felt relieved over that. "Is he here?"

"Not in the room, but he's here."

She nodded her understanding, glancing up in the direction of his voice. "I knew you would find me. I waited for you, knowing you'd come." She started to cry reliving the painful and frightening moments from her ordeal.

He leaned down to her. "You did good Jordan. You're so strong. We'll be out on a surfboard in no time."

She nodded, pulling on his hand, wanting to keep him close. "I love you," she whimpered.

He kissed the back of her hand, "I love you too."

"I'm tired," she sighed; just that small amount of interaction had worn her out.

"Go back to sleep," he told her.

"Don't leave ok?" she said dozing off.

"Never," was his reply as he sat back down in the chair and just watched her. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Bradley bent over dropping his head in hands. He couldn't believe the phone call he'd just got from Warren. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried. He stood up and began to pace his office trying to recall conversations he'd had with Terry and times that he'd been at his apartment. Had he left anything there that could tie the two of them together? He hoped not because going there now would be impossible. His only fear now was that Jordan knew of his involvement.

As far as he knew she hadn't woken up yet, so he was still in the clear, but wasn't sure how long that would last. He had to get down to the hospital and try to get in with her alone. The idea of what he was planning startled him. It was easy when he was giving orders to someone else, but having to go through with it himself made him queasy, but he really had no choice at this point. He either had to finish the job or he'd be finished. His desperation was getting the better of him.


	19. Chapter 19

Bradley came down the hospital corridor knowing that Warren had gone home for the evening. He had made excuses for not showing up earlier, but called every other hour to see about Jordan's condition just to make good with him, but was more interested in her knowledge of the incident than her condition. He was relieved to know that when she woke up his name was never mentioned. They had told her about Terry's death and she had confirmed that it was him that had tried to attack her.

'_Just let it go_,' he said to himself. '_You're in the clear_.' But he just couldn't do it. He was already in for a hundred grand but mostly, that company belonged to him. He brought in millions, even without the overseas business that he had begged the old man to venture in to. '_He's so goddamn stubborn. The company could be worth billions if he would just go global_,' he thought angrily. '_I can make it a world-wide corporation and I will once I have control_.'

He stood a ways down from Jordan's door and scanned the area, looking for security cameras, which to his pleasure he saw none. He watched as three nurses and a doctor walked past him. It was ten o'clock at night and still busy. He put his hand over the pocket of his suit coat and felt the needle filled with liquid pesticide. All he had to do was get close to her and inject it and it would be over in minutes. He felt the activity might be a good front and slowly started walking toward her room. He could feel his heart rate accelerate wondering if this is how Terry felt. He couldn't let himself think of the deathly deed. '_Billions of dollars_,' he thought instead. '_This is for billions_.'

Bradley carefully opened the door, checking down the corridor both ways but went unnoticed. He came inside and saw her lying only twenty feet from him and to his pleasure she was not only asleep, but she was also alone. He caught the door before it made a click, not wanting to wake her up. He just wanted to get in and get out as quickly as possible. He took a couple of steps toward the bed, reaching in his pocket for the needle when the toilet in the other room flushed and then running water from the sink. He let go of the needle, letting it settle back inside his pocket. He turned to get out of the room when seconds later the door opened and Steve was standing there blocking his way to the exit.

The two men stared at each other, each one just as shocked to see the other.

Steve looked past him to Jordan who was still asleep.

Bradley's heart was out of control. "I just…" he started and then had to gather saliva to wet his dry mouth so he could go on. "I just wanted to come by and make sure she didn't need anything."

Steve could see he was visibly nervous but attributed it to the uncomfortable position they were both in at the moment. "She's doing fine. She fell asleep not too long ago."

"Good," he forced a smile, "that's good news." He rubbed his sweaty hands on the tail of his jacket and glanced over in Jordan's direction. "I should go. I just…you know."

Steve knew that he had loved her, and just like himself, he had wanted to marry her. He also felt a stab of regret over including him as a suspect, which he knew now was wrong, but there was something about him that just sent off alarms. He couldn't understand why he would be so nervous; he was clearly shaken by his unexpected presence. Steve's eyes darted over him, checking for anything out of the ordinary, but wondered then if he wasn't being so suspicious because of that tiny voice talking to him, or if maybe he didn't like him because he too had been close with Jordan.

Steve had never been a jealous person per say, but Bradley showed up there to see if she needed anything, and if she had, all he would have had to do was just open his wallet and he could have given it to her. He'd never be capable of that, even though Jordan assured him that money didn't matter to her, it still stung a little. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to leave and let him have a moment with her, instincts or jealousy, whichever, he couldn't do it. Instead he stood his ground and just wanted him to leave.

"I'll tell Jordan you were here."

"Okay," he licked his dry lips, and nodded. "Thanks." He went past him and out the door. He heard it click behind him as he hurried down the corridor toward the elevators. '_Shit that was close!_' He walked past the elevator and stepped inside the stairwell instead, leaning back against the wall, running his hands over his hair, trying to recall the short confrontation. '_It's all good_,' he assured himself, '_you were fine_. _The jilted ex coming to say his peace. I'll just re-confirm that with Warren in the morning; that I came by just to see if I could help. He'll back me up on it if there are any questions.'_

Steve stared at the door as he too began to analyze their conversation but Jordan moaned softly interrupting his train of thought. His attention was immediately drawn to her and he walked back over to the side of her bed, taking her hand, letting her know he was there. "Go back to sleep," he said softly.

"This bed isn't as comfortable as yours," she smiled.

He thought about Bradley just then, knowing he probably could have brought in a special mattress for her comfort. "What can I do to make it better?" he asked her, willing to do anything it took to make her happy.

The new dose of pain medication had just kicked in and she felt that euphoric rush both from the medicine and from having him there. She leaned on her good elbow and scooted her body over not feeling any pain. "Lay down with me. That's what's missing."

"No Jordan," he said adamantly.

"Yes, please Steve." She pulled on his arm. "Lay down with me."

He looked at the bed and couldn't deny the invitation was tempting. He hadn't wanted anything more over the last several hours than to get his arms around her.

She tugged again over his hesitation. "Please. I need you."

He may not have been able to get her a new mattress but she didn't want that anyway, she just wanted him. That was worth more to him than all the money in the world. He put a hand on the edge of the bed and lifted himself up. "The nurses are going to skin me alive for this," he told her as he slid an arm under her pillow, careful not to disturb the IV in her arm.

Jordan turned her body just slightly until he got in and then rested against him as he laid on his side and she still mostly on her back, giving her most of the room.

He adjusted her pillow that her broken hand rested on and then relayed her arm on it, "You okay like this?"

"Perfect," she sighed, settling in as she felt his hand gently glide up and down her body.

He had to admit it felt pretty damn good.

She knew he was tired and needed sleep because every time she woke up he was awake already. She reached behind and felt the overgrown beard on his face. "Close your eyes," she said softly.

He did as he was told; feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time.

Jordan listened as his breathing calmed. She had got to know his breathing patterns already and knew within seconds of the actual event that he was sound asleep. She smiled and then succumbed to the medication and the relaxing feel of him next to her and drifted off herself, feeling content but more than anything else, happy.

* * *

Warren came in Jordan's room early the next morning, not able to sleep so he decided to come down and sit with her. But when he came inside, he saw something he wasn't expecting. Steve lay on the bed with his arm under her head as she slept on his shoulder. He watched them and it reminded him of a time with his wife just before she passed. It had been a particularly brutal night for her with the illness and he lay down in the bed with her and held her the same way. He was in love with her all the way to the end, regardless of the troubles they had.

With the events that had taken place and coming so close to losing Jordan once again, it forced him to take stock in his life of what was really important. The night before he lay awake in bed unable to sleep, thinking about Christine, his wife, and for the first time taking some of the blame for her infidelity. He had never been a generous man when it came to emotional relationships and he regretted it to this day. He looked at Steve and wished he had done more of that with her, maybe things would have been different between them. His attention went to Jordan as she moaned softly. He was surprised that Steve came out a deep sleep at even the slightest hint of her discomfort.

"You all right?" he asked her.

"It hurts," her voice expressed the pain she felt.

Steve looked at his watch and calculated when her last pain dosage through her IV was, and when the next one would be. "You won't get any more pain medicine for about an hour." He hated seeing her this way. "Where does it hurt?"

"My arm," she whimpered.

Warren slipped into the shadows of the dark room and watched, not wanting to be discovered. He still hadn't apologized to Steve about Terry and didn't feel this was the right time, but as he stood there he got more than he had bargained for, a real sense of who they were as a couple.

Steve carefully lifted her broken arm and fluffed the pillow and set it back down, knowing that wasn't going to cure it, but she thanked him anyway.

He tried a different approach.

"Remember how peaceful it was that first time we went out on the surfboard together?" he said caressing her fingers on her cast hand.

"Yes," she sighed.

"You sat back against me and just listened to the waves and felt the calm motion of the water."

"Hmmm," Jordan hummed, closing her eyes and remembering how nice that moment was.

"I fell in love with you that day," he confessed.

"You did?" she smiled sweetly.

"Yep. I remember driving home after leaving your house and missing you already. I'd never felt anything like that before. I couldn't wait to see you the next morning."

She reached back with her hand and stroked his unshaven face. "Do you know when it was for me?"

"When?" he asked grinning.

"At the press conference when you reached over and put your hand over top of mine, knowing I was scared, but when you did that, I wasn't scared anymore. I knew there was something special about you, and I was right. I'd never felt anything like that before either."

He loved hearing that from her, but couldn't help but tease her. "Darn, and I thought you were going to say it was that night on the couch."

Jordan giggled, "That was the night I fell in lust with you."

He laughed, "I hope that one sticks around as long as the love does."

She snuggled closer to him, forgetting all about her pain, it was replaced with a euphoric feeling that only he could administer to her. "It will last forever." She closed her eyes and to his great pleasure he could feel her body relax. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you Jordan." He closed his eyes and joined her.

Warren waited a couple more minutes and then quietly slipped out of the room. He stood outside the door, realizing just how unjust he had been to both of them by trying to keep them apart. He slowly walked down the hall toward the elevator with tears in his eyes, wondering if they would ever forgive him.

* * *

Danny came down the Five 0 Headquarters in the morning and saw Chin at the computer already.

"You're busy early," he said to him. "Did we catch a new case I didn't hear about, or have you figured out a way to make the computer whip up omelets?"

Chin chuckled over that, "No on either, but I was going over Terry's computer we confiscated from his house and noticed something interesting. Come here and look at this." He pulled up a spreadsheet he had uploaded from Terry's hard drive.

Danny stood next him looking at the data.

Chin pointed out the highlighted parts. "He has a financial plan here. It looks like he was going to head to Costa Rica via Mexico. He has all the expenses laid out which is not unusual, but look at the amount he's starting with." He pointed toward the top of the spreadsheet.

Danny whistled, "A hundred and sixty-five thousand dollars? Where did a chauffeur get that kind of money?"

"Exactly," Chin said, "so I looked up his bank account and found this." He pulled up his financial statement from the last month.

Danny put his finger on a deposit that equaled one hundred and fifty thousand dollars. "The day before Jordan's assault."

"It looks like he wasn't working alone."

"Can you find out about that deposit?" Danny asked.

"That's what I was working on when you got here. I'm trying to locate a copy of the cashed check and trace it back."  
"We need to let Steve know about this. If someone was paying Terry to murder her then this case is still wide open and Jordan's life is still threatened." He pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

Steve stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the rack, wrapping it around his waist. He let the warm Hawaiian air dry him off naturally. He stepped in front of the mirror and smiled at the new image before him. Gone was the two-day-old beard as well as the sleepy, haunting look in his eyes, replaced with a refreshed attitude. He quickly splashed on Jordan's favorite cologne, anxious to get back to the hospital and see her.

He reached inside his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs, dropping the towel on the floor when the doorbell rang. He slipped on a shirt and a pair of sweats as well and went downstairs.

Warren shifted his weight uneasily, feeling nervous as he heard him come toward the door. He took a deep breath as it opened.

Steve couldn't hide his surprise, but it was quickly replaced with a defensive attitude as if preparing for another rant from Warren. He was having a good morning and somehow he knew it was going to be ruined. "What can I do for you Warren?" he said it as amiably as possible but the under-tone couldn't be missed.

"I smell coffee," he said, "may I have a cup?"

Steve stared at him as if he were speaking in a different language.

Warren was getting the impression that this was going to take some effort like he had predicted. "I know I'm probably not welcome here, but if you could just give me five minutes of your time I'd appreciate it."

Steve shook his head as if trying to focus on the conversation that was the complete opposite of what he was expecting and stepped back, allowing him to enter. "Come on in."

"Thank you." He stepped inside and glanced around the room at the cozy environment that his daughter had inhabited for the last month or so. He saw signs of her everywhere, including her walking stick in the corner. He followed Steve into the kitchen, noticing the ocean view and flower lined backyard. "This is a nice place you have here."

"Thank you." He poured him a cup of coffee. "Cream, sugar?"

"Black is fine, thank you." He took it from him and they both sat at the kitchen table. "I'm sure you are probably wondering why I'm here?"

Steve smiled uneasily, "Well yes, especially since I can't recall having done anything in the past twenty-four hours to piss you off."

Warren knew he deserved that. "No, you haven't. I'm not here to berate you."

Steve felt a wave of guilt for saying that. He was obviously there waving his white flag and he wasn't giving him a chance. That was unlike him and he told him so. "I apologize for saying that Warren. I should…"

Warren held his hand up, "Please don't apologize to me Steve. It's me who should be apologizing to you." He glided his fingers uncomfortably up and down his cup. "I saw you as a threat from the very beginning, when it turns out," he swallowed hard, "it was I who was the threat, and even invited it into Jordan's life."

"You never could have predicted what Terry was going to do," he said knowingly.

"Perhaps not, but I feel ashamed for the things I said to you and for trying to keep you and Jordan apart." He looked him straight in the eye. "I think you are good for her, maybe more so than anyone in her life, since her mother."

Those words floored him, never expecting them to come from the man sitting across from him. "I appreciate that. I love Jordan very much. She's good for me too."

"You compliment each other," he agreed, "that's good to have in a relationship. Her mother and I…" he paused, "she and I were like that in the beginning and then we drifted apart in so many different ways. I didn't let her live the life she wanted. I see how you are with Jordan, how you encourage her to seek out life and not to be afraid or let anything or anyone stop her. You'll make a good husband for her."

Steve almost pinched himself wondering if he was dreaming this. "Thank you. I'm glad you came by, and I'm also glad that we can see eye to eye on this."

"Yes, me too. It must have been uncomfortable for you."

"I'm glad for Jordan," he corrected him. "I lost my father a couple of years ago and I can't imagine being just a few miles away and not being able to talk to him. She loves you very much. I'm grateful you are here mostly for her."

He was pleasantly surprised at his easing going nature and how quickly he forgave him for all the things he had said and accused him of. "You're not one to hold a grudge are you son?"

"No Sir, it takes too much effort." He raised an eyebrow, but if you hurt the people I love and care about, then God help you, because everything that I believe in will fly out the window."

Warren sat up straight, "Is it safe to say then that it was a good thing that Terry got hit by that car?"

"I say he got off easy," Steve huffed.

"I'll keep that in mind then."

"I'm more lenient when it comes to family," Steve smiled.

Warren chuckled, "Speaking of that, I recall you saying that you and Jordan are getting married?"

Steve nodded, "Yes sir. We had planned on the next month or so."

"Well being the Father of the Bride, I'd like to pay for that. Do you have an idea of where you would like it to be?"

"Actually Jordan wants to have it here in the backyard." He wasn't sure how that was going to go over with him.

"That sounds nice," he agreed, not wanting to make any more waves. She's not one for big and flashy. Would it be all right though if I had a more formal reception for the two of you later on?"

Steve shrugged, "Sure, I guess. Whatever Jordan wants is fine by me."

Warren laughed out loud. "You're already talking like a husband. When the wife is happy everyone is happy. Take my word on that son."

"Yes Sir," he couldn't help but chuckle over that one. He heard his phone ringing on the coffee table. "Excuse me Warren." He stood up and went over to it, seeing Danny's number appear. "Hey, what's up?"

"Are you in Jordan's room?"

"No, I came home to take a shower and then I'm heading back."

Danny snapped his fingers over at Chin as he spoke to Kono on his cell phone. "Chin! Call Queen's hospital and have them put a guard on Jordan's room. Steve's not there."

"What the hells going on Danny?" Steve asked, getting a really bad feeling in his stomach.

"Get back to the hospital! This isn't over yet."


	20. Chapter 20

Bradley came out from the stairwell on Jordan's floor at Queen's hospital. He went in the opposite direction of her room following the hallway that wrapped around the fourth floor with the nurses station in the middle. He stopped on the opposite side, able to view Jordan's door from the other side and go un-noticed by whoever came and went from her room as well as the nurse's station. There were no patient rooms on that side, only a janitorial closet and another stairwell and a door labeled 'Physical Therapy.' That particular area of the floor was quiet this time of night, and he had yet to see anyone even glance in his direction.

He knew Steve was with her after calling the nurses station and confirming that he'd been with her most of the day. He settled into the spot he had found and waited him out. He would leave eventually, and when he did Bradley decided, he only needed a few seconds alone with her to finish the job. He had patience. He could wait him out. He looked down at his watch. It was already eight o'clock in the evening. She would have had dinner already and he assumed the doctor would have made his rounds. Once Steve left, he could slip in and out with no worries and be done with it. He leaned against the wall and stared at the door.

Steve stood up and stretched his arms. He looked down at his watch, knowing it was going to be a long night. '_Coffee_,' he thought. "_He was going to need it intravenously._" It was already past eight and the night was only beginning. There was no way he was going to sleep knowing a threat against Jordan was still viable. His cell buzzed and he took it out, getting a text from Chin. "I think you could use some coffee," was all it said. He smiled over the timing.

"I think I'll get some coffee," he agreed out loud, pulling the covers over her before going to the door. He kept the lights off and glanced over at her bed, seeing the dark hair just visible above the blankets. He came out of the room and went down the hall toward the elevators. The café was on the third floor.

Bradley stood up straight, seeing him come out and go in the direction of the elevators. He went down to the end of the hall and looked around the corner, watching him as the elevator doors closed. He quickly went back to where he was and made his way past the two nurses who had their backs to him. He looked around the corner only two doors down from her room. He scanned the area once more before quickly making his way there.

He opened the door to a dark room and slipped inside, catching it again before it clicked. He glanced in the direction of the bathroom just to make sure they were alone. The door was open but the room was also dark. He pulled out the needle from his pocket and moved toward her bed, seeing her lying on her side with her back to him. His heart pounded as he got the needle in position. He'd planned it out, wanting to get it right in where her IV was located, that way it would hit a direct vein and go straight to her heart. His hand trembled as he stood over her and reached for her arm, taking her wrist with the tape on it and positioning the needle.

Kono rolled over in the bed and stuck the barrel of her gun against his throat. "Bradley I presume. Officer Kono Kalakaua. Nice to meet you." She looked down at the needle in his hand. "What do you got in there? I bet it's not vitamins."

He stood frozen to the floor with his mouth-hanging opening, trying to compute what was happening when he felt the pressure of another gun against his skull. "Please," Danny said, "I'm begging you, make a move so I can splatter your brains all over these white sheets."

Kono sat up in the bed, taking ahold of his wrist with the needle. "Drop it!"

Bradley stared at her, finally taking a breath and released the needle in his hand as it fell to the floor.

"He looks surprised to see us," Kono chuckled. She picked up her portable radio and spoke to Steve and Chin. "We caught him red-handed. Come on back."

"How," Bradley began and then stumbled backwards, dazed over the reality that he was going to prison.

Danny grabbed him by the arm and pulled it behind his back. "How did we know?" he finished his thought for him as he cuffed him. "Because you were stupid enough to give your partner a check, all we had to do was trace it back to you. And then with you showing up here last night and sweating bullets when you ran into Steve, it wasn't too hard to figure out. We knew you'd be back, so we put a tail on you," he cuffed his other hand. "Looks like we were right." He turned him around, "But why? Why did you do it? Why Jordan?"

Warren stood at the open doorway of the room, "Because of the contract I had written out when he and Jordan got engaged. It just dawned on me a few minutes ago." He glared at Bradley, "If I died then control went to Jordan, but if I became incapacitated then control went to Bradley. He couldn't kill me but he knew how much Jordan meant to me and if she died, I would be lost; hence, giving him control."

"You selfish prick," Steve growled, coming through the door.

Warren quickly held his arm out, stopping him, "Wait!" He looked over at Steve's fierce expression, knowing what he wanted to do to Bradley and was more than willing to watch, but he had a better idea. "I think I have something that will haunt Bradley everyday for the rest of his life." He walked toward him as he stood between Danny and Kono. "I had already begun to put my affairs in order. Jordan and I have enough money to live five lifetimes. I decided that I was going to retire at the end of the year," he shook his head at him, standing face to face with Bradley. "I was going to step back and give you full reign of the company. It would have been yours to guide in whichever direction you wanted."

Bradley's face turned a sheet of white.

"Now you can just go to hell. I hope you rot in that prison cell," Warren spat.

Steve smiled over the shockingly, painful look on Bradley's face. What Warren just said was perfection. A punch in the mouth would have lasted a couple of hours, but this was the sweetest revenge he'd ever heard. He put a hand on Danny's shoulder, looking Bradley straight in the eye, "Book em' Danno."

"My pleasure," Danny grinned. "Move it stupid," he said, shoving him toward the door.

* * *

Steve went into Jordan's room that was two doors down from her previous one after being moved. The officer that had been ordered to stay with her stood up as he came in. Steve motioned toward the exit with his head. "You can go. Thank you."

"Steve," Jordan said, looking in the direction of his voice.

"It's over Jordan," he took her hand, "It's all over."

"Did it happen like you said it would?"

He squeezed her hand, "Pretty much, yes."

She nodded her understanding trying to fight back the tears.

He sat down on the bed and hugged her. "He wanted control of the company and knew if you were dead that Warren would be heartbroken and wouldn't be able to run things."

"Oh my God," she whimpered, knowing the threat was over, but it was still frightening, "it sounds like something out of a horror movie," she shuttered. "I don't understand how he could do it."

"Greed," Steve said, "plain and simple greed." He leaned back, looking at her. "This wasn't about you as a person Jordan, he just wanted the company. Don't waste one more second thinking about it, or him. It's time to move forward and get you back on track." He kissed her, "We have too many more adventures to live out."

"You're right," she agreed, wiping her eyes, "I have more important things to think about." She put her hand over his that caressed her cheek. "I have a wedding to plan." She smiled, "And you have vows to write."

Steve moaned, "Jordan come on, you know me, I can say it to you, but I can't say it in front of a bunch of people."

"Well then you better start practicing." She put her fingers on his lips and leaned in and kissed him. "It doesn't have to be anything elaborate. I do know you. It can be one sentence and whatever it is, I'll know it came from your heart."

It suddenly didn't seem so difficult a task anymore. "I love you."

"See," she teased him, "wasn't that easy?"

He carefully slid an arm around her and lay down next to her. "I'll try to come up with something besides the obvious."

She laid her head down on his shoulder. "I like the obvious."

He laid his head back on the pillow and wished he could put into words what he felt at that second. It would have said everything he needed to say.

* * *

The backyard was lined with white roses and extra hibiscus flowers. They stood down by the water while the intimate gathering of friends and family stood behind them. The atmosphere was casual but still elegant. Most wore shorts and nice beach shirts and no one had shoes on. Steve wore a pair of beige linen shorts and a white button down shirt with beige Hawaiian flowers printed on it. Jordan came out in a white sundress just above the knee that fit snug to her perfect figure. Her hair was down but Patsy had made one long small braid down the back, with flowers pinned around it.

She stood next to him and recited her vows as he stared at her. She was beautiful. The marks on her face from the accident were gone, as well as the casts on her arm and leg. She was back to her old self and here they were after everything they had been through. He couldn't recall a happier day in his life. He looked down at her delicate hands that were inside of his. The words she spoke told him of her love and admiration for him. It was difficult to keep his emotions at bay as she cried openly over the miracle of finding him in a world that seemed so dark and was now like standing in the middle of sunshine everyday.

He knew it was his turn and somehow all the nerves he had felt vanished. He only saw her and not the others that gathered around. "I tried to think of what I wanted to say that would justify how I felt about this day, but being who I am and still amazed that you want to marry me," he joked as the others chuckled, "the only thing that kept coming to my mind is, I love you. So there it is, it's simple but it's not words that I take lightly or have used in my life very often, so when I say it, it's not a cliché it means everything to me, just like you. So my vow is to love you Jordan, and I promise I will. I always will."

It was just as she had expected it would be, perfect. It was exactly what she would have wanted to hear from him. Patsy leaned in to her after using a tissue to wipe off her own tears and put one in Jordan's hand. She smiled and dabbed it under her eyes, catching the new ones.

"You big cry baby," Steve teased.

Jordan reached up and put her hands on his face, running her thumb below his eye feeling moisture, "Takes one to know one," she grinned. She felt his arm go around her waist and pull her closer as the minister continued on.

Danny stood next to Steve and smiled over at Patsy. She made eye contact with him and motioned with her head toward Jordan and Steve, smiling, saying as if it was a good thing. He nodded in agreement and very casually motioned with his hand toward the two of them. She rolled her eyes, blushing over his insinuation and then motioned to her ring finger, showing him it was empty. He grinned and then winked at her. She shook her head at him and looked down at Gracie who stood next to her. She had caught the whole thing and smiled, nodding in agreement over the prospect of them getting married.

The reception was the same as the ceremony, casual but elegant. With the extra cash from Warren, Jordan and Patsy had been able to hire a crew to cater the event leaving the work to someone else. It was a perfect day in paradise and everyone seemed to enjoy the party. After making the rounds, and hearing more marriage advice than he needed too, Steve casually came up behind Jordan and put an arm around her waist.

"Are you ready to get out of here and start our honeymoon?" he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes lit up, "Yes please! Not only am I dying to get you alone," she said devilishly, "but I'm dying to know where you are taking me."

"You'll see," he replied, nibbling on her ear.

She giggled and squirmed. "This whole secretive honeymoon is killing me."

"I know." He took her hand and led her over up to the front announcing their departure. It took another half an hour before everyone had got their farewells in with the most important ones walking them out to his truck while the others stayed behind and continued the party.

Danny shook his hand and hugged him at the same time. "Congrats Buddy. You did good."

"Thanks Danny." He moved on to Chin and Kono, hugging both of them. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you two. Thanks for all your help with Jordan's case."

Jordan and Patsy hugged tightly. "I can't believe you are married. Next thing you know you'll be popping out kids," Patsy teased.

"I have a feeling that you aren't too far behind me," Jordan said confidently.

"Who knows," Patsy smiled, looking over in Danny's direction. "I've done crazier things in my life, but when I'm with him, somehow marriage doesn't seem so frightening anymore."

"It's not, it's just another step and if you have the right person to share it with, it's wonderful." She hugged her again. "Thank you for making me bring him those cookies and for always standing behind me. I love you."

Patsy groaned, not wanting to cry, "Shut up!" She playfully shoved her. "Go find your ball and chain and have a wildly nasty honeymoon."

Jordan laughed and felt the hand of her father slip into hers. "Oh Daddy," she cried as he took her in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you Jordan. You did well for yourself," his voice choked up. "Your mother would have liked him very much."

She couldn't respond but held him closer. He finally pulled away as Steve came up to them.

"Well, she's all yours now," Warren said, putting his hand out to him. "I know you'll take good care of her."

"Yes Sir," Steve said, shaking his hand. "You can count on that."

* * *

Jordan stood at the controls of the boat as the wind blew in her face. Her hands gripped the glass windshield as Steve stood behind her with both hands on the steering wheel of the boat, taking them to their destination.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" she begged.

"In a minute you'll see," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I can't stand it. You've been so secretive about our honeymoon and now that it's here. I'm dying!"

Steve laughed at her obvious impatience.

As they approached the beach he was amazed at what they had accomplished as far as accommodations. "Where here."

He guided the boat in and then shut it off as it landed perfectly on the beach. "One more second." He went around her and jumped off the front and pulled it up the rest of the way, tying it off on a large boulder. He got back on and guided her to the front and jumped back out into the water as she climbed over the edge and he caught her in his arms, carrying her up to the beach.

"Oh my," she smiled, "is this the carrying me over the threshold part."

He set her down on the sand. "Do you know where we are?"

She shook her head, "Hint please?"

He looked around, "I don't think I'll be piggy backing you over any rocks this time."

Jordan felt tears sting her eyes, "It's our beach, isn't it?"

"Yes," he smiled, brushing her hair back away from her face. "Patsy, Danny and your Dad made the accommodations a little more pleasant this time. There's a nice tent set up with a comfortable bed inside and it looks like Danny cut a pile of wood." He led her over to one of the four ice chests and flipped it open. "There's enough food and drinks for three days." He looked over in the wooded area and laughed. "They even put up a portable shower and bathroom." He looked back down at her, hoping she was ok with it. "I thought three days here of solitude, and then four days of luxury at the Regis on Maui. What do you think?"

She put her arms around his neck. "I think its perfect. I love that you thought of this place."

"Are you sure, because we could jump in the boat and head to Maui if roughing it was not what you had in mind?"

She stepped back, letting her hand glide down his arm until she held his. "Please, look at who you are talking too. Adventurous is my new middle name. Besides," she put her arms back around his neck, "would GI Jane ever turn down an invitation like this from GI Joe?"

He smiled, hoisting her back up in his arms. "Hell no!" He started walking toward the tent.

"Where are we going?" she asked, knowing exactly.

"To get this whole marriage thing started. I hope you're feeling adventurous because being stuck on a deserted island with you is another fantasy of mine, and I'm about to live it out."

Jordan squealed with excitement, kicking her legs. "I love being married to you!"

He went inside and laid her down on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and diving into her neck.

"Mmmm," Jordan purred, stroking her hands over his back. "I feel so good."

"I know," he agreed, moving down her body, kissing her over her clothes.

She felt his chin and lifted it up so he was facing her. Her eyes somehow found his, "I love you."

The sincerity in her voice and the way she was looking at him took his breath away. He moved back up her body until his lips brushed against hers. "Say it again Jordan," he whispered.

"I love you."

He reached over and pulled the tent flap closed, and then kissed her, settling into his life that he felt was only just now beginning.

**THE END**

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! It's always nice to read the reviews and they really do inspire, especially when I have writers block. I have the best readers ever! Thanks again until next time…(I have an idea for another one but I haven't started writing it out yet, so stay tuned. Of course another Steve adventure; he's just so fricking easy to write. You would never believe it but Kono is my favorite on the show, but I can't write her. I don't know why. It's crazy! Steve I just picture as a hopeful romantic behind his shield of armor.) _

_Aloha!_


End file.
